The Amazing Race Pokemon 2
by Platrium
Summary: 12 Pokémon teams of 2 embark on a race around worlds for 1 million pokédollars. The cast includes Teddiursa & Cleffa, Kecleon & Kecleon, Meowstic & Meowstic, Blaziken & Milotic, Trevenant & Marowak, Corsola & Girafarig, Leafeon & Glaceon, Flareon & Scizor, Chespin & Fennekin, Clefable & Wigglytuff, Kingdra & Dragalge, and Glameow & Kirlia. Rated T specially for Chapter 7.
1. Introduction: The Teams

Local Time: 2:30 PM

"Right now, I am standing on this plateau of Route 120. On this plateau is a cave, home to the legendary Registeel. Aside from that, it is also the first finish line in The Amazing Race Pokémon. I am your host, Ryder the Rotom," said a normal-looking Rotom. "Today, right here, on this former finish line of The Amazing Race Pokémon, twelve teams will embark on a race around worlds for one million pokédollars. The teams are now on their way by two jeepneys, each carrying six teams... and the twelve teams are:"

…

"Lilly & Kelly, housemaids on vacation, both working at a mansion in Parterre Way, Kalos. Lilly is from Hearthome, Sinnoh while Kelly is from Petalburg, Hoenn."

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"We met at work," said Kelly the Kirlia.

"We've been colleagues for several years, working at Madame Melia's mansion," said Lilly the Glameow.

"We'd like to thank Madame Melia for giving us a one month vacation and a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"With her heart and understanding, we got in to the race."

"We also have a love for adventure."

"Which is why we're here."

"This race will strengthen our friendship."

"We already know a lot about each other."

"But we wanna know more about each other in this adventure, that is another reason why we're in the race."

"Some teams might underestimate us just because we're housemaids."

"But we'll prove them that even housemaids have a chance to win a million pokédollars."

"Lilly & Kelly..."

"Team housemaids are here to win!"

"And sweep out other unwanted racers."

"By process of elimination."

"Yeah!"

…

"Harl & Natt, school buddies, best friends, and extracurricular club presidents both from Vaniville, Kalos."

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"Harl here, president of the drama club," said Harl the Chespin.

"Natt here, president of the quiz bee club," said Natt the Fennekin.

"I'm sure that we'll be receiving a few threats along the race since we are younger than the other racers."

"But we won't let ourselves down from all those possible threats."

"We'll try making friends along the way, but there will be no promises if we'll go far."

"Harl, we're too young to be the first team eliminated."

"I know, but you'll never know if will get bad luck."

"Zip it, Harl. We'll make it far."

"I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Let's pretend that we're a weak team."

"Let's try. It's all on the other teams' perspectives."

"Then we'll yield and U-turn them!"

"Only if we have to, or we'll receive threats."

"We're here for adventure!"

"And we'll make it to the end!"

…

"Nick & Lester, musicians belonging from the same band, both living in Nimbasa, Unova."

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

"We met at a music club back in our school days," said Nick the Flareon.

"And we formed a band with last season's Gina & Regine along with a Shedinja with a stage name of Shauz," said Lester the Scizor.

"From then on, Sylvester and I became good friends, as in really good friends."

"And when we hang out, there's never a single time when a girl would not approach Nick."

"Hey! I thought we talked about this?"

"I bet ya that in this race, a girl will fall in love with you."

"Shut up, Lester. I'll just tell her that I'm already taken… or married."

"Shut up liar! Haha!"

"Our goal here is to win the race, not attract girls."

"Haha liar!"

"Hey! I'm not lying this time. If we lose the race I'll blame you for this."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said we're here to win! Not to get girlfriends."

"Oh! Sorry bro, I didn't hear that."

"Do you take me as a fool!? Liar! Hahahaha!"

…

"Mollie & Maverick, married couple both from Anistar, Kalos."

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"Our trust between each other after twenty years of marriage has never gone bad!" said Mollie the Meowstic.

"It was twenty years ago and we never expected an excellent relationship with each other," said Maverick the Meowstic.

"We're here to take a vacation and escape ourselves from our everyday duties."

"We're also here to strengthen our love with each other!"

"Meowskiz, that's so true!"

"Aww, that's so sweet. I love you, Meowmee."

"I love you too, Meowskiz."

"We'll show everyone that we can win this race with our trust and love."

"We'll show the other teams that we're meant to love each other."

"And love others too."

"We should love the world."

"And other worlds too!"

"Yeah!"

"We're gonna win it like this!"

"Yeah! We're ready for an adventure of a lifetime."

…

"Trev & Mac, childhood friends both from Pewter, Kanto."

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

"I love adventure as much as I love my life!" said Mac the Marowak.

"I can't wait for this race to get started," said Trev the Trevenant.

"Both of us never got out of the country."

"Or at least the Kanto region, because my parents migrated to Kanto for a weird reason."

"And since we love adventure, we can't wait for this race to get started."

"We don't know what fun or danger we're expecting in this race."

"We know this is a competition."

"And we won't go easy on others so that we won't get eliminated."

"We're expecting many twists and turns in this competition."

"We'll be as competitive as we can be."

"We won't let ourselves lose to anyone very easily."

"We don't look tough, but I doubt any team would underestimate us."

"We want to see more cultures from different worlds."

"We're glad that we have been given this opportunity."

"So we won't waste this."

"The coolest thing is the prize money at the end of the race."

…

"Harv & Clairene, dating couple both from Tiny Woods and Pokémon Square, PMD1 region."

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"Claire and I have been good friends since preschool," said Harv the Teddiursa.

"Then one day, we found out that we are perfect for each other," said Clairene the Cleffa.

"And that's how our relationship started."

"We've been dating for six years now."

"And we are only allowed to get married once our parents allow us to."

"Because both our parents say that we're too young to get married."

"But that isn't true, right?"

"Yeah!"

"We came to the race to strengthen our relationship."

"Our love for each other has always been great."

"We're here for more bonding time with each other."

"And more private time with each other because our parents won't allow me to go on a sleepover to his house."

"My parents do not allow me to do that too on your house."

"At least my parents allow me to go on a month-long adventure with my friend."

"And because I told my parents that I'm camping with my friend for one month, they allowed me too."

"What they didn't know is..."

"We are having a month-long date on The Amazing Race Pokémon."

…

"Iris & Napoleon, engaged literati both from Fortree, Hoenn."

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"We met in college, at Lilycove University." said Iris the Kecleon.

"It was an ordinary day until I saw a beautiful librarian at the library," said Napoleon the Kecleon.

"I decided to be an intern librarian on my second year in college. One day, I saw this handsome poet entering the library."

"I was in third year that time and I wrote her poem on that day."

"And to this day, I still think it's beautiful!"

"I graduated English literature with a doctorate degree."

"I have a master's degree in the same program."

"We are bibliophiles and we love to talk about different writing styles and different genres."

"Our common interest has brought us together."

"I say it's destiny which brought us together."

"I have never met such a charming Kecleon who loves books."

"After several years of dating, we finally decided that we should live together soon."

"After we got engaged, we celebrated by auditioning for The Amazing Race Pokémon."

"After the race, we're planning to get married."

"This race will bring us closer together."

"And the money will definitely help us for our future."

…

"Lea & Glace, twins and Pokélympic athletes both from Snowpoint, Sinnoh."

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We are not just any typical weak and dumb girl team," said Glace the Glaceon.

"We play in the Pokélympics," said Lea the Leafeon.

"If we are to be underestimated by some random team, that team will cry once Lea & Glace get to kick their butts."

"I am a professional gymnast. I win gold medals at least once every Summer Olympic season."

"I used to be a gymnast like my sister, but I'm more interested in ice ballet, ice skating, snowboarding. That's why I'm a professional in ice skating. Just like my

sister, I take home at least one gold medal every Winter Olympic season."

"We keep ourselves fit by jogging every morning."

"Lea, why say that when you can say that we compete in triathlons every month?"

"Well, you mentioned it, sis."

"We also compete in other sports competitions."

"We have played tennis, basketball, table tennis, badminton, soccer,..."

"That's enough. I was a chess champion during my time."

"Oh yeah, um... I won third runner-up in a spelling bee competition."

"Ha! Third runner-up only!? I was a muse remember? Plus I also won a talent contest during my time."

"We're twins! I don't even know to this day why I wasn't a muse like you."

"So with all that, we're confident enough to win this competition."

"Sis, we could be a target this early in the race, also there's luck in the competition."

"Who cares? We're gonna win this."

"Oh well."

…

"Ben & Romana, formerly a dating couple, and now just friends and co-working models, both raised at Lilycove, Hoenn and working at Lumiose, Kalos."

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"We are models who met at work," said Ben the Blaziken.

"And he WAS one hot model for T-shirts and underwear," said Romana the Milotic.

"We were dating when we first met. It was love at first sight."

"But it only lasted for two months. We still remained friends after that."

"Few years later, we were dating again."

"That time, it only lasted for two weeks."

"But we came back after another few years."

"And I just realized after that that it was the worst two days of my life."

"So we're just two hot chicks going out of this world for a once in a lifetime journey."

"We're still friends anyway, but sometimes, Ben is just a f***ing idiot."

"Hey! I thought we're friends!?"

"We are! But I have the right to call you an effing idiot because I'm your ex."

"But friends are suppose to be..."

"Idiots like you, Ben. We're here to race, not to argue."

"Okay, let's go back to the topic. Before being colleagues, we were neighbors who barely knew each other."

"We live in the same city, same street. You can tell he's an idiot not knowing his neighbors. I knew from the very beginning that you are my neighbor."

"So that's us, we won't lose to the other teams."

"We can prove ourselves that we are a strong team of hot models. The only thing about Ben is he's getting old and he's about to resign from his modelling career."

"But I'm about to be an actor or voice actor."

"An idiot like you will become a perfect actor."

"No thanks, but thanks."

"One last thing, I want the million to be ours."

…

"Cara & Janelle, a preschool teacher and a babysitter respectively, also best friends both from Vermillion, Kanto."

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"We both met at a daycare center when we were toddlers," said Cara the Clefable.

"And we made friends with each other because we were so cute when we were little," said Janelle the Wigglytuff.

"My family moved into a new street later on and we became neighbors."

"That's why, even if we did not study in the same elementary school, we still became best friends forever."

"We grew up liking each other's cuteness."

"Then it was until college when we became classmates."

"From the very beginning, we became BFFs."

"We both love kids, because we think every kid is cute. Just like us back then when we met."

"Whether a kid is normal, autistic, or has some other disability, we think every kid is cute."

"We grew up loving kids."

"I am now a preschool teacher."

"And I am a babysitter."

"Our professions have made us love our lives to the very limit."

"We love our lives so much that we want to travel to other places, see other cultures, et cetera."

"Besides travelling, I am doing this race for my husband's therapy. I need the money to help him pay those financial debts."

"I agree to race with her for this adventure, and I also agree to give her all the money for her husband's health."

"We can't guarantee that we'll win this competition... but we must."

…

"Kaulthon & Dranoel, gym leaders and second cousins, both from Blackthorn, Johto." (pronounced: Colton & Drei-nwel)

**Kaulthon & Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

"We're gym leaders from the Blackthorn gym," said Kaulthon the Kingdra in a British accent.

"We work as a team along with our distant dragon cousins," said Dranoel the Dragalge in a British accent.

"We have been working at the gym for several years now."

"We all have a common motto: Work hard, play hard."

"All my cousins told me to take a vacation."

"When The Amazing Race Pokémon hired me to be their pit stop greeter in PWT, I asked for a set of application forms. Then I told Kaulthon to go take a vacation and race with me."

"We're here to prove that old Pokémons can win a million pokébucks."

"As gym leaders, we're here to prove that we're strong, despite our age."

"My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather was a founder of a kingdom."

"In other terms, he's a prince of a castle that barely stood to this day."

"We are not here for adventure, we do not need a million pokédollars, we are here to win!"

"We will bring home glory!"

"And we shall be the oldest team to win the race!"

"This is competition!"

"And I take these things seriously!"

…

"Carol & Giselle, best friends and comrades, both working at Olivine, Johto but were both raised in Treasure Town, PMD2 region."

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"We're not just any team of st***d weaklings," said Carol the Corsola.

"We are not just any Pokémon that should be underestimated," said Giselle the Girafarig.

"We're the strong and tough girls in our workplace."

"We do not let boys beat us to the ground."

"We travel around different regions but we do not have fun."

"Our work requires us to travel to different places and we do not get so much fun."

"We're lucky that we're given a vacation to race around the world and have fun."

"The prize money is the last thing we need."

"But it's actually a good incentive to others."

"We want the title of winners more than we want the money."

"We will play fair and square to win this race."

"Losing is the last thing we'll do."

"We don't need the money because we get high salary from our work."

"There was one thing that caught my attention: Travelling to different worlds."

"As much as possible, I wanna get to travel to outer space."

"We are not to be underestimated just because we're an all-female team."

…

"Hello teams and welcome to the second season of The Amazing Race Pokémon. In the next few moments, you'll all be beginning a once in a lifetime journey in a race around worlds. Now, I have a few reminders. Each leg composes of a set of tasks like roadblocks, detours, active route infos, and more. At the end of each leg, there is a pit stop. Now, you must realize that you can not arrive last in some of these pits stops, because if you do... you could end up being eliminated."

Some teams made mumbling reactions.

"The first team to check-in on the first pit stop will win... two express passes!"

There were a few cheers, some claps, and more mumbling reactions.

"One of them is for your own team, and the other one is to be given to another team anytime before the end of the fifth leg. You get to decide who gets ahead... and who stays behind. The power of these express passes will now be valid until the end of the ninth leg. The team who checks-in first at the end of the last leg of the race will win one million pokédollars... and The Amazing Race Pokémon!"

Almost all the teams cheered.

"However, since this is the first ever even numbered season in The Amazing Race Pokémon, you have a starting line task. It is a task that all of you must complete before you really get to start your once in a lifetime journey. There will be no elimination in this starting line task, but the first team to complete this starting line task will start the race with more money compared to the other teams."

Some team members widened their eyes upon hearing the word "money," some team members looked at their partners.

"The last to finish this task will receive... a consequence. After finishing your first task, you may run over to your bags and hop into one of these new cars. Your first destination is the biggest city in the Pokémon world."

A few team members widened their eyes after realizing where they're going. Some team members are smiling already, while others are still thinking about the location.

"For your first task, out of about a thousand boards with pictures of locations, you must find one of twelve pictures of places found in the same region as to which region your next destination is located."

The piece of cloth covering the whole wall where the boards are hanging came down, revealing the pictures and boards.

"The sooner you find it, the sooner you will finish. The first six teams to get to the marked counter in the airport will be on the first flight arriving at the biggest city an hour earlier than the second flight. When I say go, look for one of the correct answers, show it to me, and I will hand over your first clue. Is everybody ready?"

"Yes!" shouted most team members.

"The worlds are waiting for you."

All the team members are now preparing to sprint to the area of the boards.

"Good luck. ... Travel safe."

A team member was shown looking at a nearby board.

"Go!"

* * *

AN:

1.) Finally, I did it! I'm pretty sure this is better than last season's intro.

2.) If you have read last season's spoiler note, spoilers on the reviews for this season will now be allowed until the final five. I'll repeat that anyway in later chapters.

3.) Leg 1 will be out in... most likely after the Holy Week.

4.) If you're leaving a review, try answering these questions, but it's optional anyway.

a.) Who do you think will make it far? (Give as many as you want.)

b.) Who will not make it far? (Again, as many as you want.)

c.) Who made the best reputation from this intro?


	2. Starting Line Task

Disclaimer: I will only mention this in this chapter, but it applies to the whole story. I do not own Pokémon, The Amazing Race, Super Mario, Kirby, etc... However, I do own some locations which will be visited by the teams, and it will be mentioned later in this story.

* * *

The teams ran to the area of the starting line task.

"Lilly, right here!" Kelly said in quite a loud voice.

Kelly grabbed a board with the image of the Battle Chateau. Lilly & Kelly ran to Ryder.

"That is correct," said Ryder.

"Yes!" shouted Kelly.

"Money!" shouted Lilly.

"For being the first team to finish, you have won the race envelope containing the most money."

"Hooray to us! Thanks to you!" said Lilly.

The two housemaids took the clue then left the area.

"Frick! They're done," said Clairene.

Ben said, "I think it's this one."

Ben brought with him a board of Flocessy Ranch as he and Romana ran to Ryder.

"That is not correct," said Ryder.

"You idiot," whispered Romana.

Ben & Romana went back to the area and left the board behind.

"Meowmee, I found it!" said Maverick.

Maverick brought the board of Prism Tower with him. Afterwards, Mollie & Maverick ran to Ryder.

"That is correct," said Ryder.

"Woohoo!" said Mollie.

The married couple left the area as soon as they received the clue.

"My lovely poet, this could be it," said Iris.

Iris pulled out one of the boards she saw. The couple ran to Ryder.

Ryder said, "That is not correct."

Iris & Napoleon went back while two teams are approaching Ryder.

"That is correct and that is not correct," Ryder said.

Harl & Natt left as soon as they got their clue. Carol & Giselle went back.

"Oh I see I see I see it!" exclaimed Clairene.

"Right there!" said Cara.

"This one looks more like it," said Romana.

Cara & Janelle got to Ryder first, followed by Harv & Clairene and then Ben & Romana.

"Those are all correct," said Ryder.

The three teams got their clues and left the starting line.

"Fudge!" said Glace.

"I have never been to the Kalos region," said Lea.

"I doubt it's the correct one," said Lester.

"We never got to tour in the Kalos region," said Nick.

"We never got assigned to Kalos," said Giselle.

"We have to guess by some way," said Mac.

"Let's take them, three by three," suggested Trev.

"I know this," said Dranoel.

Mac pulled three random boards with him. He and Trev went to see Ryder.

Kaulthon & Dranoel got to Ryder's area a few seconds later.

"Those are not correct," said Ryder to Trev & Mac.

"Still some teams left," said Trev.

"That is correct," said Ryder to Kaulthon & Dranoel.

The two gyms leaders took their clue, and left without another word.

"I guess it's this," said Lester.

"We better guess this right," said Lea.

The scene showed Lester and Glace each pulling out a different board, while Mac was shown pulling out three boards at the same time.

"I'm sure with this," said Carol as she pulled out another board from the area.

The three teams who guessed got to Ryder at the same time.

"None of those are correct," said Ryder.

The three teams left, then Carol & Giselle came in.

"That is correct," said Ryder.

"YES!" shouted Giselle.

Carol took the clue, then she and Giselle left the starting line.

"I saw this somewhere," said Napoleon.

"This could be it!" said Iris.

Iris took the board they were talking about. Mac took three more boards from the field. The two teams ran to Ryder.

Ryder said," That is correct and those are not correct."

Napoleon took the clue, then he and Iris ran to get their bags. Soon after, they left the area.

"Just take any," said Glace.

"I'm not sure about this," said Nick.

"Let's give it a try," said Lester.

"Sister mentioned about a dollhouse in a tree," said Lea.

"That looks like the dollhouse," said Glace.

Nick & Lester got to Ryder with a board.

"That is correct," said Ryder.

Nick & Lester left with their clue. Trev & Mac brought fifteen boards with them.

"Which one is correct?" said Ryder as he somehow raised an eyebrow.

"It's one out of fifteen!" panicked Trev.

"The eeveelutions are coming!" panicked Mac.

Trev & Mac carefully looked at each board they brought with them. Lea & Glace are running towards Ryder.

"This one!" exclaimed Mac as he held the board with his two shivering hands.

Ryder somehow raised an eyebrow and made a dramatic pause.

"I know it's this one," said Mac.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"That is... incorrect," said Ryder.

"Oof!" exclaimed Trev.

The two looked carefully on the fourteen boards remaining. Lea & Glace came with a board of the Laverre Gym during this time.

"That is correct," said Ryder.

"Oh yes!" said Lea.

"Oh my glass, sister!" Glace said.

The twins hugged each other, then they took the clue Ryder handed them. As soon as they left the area, Trev & Mac made a second guess, raising a board with the picture of Distortion World.

"That is not correct," said Ryder.

Trev took the board with a picture of Parfum Palace and said, "If it's not that, it's this."

Ryder said, "That is correct."

"Finally!" said Mac.

"For finishing last in the starting line task," Ryder said. "You will encounter a hazard some time in this leg of the race. I will also be confiscating your yield or U-turn power. Lastly, you're starting the leg with the least amount of money."

Ryder handed them their next clue then they left without another word.

* * *

AN: I'm too impatient to wait for Monday, so I'm putting this up now. The four parts of the first leg will be out on Monday (in my time zone).


	3. We're So Fat, No Offense 1

AN: Finally! Here's the 1st leg, but before you begin, in case you haven't checked out the poll on my profile, please vote for 5 teams that you think will make it far in the competition. So... that's it. Enjoy the 1st leg! :D

* * *

The editing on the starting line task and on this scene were separated.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st**

The two housemaids went inside the car. Kelly is driving while Lilly is at the backseat reading the clue.

Lilly read, "Make your way to Lilycove International Airport. Once there, look for the marked counter to claim your tickets. The first six teams to get there will be on the first flight arriving at Lumiose International Airport an hour earlier than the second flight. Once in Lumiose, make your way to the city of Laverre and find the Laverre Café, where you'll be served fairy coffee in order to receive your next clue. You have TEN THOUSAND POKÉDOLLARS FOR THIS LEG OF THE RACE!"

"That's a ton!" said Kelly.

"It's all thanks to you, Kel!" said Lilly happily.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 2nd**

Maverick is driving while Mollie reads the clue.

"You have ten hundred pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Mollie.

"I wonder how much the Kirlia and her friend got," wondered Maverick.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 3rd**

Harl is driving while Natt's at the backseat.

"Which team or teams are ahead of us?" asked Natt.

"I saw a Glameow and a Kirlia," replied Harl.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

Among the three teams, Harv & Clairene left first with Harv driving.

"Janelle, our fanny pack!" said Cara.

"You're kidding me," said Janelle in a soft voice.

"I'm not. Everyone's leaving," replied Cara as she heard what Janelle said.

Ben & Romana left during this time. Romana is driving while Ben stayed at the backseat.

"Janelle, hurry!" said Cara.

Cara is on the driver's seat while Janelle's at the backseat.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 4th**

"We need some directions, darling" said Harv.

"Sure," said Clairene.

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 5th**

"Hey Ben," said Romana. "You now what?"

"What?" replied Ben.

"You're such an idiot!"

"Thanks, I didn't mean to get the wrong answer for us."

"At least we know where the airport is."

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 6th**

"Cara, did you get us lost?" asked Janelle.

"Lemme get some directions," said Cara.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel; Currently in 7th**

Dranoel is the team member driving.

"Five teams behind us," said Dranoel in a British accent. "I think we're seventh."

"We need to be on the first flight if we want those express passes," said Kaulthon in a British accent.

"We need to get directions," said Dranoel in a British accent.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 8th**

Giselle is the team member driving.

"We have no idea where the airport is," said Carol. "Let's ask the pedestrians, Giselle."

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 9th**

"I know the way to the airport," said Napoleon. "I even know the shortcut."

Napoleon sat on the driver's seat while Iris is on the backseat. They left the place moments later.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"Bro, where's the airport?" asked Natt.

Harl replied, "I don't know."

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"That's all, thanks!" said Harv to the passer-by who he asked directions from.

"So... you know where?" asked Clairene.

"So far, we're on the right track," said Harv.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Thanks! I appreciate your help!" said Cara to the passer-by who she asked directions from.

"So?" asked Janelle.

"We were heading to the opposite direction," said Cara.

"That doesn't sound good," said Janelle.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

"What now?" asked Giselle.

"Wrong direction," replied Carol.

"Oh," reacted Giselle.

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 10th / 11th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 10th / 11th**

The two teams saw two cars coming from a direction going to another.

"Follow them!" said Lea, pointing at two cars going to the direction of Lilycove.

Glace and Lester is driving their respective vehicles while Lea and Nick stay on their respective backseats. The two teams followed the two cars before them.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"Two teams are following us," said Giselle as she looked at the side-view mirror.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"There are three teams behind us," said Janelle.

"Oh come on!" said Cara.

"What I'm very afraid of is our slot in the first flight."

"Oh my goodness! They'll outrun us!"

"I know!"

The two began panicking.

**Trev & Mac; Currently in Last**

"That's one big awful luck for us," said Trev as he picked up their bags.

Mac started driving while Trev stayed on the backseat.

"We got a hundred pokébucks," said Trev.

"Still a lot," replied Mac.

"You'll never know, maybe that place is expensive."

"I still want the express pass."

"Me too."

-Lilycove International Airport-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"That's the marked one," said Lilly.

"Great job!" said Kelly as she and Lilly ran to the counter then hi-fived.

"We're first, right?" asked Kelly.

The Beldum working at that counter nodded.

_Lilly & Kelly; 1st on Lilycove Airlines 451_

"I knew it!" said Lilly as she and Kelly hi-fived.

The two housemaids got their tickets.

"Thank you so much!" said Kelly.

The two left the counter area.

"Yeah!" said both teammates in unison as they hi-fived once more.

_Outside..._

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"Meowskiz?" said Mollie.

"Yes, Meowmee?" replied Maverick.

"I'm ready for those express passes!"

"Me too! Let's go!"

_Inside..._

Lilly & Kelly waited at an area near the marked counter. They saw two Meowstics rushing to the counter.

_Mollie & Maverick; 2nd on Lilycove Airlines 451_

"We did it!" said Maverick.

The couple kissed and left the area as soon as they got their tickets.

_Moments later..._

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

The two ran to the marked counter. At the counter, they waited for a few moments before they got their tickets.

_Harl & Natt; 3rd on Lilycove Airlines 451_

Lilly & Kelly noticed them.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

The two came inside the airport bickering.

"Shut up, idiot!" said Romana.

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

The two came inside the airport.

"Coming through, coming through!" said Harv in a loud voice.

The two teams ran to the marked counter as fast as possible. Lilly & Kelly were just at the background observing.

"Yes!" said Harv since they got ahead of the other team.

"We could be on the second flight now you idiot," said Romana to Ben.

"You were scolding me, that's why we were delayed," said Ben.

"But you run like a chicken!"

"Well, in case you don't know, I am chicken, because I'm a Blaziken!"

The two continued bickering. Meanwhile, Harv & Clairene got their tickets.

_Harv & Clairene; 4th on Lilycove Airlines 451_

"Thank you so much!" said Harv to the Beldum.

Harv & Clairene left the counter area. Ben & Romana moved forward bickering.

"If we will be eliminated this leg, I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Romana said.

Ben ignored Romana, especially on her last paragraph.

"Two tickets to Lumiose," Ben told the Beldum.

_Ben & Romana; 5th on Lilycove Airlines 451_

"Thanks, man," said Ben.

"Lemme see those tickets!" Romana demanded.

"You'll never know until we see one of the teams who got ahead of us," said Ben.

Romana frowned and went away like a spoiled brat.

_Moments later..._

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"My lovely poet, I need to use the bathroom," said Iris.

"My lovely librarian, let us procure those tickets first," replied Napoleon.

The two told the Beldum that they needed two tickets.

"It's cool how we made it here on time!" said Iris.

Napoleon said, "I knew that route would give us good luck."

"I hope we win those express passes."

"I don't wanna lose them too you know."

The Beldum working at the counter gave them the tickets that they needed.

_Iris & Napoleon; Last on Lilycove Airlines 451_

"Thanks," said Iris & Napoleon in unison to the Beldum.

"I also need my toilet minute," said Napoleon.

"Now we have to look for the washroom," said Iris.

"It's the call of nature," said Napoleon.

The couple left the counter.

_Several moments later outside the airport..._

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Kaulthon & Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

"It's all about having the best parking spot," said Giselle.

"And then we run," said Lea.

"It's like we have to run for our lives," said Nick.

"And we can't run fast," said Cara.

"I know!" Janelle said.

"Found one slot here!" exclaimed Dranoel in a British accent.

"I found a parking space!" said Cara in excitement.

"Hooray!" said Janelle.

"Over there!" said Carol to Giselle.

"I see two right there," said Lea to Glace.

"I found one right behind us," said Nick to Lester.

The five teams are parking the vehicles simultaneously. They are also getting their stuff at the same time. The musicians and the gym leaders were shown running to the airport building.

"We can pass them anytime," said Lester.

"We won't let you," said Kaulthon in a British accent.

"If it isn't some eeveelutions," said Giselle in a tone.

"What the heck do you do for a living?" asked Glace in a tone.

"Gis, discuss with her later. We gotta run now," said Carol pointing at two teams running to the airport building.

"The girls are still there!" said Janelle.

The twins heard them and ran fast, overtaking Carol, Cara, and Janelle.

"There's a team behind us!" panicked Carol.

"They're just right there!" said Cara.

"It's no use," said Janelle. "We might as well say goodbye to our first flight slot and express passes."

"You have a point," said Cara.

The two struggled catching up with the two teams they saw.

_Inside the airport building..._

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Kaulthon & Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

"Boo yah!" said Lester.

"Sucks to us," said Dranoel in a British accent.

The two were telling the Beldum the tickets they needed.

"What!?" reacted Nick.

"You're the first ones on this flight," said the Beldum.

"Well that's unexpected," said Lester. "That means we're seventh."

"Well that's awfully bad for us if we want those passes," said Kaulthon in a British accent.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

Giselle and the Lea & Glace ran to the queue in front of the marked counter.

"Yes!" said Giselle as she got ahead of the twins.

"That's just great," said Glace.

"So what's your profession?" asked Lea to Giselle. "How come you outrun two Pokélympic athletes?"

"Pokélympics? I don't believe you," reacted Giselle.

Carol was shown running to the queue.

"Carol, over here," called Giselle.

"You outran them!?" reacted the surprised Carol. "These two are Pokélympic gold medal-ers."

"We're glad you know us both," said Lea with a smile.

"So... as we were asking..." said Glace. "What are your professions?"

"It's a secret. Sorry, we can't tell you girls," said Carol.

"Why is it a secret?" said Lea.

"Because we can't tell you, period!" replied Giselle aggressively.

Carol said, "Giselle? Chill, we're here to make allies, not enemies."

"Hmph!" said Giselle.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The two just arrived at the queue.

"Oh my goodness," said Cara.

"Goodbye first flight, goodbye express pass," said Janelle.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

_Nick & Lester; 1st on Lumiose Airways 505_

"Thank you," said Nick to the Beldum.

Nick & Lester went away from the area, but they're not far from the other teams on queue.

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Oh my god! Glace, he's so hot!" said Lea, looking at Nick.

"Which hot? Lava hot or dude hot?" replied Glace.

"Both! I mean... look at him, he looks so cool, yet so hot!"

"So what are you telling me?"

"We should form an alliance with them."

"You talk to him."

"But Glace, I... we need the express pass, and they look like they can win it."

"Okay Lea, but I'll just stay by your back. You go talk to him."

"Okay."

"I forgot, we're on queue. Let's do it later."

"Oh fine."

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly & Kelly are still observing the teams queuing at the marked counter.

"All these teams are interesting to watch," said Kelly.

Lilly said, "So the other girl teams are on the second flight."

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Let's be frickin' honest with each other," said Carol to the twins. "We'll tell you our profession after we get our tickets."

"What!?" reacted Giselle.

"They make great allies, right?" said Carol.

"No! No! No, no, no!" said Giselle. "I can't accept that! No!"

"Come on, they're athletes," Carol said.

"Alliance accepted!" said Glace.

"You're mean!" said Giselle to all three ladies.

"Hey!" reacted Lea.

"What did we do to you?" Glace said.

"You even outran us back there!" Lea added.

"I can't accept this alliance!" raged Giselle.

"Come on, Gis, you have to socialize with some teams during the race," said Carol. "You can't be mean to anyone right now, we're not at work."

"Oh fine!" said Giselle.

"Yey!" said the three ladies in unison.

"We could've U-turned them if we did not have this alliance," said Giselle in a soft voice.

"Hey! We heard that!" said Lea.

"I'm so sorry about Giselle," said Carol. "She's barely used to being on vacation mode."

"Oh," said Glace.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

_Kaulthon & Dranoel; 2nd on Lumiose Airways 505_

"We appreciate all the help," said Dranoel in a British accent to the Beldum.

The two left the area and were called by Nick & Lester.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

"What the hell are we doing here?" questioned the confused Kaulthon in a British accent.

"Let's wait for the six girls," said Lester.

"Hmph," reacted the Kaulthon who has an idea what the musicians are planning.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

_Carol & Giselle; 3rd on Lumiose Airways 505_

_Lea & Glace; 4th on Lumiose Airways 505_

"Thanks a bunch!" said Lea to the Beldum.

The musicians called the two teams.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Two tickets," said Cara.

"I think they're all waiting for us," Janelle said, looking at the four teams grouped together.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Still unnoticed by any of the second flight teams, Lilly & Kelly watched the group of teams forming together.

"An alliance," said Lilly.

"Just as I suspected," said Kelly.

"They're going to overthrow us."

"What!? No."

"Then what alliance could that be? They are all the teams from the second flight."

"There's still one team missing."

"There they are, I guess."

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

"There are teams!" said Trev, seeing the forming alliance.

"That's the ticket counter," said Mac, pointing at Cara & Janelle's direction.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

_Cara & Janelle; 5th on Lumiose Airways 505_

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

The two left the counter and automatically approached the group of teams.

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

"A five-team alliance? That's gotta be heavy," said Mac.

"Two tickets," said Trev to the Beldum.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"That's one of a kind," said Kelly.

"I can't believe no one has noticed us yet," said Lilly.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Kaulthon & Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Should we wait for them?" asked Lea, pointing at the childhood friends.

"I don't know," said Nick.

"It's best if we do," said Lester.

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

_Trev & Mac; Last on Lumiose Airways 505_

The two left the counter. The musicians called them.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"That's the last team," said Kelly.

"Should we follow them?" asked Lilly.

"Nah! Let them have their private time," said Kelly.

"Oh okay," said Lilly.

The team left their seats and wandered to a direction.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Kaulthon & Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

The six teams are walking together.

"So I called y'all here because I wanna form an alliance with y'all," said Lester.

"I knew it!" said Dranoel in a British accent.

"What kind of modus operandi is this?" raged Giselle. "We're not the team who won the envelope with the most money!"

"Gis, chill!" said Carol. "Keep your cool. I'm sorry, but my friend is just frickin' honest all the time."

"Shut up, Carol!" raged Giselle.

"So in this alliance," started Lester. "Let's not yield or U-turn each other as much as possible. Then if one of us teams gets the express passes, which is

unlikely, we'll auction it with each other."

"What!?" reacted Giselle.

"Chill Gis... chill," said Carol.

"Ha!" said Trev. "That's no fair, we have the least amount o' money."

"Oh!" said Glace.

"So that's the consequence," said Lea.

"Yeah, bad luck hit us slightly hard," said Mac.

"It doesn't matter," said Lester. "We'll see how things go."

"But why are we making an alliance if we know one of us is going home this leg?" complained Kaulthon in a British accent.

Nick replied, "You'll never know. What if it's a non-elimination leg?"

"But that already happened last season," said Janelle.

"It doesn't matter," said Lester. "Cuz' y'all never know."

"We forgot to introduce ourselves," said Nick. "I am Flinnick, this is my band buddy, Sylvester."

Lester said, "You can call me Lester for short."

Nick said, "My nickname is Nick."

"Oh, Nick's hot!" whispered Lea to Glace.

"Allow me to introduce my... uh, ourselves," said Carol.

"Shut up!" reacted Giselle. "Just call me Girafarig."

"This is Giselle," said Carol.

"It's Girafarig!" said Giselle.

"Disregard her, I'm Carol," said Carol.

"Shut your big mouth!" said Giselle.

Carol said, "Gis, chill. You must socialize with others."

Lea said with energy, "Hi Nick! I'm Lea, and this is my twin sis, Glace."

"Hi guys!" greeted Glace.

"Twins eh?" Cara said, "Hi, I'm Cara."

Janelle said, "And I'm Janelle, but you can call me JC and you can call her..."

"Cara, that's it," interrupted Cara.

Janelle said, "We love kids!"

"They're all so cute!" added Cara.

"I'm Trev," said Trev. "And this is my best buddy, Mac."

Mac said, "Yo, Pokémons!"

"How about the gym leaders?" asked Carol.

"I'm Dranoel," said Dranoel in a British accent. "This is Kaulthon. How do you know we're gym leaders?"

"Oh we just know," said Carol with a smile.

"Okay, so..." said Lester. "See y'all later!"

"See ya!" said Cara.

"Bye for now!" said Carol.

Carol & Giselle and Lea & Glace went to the same direction. The other four teams went to four separate ways.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The two who have been sneaking on the other teams around the airport was never spotted by any of the six teams.

"Now we know their names," said Lilly.

"Mwahahaha!" said Kelly.

"This leg should be a piece of cake for us."

"Yeah! I just wonder what the tasks will be."

"We can get those express passes in no time!"

"But who will we give the second one too?"

"I think we should give it to the weakest team."

"That's a great idea... but who?"

"We'll see when we get those express passes."

"We still have until leg five."

"I really wanna go to outer space."

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"What if we didn't win the passes? Let's say we got awful luck."

"Then we have to make allies."

"Who should we be friends with?"

"Let's see: There are twelve teams. We're one of those teams, so eleven left. Six of them are already in an alliance, and they're all on the second flight. The Meowstics were right behind us that time. The third is the cool nerd and his geeky friend. The fourth is the kid couple. The fifth is the hot bickering models. The sixth is the literati lizards."

"I would prefer the Meowstics or cool nerds."

"I agree with you. The last three teams on our flight doesn't seem Kalosian to me."

"Can we pick both of them?"

"We'll see when we get to the gate."

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"Oh my goodness! It looks like a married couple!" said Janelle, looking at the two Meowstics wandering around the airport.

"Let's go talk to them," said Cara.

The two walked towards the Meowstic couple.

Cara greeted, "Hellow there."

"Hi? Hi!" replied Mollie.

"Well hello!" greeted Maverick.

"Are you both married?" asked Janelle.

"Why yes! Why're you askin'?" said the bewildered Maverick.

"How many kids do you have?" asked Cara.

"Twelve," replied Mollie.

"Twelve darling angels! I believe they're really cute," said Janelle.

"Yeah! You haven't introduced yourselves to us yet," said Maverick.

"Oh sorry," said Janelle.

"Where are my manners? This is Janelle, and I'm Cara," introduced Cara.

Janelle added, "You can call me JC, you can call her CJ!"

"No! Just call me Cara," Cara reacted.

"How about you?" Janelle questioned.

Maverick said, "I'm Maverick, and this is Mollie. Where are you from?"

"We're from the Kanto region," replied Cara. "How about you?"

"We live in the Kalos region," replied Maverick.

"Ooh! Home region advantage!" reacted Janelle.

"Not really," replied Maverick.

Mollie said, "I don't think so. You're a babysitter I believe."

Janelle said, "Yeah! And I wanna babysit your twelve darling angels! Too bad we live in different regions."

"Haha, I knew it," said Mollie.

"Meowmee, Let's buy us some food first," said Maverick.

"Okay, we better get goin'. It's nice meetin' y'all. Bye!" said Mollie.

"Bye!" said Cara & Janelle in unison.

The couple left the area.

"They're both cool," said Janelle.

"Well, what do you expect from Kalosians?" said Cara.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two were inside the ladies bathroom.

"Now I call that: That's why!" said Glace.

"Yup," said Carol. "Do not tell anybody, whether they strangers, fellow teams, et cetera. It's our secret."

"Okay," said Lea.

"Why do we have to be allies with them?" asked Giselle who sounded uncomfortable.

"Because I think they're cool!" said Carol.

"So why do we have to stick around with some cool eeveelutions?" questioned Giselle who still sounded uncomfortable.

"Because two cool teams can work together and help each other," said Glace.

"She... has a very good point!" said Carol, who sounds impressed.

"So... by any miracle... if one of us gets the passes, we will share it as friends," said Lea.

"Yeah, that's it!" said Carol. "We'll just auction all our money, then you'll just return to us, and in case we got them, you do the same."

"Why didn't I think of the alliance earlier?" said Glace.

"We have a deal!" said Lea. "Anyone who breaks it has the right to yield or U-turn the rule-breaking team."

"Deal!" said Carol.

The new alliance left the airport bathroom they were in. During this time, Giselle was still grumpy.

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

"At this time," started Mac to the camera. "Our confiscated yield power is not a problem yet."

"By the time we make enemies, we'll be in a disadvantage," Trev said to the camera.

"Right now, the money is bothering us. We're still not telling the other teams about our lost power and the hazard."

"The other teams will find out about the hazard soon, but we can't let them know about our U-turn power."

"It will be a total shame to let them know about it."

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"Benji, we can't fool around like this for every single leg of our race," said Romana.

"You're the one fooling around!" said Ben. "I don't even know why you picked me to be your partner, and I don't even remember how I accepted this."

"Benjiboy..."

"Stop calling me that! It kills my nerves!"

"Okay never mind."

"Tell me!"

"Alright, so it started on the day of the deadline."

"Keep going."

"You were drunk, and I only saw you."

"Okay."

"Then when I asked you to do this with me, I even asked you for a sixty-forty deal, but you still accepted it, even though you get the forty percent."

"What!? Do you even have any proof?"

"Yes! You signed the contract, and I left it at home so that you want tear it into pieces."

"But, but..."

"Accept it: You're an idiot."

Ben felt stupid after Romana told him the story.

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

Inside a store in the airport, two teams decided to socialize with each other.

"It's a team," said Harv to Clairene.

"Let's talk to them," said Clairene. "So that we don't have to worry about the passes any more."

Harv smiled at Clairene and the couple approached the two Kecleons.

"Heya!" greeted Harv with a smile.

"Hi!" greeted Iris.

"Well hello there, you must be... a dating couple, right?" guessed Napoleon.

"Yes!" said Harv. "And so are you, right?"

"Nah, we're already engaged," said Iris. "What's your name?"

"Cool!" said Clairene. "I'm Clairene and that's Harvin, and I wish Harv and I were already married."

"Oh, I'm Napoleon, but call me Nap. Say... aren't you too young to get married?" asked Napoleon.

"No, it's just that I don't have a ring for her and my parents wouldn't allow me to marry her," said Harv.

"That sounds sad for both of you," said Iris. "By the way I'm Irixia, but call me Iris."

Napoleon said, "Don't worry, a time will come for all that."

"I know!" said Harv.

"IKR!" said Clairene.

"Aren't you two too young to travel around worlds alone?" asked Iris.

"There's no age limit in The Amazing Race Pokémon," said Clairene.

Harv added, "We told our parents that we're goin' campin' with a friend."

Napoleon said, "You know, you guys are interesting."

Iris added, "And I think we should all be friends."

"Yeah! That's sounds like a great idea!" said Clairene.

"We'll give you our wedding invitation once the race is done!" said Napoleon. "By the way, where do you live?"

"At the provincial regions," said Clairene.

"I'm afraid we can't go to your wedding," added Harv.

"Oh I see," said Iris.

"That's gonna be fine," said Napoleon.

Iris said, "I know what we should talk about right now."

"What is it?" asked Harv.

"The two express passes," said Iris.

"Oh yeah!" said Clairene.

"Why didn't I think of that," said Napoleon.

"The two are for us to share now," said Harv. "Are you from the first flight?"

"Yeah!" replied Napoleon. "I believe you two are too."

"Yeah! I wish both of you the best of luck throughout the race!" said Clairene.

"Thanks! Same to you two!" replied Iris.

"Thanks!" replied Clairene.

The two teams looked for a place to sit and continued chitchatting.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"I want those express passes," said Harl.

"I think everyone wants them too," reacted Natt.

"But we don't have allies yet! That's what I'm worried about."

"I understand, but it's best to just work alone as a team rather than getting betrayed later on."

"You're right."

_"All teams are now making their way to the capital of Kalos region, Lumiose City."_


	4. We're So Fat, No Offense 2

-Lumiose International Airport-

Local Time: 2:30 PM

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"Our fun has finally begun!" said Harl as he and Natt ran out of the airport.

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"We must take the sub," said Maverick as he and Mollie were heading to Lumiose Station.

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Taxi!" called Napoleon and Harv.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"Taking a sub is more preferable," said Romana while running out of the airport.

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

The taxi driver had his window opened.

"Can you take us to Laverre?" asked Harv.

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The engaged couple got in the cab.

"Fast! Fast!" said Iris.

"The national language is French," said Napoleon. "Not everyone can understand English."

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

The dating couple got in the cab.

"Second ones out!" said Clairene.

"Yeah!" said Harv. "Those express passes will be ours!"

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The two finally got out of the airport.

"Let's go get a cab," said Kelly.

-Lumiose Subway Station-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"What time does the next one come?" asked Natt to the Aromatisse working at the counter.

"Six minutes," the Aromatisse replied.

"We have lots of time," said Harl.

"We'll take two tickets," said Natt to the Aromatisse.

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"There's a team," said Mollie, pointing at Harl & Natt.

Mollie & Maverick went to buy the same tickets at the same counter.

-Lumiose International Airport-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The two got in a cab.

"Laverre, rapide," said Kelly.

The two got in the cab.

"Est-il un raccourci?" asked Kelly to the driver, which means: "Is there a shortcut?"

"Oui, mais c'est risqué," replied the Helioptile driver, which means: "Yes, but it's risky."

Kelly told the driver, "Aller au raccourci," which means: "Go to the shortcut."

The driver nodded.

"Let's go to the shortcut," said Kelly to Lilly. "It will benefit us."

Lilly replied, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think it's okay, we'll get ahead of all the other teams."

"Okay then... if you insist. Just my humble opinion, I think something bad will happen to us."

"We're from the first flight and we're an hour ahead of six teams. What could possibly go wrong?"

"I don't know, he said the shortcut isn't safe."

"Lil, believe me, there's nothing going to happen to us."

"Kel, to be honest, I don't trust you in this situation."

"Then what? We go to the longer way and fall to sixth place?"

"I would prefer that rather than falling to last place after getting lost. I personally think the shortcut is unsafe."

-Lumiose Subway Station-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"Two minutes," said the Aromatisse.

The two started running.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"There's another team coming," said Harl.

"Close the doors," said Mollie.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"There it is!" said Romana while rushing through the escalator.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"The doors will have to close soon," said Maverick.

"I hope they don't make it," said Natt with an evil smile.

The other three team members smiled too.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"Hurry up!" shouted Romana.

Ben is just about to rush down the escalator. While Ben is halfway through the escalator, the subway doors shut close. Romana gave him a very mean look.

"You don't run like a chicken at all!" raged Romana. "You're a turtle, or a snail! You're not just an idiot, but you're also a snail! If I were able to have someone else as a teammate besides you, we would not have missed that subway."

Ben looked submissively disappointed.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"Awesome!" said Harl.

The four team members were hi-fiving each other.

"What's your name?" asked Mollie.

"I'm Harl, this is my buddy Natt," said Harl.

"Those are only nicknames," said Natt.

"Oh," said Maverick. "I'm Maverick, this is Mollie."

Mollie wore a smile and waved her paw.

"So it's just up to us to get the express pass," said Harl.

"Not so fast, we'll never know what obstacles are out there," said Maverick.

Mollie said, "There could be a luck task."

Natt said, "Or other teams would catch up to us by some way."

"You'll never know," ended Maverick.

-Route 14-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly said, "I don't think this will go right."

"Lil, stay positive," Kelly said.

"I'm tryin' ta', but it just looks... so gloomy."

"Chillax, Lil."

Suddenly, the cab got stuck in the swamp. The driver kept stepping on the acceleration pedal, but it's no use.

"Um, ce qui se passe?" asked Kelly to the driver, which means: "What is happening?"

"La voiture s'est coincé dans la boue," the driver replied, saying that: "The car got stuck in the mud."

"Frickin' dust," said Kelly.

"I knew something bad would happen," said Lilly.

"Oh great," said Kelly.

"Now what do you want to do?" asked Lilly.

Kelly wore a guilty face.

-Route 16-

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

The two were still inside the cab.

"I wonder how long this will take," said Clairene.

-Route 15-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two were still inside the cab.

Napoleon said, "I have a bad feeling that there's a shortcut, and we didn't choose to take it. It's like, if we get there, and there are teams ahead of us, we

better do some catching up before they win those express passes."

Iris said, "I can sense that too, it's just... I feel like someone has taken a worse mode of transportation, I mean... maybe they got lost? Maybe the road is

blocked? Or we could just say that we won't get there in sixth place."

-Lumiose Subway Station-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"I'm not happy with you, Slowpoke," said Romana.

The two got inside the subway. Few minutes after, the subway left.

-Route 14-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly said, "This is killing our time."

"I can't believe I'm so stupid," Kelly said.

"Let's just pay him, then we walk on foot."

"But... but... I don't wanna walk through this swampy land."

"Well, it was your idea to risk ourselves to the shortcut."

"Um..."

"If we don't walk on foot, where do we go?"

"Back to Lumiose?"

"Then what?"

"Find another cab?"

"That's no good."

"Then we go to the long route."

"Ha! As if that will save our time."

"Then let's just..."

"If you wanna go to Lumiose, I think it's best if we just take the sub."

"I can't believe we did not think of that. How stupid am I?"

"Ask yourself again."

"How stupid...?"

"Don't take me too literally! Let's go back and take the frickin' sub."

"How could I be so stupid?"

"You may shut up now."

"But my stupidity is so extreme it's..."

"Too annoying, so let's go. Pay him."

The two paid the cab driver and left for Lumiose City on foot.

-Laverre Subway Station-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

The two teams ran out of the station.

-Laverre City-

It's mid-afternoon during this time. The sky is pink with some dirty white color. The breeze in the city feels pretty good.

"We may be living the Kalos region, but we've never been to Laverre yet, just today," said Maverick.

The two teams were seen heading off to the same direction.

"We decided to work with Maverick & Mollie in looking for the café," said Natt to the camera.

"It's a risky thing though," added Harl.

-Laverre Café-

"We're here to taste some fairy coffee," said Maverick.

"And so are we," said Harl.

The two teams share a table and all the team members each took a seat. The Togetic waitress poured hot fairy coffee into the four mugs that are served to

them. The mugs are black at first, but as soon as the hot drink has been poured, the mugs' colors turned pink, and text appeared on the mug's outer surface.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Detour: Pool Bar," read Mollie.

Natt read, "Detour: Doll House."

Ryder narrated, "Different Pokémons hang out together in Laverre. Whether they are family or friends, they either go to Laverre's well-known landmark, or visit Laverre's most popular club. Now, teams must complete their first detour, which is a task each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between pool bar... and doll house. For either side of the detour, only six slots can be used at the same time. In pool bar, teams must make their way to Le Laverre Billiard Club. Once there, teams must play a special game of pokébilliards. They must shoot all the pokéballs in order, starting from one, all the way to fifteen, unless a pokéball went in to a pocket during the first round. If the team was able to shoot all the pokéballs in the correct order, they will receive their next clue. Besides the first round, If they shoot a wrong pokéball into a pocket, they must get the pokéball from the pocket, then they must place it in the middle. For every time this happens, they will receive a two-minute penalty once they have finished their detour. In doll house, teams must make their way to the very first fairy type gym, the Laverre Gym. Once there, they must pick one of six rooms in which they must fix and decorate. Once the room they have chosen is neat and tidy. One of the Laverre Gym Leaders, Sylvrene the Sylveon, will hand them their next clue.

"First come," read Harl.

Maverick read, "First serve."

Mollie & Maverick and Harl & Natt finished their coffee not long after.

"Sure is warm!" said Mollie.

Maverick announced, "We're doing doll house."

Harl announced, "We're doing pool bar."

"Hey, hey, hey," said Natt. "Can we have an agreement? Real short."

"Yeah?" said Maverick.

Natt said, "Since we're the first two teams around, can we have a deal with you on the express pass?"

"Yeah sure," said Maverick.

"Why not?" said Mollie.

"It's just between the four us," said Natt.

"Okay," said Maverick.

"Wish you all with good luck!" said Mollie.

"Thanks! Same for both of you," said Natt.

"Thanks!" said Mollie.

The two teams left the café and went to separate directions.

-Laverre Subway Station-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"Where the hell's the café?" asked Romana.

"Let's ask someone," said Ben.

Romana said, "You batter make this quick."

-Lumiose International Airport-

Local Time: 3:30 PM

Three teams were ahead of three other teams. The three teams ahead were all outside the airport.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

"We plan to leave everyone behind," said Kaulthon in a British accent.

"Taxi!" called Dranoel in a British accent.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

"And we're off!" said Nick as they ran out of the airport to find a taxi.

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

"Taxi!" called Trev.

"Can you take us to Laverre?" asked Mac.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

"English?" asked Lester.

"Yes?" said the Metang driver.

"To Laverre City," said Lester.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The two got in the cab.

"I wonder how everyone's doing," said Dranoel in a British accent.

"We shall obliterate them from the race in the near future," said Kaulthon in a British accent.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

The two got in the cab.

"Trev & Mac's cab driver can't speak English," said Nick.

"That's not our problem," replied Lester.

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

"English?" shouted Trev.

"Over here," replied a cab driver from the back of the queue.

They went towards the cab.

"Can you take us to Laverre?" asked Mac.

"Sure!" replied the Snubbull driver.

The two got in the cab.

"Is there traffic today?" asked Mac.

"Mild, and only at certain areas," replied the Snubbull.

_Inside the airport building..._

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"Do you know the best way to get to Laverre?" Carol asked a passer-by.

The Mienshao passer-by replied, "You take the subway. Its station is just straight ahead."

"Thank you so much for your help!" said Carol.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

Post-leg confessional:

"When we came out of the washroom," started Cara. "We were surprised to see Lea & Glace and Carol & Giselle working together."

"Then when we saw them outside," continued Janelle. "They did not call a cab."

"We found that really weird."

"So we decided to follow them."

_Back to the race..._

-Lumiose City-

"Let's follow them," said Janelle.

The two slowly walked to the same direction where the alliance was walking.

-Laverre City-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

They paid their cab and went inside the café.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"I saw the literature lizards going in," said Romana.

The two picked up speed and entered the café.

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

They made their cab wait for them outside while they went inside the café.

-Laverre Café-

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 3rd**

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 4th**

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 5th**

As Harv & Clairene arrived, Iris & Napoleon enjoyed their coffee while a waitress is serving coffee to Ben & Romana.

"We don't know how to play billiards," said Napoleon.

"Then we're doing doll house," said Iris.

The two continued drinking their coffee.

"Have you ever tasted coffee?" asked Harv to Clairene.

"Nope," Clairene replied.

Romana told Ben, "The rich ladies, the Meowstics, and the starters are not here."

Ben told Romana, "Their either behind us or ahead of us."

The exes continued sipping their coffee. Harv & Clairene took a seat this time.

-Lumiose City-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"The pinkies are meters behind us," said Giselle, then she picked up some speed.

"Giselle, wait!" said Carol as she struggled to catch up with her partner.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"They're speeding up," said Cara.

"We can't run with them," said Janelle.

Soon, the two picked up some speed.

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

While running, Carol said, "Calm down, quit running!"

"Need a lift?" asked Lea.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Carol.

"Yeah!" replied Glace. "We'll work together."

While everyone is running, Lea took a thick, wide, brown blanket and placed it on her own back and on Glace's back.

"Hop on!" said Lea. "The blanky's to keep you comfy."

"Wow, thanks!" said Carol.

Carol got on top of the twins.

"I'm coming, Giselle!" shouted Carol.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

Later on, the two could not catch up and started panting. After some time, they stopped running.

"They're so fast!" said Janelle.

"And we're so fat, no offense," Cara said.

"They're already several stoplights away from us."

"How are we going to catch up?"

"Where did they go?"

"I saw them going down the stairs. I think they're taking the subway."

"Well, it's a good thing we followed them."

-Lumiose Subway Station-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"That's just great!" said Giselle angrily. "Now they'll catch up!"

"Gis, Calm down," said Carol.

-Lumiose City-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"How could I be so frickin' stupid?" said Kelly to herself.

Lilly is just rolling her eyes, walking with her, trying to ignore her insanity.

-Laverre Gym-

**Mollie & Maverick – on doll house**

They are already halfway through their detour.

"The clock should go here," said Maverick.

Mollie said, "Now the carpet's clean."

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harl & Natt – on pool bar**

So far, Harl & Natt shot balls one to eight in order. They shot fifteen to a pocket on the first round. They decided to alternate their turns. Harl was seen playing pokébilliards.

"Nine!" said Harl.

"Way to go Harl! My turn," Natt said.

"Don't mess this up."

"Where's pokéball number ten?"

"That one beside eleven. Be careful!"

"I got this."

Natt was shown hitting both pokéball numbers ten and eleven.

"I think it's..." Natt said.

"I don't wanna take a penalty," Harl commented.

Pokéball number eleven was seen rolling towards a corner pocket.

"Don't please don't," said Harl.

Natt said, "Don't go in, don't go in!"

Pokéball eleven stopped near the corner pocket, pokéball ten was nowhere near a pocket.

"That was close," said Natt.

-Laverre Café-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two left the café after finishing their drinks. They paid their cab driver.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"We're doing doll house," said Romana.

"I wanna play pokébilliard," said Ben.

"No, you've messed up enough idiot!" said Romana.

Ben frowned and submissively followed Romana.

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"Let's play pokébilliards, sugar!" said Harv.

"Okay, let's finish this first," said Clairene.

The two kept blowing their drinks to keep them cool.

Post-leg confessional:

Harv said, "It was our first time tasting coffee."

Clairene said, "And that fairy drink was too bitter in my opinion."

-Laverre Gym-

**Mollie & Maverick – on doll house**

"Judge?" called Maverick.

Sylvrene looked around then nodded. She handed them their next clue.

Mollie took the clue envelope, ripped it open, and read the clue inside it.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue," read Mollie.

"We're expecting Harl & Natt to be there too," said Maverick.

The two left the area.

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harl & Natt – on pool bar**

"Goal!" shouted Harl.

"Yes!" said Natt.

The Gallade there handed them their next clue.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue," read Natt.

Harl said, "Let's meet up with Mollie & Maverick."

"Oh... them, sure," Natt said.

The two left the area.

-Laverre Gym-

**Iris & Napoleon – on doll house**

"The pink lava lamp will make this room look great!" said Iris.

"How about the fairy-pink poster?" said Napoleon.

"Above the bed."

"Okay."

**Ben & Romana – on doll house**

Romana said, "Ben you idiot! You don't put manly things in a dollhouse!"

Ben said, "Okay Ma, but we should've done the other detour."

"Don't call me Ma! I'm not your mother!"

"But it's your name, right?"

"We knew each other for more than fifteen years already, and today, you just decided to call me Ma!?"

"Well, what am I suppose to call you?"

"Shut up and work!"

"Let's switch detours."

"No! And get back to work!"

-Lumiose Subway Station-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Great, they're here," said Giselle in a disappointed tone.

"Hooray!" said Lea & Glace sarcastically. The sarcasm wasn't very obvious.

The subway came and doors opened. Almost all the passengers inside the ride came out. Those waiting outside went in.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The Slurpuff working at the counter said, "You better hurry, they're boarding in right now."

Without any further delay, the two rushed to the subway.

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

Lea & Glace are sitting beside Carol. Giselle decided to not take a seat. Cara & Janelle is sitting right across Carol and Lea & Glace.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly said, "À venir à travers! À venir à travers!" Which means: "Coming through! Coming through!"

Lilly & Kelly kept running and got on the subway in the nick of time.

"That was close," said Lilly.

The subway left the station. Since the all-female teams from the second flight are on another side of the subway, Lilly & Kelly weren't able to meet up with

them.

-Laverre Gym-

**Iris & Napoleon – on doll house**

"It feels good being in the front pack," said Napoleon.

"We're just afraid of the possible fact that Mollie & Maverick, Lilly & Kelly, and Harl & Natt are ahead of us," said Iris.

Iris continued fixing the bed, while Napoleon cleared the floor and fixed the carpet.

**Ben & Romana – on doll house**

"Get outta here!" yelled Romana loudly.

"Sorry!" said Ben. "I was just trying to help."

"Quit trying!"

"I wanna switch, but you won't let me! Furthermore, you know how to play pokébilliards!"

"Hmph!"

"Hmph too!"

"We're halfway through! Why are we switching!?"

"We're not close to halfway! Let's go!"

Romana looked around again. She accepted the fact that she lost an argument with one of her ex-boyfriends.

"Fine," said Romana calmly. "Sorry I called you a snail or a turtle a while ago, Idiot."

"Idiot!?"

"Sorry Ben, let's just go!"

The two left the area.

"We're switching to pool bar," announced Ben.

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harv & Clairene – on pool bar**

The two entered the billiard club. They selected one of the six tables available.

"Here's how you play pokébilliards," started Harv as he explained the game of billiards to his girlfriend.

Post-leg confessional:

Clairene said, "Harv taught me how to play pokébilliards today. He was sweet, patient, and fun to be with!"

Harv smiled and said, "Awww... Those are one of our best moments so far in the race."

-on subway to Laverre-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"So tell me," said Giselle. "What kind of pink puffs are you two?"

"We're fairies?" answered Cara in an unsure tone.

"They're obviously fairies," said Carol. "I have to ask something."

"Go on," Janelle said.

"Have I seen any of you somewhere?" said Carol. "Like... on TV?"

"I don't think so," Janelle replied.

"Lemme see," said Cara.

Janelle said, "Oh I remember now. It was Cara's old job. I envied it so much I cried every night during that time."

"Seriously?" Cara reacted.

"Yeah," said Janelle. "But I was happy for you."

"So you were a...?" Lea reminded.

"I was a member of the show Hi-5," Cara answered.

"The kids' show?" asked Glace.

Cara replied, "Yeah! It was fun performing in front of the kids."

Janelle said, "We love kids!"

Cara said, "I'm a preschool teacher and she's the babysitter."

"Oh," said Lea & Glace.

"We knew that," said Carol.

"What?" reacted Janelle.

"I mean look... it's so obvious, right?" said Carol.

"Maybe?" said Cara.

"Haha!" said Lea.

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harv & Clairene – on pool bar**

On their first round, Harv was able to shoot pokéball numbers two, five, nine, ten, and fourteen.

"Great job!" Clairene said. "Since when did you learn how to play billiards?"

"I watch my dad play with his friends," replied Harv.

A team arrived at the detour location.

**Ben & Romana – on pool bar**

"We can beat those kids!" Romana said confidently.

"We'll make up time," added Ben.

-Laverre Gym-

**Iris & Napoleon – on doll house**

"What a pretty gym leader," said Iris.

Sylvrene looked around the room and nodded. Afterwards, she handed them their next clue.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue," read Napoleon.

"My assumption, we're in fourth place right now," said Iris.

The two left the area.


	5. We're So Fat, No Offense 3

-Pokéball Factory-

Two teams are approaching the cluebox that has been waiting at the entrance.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"Look who it is," said Harl.

"Oh hey guys," said Maverick. "I want to add something from our express pass deal."

"Okay," said Natt.

Maverick said, "If we win the passes, and if you finish in the top three for the first two legs, we'll give you the pass on the third leg."

Natt said, "Deal, same applies to us."

"Deal," replied Harl and Mollie.

Mollie and Natt each took a clue from the cluebox. They ripped open their clue envelopes simultaneously.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Roadblock," read Mollie.

"Who wants to play on the ball pit?" Natt read.

_Ryder narrated, "A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. The Pokéball Factory is a place where pokéballs are made and distributed around the Kalos region. In this roadblock, one team member must go to the room with the Olympic-size swimming pool of pokéballs and find one of fifty pokéballs that are not made in this factory. Once they have found it, they must give it to the vice-president, Astro the Lucario, in order to receive their next clue."_

"I wanna!" Harl volunteered.

"Meowmee, do you wanna do this? It sounds easy."

"Okay Meowskiz, I'll do it," said Mollie.

**Harl – onroadblock**

**Mollie – on roadblock**

"Hazard," read Harl. "Trev & Mac."

Natt said, "Who are they?"

The two teams arrived at the room together.

Harl and Mollie started searching for one of the pokéballs that they need.

"That's actually harder than I thought," said Natt.

Maverick commented, "This is like finding a needle in the haystack."

Mollie inspected the pokéballs carefully. Harl is just looking for something that looks weird.

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harv & Clairene – on pool bar**

**Ben & Romana – on pool bar**

The Herdier working there said, "You have to wait for four minutes for shooting two pokéballs wrong."

"That's okay," said Harv to Clairene. "At least you tried."

"We have enough time now," said Romana.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Harl – on roadblock**

**Mollie – on roadblock**

"How come this is so hard?" said Harl.

"Don't worry about it. The express pass will be ours," said Natt loudly.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock," read Napoleon. "Who wants to play on the ball pit?"

"I do!" Iris exclaimed. "I always wanna be there!"

**Harl – on roadblock**

**Mollie – on roadblock**

"Could this be it?" said Harl.

Harl brought the pokéball to Astro, who is waiting at one corner of the room. Astro shook his head.

"Oh man," said Harl.

"Take your time," said Natt. "The other teams are..."

"Here," continued Maverick.

**Iris – on roadblock**

"Go beat them my lovely librarian," cheered Napoleon. "I'm counting on you."

"Have you seen the other teams?" questioned Maverick.

Napoleon replied, "We have yet to see the housemaids. We even thought they were with you."

"We haven't seen them after we left the airport," said Natt.

"I don't think they're ahead of us," said Maverick. "Something not so good must've happened to them."

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harv & Clairene – on pool bar**

**Ben & Romana – on pool bar**

Ben & Romana finished without shooting pokéballs in the wrong order. Coincidentally, Harv & Clairene finished their penalty time.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 4th / 5th**

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 4th / 5th**

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory," read Romana.

"... To find your next clue," read Harv.

The two teams left the area.

-Laverre Subway Station-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"Coffee time," said Kelly.

The two were seen leaving the subway.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

Giselle galloped out of the subway as soon as the subway doors opened.

"Giselle! Wait!" Carol called.

Lea & Glace both carried Carol and ran out of the subway station.

"Wait girls!" shouted Cara.

The twins heard Cara but decided to ignore her and continue running.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Harl – on roadblock**

**Mollie – on roadblock**

**Iris – on roadblock**

"This will take forever," said Iris.

"This is exhausting to my eyes," said Mollie.

"I think it's this one," said Harl.

Harl brought the pokéball to Astro, who shook his head when he saw the wrong pokéball.

"Keep trying," cheered Natt. "You can do it!"

Iris saw a peculiar pokéball. She checked its back.

"I think I found it," said Iris.

Mollie unintentionally touched a furry pokéball. She checked its back, then widened her eyes. Mollie stood up and walked towards Astro. Astro is on the corner smiling and nodding on the ball Iris showed him.

"Yes?" Iris said in an excited tone.

Astro nodded and gave her their next clue.

"Thank you!" Iris said.

Iris walked towards Napoleon while Mollie approached Astro. Astro smiled and nodded upon seeing the pokéball on Mollie's paws. He handed Mollie the clue as he took the pokéball.

"Come on!" Harl said in frustration.

Iris got to Napoleon and they both read the clue together.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 1st**

They read, "Make your way to the next pit stop!"

_Ryder narrated, "Teams must now make their way on foot to the Mausolée de Fées. This mausoleum was built to dedicate the most epic fairy Pokémons who have ever lived, and right in front of this big and pink structure... is the pit stop of this leg of the race. The first team to check-in here... will win not one, but two express passes, while the last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

The couple continued, "The last team to check-in here may be eliminated."

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way on foot to Mausolée de Fées," read Maverick.

The two teams raced out of factory.

"That stinks," said Natt.

-Laverre Café-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"I saw Giselle from the second flight running out of the subway," said Kelly.

Lilly said, "Well... we can't do anything anymore besides staying positive, which barely helps."

A waitress served each of them a hot fairy coffee.

"There are words coming out," Kelly said.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two teams arrived at the café.

"So it's the ladies from the first flight," said Carol.

"We caught up!" said Lea with a smile.

A waitress served each of them a hot fairy coffee.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 6th**

"These are both sides of today's detour," said Lilly.

"The doll house detour is our forte," said Kelly.

"Then we're going there," said Lilly.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 7th / 8th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 7th / 8th**

"Pool bar or doll house," read Lea.

"I wanna play billiards," said Giselle.

"We'll just follow you," said Glace.

"Okay," said Carol.

-Laverre City-

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"That's pretty unbelievable," said Janelle, as she talked about the alliance's disappearance.

Cara asked a Jolteon passer-by, "Do you know where the café is?"

The Jolteon pointed to a café that can be seen just several meters away.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"Dollhouse... dollhouse..." said Kelly.

"The Pokémon Gym," said Lilly.

"Oh there it is!" said Kelly.

-Laverre Café-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"I'm going to the washroom first," said Carol. "You may go ahead."

"Nah!" Lea said. "We're staying with you."

Carol was shown getting up from her seat. She proceeded to the bathroom in the café.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The two just came in.

"We need to get some coffee," Janelle announced loudly.

"Shhh!" Cara said.

The two waited for their coffee quietly. The alliance at the background fell silent. Carol came back from the washroom and felt weird with the awkward air.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Carol, we need to go!" Giselle whispered loudly and obviously.

"What's with all the rush!?" said the surprised Carol.

"We're in a race?" said Glace.

"Oh haha! We almost forgot!" reacted Lea.

"What's wrong with all of you?" said Carol in a demanding tone.

Giselle just grabbed Carol out of the café. Lea & Glace followed them out.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The two are sipping their coffees.

Cara said, "It's too obvious."

"Blame it on the Girafarig," said Janelle.

"There's something weird going on. It's like they hate us."

"What in the world did we do to them?"

"I don't know!"

"We're all girl teams and I don't even know why they hate us so much."

-Laverre City-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two teams were just meters outside the café.

Giselle said, "Trust me, you do not wanna be with those pink fat losers."

"They're not losers!" said Carol. "We could've been friends with them!"

"They can't run with us, Carol!"

"I know, but... maybe they'll U-turn us in the future."

"You know what? There's time for this after the leg."

"We'll talk this out later."

-Laverre Café-

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were unaware that their clue is on their magic mugs.

"Now what?" said Janelle.

"I don't know!" panicked Cara.

The two called for help from a waitress, but they only got more hot fairy coffee.

"It's really delicious, but are you se..." said Janelle. "Now I see."

"See what?" asked Cara.

"The clue is on our mugs all along," said Janelle.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 9th**

The two facepalmed themselves at the same time after the sudden realization.

-Laverre Gym-

**Lilly & Kelly — on doll house**

"Okay," said Kelly.

"We can do all these in less than ten minutes," said Lilly confidently.

-Laverre City-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"If we keep this lead consistent," said Napoleon. "Those express passes will sure be ours."

"We're still ahead of them by a few meters," said Iris. "We can do this."

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"All we need to do is beat them," said Maverick.

"I can see another path to the mausoleum," said Mollie.

The two ran to a direction different from Iris & Napoleon.

-Mausolée de Fées-

The park is mostly colored pink. The flowers on the park are mostly pink, the benches are too. On the central area of that park is a circular shaped strawberry cream fountain. There is a long set of pink staircase going to the mausoleum's real entrance. The distance between the base of the mausoleum's stairs and the park's pink fountain is about fifteen meters. At the very top of the long staircase is the pit stop mat with a pit stop post that said "Laverre" in big letters and "Kalos" in small letters. Ryder, along with a MegaGardevoir playing a shiny pink harp on her seat, is waiting on the mat on top of the staircase.

"It's Ryder!"

The team ran as fast as they can through the staircase. Another team was on the background just entering the park. The other team got on the mat while the

other team was on the fountain area.

"We did it!"

Ryder waited for the other team to get on the mat. The MegaGardevoir finished playing music on her harp then stood up from her seat. The other team got on

the mat by this time.

The MegaGardevoir greeted, "Bienvenue à Laverre!"

"Merci!" said the Meowstic couple.

"We appreciate it!" said the Kecleon couple.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ryder said, "Mollie & Maverick, you are team number one. Iris & Napoleon, you are team number two. Congratulations."

**Mollie & Maverick — 1st place = 4:34 PM**

**Iris & Napoleon — 2nd place = 4:34 PM**

"Yes!" said the Meowstic couple before they kissed.

"Oh well," said Napoleon. "They beat us fair and square."

The Kecleon couple hi-fived and hugged each other.

Ryder continued, "Mollie & Maverick, as the winners of the first leg of the race, you have won the express passes. You have also won two thousand five hundred pokédollars each."

Ryder handed over the two express passes to Mollie & Maverick. Maverick got the passes and placed them in their fanny pack right away. The Meowstic couple hugged each other.

-Laverre Café-

**Kaulthon & Dranoel; Currently in 10th**

"Detour, eh?" said Kaulthon in a British accent.

Dranoel said in a British accent, "We'll play pokébilliards."

-Pokéball Factory-

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 4th / 5th**

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 4th / 5th**

"Roadblock," read Ben.

"It's like asking us 'Who among you is more childish?' I'm not doing this," said Romana.

"Show 'em what you got, girl!" Harv told Clairene after she volunteered.

**Harl — on roadblock**

"This is impossible!" Harl complained loudly.

"We're semi-doomed," said Natt.

A few seconds later, the two teams came.

**Clairene — on roadblock**

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Go get 'em, girl!" cheered Harv.

Romana cheered, "Show 'em no mercy, Benjiboy!"

"Stop calling me that!" said Ben. "Unless you want me to call you Ma."

"I'm not your mother!" said Romana.

Ben said, "Then stop adding the boy after my name. I'm not your son!"

The three team members searched for the pokéball. The kids that heard their loud conversation felt awkward about it.

"How could a Milotic give birth to a Blaziken?" whispered Harv to Natt.

"Perhaps he's adopted," whispered Natt to Harv.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Carol & Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea & Glace — on pool bar**

"We already got two wrong pokéballs," said Lea.

"Giselle gave us one wrong," said Carol.

"That would not have happened if you had shut your big mouth and let me concentrate!" Giselle said angrily.

-Laverre Gym-

**Lilly & Kelly — on doll house**

"Voila!" said Kelly.

Sylvrene was impressed with their work. She made a big grin and gave them their next clue.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 6th**

"Cool!" reacted Kelly after reading the clue. "We get to visit Pokéball Factory."

The two left the gym, but they met a team as they were leaving.

**Cara & Janelle — on doll house**

"The Detour's really easy," said Kelly.

"Good luck, girls!" said Lilly.

"Thanksies," said Cara.

"If it's easy, how come we caught up with them?" said Janelle.

"Probably the other one was trouble so they switched," said Cara.

The two started fixing the room they chose.

-Laverre Café-

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 11th / Last**

**Trev & Mac; Currently in 11th / Last**

"We think the girls are all behind us," said Lester.

"So we decided to work together and do pool bar," said Trev.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Carol & Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea & Glace — on pool bar**

"Well, you also contributed on our fails," said Giselle to Carol.

"We got six wrong pokéballs already," said Glace. "How could this get any worse?"

Giselle said frankly, "By hitting pokéball fourteen."

Lea accidentally hit pokéball fourteen.

"Seven!" said Lea loudly.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel — on pool bar**

The two arrived at the detour site. The two speak with British accents as usual.

"Woah!" said Kaulthon.

"How did you get ahead of us!?" said Dranoel.

Carol said, "That's for you to find out."

The twins were talking to each other during this time.

Glace said, "Do you want to switch?"

Lea said, "Let's just finish this and take in all the penalty."

-Pokéball Factory-

**Harl — on roadblock**

**Clairene — on roadblock**

**Ben — on roadblock**

"I can't find it!" said Harl out loud.

Natt said, "Let's pray out loud that the express pass will fall from the sky."

"Ha-ha," said Romana in a boring tone with a weird face.

"There are so many!" complained Ben.

"No, no, no... nope," said Clairene, keeping her cool while searching.

-Laverre Gym-

**Cara & Janelle — on doll house**

"I guess you can say being obsessive compulsive has its perks," said Janelle.

"Or being a mother who has to fix her children's toys, fix all the beds in the house, and clean the whole house often," said Cara.

"Oh, I wish I have children."

"Don't worry you're almost there. After the race, you can move on to your wonderful wedding!"

"Yeah, I'm almost there."

"That's the spirit! By the way viewers, Janelle was recently engaged."

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Kaulthon & Dranoel — on pool bar**

As usual, they talk with their British accents.

"This requires patience," said Dranoel.

"Number three, here we go!" Kaulthon said.

Kaulthon accidentally sent pokéball number fifteen into the pocket, despite shooting pokéball number three successfully.

"Blue blooded fish!" expressed Kaulthon.

**Carol & Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea & Glace — on pool bar**

"We're halfway done!" said Giselle. "And we still have penalties!"

"We're far from done, and we're very penaltiful," said Glace.

Two teams entered the club.

**Trev & Mac — on pool bar**

**Nick & Lester — on pool bar**

The two teams have shocked faces after seeing three teams performing that side of the detour.

"Holy fire's in the house!" said Nick.

"There's fire!?" panicked Trev.

"It's Nick's weird expression," said Lester.

The two teams hurriedly prepare their pool tables.

"I didn't know we were last," said Mac.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel — on pool bar**

They still have their British accents on.

"Focus," said Kaulthon.

"Five is down!" said Dranoel.

"We still have a penalty."

"Two minutes only, that's not a problem."

"But it's..."

"It's alright, you accidentally shot it in because it was too close."

"Yeah but..."

"Don't waste time, cousin. It's your turn."

-Pokéball Factory-

**Harl — on roadblock**

**Clairene — on roadblock**

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Not this," said Clairene. "Not... wait a minute... eureka!"

"She's such a lucky kid," said Ben.

"I've been here doing this longer than anyone else!" said Harl.

"Harl o' buddy, you need patience," Natt said.

"But I've been too patient!" Harl said.

"Unfortunately, your patience is not enough," replied Natt.

Clairene traded the pokéball for their next clue. Clairene came to Harv so that they can read the clue together and leave.

Harv read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées."

Clairene read, "The last team to check-in..."

"... May be eliminated," they both read.

The young couple left the factory afterwards.

-Laverre Gym-

**Cara & Janelle — on doll house**

"I guess that's it," said Janelle.

Cara said, "One last."

Cara set the pink teapot and teacups on the little pink table. After that, Janelle called Sylvrene, who was impressed with the room. Sylvrene handed over their next clue.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 7th**

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue," read Cara.

The team left the area.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Carol & Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea & Glace — on pool bar**

"We're so done!" said Lea as she and Glace kept adding up their penalty time.

"We're finally done!" said Giselle.

"Now for our twelve-minute penalty," said Carol.

"We're almost there," said Glace.

Glace was shown shooting two wrong pokéballs at the same time.

"Well... that helped," said Lea sarcastically.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel — on pool bar**

Kaulthon was shown shooting pokéball number fifteen into the corner pocket.

"Two minutes can't take long," said Dranoel in a British accent. "We'll still be in the lead."

**Trev & Mac — on pool bar**

**Nick & Lester — on pool bar**

The two teams were shown working together. Each team shot one wrong pokéball to one of the pockets.

"Sorry Lester," said Trev. "I honestly wanna stop working with you guys."

Lester replied, "No no no no no! If we work together, we'll finish ahead of them. Trust me, please."

"I agree," said Mac. "We should still work together since we have a fat chance of beating them."

Nick was shown shooting pokéball thirteen to a pocket.

Nick said, "Two more minutes added, Sylvester."

Lester looked like he was about to frown, yet he still kept his smile.

Lester said sarcastically, "Well... keep up the good work."

Mac was shown shooting the correct pokéball to a pocket.

"Great job, Mac!" said Trev.

"Yes!" said Mac.

"Let's just keep this up," Lester said. "The girls look like they all have a big problem."

"Yeah," said Mac. "We'll keep working together. Right Trev?"

Trev said, "Fine, but we better hurry."

-Pokéball Factory-

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 6th**

"Roadblock, who wants to play on the ball pit?" Lilly read.

"Oh!" Kelly said. "Me me me!"

"Ha! Sure," said Lilly with a smile.

**Ben — on roadblock**

**Harl — on roadblock**

"We've been here for a century now," exaggerated Harl.

"Just look for it," said Natt. "We got more comp'ny."

"Don't let any of them beat us!" roared Romana loudly.

**Kelly — on roadblock**

"This is way way worse than I thought," said Kelly.

Lilly said, "We caught back up with the first flight teams."

"What happened to you?" asked Romana.

"We attempted a shortcut going to Laverre," said Lilly. "Because Kelly kept on insisting that nothing will go wrong. After all the troubles we have been through, we got back to Lumiose and we took the subway instead. We barely made it in the subway and we beat the three all-female teams going to the café."

Natt said, "I'm happy for you that you caught up. But how far behind are any of them?"

Lilly replied, "We saw Cara & Janelle entering the gym as we were exiting it."

"So..." said Romana.

"The detour can't be hard, so they can't be far from us now," concluded Natt.

Romana asked, "By the way, who is Cara & Janelle?"

Lilly replied, "The Clefable and Wigglytuff that don't look super athletic but look quite adventurous."

"Those pink puffs at the starting line task!" remembered Romana.

Natt said, "How about the rest?"

"I have no idea," said Lilly. "Especially after we've left the gym."


	6. We're So Fat, No Offense 4

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Kaulthon & Dranoel; Currently in 8th**

They have finished their penalty time.

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue," read Dranoel in a British accent.

The team left the area.

**Trev & Mac — on pool bar**

**Nick & Lester — on pool bar**

"Last three balls!" said Mac.

Nick was shown shooting the correct pokéball to a pocket.

"Last four!" said Lester.

Trev was shown hitting two pokéballs to the same pocket. Thirteen went in first before fourteen did.

"Two in one!" exclaimed Mac. "One last."

**Carol & Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea & Glace — on pool bar**

"You two are pathetic," said Giselle frankly.

Glace was shown shooting the correct pokéball to a pocket.

"This is my last one," said Lea.

Lea shot the last pokéball into the pocket.

"Yes!" said Lea.

"Now let's begin our thirty-minute penalty," said Glace.

"Thirty minutes is a lot," said Lea.

**Trev & Mac — on pool bar**

**Nick & Lester — on pool bar**

"Two minutes only," said Mac after shooting the last pokéball.

Lester shot the wrong pokéball into a pocket.

"Now it's six minutes instead of four," said Lester.

Nick said sarcastically, "Great job, Lester. You can do better than that."

-Mausolée de Fées-

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

The MegaGardevoir was shown sitting while playing the harp. Ryder pointed at two small figures rushing to the top of the staircase. When the team arrived, the MegaGardevoir stood up and greeted them.

She said, "Bienvenue au Laverre!"

The couple smiled.

Ryder said, "Harv & Clairene, you are team number three."

**Harv & Clairene — 3rd place = 5:00 PM**

The two were seen hugging each other.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Trev & Mac; Currentlyin 9th**

The two finished their penalty time.

"It says Pokéball Factory," said Trev.

"Then let's go!" said Mac.

Mac waved goodbye to Nick & Lester, then he and Trev left the area.

**Nick & Lester — on pool bar**

"Last one here," said Lester.

Lester shot the last pokéball in the pocket.

Nick said, "Time to drain the six minutes."

**Carol & Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea & Glace — on pool bar**

The two teams were chatting while waiting for their time penalty to finish.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Ben — on roadblock**

**Harl — on roadblock**

**Kelly — on roadblock**

"These are not the ones I'm looking for," said Harl.

"We can't just give up!" said Natt.

"This looks like a fake one," said Kelly as she tries to open a pokéball that won't open.

Kelly went to Astro to have it checked. Astro shook his head.

"What!?" said Kelly.

Kelly took out the clue and read it aloud.

Kelly read, "... One of fifty pokéballs not made in this factory."

Astro smiled and showed her the back portion of the pokéball Kelly brought to him. He showed her the label.

"Well that's tricky," said Kelly.

Kelly went back to work.

Ben said, "Is this even possible?"

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 10th**

Carol read, "Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue."

As the two left, Lea approached Nick.

**Nick & Lester — on pool bar**

**Lea & Glace — on pool bar**

"Hi Nick. How are you?" said Lea.

"Well hello, you look... gorgeous!" said Nick.

"Haha! Thanks!"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm happy!"

"Why is that so?"

"Because I'm talking to a hot guy!"

Lester, who was sitting beside Nick all along, heard the conversation and made a face.

Lester said, "Look, I told you!"

Nick said, "But she's pretty and cool anyway. What's wrong?"

"Oh my grass! I'm pretty and cool! Woohoo!" said Lea. "You're hot and cool!"

"You have a sweet voice," said Nick with a smile.

Glace finally saw Lea talking to Nick. Glace rolled her eyes and approached Lea. During this time, Lea and Nick stared on each other's eyes.

"Snap out of it!" said Glace and Lester in unison.

Glace and Lester looked at each other both wearing an annoyed face, then looked at their respective partners.

"We have to go," said Lester. "Our time is up."

"Okay," said Nick. "Bye Lea, it's nice meeting you."

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 11th**

Lester read, "Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue."

"Bye Lea!" said Nick in a loud voice as they left.

"Bye Nick!" replied Lea.

Glace said, "We don't need that now, Lea."

"But he's charming!" said Lea.

Glace said, "Anyway, we better catch up once we're done with this."

-Pokéball Factory-

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 7th**

"Roadblock, who wants to play on the ball pit?" Cara read.

"I wanna!" volunteered Janelle.

**Ben — on roadblock**

**Harl — on roadblock**

**Kelly — on roadblock**

"This is so hard," complained Kelly.

"We've been here for more than an hour!" said Harl in a complaining tone.

"This is not what I expected," Ben said.

"Get this done, Ben!" said Romana. "My wrinkles will come out any minute now, so you better hurry."

"Mana, this is luck-based," said Ben. "You don't tell me to rush."

Romana replied, "We've been here for forty millennia already. I'm a model and I don't want any wrinkles on my face."

Ben just sighed and shook his head as he continued his search.

**Janelle — on roadblock**

Cara cheered, "Go go Janelle! We caught up with the first flighters."

"That's not good," said Natt.

Romana complained again, "Ben, I don't wanna be as old as your mother!"

Ben said, "Hey! Take it back!"

"Only after you finish," said Romana.

"How's it goin', Kel?" said Lilly.

"Not so good," replied Kelly. "I'm thirsty."

Lilly gave her a bottle of water from their bag.

"This is..." Harl said. "Silph Co. Silph Co.!"

Harl went to Astro for the nth time. Astro smiled and gave him their next clue.

"YES! YES! YES!" shouted Harl.

Only Janelle was focused with her work during this time.

"Finally," said Natt softly.

Harl ripped open the clue envelope and read their next clue.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 4th**

Harl read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The team left the area.

_Outside..._

"I'm glad that was over," said Harl. "And I will never ever do that again!"

"Let's make up for some lost time," suggested Natt.

The two are running away from the factory and to the pit stop. They saw a team coming on the way out.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel; Currently in 8th**

Both gym leaders still speak in a British accent.

"It's the fighters' hazard," said Kaulthon.

Dranoel read, "Who wants to play on the ball pit?"

"It does not feel like roadblock day to me."

"So you're expecting me to do it?"

"For now, yeah."

"Okay, but you better not do this every leg cousin."

"Of course!"

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Ben! You hurry up!" demanded Romana.

"Shut up, Mana. You sound like my mother," said Ben.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up or I'll never focus and finish this big piece of ***t!"

Romana decided to shut up for a while.

**Kelly — on roadblock**

The scene showed Kelly still looking for the pokéball.

Lilly said to the camera, "I wanna cheer for her, but I'm trying not to disturb her."

**Janelle — on roadblock**

"Eyes on the prize, Janelle. You can see it," said Cara.

Janelle is still searching for one of the pokéballs not made in Pokéball Factory.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

"This looks like something that will take a lifetime to finish," said Dranoel in a British accent.

The four Pokémons continued their search on their roadblock task. A few minutes later outside, another team arrived.

**Trev & Mac; Currently in 9th**

Mac read, "Roadblock, who wants to play on the ball pit?"

"I feel too old for that," said Trev.

"Trev, no one's too old for that," said Mac. "But since I wanna play in the ball pit, I'll do this roadblock.

The two went inside the factory. The first thing they saw was their faces on a yellow board.

Trev said, "Hazard, with our faces."

_Ryder narrated, "After finishing the starting line task in last place, Trev & Mac must now complete a hazard, a task that only one team member from their team must complete. In this hazard, that team member must play poképinball and score a hundred thousand points. Once he has finished, the team member doing the roadblock may resume with his roadblock work."_

"You do it this time," said Mac.

"Okay," said Trev.

The two went inside the pinball room. Besides a portion of a conveyor belt with pokéballs, the small room only contains a pinball machine. Inside the pinball

machine are five small pokéballs that serve as the balls in the pinball machine.

**Trev — on hazard**

Trev saw the machine. He pulled the lever for launching one of the pokéballs. The two just watched the pokéball slowly falling to the bottom as it bumps around with the obstacles.

"This surely is an easy and boring task," said Mac.

Trev added, "And we thought our hazard would be a hard one."

-Mausolée de Fées-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

The MegaGardevoir stood up and greeted the team.

She said, "Bienvenue au Laverre!"

They both said, "Merci."

Ryder said, "Harl & Natt, you are team number four."

**Harl & Natt — 4th place = 5:20 PM**

Harl said with a disappointed face, "Goodbye express pass."

Neither of them actually looked happy.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 10th**

"Roadblock," read Carol. "Who wants to play on the ball pit?"

"This is child's play," said Giselle. "I can do it if you don't want to, but my instincts say that this is not a fun roadblock... at all."

Carol said, "So... this is my roadblock."

**Janelle — on roadblock**

"Oh luck!" said Janelle.

She picked up a pokéball with rainbow colors as its design. It looked like an A+ student's art project. Janelle gave the pokéball to Astro. He checked the back portion and nodded. Janelle smiled as she received their next clue from Astro. Afterwards, she ran back to her partner.

"Sweet victory, Janelle!" congratulated Cara.

Janelle ripped open the envelope and read their next clue.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 5th**

Janelle read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées."

Cara continued, "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two left the area.

**Ben — on roadblock**

Romana said, "Come on, Ben! I can't believe you let a fat babysitter beat you."

"But she also beat the rich ladies," replied Ben.

"Those two are just housemaids. Ben, you are a model and a soon-to-be voice actor. You can't let housemaids beat a celebrity."

"This is a luck task, Mana. Just shut up and let me focus."

Lilly heard what Romana said but remained calm with it.

**Kelly — on roadblock**

A scene showed Kelly still looking for what she needed.

Another scene showed Lilly about to give a confessional.

Lilly said to the camera, "From what I heard, I can tell that Romana is underestimating us. I can say as early as now that this won't look good for them in any future yields or U-turns. If we won't be the ones getting them, it will surely be some other team who they will make foes with in the future."

The scene showed Kelly inspecting at a pokéball carefully. She threw it aside because it was not the one that she needs.

**Carol — on roadblock**

Giselle complained to the camera, "Right now, I'm bored to death."

Carol slowly and carefully looked for the pokéball that she needed.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

Dranoel slowly searched for what he needed.

**Trev — on hazard**

Trev was shown hitting the two buttons on the pinball machine in order for the pokéball to stay on the obstacle course.

"This is easy, man!" Trev said.

Mac said, "I expected too much for a hazard."

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 11th**

"Roadblock, who's going first?" Lester said.

"You do that first," said Nick.

"Okay," replied Lester.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Lea & Glace — on pool bar**

"Last five minutes," said Glace.

"I can feel our great danger," commented Lea.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Hurry up, Ben!" Romana shouted. "There's another team over here."

"Do you want me to finish or not?" Ben asked.

"Of course I want to, Benjiboy!"

"Okay, Ma! You should shut up and let me focus now."

Romana made the face she makes when she gets annoyed.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

"How long will I have to find this?" Dranoel said softly in a British accent.

**Kelly — on roadblock**

"Slow and steady wins the game," said Kelly with a smile as she brings the pokéball to Astro.

Post-leg confessional:

"The pool may be olympic-sized," said Kelly. "But all I really have to do is look for the ones on the top layer one by one."

_Back to the race..._

Astro gave her their clue. Kelly calmly walked to Lilly.

Lilly said, "I knew you could do it!"

Lilly ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 6th**

Lilly read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

"Great!" said Kelly.

Lilly said, "Even better, I know a shortcut!"

The two left the area.

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Look at us!" said Romana in an unsatisfying voice. "Especially you! We lost to two housemaids!"

Ben replied, "Shut up, Ma! Or we'll never finish!"

**Lester — on roadblock**

"This is random," commented Lester.

**Carol — on roadblock**

"How difficult is this? I don't wanna be eliminated," said Carol.

**Trev — on hazard**

"Just a few more," said Mac.

Moments later, the score reached a hundred thousand. A clue came out from the machine. Mac picked it up and ripped open its envelope then read the clue.

Mac read, "You have completed your hazard. You may now resume your roadblock."

The two left the area.

Post-leg confessional:

Mac said, "The hazard was very easy, but it ate up ten minutes of our time."

Trev said, "Ten minutes can change a lot!"

_Back on the race..._

**Mac — on roadblock**

"I gotta make up time," said Mac.

**Lester — on roadblock**

"Yo!" said Lester. "How was the hazard?"

"Extremely easy," replied Mac.

The two worked together on looking for the pokéballs.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Lea & Glace; Currently in Last**

The two finished their penalty.

"We'll make it," said Glace optimistically. "We just gotta make our move."

The two left the area.

-Mausolée de Fées-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The MegaGardevoir was shown sitting while playing the harp. After finishing the song a few seconds later, she stood up and greeted the team.

She said, "Bienvenue au Laverre!"

"Merci!" said both Lilly & Kelly.

Ryder said, "Lilly & Kelly, you are team number five."

**Lilly & Kelly — 5th place = 5:32 PM**

The two hi-fived. Not long after, they left. Another team came climbing up the staircase.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The MegaGardevoir said, "Bienvenue au Laverre!"

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

Ryder said, "Cara & Janelle, you are team number six."

**Cara & Janelle — 6th place = 5:33 PM**

"Wooh!" said Janelle.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Ben — on roadblock**

"This is taking up too much time," said Ben.

**Mac — on roadblock**

**Lester — on roadblock**

"I found one!" said Mac.

"Good for you," said Lester. "You may go ahead now. I don't want us to run for last place."

_At the waiting area..._

"Mac's fast," said Nick.

"Screw us!" said Romana.

**Carol — on roadblock**

"This will take a while," said Carol.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

"I wish I have the express pass right now," said Dranoel in a British accent. "I don't wanna give up but it's just too hard."

**Trev & Mac; Currently in 7th**

Mac read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two left the area. As they exited the factory, they saw a team coming.

**Lea & Glace; Currently in Last**

"I can't concentrate with all the time pressure," said Lea.

Glace said, "Fine."

_Back inside..._

**Carol — on roadblock**

"Doubles!" said Carol softly after seeing two pokéballs that the teams need.

She picked up the pokéball and traded it for their clue.

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Oh come on!" reacted Romana as she saw Carol finishing.

"Yes!" shouted Ben.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, Ma!"

"That's my Benjiboy!"

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 8th**

Carol read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two left the area. They met the twins along the way out.

Carol said, "Check the whole left side, there are two other teams left."

Lea said, "Left side?"

Glace said, "I get it. Thanks!"

The other team ran in to the room while the other team ran out of the factory.

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 9th**

"We must run after them, we must beat them," said Romana.

The two exited the area.

**Glace — on roadblock**

"I can do this!" said Glace as she scanned the left side of the olympic-sized pokéball pool.

_At the waiting area..._

Nick said, "Hey Lea."

Lea said, "Hello Nick! Lea's just a nickname though."

"I know it's just a nickname."

"Haha! My whole first name is Elealeiffe."

"How do you spell it?"

"I'll just write it down for you."

"My whole first name's Flinnick. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Sinnoh region."

"Oh, I was born there, but my whole family migrated to Unova."

"Oh."

"You look slim! What's your secret?"

"There's no secret. I'm a gymnast."

"Awesome! You must be flexible!"

"Yeah! You said you're a musician, right?"

"Yup! I do the minor vocals and I'm the lead guitarist."

"You must be cooler than this during concerts. Boy are you hot and handsome!"

"Girl you're so beautiful."

**Glace — on roadblock**

"Aha!" said Glace.

**Lester — on roadblock**

"Finally! Eureka!" shouted Lester.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

"That's not good," said Dranoel in a British accent.

_At the waiting area..._

Nick said, "After the race, call me."

Lea said, "Sure!"

"You should come to the Unova region. There are lots of beautiful places there."

"I'd love to go there with you."

Suddenly, someone made a snap in front of them.

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 10th / 11th**

"Lea, we can't race like this," Glace said.

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 10th / 11th**

"Yo Nick," said Lester. "Snap out of it. We'll be fighting against them now in this footrace."

The two teams left the area.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

The gym leaders speak in a British accent.

"Ace Pokéballs," read Dranoel from the back of a pokéball that he just found.

Dranoel got the clue after he gave Astro the pokéball.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel; Currently in Last**

Dranoel said, "Kaulthon! Wake up! No wonder I haven't heard you cheering for me."

Kaulthon woke up.

Dranoel said, "Run or we're done."

The two quickly left the area.

-Mausolée de Fées-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Ben & Romana: Models**

The MegaGardevoir was shown playing the harp while sitting down. The sun is about to set during this time. Ryder saw two teams racing to the top of the

staircase. The MegaGardevoir stood up and waited with Ryder for the two teams coming.

The MegaGardevoir greeted, "Buenvenue au Laverre!"

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

Ryder said, "Ben & Romana, Carol & Giselle, you are teams number seven and eight."

**Ben & Romana — 7th place = 5:53 PM**

**Carol & Giselle — 8th place = 5:53 PM**

Ben & Romana were breathing heavily. Giselle looked grumpy. Carol was satisfied with their result.

-Laverre City-

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

Mac said, "But Trev, I saw them running this way."

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

"No time to joke about this, Lea," said Glace while running.

"I don't want us losing just for a girl, Nick," said Lester while running.

-Mausolée de Fées-

The teams were running up the staircase. The MegaGardevoir stood up as she finished her song on the harp. After a few seconds, three teams got on the mat.  
The MegaGardevoir greeted, "Buenvenue au Laverre!"

"Tough day, huh?" said Ryder.

Trev, Mac, Glace, and Lester nodded.

Ryder said, "Lea & Glace, Nick & Lester, Trev & Mac, you are teams number nine, ten, and eleven respectively."

**Lea & Glace — 9th place = 5:56 PM**

**Nick & Lester — 10th place = 5:56 PM**

**Trev & Mac — 11th place = 5:56 PM**

The team members hi-fived with each other.

"The first day is surprisingly tough," said Glace.

A few minutes later, after the MegaGardevoir had finished another round of her song on the harp, the last team came.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The MegaGardevoir greeted, "Buenvenue... au Laverre!"

"Thanks!" said Dranoel in a British accent.

Ryder took a deep breath, then he said, "Kaulthon & Dranoel... you are the last team to arrive."

**Kaulthon & Dranoel — Last place = 5:59 PM**

The MegaGardevoir accidentally strummed the lowest note on the harp, creating a deep sound. Kaulthon looked on the ground while Dranoel frowned.

Ryder continued, "And I'm sorry to tell you that... you guys aren't taking any rest right now."

"I'm so tired," said Dranoel in a British accent.

"You guys must sign up for a departure time for tomorrow," ended Ryder as he handed over an envelope of The Amazing Race Pokémon containing their next clue inside.

The gym leaders were too depressed to register anything in their minds. Ryder held the clue up for more than thirty seconds, and finally Kaulthon's eyes widened.

In a British accent, Kaulthon said, "Cousin, we aren't eliminated yet!"

Kaulthon took the clue from Ryder. Dranoel took ten more seconds to register what Kaulthon just told him.

Kaulthon read in a British accent, "Make your way to the Lost Hotel and sign up for one of three departure times for the next morning."

After Dranoel had widened his eyes with the sudden realization, both gym leaders left the area.

_Next week on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams continue the race towards the capital._

"Your city is one of a kind!"

"The view is so gorgeous."

_Some teams form rivalries._

"You cheated! You SNAKE!"

"They are a team that shouldn't be underestimated."

"Let's prove to them that we're faster."

_While others fight for survival._

"We shall catch up to them."

"We can beat them."

"We could be eliminated today, we could be eliminated on another day."

"Our fate has been sealed."

_And some teams struggle..._

"This is impossible to eat!"

"How are we gonna take this down?"

"Can you speak in English?"

"We have to eat faster even if we don't like the dish."

_Since the tasks are full of different delicacies._

"Bon appetit."

"The spikes give me the goosebumps."

"That's huge!"

"You got to eat, some way or another."

"It's a tongue."

"I'm tired of eating this green chunk of..."

* * *

AN:

1.) Yay first leg! So how was the pit stop edit? I don't think anyone was expecting that kind of ending.

2.) I've decided to split up this leg into four parts, because one whole chapter for the whole leg is too long.

3.) In case you're reading this chapter when it's no longer fresh, the four chapters for the first leg was updated on 04/21/2014. The starting line task was updated on 04/16/2014.

4.) I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update every week, but the next leg will be out on 04/28/2014 (my time zone).


	7. It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food 1

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Twelve teams set out on a once in a lifetime journey in a race around worlds._

The teams were shown running to the area of the starting line task.

_Trev & Mac guessed unluckily._

"You're starting the leg with the least amount of money," said Ryder.

_At Lumiose, the housemaids risked a shortcut._

"Let's go to the shortcut," said Kelly to Lilly. "It will benefit us."

Lilly replied, "I don't think that's a good idea."

_Putting them with the teams from the second flight._

Lilly & Kelly were shown running and got on the subway in the nick of time.

"That was close," said Lilly.

_Along the leg, agreements were made._

Maverick said, "If we win the passes, and if you finish in the top three for the first two legs, we'll give you the pass on the third leg."

Natt said, "Deal, same applies to us."

"So in this alliance," started Lester. "Let's not yield or U-turn each other as much as possible."

_At the roadblock, Iris finished first._

"I think I found it," said Iris.

_But in an intense footrace, Mollie & Maverick managed to beat Iris & Napoleon._

Ryder said, "Mollie & Maverick, you are team number one. Iris & Napoleon, you are team number two. Congratulations."

_The last few teams fought for survival._

Dranoel said in a British accent, "Run or we're done."

Scenes of the Lea & Glace, Nick & Lester, and Kaulthon & Dranoel running were shown.

_And in the end, the gym leaders couldn't catch up._

Ryder said, "Kaulthon & Dranoel... you are the last team to arrive."

_But were spared elimination in an unexpected twist._

Kaulthon said in a British accent, "Cousin, we aren't eliminated yet!"

_Twelve teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

-Lost Hotel-

6:30 PM

**Kaulthon** **& Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The two arrived at the hotel. They saw a sheet of paper by the entrance with the times 8:00 AM, 8:45 AM, and 9:30 AM. Four teams' names were written below the 8:00 AM and 8:30 AM. Three were written below the last time slot.

(Remember for the whole race that these two speak with a British accent, so that I won't have to repeat it every single time they say something.)

"Tomorrow's a new day," said Dranoel.

"Kaulthon & Dranoel are getting some rest and will prepare to make a comeback," said Kaulthon.

Dranoel wrote their name on the last blank below the 9:30 AM time slot. Afterwards, the two left the area. The camera zoomed in to the time departure sheet. Here's what's written:

_8:00 AM_

_1. Nap & Iris_

_2. Mollie & Maverick_

_3. Harv & Claire_

_4. Harl / Natt_

_8:45 AM_

_1. Lilly_ _& Kelly_

_2. Carol_ _& Giselle_

_3. Ma_ _+ Benjiboy_

_4. Cara_ _& JC_

_9:30 AM_

_1. Mac_ _/ Trev_

_2. Lester_ _/ Nick_

_3. Glace_ _/ Lea_

_4. Kaulthon_ _/ Dranoel_

_Later that night..._

**Nick** **& Lester: Band** **Mates**

**Lea** **& Glace: Twin** **Athletes**

**Carol** **& Giselle: Comrades**

**Trev** **& Mac: Childhood** **Friends**

**Cara** **& Janelle: Best** **Friends**

The alliance, Lester especially, has been looking for the gym leaders.

"Have you found them?" Lester asked Nick, who just came back after one round of looking for the gym leaders.

Nick shook his head and said, "Nope."

Carol said, "They probably left us already. Neither of them look like active allies."

Lester said, "Okay, let's just begin. So we all know that none of us got the express passes. Any idea on who we should U-turn?"

Lea said, "I think it's too early to tell."

"I agree," said Glace.

"We'll know too after some time," said Trev.

"None of us have made enemies yet," said Mac.

Giselle said, "I wanna to U-turn the pink puffs."

"Hey!" Cara said.

"Ouch!" reacted Janelle.

"I'm so sorry about Giselle," said Carol to Cara & Janelle. "I promise to stop her from putting your faces on any yield or U-turn board."

"It's all right," said Janelle. "I think she didn't mean to."

Carol & Giselle were about to leave so that Giselle wouldn't cause anymore trouble, but Lilly & Kelly suddenly came.

**Lilly** **& Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly said, "Hi guys, good evening! We're inviting all of you to our hotel room. Tomorrow's Lilly's birthday and I hope everybody will be there to join us. You can come in by ten. See you there!"

The two were about to leave.

Lester asked them, "Have you seen the dragons?"

"They're already sleeping in their hotel room," said Kelly with a frown.

"Oh," said Glace.

Kelly said, "So... see you there!"

The two left the scene. The ten continued their talk.

"So like what we're saying earlier..." said Lester.

"We can get rid of..." said Giselle.

Carol covered Giselle's mouth.

Carol said, "Sorry about this, Lester. May we leave now?"

Lester nodded and Carol pulled Giselle out of the area.

"We can all talk about this later in the race," said Trev.

Lester said, "Nick, can you please... Has anybody seen Nick?"

Glace said, "Coincidentally, my sister has disappeared.

Glace rolled her eyes while Lester did a facepalm.

"So... that's it for now. See you all later," said Lester.

Trev & Mac and Cara & Janelle went to different directions. Glace was still talking to Lester.

"Let's search for them together," said Glace.

"I'll go this way, you go that way," said Lester.

Glace nodded and the two went to different directions to search for both of their teammates.

_A few hours later..._

**Mollie** **& Maverick: Married Couple**

**Harl** **& Natt: Best** **Buddies**

The two teams were shown chatting near the entrance of Lilly & Kelly's hotel room.

"Can we have it? Pretty pretty please?" Harl asked.

"But you guys finished fourth," said Mollie.

The two were shown getting inside the housemaids' hotel room.

_Some moments after..._

**Iris** **& Napoleon: Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **& Clairene: Dating**

Outside the housemaids' room, the two were shown chatting.

Napoleon ended in a gloomy tone, "... And that's how we lost both express passes."

Harv patted Napoleon at the back and said, "There there."

The two went inside the housemaids' room.

_Some more moments later..._

**Carol** **& Giselle: Comrades**

The two were approaching the housemaids' room.

"I'm so excited to party!" said Giselle.

The two were about to go inside the room. Carol saw Cara & Janelle coming.

Carol said, "I gotta get something inside our room."

"Okay," said Giselle. "I'll just be here."

Giselle went inside the room while Carol approached Cara & Janelle, who were both approaching Lilly & Kelly's room.

**Cara** **& Janelle: Best** **Friends**

Carol approached the two as she started to fake crying.

"I'm so sorry about Giselle a while ago," said Carol sincerely.

"It's okay," said Janelle.

"I'm pretty sure you'll stop her from doing that to us," added Cara.

"Yeah," said Carol. "But she probably ruined the part of me wanting to be friends with you."

"No she didn't," said Cara with a smile.

"We can still be friends!" said Janelle.

Cara added, "After all, we're all pink."

"Really? Thanks girls!" said Carol.

The two did a group hug before entering the housemaids' room.

_Moments later..._

**Ben** **& Romana: Models**

"No, Ma!" said Ben. "If you had waited for me patiently, then you wouldn't have wrinkles and still be young, like me, your son Benjiboy."

"Zip it shut, Benjiboy," said Romana.

The two went inside the housemaids' room.

_More moments later..._

**Trev** **& Mac: Childhood** **Friends**

The two were entering the housemaids' room.

Mac said to the camera, " We were looking for Nick & Lester, but we couldn't find them."

Trev added, "But I told Mac that those two will also come."

Moments after...

Lea and Lester met in front of the housemaids' room.

"I can't find them," said Glace.

"Don't worry," said Lester. "They'll show up soon."

The two went inside the housemaids' room.

-Route 16-

The night was very starry. Near a patch of grass, two Pokémons were lying down chatting and stargazing.

"Lea, I enjoy watching the stars with you," said Nick.

"Me too, Nick," said Lea.

"They can have their fun while we can have our time together."

"No Lester, no sister, just you and me, It's fun."

The cameramon was filming them without their knowledge, since they didn't know that a cameramon had followed them in the first place.

-Lost Hotel-

Back at the housemaids' hotel room, the twenty Pokémons continued celebrating Lilly's small birthday party.

"But we can't drink," said Harv.

"We bought zero alcohol for you guys," said Kelly. "I just don't know who has it."

"It's right here!" said Harl, raising the bottle.

Harl gave Kelly the drink and Kelly gave Harv & Clairene the drink.

Cara said happily, "Why are you both so cute?"

Cara pinched both of their cheeks.

"They're super cute!" said Janelle as she followed Cara pinching the other cheeks of those two.

Most of the party scene was edited out. The team members were only shown raising their glasses up and singing a happy birthday song to Lilly. Kelly bought her a birthday cake and candles, so that she can blow the candles.

-Route 16-

The two were sleeping on the grass. They had a little decimeter distance in between them. A few minutes later, Nick woke up.

"Lea, Lea," Nick called. "Wake up! We have to go back to our rooms. It's three-thirty right now and your sister could be looking for you."

Lea woke up soon after. Nick guided her to her room.

-Lost Hotel-

The two arrived at the twins' hotel room.

Lea said groggily, "Where's Glace?"

"I don't know," replied Nick. "Maybe she'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"Nick, it's already morning, and she was never out this late before dawn."

"Well, then we can search for her tomorrow."

"I'm worried about my sister right now. I can't just leave her alone early in the morning."

"We can do it later. You gotta get some sleep now."

"No, I want to find my sister and I want to get her back with me."

"Can we please just do it later? I'm tired too you know."

"No, I'm also very tired but I have to find my sister. She could be in trouble if I don't save her."

"Okay okay fine. Where should we look for her?"

"Let's ask the guards at the lobby."

The two got to the lobby.

Nick asked the Klefki at the counter, "Have you seen a Glaceon leave the hotel?"

The Klefki replied, "I've never seen one in real life before."

Lea told Nick, "How about Lilly & Kelly's room?"

The two left for that room. They knocked on Lilly & Kelly's door for several minutes.

"Plan B," said Nick.

The two went back to the lobby. They begged the Klefki to open that door for them. They lied that they got locked out of their room. After several minutes, the Klefki called a Carbink to stay guard at the lobby's counter. The Klefki followed them to the room's door. The Klefki unlocked the door and went back to the lobby. Lea and Nick saw sixteen Pokémons sleeping on the floor and on the beds.

"There's Glace!" whispered Lea.

Lea tried pulling Glace out by the tail, but Giselle was blocking the way.

"Uh... Nick, a little help here," said Lea softly.

Nick carried Glace on his back as he hopped over Giselle.

"Lemme get Lester out of here too," said Nick.

After Nick had gotten Lester out of the room, Lea and Nick both dragged their respective partners to their respective rooms. Nick was dragging Lester by the left leg while Lea dragged Glace by the tail. The two walked slowly and groggily while dragging their respective partners to their respective rooms. When the two were about to enter their respective rooms, they smiled at each other.

Nick said, "See you later, Sweetcake."

Lea replied, "Ciao for now, Pumpkin Pie."

The two resumed their rests after they have both entered their respective rooms with their respective partners.


	8. It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food 2

-Lost Hotel-

8:00 AM

Two teams were waiting for their clues.

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"Where are they?" wondered Harv.

"Even the Meowstics aren't here yet," said Clairene.

From a little distance, the other team can be seen.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"Keep talking," said Natt softly.

"Haha!" said Harl softly.

The two received their clue and decided not to tell the other team about it being available already.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller," read Natt.

_"Teams must now make their way back to the largest city in the Pokémon World, Lumiose __City. Once there, teams must make their way to Sushi High Roller where they'll find their next clue."_

"Let's go," said Natt. "Taxi!"

"To Sushi High Roller?" said Harl.

The two got inside the cab. Meanwhile, the other team also received their clue.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 2nd**

"Sushi High Roller, let's get a taxi," said Harv.

The two got inside a taxi.

-Lumiose City-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

The team told the cab to wait for them.

-Sushi High Roller-

"Cluebox there," said Natt.

Harl took a clue from the cluebox. Natt ripped open its envelope and read the clue.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 1st**

Natt read, "Roadblock, who wants to feel the taste of pain?"

_"Sushi High Roller is one of the only few famous Japanese restaurants in Kalos. Now, team members get to taste the sushi after playing a game. In this roadblock, one __team member from each team must earn ten points by answering questions related to Pokémon, to be asked by the restaurant's senior entertainer. If the team member answers a question correctly, that team member will earn two points. If the team member gets it wrong, that team member will have to eat the restaurant's most popular sushi... known as the wasabi bomb. If the team member finishes the wasabi bomb within two minutes, that team member still gets one point. If not, they will still have to finish the sushi but will not be given any point. Team members are allowed to drink water, but they are only allowed to drink the water provided to them, a bottle containing five hundred milliliters. Team members performing this roadblock are not allowed to drink ant other liquids such as juice, coffee, tea, and other. Those team members are not allowed to vomit the wasabi bomb while they are still performing the roadblock. Once the team member has earned ten points, that team member may approach the junior entertainer waiting beside a roulette. That team member must then spin the wheel to determine which sushi that team member will receive. Once the team member finishes eating the final sushi which will be received after spinning the wheel, the restaurant manager will hand them their next clue."_

"Hah!" said Harl. "I can do this!"

"But it's my turn!" said Natt.

"But I love Japanese food!"

"But but... fine!"

"Yes! My roadblock!"

Harl read the clue and reacted.

Harl said, "What!? I always skip the wasabi!"

"Karma!" said Natt. "I told you it's my turn."

"Can you do it for me?"

"Do you want us to get a frickin' penalty in first place?"

"No."

"Then be good and eat sushi!"

Harl sighed.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 2nd**

Clairene read, "Roadblock, who wants to feel the taste of pain?"

Harv said, "I'll do this for you sugar."

**Harl – on roadblock**

Few Pokémons eating in the restaurant watched Harl as the Goodra holding index cards was about to start the game by asking the first question.

"Let us begin!" said the Goodra.

"This will be fun to watch," said Natt to the camera.

The Goodra said, "For your first question, Which among these four berries is the sweetest? Is it: A, mago berry; B, magost berry; C, custap berry; or D, watmel berry?"

"The answer's custap," said Natt softly to the camera.

Harl said, "Uh, um... D, watmel berry."

"Is that your final answer?" asked the Goodra.

"Yes, yes it is," said Harl.

Harl is gulping and sweating continuously.

The Goodra smiled and said, "The answer is... C! Custap Barry."

"No!" said Harl.

"Yes!" said Natt.

Harv & Clairene laughed upon hearing both words.

"As punishment, you have to eat... the wasabi bomb!" said the Goodra.

"No!" said Harl.

"You have... two minutes! Time starts... now," said the Goodra.

The Goodra clicked on the timer. He moved on to Harv while Harl made his first bite on the wasabi bomb.

"This is impossible to eat!" complained Harl.

Natt said, "Hurry up, Harl! It's the greatest gift for you. Eat up your ego."

**Harv – on roadblock**

The Goodra said, "Who is the current champion of the Hoenn League? Is it: A, Walter the Wailord; B, Isis the Altaria; C, Domver the Dusknoir; or D, Malavina the Magmortar?"

"I know this!" said Harv. "B!"

"B is... correct!" said the Goodra.

"Yes!" said Harv.

"Two down, eight to go!" said Clairene.

The Goodra said, "Next question, which of the following is a gym leader? Is it: A, Kaulthon the Kingdra; B,..."

Harv said, "A! I'm a hundred and ten percent sure it's A."

"Well... that's correct!" said the Goodra

"Yes!" said Harv. "He's a fellow racer you know?"

"No," replied the Goodra. "I should've known."

RING! RING! RING!

Harl stuck his tongue out.

The Goodra said, "Just in time, eh? One point, and your turn."

-Lost Hotel-

8:50 AM

The scene showed the sleeping teams in Lilly & Kelly's room. Carol woke up during this time. She checked her watch.

"Oh my Josh!" said Carol.

She noticed that the other teams are still asleep, so she quietly dragged Giselle out of the room. Once they were out, Carol gave Giselle a hard slap, which caught the attention of all the Pokémons along the hallway. As all the Pokémons looked at Carol, she just walked away dragging the sleeping Giselle as if it's normal. She dragged her all the way to the room. Once they arrived at their room's entrance, Giselle woke up. She slapped Giselle so hard that everyone along the hallway heard it. All the Pokémons looked at them. Carol just went inside their room. Giselle glared at everyone looking at her, then she followed Carol into the room.

"Oh my Girafarig!" said Giselle. "Do you know how dirty the carpet is? Do you know how rough it is? DO YOU KNOW HOW NUMB MY FACE IS RIGHT NOW?"

"I'm so sorry!" said Carol.

"You're always like that!"

"It's not my problem if you won't accept it, but at least I said sorry."

"You think sorry will work!?"

"Look, I don't have any time to argue with you right now. It's almost ten minutes past our departure time and..."

Giselle acted quickly upon hearing Carol's last sentence.

Carol said softly to the camera, "At least she'll forget about it later."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Harl – on roadblock**

The Goodra said, "Eh-eng! The answer is D!"

"No!" said Harl.

**Harv – on roadblock**

"It's okay, you got my previous one right anyway," said the Goodra as he pressed the timer's start button. "So as long as you finish this in two minutes, you will have a total of four points. Harv's fourth question: Which attack to be received by an Abomasnow will be the most effective to let him or her faint? Is it: A, volt tackle; B, geomancy; C, hurricane; or D, flame charge?"

"I'll go with D," said Harv.

"D is... correct!" said the Goodra.

"Hip-hip hooray!" cheered Clairene.

"Last question if you get this correct," said the Goodra. "If a fairy type Pokémon receives a dragon type attack, the fairy type Pokémon gets...: A, half damage; B, twice damage; C, no damage; or D, normal damage?"

"C!" said Harv.

"C is correct!" said the Goodra. "Congratulations! You may now spin the wheel."

Harv proceeded to the wheel. It looked like a small ferris wheel with twelve opaque bubbles. Each bubble contained a sushi. Harv spun the wheel.

The Fletchling junior entertainer said, "And it's a..."

He opened the bubble's cage and brought out...

The Fletchling said, "A wasabi bomb!"

"What!?" reacted Harv.

"It's okay Harvie," said Clairene. "We do not know what the others contain and we're first."

The Fletchling said, "No time limit."

"Oh good," Harv said.

**Harl – on roadblock**

RING! RING! RING!

"Oh shish kebab!" said Harl with his mouth full.

"No points!" said the Goodra.

"Ooh!" some customers reacted.

"Are you ready for your next question?" asked the Goodra.

Harl shook his head while chewing, coughing, and crying.

"Bro, are you crying?" said Natt with a smile.

"Bro," said Harl. "You don't understand the spiciness level of the wasabi."

"This would not have happened if you let me do the roadblock," said Natt, who's about to laugh.

Harl said, "Bro, this is not funny. My tears are falling like sweat."

Some of the customers laughed, so Natt laughed along.

**Harv – on roadblock**

"I'm done!" said Harv.

He showed his tongue to the Manectric manager. The Manectric manager gave him their next clue.

"Excellent!" said Clairene.

Harv ripped open the envelope.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 1st**

Harv & Clairene both read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."  
The two left the area.

**Harl – on roadblock**

"Harl," said Natt. "This is not a blame game."

"Okay," said Harl tearfully while eating wasabi.

"This is karma. Hahahahaha!"

"I know it's my fault, but please don't make it worse."

-Lumiose City-

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"Can you please take us to Magenta Pokémon Center?" said Harv.

The two got in the cab.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Harl – on roadblock**

"I'm ready," said Harl.

"Okay!" said the Goodra. "Which attack for a Larvesta will be the most effective? Is it: A, sing; B, wing attack; C, rock slide; or D, psychic?"

"C!" said Harl.

The Goodra said, "That is... correct!"

"Yes!" Harl shouted.

Most of the customers clapped.

"Next question, who are the new head gym leaders of Mossdeep City? Is it: A, Tate and Liza; B, Arnold and Armstrong; C, Kasie and Linda; D, Max and Mia?"

"B!" said Harl.

"Arnold & Armstrong, the Metagross brothers, recently sold the gym to the Meowstic frat twins," said the Goodra. "The answer is D."

"Ooh!" said a few customers.

"Wasabi! Wasabi!" chanted some customers.

The Goodra said, "As punishment, you get another wasabi bomb!"

"No!" reacted Harl.

"Two minutes start now," said the Goodra as he started the timer.

Harl stuck his tongue out several seconds before times up.

-Lost Hotel-

**Carol ****& Giselle: Comrades**

"We pack things fast!" said Giselle.

Carol & Giselle went to the counter wearing their shades.

"We're skipping breakfast," said Carol to the camera. "But once we check-out of this place, we'll catch up to our original departure time. From what I observed, all the other teams who are suppose to depart with us are all left inside that room when we left. Two of the earlier teams are also there, but only Trev & Mac are from the last departure time."

Giselle said to the camera, "If we keep this consistent today, we should be in third place. Which will mean good chances for earlier flights next leg."

-Lumiose City-

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"Please wait for us," said Harv to their taxi driver.

The two went inside the Pokémon center.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

The scene showed an old-looking Jolteon playing a harmonica. Harv approached him, but he continued playing the harmonica. The two listened to his tune. When he finished, he handed Harv their next clue. Harv ripped open the clue envelope.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 1st**

Harv & Clairene both read, "Detour, serve 'em up or chow 'em down?"

_"__Lumiose is well-known for its __fancy restaurants. In this detour, teams must choose between two __restaurant-related tasks in two of Lumiose's __most famous restaurants. Their choice: serve 'em up or chow 'em down. In __serve 'em __up, teams must make their way to this restaurant, Restaurant Le Wow. Once there, teams must choose a set of two customers. Teams must become __the customers' waiters or __waitresses throughout __the customers whole meal. Once the customers have paid __the bill, they will receive their next clue. In chow __'em __down, teams must make their way to this restaurant, Restaurant Le Yeah. Once there, they must eat a set of imported French delicacies which include ox's tongue, blood sausages, steak tartare, andouillette, rabbit, cow's brain, escargots, and sea urchins. Once they have finished their meal, each team member will be given a serving of fromage ice cream, and they will also receive their next clue."_

"Do you wanna eat?" asked Harv.

"I wanna have another sweet time with you," said Clairene. "But I'm still full."

"So let's do the other one," said Harv.

-Lumiose City-

The two were shown telling their taxi driver where to go.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Harl – on roadblock**

Several minutes have passed. Harl got right and wrong answers during this time.

"Chew it to the gut," said Natt.

Harl stuck his tongue out.

"One point! Congratulations! You have a total of ten points!" said the Goodra.

Harl was shown spinning the wheel. He got a wasabi bomb.

"Again!?" Harl complained.

The Fletchling said, "No time limit."

"But still!" said Harl.

"Stop complaining and just eat it!" said Natt. "So that we can get out of here."

After some minutes, Harl stuck his tongue out, then he received their next clue.

**Harl ****& Natt; Currently in 2nd**

Natt read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harv & Clairene – on serve 'em up**

By the entrance is an employee holding a board with twelve cards each with two Pokémons.

"Choose your customer," said the Vivillion employee with a smile.

"Carbink and Klefki?" said Clairene.

"Sure," said Harv.

The Vivillion went to the counter and used the telephone to call the customers.

"Let's get our uniform," said Harv.

"Okay," said Clairene.

Post-leg confessional:

Harv said, "We weren't required to wear the waiter and waitress uniforms, but we had fun wearing those."

"We looked cuter with those!" said Clairene. "And we had those shiny metals with our names on."

-Lost Hotel-

**Carol ****& Giselle; ****Currently in 3rd; departing 34 minutes late from original departure time**

Carol ripped open the clue envelope and read the clue.

Carol read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

"We gotta hurry," said Giselle.

The two were shown getting in a cab.

Carol told their driver, "Quickest way there please, we're in a hurry."

Giselle added, "If there's a shortcut, please go there."

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harv & Clairene – on serve 'em up**

The Carbink and Klefki came, then sat down and read the menu. Harv & Clairene are now wearing the waiter and waitress uniforms.

"What can we get for you?" said Clairene with a smile.

The Klefki said, "Salade d'asperges."

The Carbink said, "Asperges soufflé."

Post-leg confessional:

"We don't speak in French," said Clairene. "So I just tried my best on the spelling."

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Harl****& Natt; Currently in 2nd**

After the Jolteon finished playing his tune, he handed out the clue to the team.

"Detour," read Natt. "Serve 'em up, chow 'em down."

"I had enough chowing down wasabi," said Harl.

"So... serve 'em up?"

"Serve 'em up it is."

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harv & Clairene – on serve 'em up**

Harv came back with two cups of coffee. He served them to the two customers.

"Harv, they're ready!" said Clairene.

Harv followed Clairene to the kitchen. They both came out each holding a dish covered with a silver dome lid each. They both laid the dishes on the table. Afterwards, they took off the lids together at the same time.

"Enjoy your meal," said Harv & Clairene in unison.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

-Lost Hotel-

9:30 AM

**Kaulthon ****& Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

"It's about time," said Kaulthon.

"We can't lose," said Dranoel.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We have not yet seen Trev & Mac," said Lester.

"Perhaps they're still asleep in Lilly & Kelly's room," said Nick.

"It's about time," said Glace.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick & Lester**

"We wanted to rescue our friends, Trev & Mac, from the hangover," said Lester.

"But we're afraid that we might wake up the other teams," said Nick. "Which can get us eliminated if we make such a foolish mistake."

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea & Glace**

"I told Glace about what Nick and I did to her and Lester at the hotel," said Lea.

"You should've done the same to Carol & Giselle," said Glace.

"I was so sleepy," said Lea. "And I only care for my sister in such an ungodly time, but we shouldn't have left our respective allies back there."

Glace said with a smile, "At least you cared a lot for me."

_Back to the race..._

The three teams ripped open their clue envelopes almost all at the same time.

**Kaulthon ****& Dranoel; Currently in 4th****/ 5th / 6th**

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 4th****/ 5th / 6th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

Glace read, "Make your way to..."

Nick read, "... Lumiose's Sushi High Roller..."

Dranoel read, "... Where your next clue awaits."

The three teams got inside three different taxis.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harl ****& Natt**** – ****on serve 'em up**

"We pick them," said Harl.

The Vivillion called the customers they chose.

**Harv & Clairene – on serve 'em up**

The Klefki paid the bill. Harv & Clairene received their next clue from the Machamp owner.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop," they both read.

_"Teams must now make their way on foot to the next pit stop, the top of Prism Tower. This tower is a very famous landmark known all across the Pokémon World. It is also where the local electric gym is. Now, it is the pit stop for this leg of the race, the last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

"Once at Centrico Plaza, rappel yourselves up to the highest level of Prism Tower," they both read. "Caution..."

"We don't need that," said Harv.

The two left the area.

**Harl ****& Natt**** – ****on serve 'em up**

"Citrouille quiche," said the Nuzleaf.

The Shiftry said, "Tourte à la viande."

"Dix minutes," said Harl, meaning: "Ten minutes."

Harl went inside the kitchen.

"Que diriez-vous vos boissons?" said Natt, meaning: "How about your drinks?"

"Juste café," said the Shiftry, meaning: "Just coffee."

-Lost Hotel-

The six teams are still inside Lilly & Kelly's room. A Pokémon woke up.

"Oh meow gosh!" exclaimed Mollie.

She tried waking up Maverick.

"Meowskiz! Meowskiz! We're late!" said Mollie.

During this time, Cara and Lilly woke up.

"Ho my Goodness!" exclaimed Cara.

"Wake up! Wake up!" shouted Lilly to Kelly.

Kelly, Iris, Napoleon, Mac, Janelle, Romana woke up.

"Trev! We're late!" said Mac.

Trev and Maverick woke up.

"Oh meow..." said Maverick.

The married couple ran back to their hotel room.

"We better leave now," said Janelle.

"Let's go!" said Mac.

Cara & Janelle and Trev & Mac left.

"Idiot! Wake up!" said Romana.

Iris & Napoleon went back to their hotel room.

"Idiot! We'll be in last place!" said Romana.

Romana used her tail to slap Ben. He woke up.

"What?" Ben said groggily.

"You're the only one sleeping like a Snorlax! We're in a race!" said Romana.

It took a few moments for Ben to register it. The left afterwards.

**Trev & Mac; Currently in 7th; departing 12 minutes late from original departure time**

Trev was seen ripping open a clue envelope.

Post-leg confessional:

"We did not have enough money for a hotel room," said Mac.

Trev said, "So our bags were with us all the time. We were planning to sleep outside the hotel if that event had not happened."

_Back to the race..._

Trev read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

"We're short on money," said Mac.

"So we have to walk."

"We didn't have breakfast, and we don't have enough money for breakfast."

"We don't have a choice, unless you wanna beg."

"Let's just walk."

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harl & Natt – on serve 'em up**

Harl & Natt came with the customers' dishes.

Harl said, "Bon appétit."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 3rd**

Carol read, "Roadblock, who wants to feel the taste of pain?"

"My turn!" said Giselle.

"Go girl!" said Carol.

**Giselle** **– on roadblock**

"And we're back!" said the Goodra.

During this time, the customers weren't the same from the last batch of customers. Regardlessly, the customers clapped.

"Your first question, how many bridges are there in the Unova region?" asked the Goodra. "Is it: A, four; B, five; C, six; or D, none of the above?"

"B, five," answered Giselle.

"The answer is... correct!" said the Goodra. "Next question, which of the following berries is not part of the group? A, roseli berry; B, chilan berry; C, kebia berry; D, liechi berry?"

"D," answered Giselle.

"D is correct!" said Goodra. "We have a smart gal over here!"

The customers cheered.

"Oh my Girafarig! Im hungry," said Giselle.

The Goodra said, "Next question, Who is the only version mascot to have his or her signature move a status move? A, Xerneas; B, Lugia; C, Charizard; D, Giratina?"

"C," answered Giselle.

"C is incorrect!" said the Goodra. "As punishment, you must eat..."

"Yes! I get to eat!" said Giselle.

"Wow Giselle," said Carol softly.

"The wasabi bomb in two minutes!" said the Goodra.

"I don't care what it is, I'm hungry!" Giselle said.

Giselle ate the food despite it being spicy.

"I think she can take the pain," said Carol.

Giselle sneezed and started coughing.

"Maybe not," said Carol to the camera. "But she's really hungry, and so am I."

Giselle stuck her tongue out less than a minute after she ate the wasabi bomb.

"We have a record of fifty-six seconds!" said the Goodra.

The customers clapped and cheered.

Carol was shown talking to a waiter.

"Two orders of California maki, fast!" said Carol.

-Lost Hotel-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

The two were seen packing their things.

"We just have to check-out, then we can get outta here," said Maverick.

"We shouldn't waste our express pass," said Mollie. "But if we have to use it today, then it's because of our faulty oversleeping."

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"We're checking-out," said Kelly.

The two can be seen running across the hallway going to the lobby.

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"We don't have enough time nor do we have the express pass," said Iris.

"I know," said Napoleon.

The two were almost done packing.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Cara," said Janelle. "Where's my toothbrush?"

"It's just in the bathroom," said Cara.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"That's it?" said Ben.

"Yeah, let's go to the lobby now," said Romana.

The two ran across the hallway to the lobby.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"So here we are," said Harv.

The two are being strapped with hooks and were about to wear their helmets.

"I'm ready to rappel!" said Clairene.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Giselle – on roadblock**

Giselle was shown chewing the wasabi bomb seriously. Carol was shown receiving her two orders of California maki. Giselle stuck her tongue out.

"It's time to spin the wheel!" said the Goodra.

Giselle spun the wheel and got a wasabi bomb.

"That's okay!" said Giselle. "I'm hungry!"

Carol was shown paying for the California makis.


	9. It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food 3

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"This is so fun!" shouted Clairene while rappelling.

"Yeah!" shouted Harv while rappelling.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Giselle – on roadblock**

Giselle stuck her tongue out. She got their next cue.

"Carol! Share some!"said Giselle in a loud voice.

Carol was frightened to see Giselle. All the customers are looking at them.

"Have you no shame?" said Carol softly.

Giselle ate four California makis in one bite when her mouth approached the plate.

"Where's the clue?" asked Carol.

During this time, no one was looking at them anymore. Carol ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 3rd**

Carol read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."  
Giselle finished the rest of Carol's California makis.

"Let's go," said Carol.

"They were so delicious if you only knew," said Giselle with her mouth full.

"You ate them all," said Carol.

"I was talking about the wasabi bomb," said Giselle.

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harl & Natt – on serve 'em up**

The Shiftry paid the bill. Harl & Natt received their next clue from the Machamp owner.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Prism Tower" Natt read. "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

Harl read, "Once at Centrico Plaza, rappel yourselves up to the highest level of Prism Tower. Caution!"

"Okay, we don't have to do that to anyone now."

"No, but it's..."

"We're unaffected anyway. I doubt Harv & Clairene will want to do anything to us."

The two left the area.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

The two got to the top of Prism Tower.

The MegaAmpharos greeted, "Welcome to Lumiose!"

"Thank you!" said both team members.

"Gym leader Mayliza here," said Ryder.

"Cool!" said Harv.

"I love your hair!" said Clairene.

Marliza smiled and said, "Ha! Thanks!"

Ryder said, "Harv & Clairene, you are team number one!"

**Harv & Clairene — 1st place = 9:57 AM**

"Oh yes!" said Clairene.

"Yeah! What do we get?" said Harv.

"As the winners of this leg of the race," said Ryder. "You have won... an express pass!"

Ryder took the express pass sitting atop the pit stop post which had the word "Lumiose" in big letters and "Kalos" in small letters. He showed them the express pass and handed it to them.

Ryder continued, "You have also won two thousand five hundred pokédollars each."

"Awesome!" said Clairene.

The two hi-fived.

Post-leg confessional:

"No one knows that we have an express pass," said Harv.

"It will be our emergency advantage when we take it out from our fanny pack all of a sudden," said Clairene.

"We'll keep this pass our team secret and not tell anyone about it."

"We don't want to be a threat to anyone."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon & Dranoel; Currently in 4th**

"I did the last one," said Dranoel. "You must do this."

"But I'm still sleepy cousin," said Kaulthon.

"Stop using lame excuses for the roadblock."

"But I really am sleepy."

"But I did the last one."

"Alright! Alright! I'll do this one."

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 5th / 6th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 5th / 6th**

"I'm on it!" said Nick.

Lea heard Nick saying that he's doing the roadblock.

Glace read, "Roadblock, who wants to feel the taste of pain?"

"Imma," said Lea.

"Okay th..." said Glace.

"Okay!" said Lea, skipping happily.

Glace sighed.

"Oh well," said Lester after seeing Lea's reaction.

**Kaulthon** **– on roadblock**

The Goodra said, "Is it: A, Benjamin the Blaziken; B, Maxim the Machamp; C, Jackzon the Hitmonlee; or D, Barney the Breloom."

"A?" said Kaulthon.

"Eh-eng!" said the Goodra. "As punishment, we give you... the wasabi bomb!"

"Ulek!" said Kaulthon, as if he saw something disgusting.

"You have two minutes!" said the Goodra.

Kaulthon made a large chomp on the wasabi bomb.

"You have it cousin! You have it!" said Dranoel.

Kaulthon coughed and coughed, he finished the bottle of water provided to him.

"You got this cousin! You have it in your stomach," said Dranoel.

**Nick – on roadblock**

"I say D!" said Nick.

"D is correct!" said the Goodra.

"Yes!" said Nick.

**Lea – on roadblock**

"Your turn," said the Goodra. "According to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon history, there was once a brainwashed Dialga called Primal Dialga. What is the color of this Primal Dialga? is it: A, dark red; B, dark blue; C, white; or D, lavender?"

Lea said, "B, I guess."

"B is... correct!" said the Goodra. "Next..."

**Kaulthon** **– on roadblock**

Kaulthon stuck his tongue out.

"Okay! Next..." said the Goodra.

-Lost Hotel-

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 8th; departing 1 hour and 18 minutes late from original departure time**

Lilly read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

Kelly called, "Taxi!"

They were seen getting inside one.

_Not long after..._

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 9th; departing 1 hour and 19 minutes late from original departure time**

Romana read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

Ben called, "Taxi! Sushi High Roller, urgence!"

They got inside the taxi. The taxi left the area afterwards.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 3rd**

The Jolteon finished playing his tune. He handed out the clue to the team.

"Detour," read Carol. "Serve 'em up, chow 'em down."

"I'm still hungry," said Giselle.

"Me too," said Carol.

"Chow 'em down!" said Giselle.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

Dranoel said, "Cousin, we can't lose to a bunch of grown-up Eevees!"

"I'm trying to eat wasabi," said Kaulthon. "Can't you see?"

**Lea – on roadblock**

"Just chew it slowly," said Glace.

"I'm okay with wasabi," said Lea.

**Nick – on roadblock**

"Last question," said the Goodra. "Who is the oldest champion in Hall of Fame history? Is it: A, Reynold the Mienshao; B, Gus the Crawdaunt; C, Alvert the Avalugg; or D, Rushvin the Vigoroth?"

"I'm going with B, Gus," said Nick.

"Your answer is... correct!" said the Goodra. "It's time to spin the wheel."

Nick spinned the wheel and got a wasabi bomb.

"Oh!" said Nick.

"No time limit here," said the Fletchling.

-Lost Hotel-

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 10th; departing 2 hours and 7 minutes late from original departure time**

Mollie read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

Maverick said, "We have Iris & Nap and Cara & Janelle behind us."

"Those are two teams whom we were able to talk with."

"Taxi!"

"Sushi High Roller, se dépêcher!" Meaning: Sushi High Roller, hurry!"

"Nous devons aller au raccourci si possible." Meaning: "We must go to the shortcut if possible."

They got inside the taxi. The taxi left the area afterwards.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

"C," answered Kaulthon.

"C is... wrong!" said the Goodra.

"You almost have ten points!" said Dranoel. "Just hurry with the wasabi."

**Nick – on roadblock**

Nick stuck his tongue out. He received their next clue.

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 4th**

Nick read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

Lester said, "Off we go."

"See you later, sweet cake!" said Nick to Lea. "Good luck!"

Lester was shown rolling his eyes. Lea just waved to Nick because her mouth was full.

**Lea – on roadblock**

RING! RING! RING!

Lea stuck her tongue out, but there were still few wasabi chunks left on her tongue. The Goodra shook his head.

The Goodra said, "Tell me when you're ready."

-Route 16-

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

"We don't have no money right now," said Trev.

"I'm starving too," said Mac.

"Right now, we're considered racing hobos."

"What place are we right now?"

"I'm guessing seventh, but you'll never know what will happen."

"Good thing we don't have a hazard no more."

"Still, we don't have a cab, we didn't take breakfast..."

"I'm pretty sure all the other teams were also in a hurry to some point that they also didn't take breakfast."

"This is desperate! We need to beg along the way."

-Lost Hotel-

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 11th; departing 2 hours and 10 minutes late from original departure time**

Napoleon read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

Iris said, "I wish we have the express pass right now."

The two got in a cab.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"Sweet second," said Harl.

"I'm doing the next roadblock, Harl," said Natt.

The two were seen rappelling.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"It's about time," said Carol.

"I'm hungry," said Giselle.

Since the clue only said that they'll be eating imported exotic food, the two had no idea what food will be served to them.

Carol said, "So what's on today's menu?"

A Mantyke waitress served each of them their first dishes, oxen tongues.

The Mantyke said, "Bon appetit."

"What is this?" asked Carol.

"Langue de boeuf," replied the Mantyke.

"What!?" said Giselle.

"It's a tongue," said a Noibat waiter.

"Are you serious!?" said Carol.

"I'm too hungry to argue," said Giselle.

Carol said, "You barely argue on food."

Giselle said, "Go! Chow 'em down!"

"Easy, Giselle. I'm very picky when it comes to food," said Carol.

"Carol, we're in a race. If you wanna finish fast, you should..." said Giselle.

"Okay! Okay!" said Carol.

Giselle is chomping down the tongue while Carol slowly and carefully sliced the tongue.

"Carol! We don't have all the time for that!" said Giselle.

"Do you wanna switch?" said Carol.

"No! I'm hungry! You better eat up or I'll..."

"Shhh! We'll stay on this detour."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

"One last point," said Kaulthon before he ate his eighth wasabi bomb.

**Lea – on roadblock**

Lea stuck her tongue out.

"Congratulations!" said the Goodra. "You may now spin the wheel."

Lea spun the wheel and got a wasabi bomb.

"That's okay!" said Lea with determination.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

The two got to the top of Prism Tower.

The MegaAmpharos greeted, "Welcome to Lumiose!"

"Thank you!" said both team members.

"This is gym leader Mayliza," said Ryder.

"What a hair!" exclaimed Natt.

Harl said, "Not bad to me."

Ryder said, "Harl & Natt, you are team number two."

**Harl & Natt — 2nd place = 10:17 AM**

"This leg was overall okay to me," said Natt.

Harl said, "I'l be glad if I'll never see another wasabi for the rest of my life."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

**Lea – on roadblock**

Lea stuck her tongue out while Kaulthon was spinning the wheel.

"Wasabi bomb!" said the Fletchling.

"Woohoo cousin!" said Dranoel.

"I hate the taste!" complained Kaulthon. "I'm tired of eating this green chunk of... LLEK!"

"Oh!" said the customers.

All the Pokémon were surprised after hearing Kaulthon vomit.

"Oh no," said Kaulthon.

"Read the clue," said Lea as she handed Glace the clue. "I'm going to the bathroom."

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 5th**

Glace read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

Glace and the rest of the Pokémon watched Kaulthon continue throwing up.

After he finished barfing, the Goodra said, "For that, you either have to start over, or take a two-hour penalty at the pit stop."

Dranoel wore a shocked face, Kaulthon wore a desperate one.

"We have to decide," said Dranoel.

"I'm done with wasabi!" said Kaulthon.

The Goodra said, "According to the instructions given to us, if you are taking the two-hour penalty, you must finish your last wasabi before you can leave."

"If he doesn't finish it?" asked Dranoel.

"Full four-hour penalty," said the Goodra.

"Okay Glace, let's go," said Lea.

"Wait," said Glace.

"I can't eat another wasabi after this," said Kaulthon. "We leave with the two-hour penalty."

Lea & Glace left the area.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea & Glace**

Glace said, "It looked so crazy when Kaulthon threw up before his last wasabi."

Lea said, "If that happened to me... probably because I'm okay with wasabi, I'll just do it all over again."

"At that point, we knew that we'll be safe from elimination," said Glace.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

The two were seen listening to the Jolteon's music.

Post-leg confessional:

"His music spoke so much to the story of his life," said Lester. "Even without the lyrics."

"I'm glad I met another eeveelution with an incredible musical ability," said Nick.

_Back to the race..._

The Jolteon handed them their next clue.

"Your music is so beautiful," said Lester.

"It's nice to meet you, and your music spoke so much about you," said Nick.

The Jolteon smiled.

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 4th**

"Detour," read Lester.

"Let's eat," said Nick.

"Are you sure?"

"What's the other detour about?"

"Being waiters."

"Nah! I don't like that. I'd rather eat."

"Alright, let's... chow 'em down."

The two waved to the Jolteon and then left the area.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

"Cousin," said Dranoel. "Take your time."

Dranoel patted Kaulthon's back.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

Carol said, "This ain't delicious."

"It ain't meant to be," said Giselle. "But I think it's delicious."

Carol has four non-empty plates in front of her while Giselle only has an andouillette in front of her. Giselle chewed her food like she had not eaten for a day.

"Carol! Eat up! Or we'll never finish," Giselle said.

-Lumiose City-

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

"Thank you very much for your help," said Mac.

Mac hugged the Helioptile who gave them money.

Post-leg confessional:

"We can't give them anything in return," said Mac. "Only hugs and appreciation."

_Back to the race..._

The Helioptile could speak in English. He gave them directions to Sushi High Roller.

"Okay," said Trev.

-Lost Hotel-

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in Last; departing 1 hour and 45 minutes late from original departure time**

Janelle read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

The two were seen getting in a cab.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

Giselle demanded, "Bring over what's next."

The Mantyke served both of them the same dish.

The Mantyke said, "Le cerveau de la vache."

"Whatever it is, it looks delicious!" said Giselle.

"It's gross to me," said Carol.

"Carol!" said Giselle. "That's food! Do you know how many Pokémons live without food and die of starvation."

"But this is too much!" said Carol.

Giselle said, "Quit complaining, Carol! I don't wanna see another team here and I just wanna get this done and check-in in third place."

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"This Jolteon's awesome in music," said Glace.

Lea said, "But he's not as awesome as Nick.

The Jolteon handed them their next clue after playing the tune.

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 5th**

"Detour," read Glace. "Serve 'em up or chow 'em down?"

"I don't feel like eating," said Lea.

"Then we do serve 'em up," said Glace.

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Carol, will you be quick?" said Giselle.

"Giselle, chillax, I got this," said Carol.

**Nick & Lester – on chow 'em down**

"Hey hey hey!" said Lester as he and Nick entered the restaurant.

"So what's our brunch of the day?" Nick said.

"Langue de boeuf," replied the Mantyke.

The Mantyke served each of them the oxen tongues.

The Mantyke said, "Bon appetit."

"I don't know what it is," said Lester.

Nick said, "But it sure looks delicious!"

The two started eating their food.

"Carol, we can't let them lose to us!" Giselle said.

Carol started eating a little bit faster, but her eating speed is no match to that of the musicians.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

Kaulthon stuck his tongue out and got the clue.

"It's never over til it's over, cousin," said Dranoel.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel; Currently in 6th**

Dranoel read the clue.

Kaulthon said, "The last teams are here."

Dranoel, "They are a lot more than I expected."

The two left the area while the other teams are reading their clue.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 7th / 8th / 9th**

"You do this," commanded Romana.

"You better do the next few," said Ben.

"I'll do this one," volunteered Maverick.

"I think this is mine," said Lilly.

Post-legconfessional:

**Lilly & Kelly**

"Judging from the restaurant's theme," started Kelly. "Lilly said she'll do this."

Lilly said, "I'm actually Asian, but just a little. I was the class's nerd girl and I graduated high school as the batch's salutatorian. Pokémons overestimate me more than a smart girl. I ended up being a housemaid because..."

Kelly said, "Because? I wanna know! How come you never tell me?"

"Chhh... never mind," said Lilly.

_Back to the race..._

**Ben – on roadblock**

"Correct!" said the Goodra.

"Yes!" said Ben.

**Maverick** – **on roadblock**

"Your turn Meowstic," said the Goodra. "Which of the following legendary Pokémon joined the cast of Super Smash Brothers Brawl's bosses? Is it: A, Manaphy; B, Rayquaza; C, Lugia; or D, Zygarde?"

"I'll say B," said Maverick.

"B is... correct!" said the Goodra.

"Yeah!" said Maverick.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

The Goodra said, "Now for the Glameow, who was one of the earliest gym leaders of the Laverre Gym? Is it: A, Carmen the Wigglytuff; B, Valerie the Sylveon; C, Floraivia the Florges; or D, Mallory the Mew?"

"Ha! So easy. Answer is B," said Lilly.

"B is correct!" said the Goodra.

**Trev & Mac;** **Currently in 10th**

"I don't think I can do this," said Trev.

"Then I'll have this," said Mac.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick & Lester – on chow 'em down**

"This meal is heavy!" said Lester.

"Next!" called Nick.

The Mantyke served them blood sausages.

"Still looks delicious," said Lester.

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

During this time, Giselle was done with her brunch. Carol was already eating a bit fast, but Giselle was still unsatisfied.

Giselle said, "Carol, think of it this way: While we're racing, we need to use our own allowance to buy us our own food. Our allowance is limited, and this is free food, because it is a task. Free food, Carol. Don't forget, it's mean to waste lavish food."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Ben – on roadblock**

**Maverick** – **on roadblock**

**Lilly – on roadblock**

**Mac – on roadblock**

"Marowak's turn," said the Goodra. "What Pokémon won a ticket to the Super Smash Bros. 4 games? Is it: A, a Marowak; B, a Rayquaza; C, a Noivern; or D, a Greninja?"

"My answer is the Marowak," said Mac.

"The answer is... D! You get a wasabi bomb!" said the Goodra.

"No!" said Mac.

"You have two minutes," said the Goodra as he started the timer. "Ben's turn, how many rings does a Bibarel have? Is it: A, two; B, four; C, twenty; or D, none of the above?"

Ben answered, "Let me think of this one."

"Time is running," pressured the Goodra.

"A! A!" said Ben.

"A is... incorrect!" said the Goodra. "Wasabi bomb time!"

The Goodra started another timer. Ben started chowing down on his wasabi bomb.

"I can take this," said Ben.

Mac kept coughing and sneezing.

"This is wasabi!?" said Mac as his tears came out.

"Man, are you crying?" asked Trev.

"No I'm not, the wasabi tastes bad!" replied Mac.

"Okay, but I think you're crying," said Trev.

"Shut up!" said Mac tearfully.

Maverick answered another question correctly.

The Goodra said, "Correct!"

"Yeeha!" said Maverick.

Ben stuck his tongue out.

The Goodra said, "Plus one!"

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick & Lester – on chow 'em down**

"What a steak!" commented Lester on the steak tartare.

The two continued eating vigorously.

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Carol, they're catching up," said Giselle softly.

"Stop being so annoying and just let me catch up by my own," said Carol.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Ben – on roadblock**

**Maverick – on roadblock**

**Lilly – on roadblock**

**Mac – on roadblock**

"Correct!" said the Goodra.

"Yeah!" said Mac.

Ben was shown eating another wasabi bomb.

"He's such an idiot," commented Romana in a soft voice.

The Goodra said, "Is it: A, Ferlon the Jellicent; B, Agnuss the Rhyhorn; C, Carly the Snover; or D, Peter the Pelliper?"

"A," answered Maverick.

"A is... inc... – Sorry. – correct!"

"Wha?" reacted Maverick.

"A is correct!" clarified the Goodra. "Now to Lilly, Which department store..."

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Lea & Glace – on serve 'em up**

"These two," said Glace.

The Vivillion called the customers.

"This can't take long," said Glace.

Lea said, "I think Nick & Lester are on the other detour."

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick & Lester – on chow 'em down**

"These are delicious!" commented Lester on the andouillette.

The two continued eating vigorously.

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Come on!" said Giselle. "They are already on their fourth dish. You are still on your..."

Carol said, "Just shut your loud mouth and watch me eat!"

Giselle had a "disappointed" face.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick & Lester**

"Giselle was so noisy," said Lester.

Nick added, "And she was also annoying."

"I wouldn't rush my own partner if I were in her shoes."

"I just wonder what really happened, the full story."

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Kaulthon & Dranoel; Currently in 6th**

The Jolteon finished playing his tune. He handed out the clue to the team.

"Detour," read Dranoel. "Serve 'em up, chow 'em down."

"Serve 'em up," said Kaulthon. "I'm still tired of eating."

The two left the area.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 11th**

"I don't think I can do this," said Iris.

Napoleon said, "You did the last anyway, my lovely librarian."

**Ben – on roadblock**

**Maverick – on roadblock**

**Lilly – on roadblock**

**Mac – on roadblock**

**Napoleon – on roadblock  
**

"And that's correct!" said the Goodra. "You can finally spin the wheel."

"My turn," said Lilly.

Maverick got a wasabi bomb after spinning the wheel.

The Goodra said, "A shiny Electrode is colored blank instead of red. Is it: A, blue; B, pink; C, gold; D, none of the above."

Lilly answered, "A, blue."

"A is correct!" said the Goodra. "You may now spin the wheel.

Maverick was seen eating the wasabi bomb without any problem.

Mollie said to the camera, "Maverick told me that someone dared him to eat a mountain of wasabi during high school. He got four thousand pokédollars for winning the dare."

Lilly was shown eating the wasabi bomb.

"The wasabi angels are with you, Lil," said Kelly.

Lilly chewed the wasabi slowly and started coughing seconds later.

"I'm sorry but the correct answer is B," said the Goodra.

"Oof!" said Mac.

"Wasabi bomb again," said the Goodra as he started the timer. "So we have a newcomer, the Kecleon. Here's your question: Which former Elite Four member owns a library? Is it: A, Rochelle the Roserade; B, Ham the Slowking; C, Marie the Rapidash; or D, Revil the Relicanth?"

"I know this one!" said Napoleon confidently. "Revil the Relicanth, D."

"Your answer is... correct!" said the Goodra.

Napoleon raised his hand up with his fist clenched. Maverick stuck his tongue out and got their next clue.**  
**

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 7th  
**

"We don't even need the pass," said Mollie.

Maverick read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Wow-**  
**

**Lea & Glace – on serve 'em up  
**

The Dustox said, "Deux tasses d'eau, lasagne, et fettuccine." Meaning: "Two cups of water, lasagna, and fettuccine."

The Beautifly added, "S'il vous plaît." Meaning: "Please."

Glace tried taking down everything she heard. She didn't mind the spelling errors.

Post-leg confessional:

"We asked a different customer that can speak in English what they said," said Lea.

"My handwriting was so atrocious," said Glace.

"And the customer said..." said Lea.

_Back to the race..._

The customer said, "Two cups of water, lasagna, and fettuccine."

"Thank you so much!" said Lea.

Lea gave their customers the two cups of water.

Post-leg confessional:

"I also asked him how to say ten minutes in French," said Lea.

_Back to the race..._

"Dix minutes," said Lea to the customers.

Beautifly gave her a thumbs up.


	10. It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food 4

-Sushi High Roller-

**Ben – on roadblock**

Ben stuck his tongue out after eating the wasabi bomb from the roulette. He received their next clue.

"You made two mistakes you fool!" said Romana.

"Hey!" said Ben. "I thought it was suppose to be idiot? Or Benjidiot?"

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly stuck her tongue out then received their next clue.

"Way to go, Lil!" said Kelly.

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 8th / 9th**

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 8th / 9th**

Lilly read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center..."

"... And look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue," ended Romana.

The two teams left the area.

**Mac – on roadblock**

RING! RING! RING!

"Take it easy," said Trev.

"I can't get out like this," said Mac.

"You have six points already! You just need four more before we can leave."

"There's still a final wasabi at the roulette there."

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

Napoleon stuck his tongue out.

"Next question," said the Goodra. "Who is the first president of Johto's Whirl Islands? Is it: A, Lucy the Lugia; B, Heather the Espeon; C, Andrea the Articuno; or D, Simon the Cloyster?"

"A," said Napoleon.

"A is... correct!" said the Goodra.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick & Lester – on chow 'em down**

"Oh my grub!" said Lester. "I'm full."

"You're almost done!" said Nick, who still kept eating continuously.

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Ugh! I'm full!" said Carol.

"Liar!" said Giselle. "And that's my line!"

"Ugh!"

"Eat up! I want my ice cream!"

"Ugh!"

"Cut it off! You're almost done!"

"Ugh!"

"Don't make me!"

"What are you gonna do, feed me?"

"As you wish."

Giselle took a spoonful of rabbit meat and shoved it into Carol's mouth, which was really wide open for a weird reason.

"Chew! CHEW!" demanded Giselle.

Carol chewed the food slowly.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick & Lester**

"It was gross watching Carol eat lazily," said Lester.

"Who told you to watch her eat?" said Nick.

_Back to the race..._

**Nick & Lester – on chow 'em down**

"That's gross," said Lester. "I might throw up."

"Don't you dare," said Nick. "All you need is a song about digestion."

"Lemme think," said Lester.

-Restaurant Le Wow-  


**Lea & Glace – on serve 'em up**

"Is this better than the other detour?" wondered Glace.

"It's another team," said Lea.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

"Those dragons," said Dranoel as he chose their customers.

The Vivillion used the landline to call the dragon customers.

"We have to stay tough for the rest of the leg," said Kaulthon to Dranoel.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick & Lester – on chow 'em down**

"Ready for digestion!" sang Lester.

The Mantyke served each of them a serving of escargots.

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

Giselle was still feeding Carol during this time.

Giselle said, "Look Carol, they're already on the snails."

"But I don't wanna eat snails," said Carol.

"You don't have a choice!"

Giselle fed Carol some escargots while Giselle was talking.

**Nick & Lester – on chow 'em down**

Lester said, "Now THESE don't look delicious."

"Oh come on!" said Nick. "Don't be such a sissy!"

"I didn't say I don't wanna eat 'em," said Lester.

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"So here's the flying saucer on our future space leg, and then it goes YUM!" said Giselle as she fed Carol her last blood sausages.

"I'm not a baby," said Carol.

"Who cares? I fed a baby in one of my missions," said Giselle.

"What mission?" said Carol as she blinks her right eye.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

Napoleon stuck his tongue out.

"Congratulations!" said the Goodra. "You may now spin the wheel."

Napoleon got another wasabi bomb from the roulette.

**Mac – on roadblock**

"I don't want another wasabi," said Mac.

"Then you gotta guess the correct answer, there's nothing else we can do," said Trev.

The Goodra said, "What Pokémon found Dark University? Is it: A, a Mightyena; B, a Weavile; C, a Spiritomb; or D, a Zoroark?"

Mac tried thinking for the correct answer, but he decided that he should guess instead.

Mac said, "D, I guess."

"D is... incorrect!" said the Goodra.

"No!" said Mac.

"Two minutes of wasabi bomb starts now," said the Goodra as he started the timer.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Lea & Glace – on serve 'em up**

"Bon appetit," said both Lea & Glace as they served the dishes to the Italian Beautifly and Dustox.

Post-leg confessional:

"It was too late when we asked him for some other translations," said Lea. "Like we asked what taxi is in French, and we also asked fast or hurry. We also tried to remember left, right, straight, or whatsoever directions there are. We got to ask what 'have a good meal' means, and also 'need anything else?'"

_Back to the race..._

"Besoin d'autre chose?" asked Lea to their customers, meaning: "Need anything else?"

The Dustox shook his head.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"It's so beautiful!" said Mollie, complimenting on the Jolteon's tune.

The Jolteon smiled and handed them their next clue.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 7th**

"Let's eat, we haven't had breakfast yet," said Maverick.

The two left the area.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

Napoleon stuck his tongue out and got their next clue.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 10th**

Napoleon & Iris both read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

"Now we know there's one team behind us," said Iris.

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick & Lester – on chow 'em down**

"Giselle has eight plates," said Nick. "This has to be our last dish."

"The spikes give me the goosebumps," said Lester as he saw the imported sea urchins right in front of him.

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Hurry up!" said Giselle. "They're almost done."

Giselle still kept feeding Carol.

"Last few, come on!" said Giselle.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Kaulthon & Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

The Salamence said, "Deux portions de soupe à l'oignon, une portion de boeuf bourguignon, une portion de confit de canard, et deux verres de vin." Meaning: "Two servings of French onion soup, one serving of boeuf bourguignon, one serving of confit de canard, and two glasses of wine."

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea & Glace**

"It was almost lunch," said Glace. "So when we heard the gym leaders' customers saying a lot of stuff. We were thankful that we got here a bit early and we were also thankful that we found a translator on the corner of the restaurant."

"If we were them, with no translator, we would've switched detours," said Lea. "Even if it's not a good time to."

_Back to the race..._

**Lea & Glace – on serve 'em up**

"Besoin d'autre chose?" asked Lea to their customers.

The Dustox said, "Le jus d'orange, avec deux pailles." Meaning: "The orange juice, and two straws."

Lea & Glace went to get them the orange juice and the two straws. A minute later, they came back with the drinks.

Lea asked, "Délicieux?" Meaning: "Delicious?"

The Dustox replied, "Délicieux en effet!" Meaning: "Delicious indeed!"

**Kaulthon & Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

"How are we gonna take this down?" asked Kaulthon to Dranoel softly.

"Can you speak in English?" asked Dranoel to their customers.

"Qu'est-ce?" said the Dragonite, meaning: "What?"

The Salamence pointed on some pictures on the menu.

"Alright," said Dranoel.

The two went to the kitchen.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

Two teams got their clue after listening to the Jolteon's tune.

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 8th / 9th**

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 8th / 9th**

"Let's eat!" said Romana. "I'm so ***king hungry right now."

"I miss our French food," said Kelly.

"We're doing chow 'em down," announced Ben.

Lilly announced, "Chow 'em down."

The two teams left the are.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Kaulthon & Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

The two came back to their customers with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Merci," said the Dragonite and Salamence.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Mac – on roadblock**

"Last one!" said Trev.

"I want ice cream, but we don't have money," said Mac.

"We're last already, but once we get out of here in no time, we shall catch up to them."

"I like your optimism, but at this point my tongue's too tired to taste another wasabi."

Trev was begging on a table with three customers for giving them one free ice cream. The customers smiled and ordered an ice cream for Mac.

"Thank you very much!" said Trev. "You're all so kind."

The customers smiled.

"Mac, wait for your ice cream," said Trev.

"How?" asked Mac.

"From them," said Trev.

"Thank you so much, kind Pokémons!" said Mac.

The customers smiled.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick & Lester – on chow 'em down**

"We're done!" announced Nick.

The Mantyke came with a tray. The tray contained two bowls of cheese ice cream and their next clue.

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Hurry! Last two!" said Giselle as she shoved the food to Carol's mouth.

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 3rd**

While Nick was eating his ice cream, Lester read the clue silently while eating his ice cream.

"It's a good thing we have desserts," said Lester.

**Carol & Giselle – on chow 'em down**

Giselle announced, "Done!"

Carol said with her mouth full, "My mouth hurts."

"Don't worry baby, we have ice cream."

The Mantyke came with a tray. The tray contained two bowls of cheese ice cream and their next clue.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 4th**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Prism Tower. The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Giselle. "Once at Centrico Plaza, rappel yourselves up to the highest level of Prism Tower."

Giselle hurriedly eat the ice cream while Carol was still chewing in her food.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Lea & Glace – on serve 'em up**

Lea & Glace were both seen borrowing the violins. The two went to their customers and played the violins in front of them. The Beautifly smiled and continued eating. Everyone else in the restaurant's dining area watched them play the violin.

Post-leg confessional:

"We want to keep our customers entertained during their meal," said Lea. "But we got everyone's attention."

"So I was genius enough to think about going around the restaurant carrying a little container," said Glace.

_Back to the race..._

Everyone there was clapping. Glace said something about going around to collect money, with the help of their translator before they started playing the violins. Not long after, Glace was walking around the restaurant to collect money.

"We don't have any talent," said Kaulthon to the camera.

-Lumiose City-

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"To Centrico Plaza please," said Carol to a cab driver.

"Fast! Fast!" said Nick to their cab driver.

The two teams were seen getting into two different cabs.

"They are not beating us today," said Giselle.

"Let's prove to them that we're faster," said Lester.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick & Lester**

Nick said, "It wasn't a race for first, but we wanted to see if we could beat them or not."

"Which will show both of us teams who is faster," said Lester.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Mac – on roadblock**

Mac alternately ate the milk ice cream and the wasabi bomb.

"You can do it!" cheered Trev.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Lea & Glace – on serve 'em up**

Lea counted the money they have collected while Glace was returning the violins.

"That's nine hundred and forty," said Lea.

The two hi-fived.

Lea approached their customers.

The Dustox said, "À emporter."

Glace asked their translator what it meant.

Glace told Lea, "Those are for take-out."

Lea took the dishes into the kitchen.

The Beautifly told Glace, "Le projet de loi s'il vous plaît."

Glace asked their translator again and he said it means they are gonna pay the bill already.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Mac – on roadblock**

Mac stuck his tongue out and received their next clue.

"Good one!" said Trev. "At least we finished."

**Trev & Mac; Currently in 11th**

Trev read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

As the two left the area, they saw another team coming in.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"How many teams are in there?" asked Janelle.

Mac replied bluntly, "We thought we were last until you two came."

Trev & Mac left the area while Cara looked around finding out that no other team was there by that time.

"We're screwed!" said Cara.

Janelle picked up a clue from the cluebox. She ripped open the clue envelope and read the clue.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in Last**

"I'm doing this, since you did the last one," said Cara.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Lea & Glace – on serve 'em up**

The Dustox paid the bill. The Beautifly told the Dustox something. The Dustox then gave Glace a hundred pokédollars.

The Dustox said, "Pour vous et votre sœur," meaning: "For you and your sister."

"Thank you so much!" Glace said softly.

Lea came back with the customers' food packed for take-out. Glace submitted the bill to the cashier. The twins received their next clue.

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 5th**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Prism Tower. The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Glace.

The team tried paying their translator, but he wouldn't accept the money, so they just thanked him and hugged him for his help. The twins left the area afterwards.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Janelle watched Cara chew the wasabi vigorously.

"You can do it!" cheered Janelle. "We will survive this leg!"

Post-leg confessional:

Cara said, "Eating those wasabis made my eyes sweat big time. I don't know if it's because it's too spicy or because I was pressured."

Janelle said, "I think both."

"You're... probably right. I wanted to rest from all the pain, especially from my nose, but there's no time to cry when you are STILL fighting for last," said Cara. "Two minutes per wasabi was real pressure. What made things worse was... I barely answered any of those questions correctly."

"That sure hurt," said Janelle.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two entered the restaurant.

"It feels good leading our pack or hangover victims," said Mollie.

The team chose a table. They sat on the restaurant sofa and waited for the Mantyke come with their food. The Mantyke came with their first dish.

"Bon appetit," said the Mantyke.

"Imported ox tongue!" said Mollie.

The two ate their food with fashion.

"Our bon appetit together in Lumiose," said Maverick.

"Instagram after the race or what?" said Mollie.

"Instagram after the race, Meowmee," said Maverick.

The two continued eating with style.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two listened to the Jolteon playing his harmonica.

Post-leg confessional:

"I could understand his music," said Iris. "It was probably about his early life and how his days were hard."

"On the other hand, I can't understand music," said Napoleon. "I don't have any beat, I have two left feet, et cetera."

_Back to the race..._

The Jolteon finished his tune and handed the couple their next clue.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 10th**

"We don't have a choice," said Iris. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," said Napoleon.

"So..." Iris said.

"So we're doing chow 'em down," Napoleon announced.

The two left the area.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Cara chomped on her second wasabi bomb.

"This is a mean mental challenge," said Janelle to the camera. "I can't say that we're strong mentally or physically, but we can survive these legs with all the things that we have. Teams will definitely make mistakes along the way. What I really think that's important is the prize money. Cara needs it and I'm her best friend, and a best friend always helps a best friend in need."

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two were still eating with style.

Mollie said, "I'm glad we don't have to use the express pass."

Maverick said, "We still don't know who we should give it to."

"Should we give it to Harl & Natt?"

"I still don't know, they have ended up fourth in the first leg, and I think they're a strong team."

"So what'll happen?"

"If they're a strong team, then all of a sudden, they make a huge mistake, they'll have that express pass to save them."

"How about Iris & Napoleon?"

"They were on a footrace with us for first, I personally think they're strong, so it's best if we don't give it to a strong team."

"Then which teams do you think are weak?"

"I would say the team who checked-in last in the previous leg."

"Is that... the gym leaders?"

"Possibly, if we give them our express pass... I don't know, we'll see."

"Which teams are the weak ones behind us?"

"We saw... Lilly & Kelly, Ben & Romana, Mac & Trev, and Iris & Napoleon. Among the four teams, I think Mac & Trev are the weakest, but they're an all-male team, so we can't underestimate them right now. Iris & Napoleon were on a footrace with us last leg. Ben & Romana will probably have other struggles. If we give them our express pass right now, they'll use it to go straight to the pit stop. If we give it to the housemaids, they'll do the same."

"We can't predict properly who will go far with our express pass. It's best to save it for another day."

"I agree, Meowmee."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Cara was on her third wasabi that time.

Post-leg confessional:

Cara said, "It hurt so much back there. Eating all those wasabis was torture. I told myself that I can't eat anymore, but I told myself I have to do this for my husband, I need the prize money. If I quit right there, I would only fail myself from saving my husband. I kept telling myself not to quit, never to quit."

_Back to the race..._

"I won't be able to understand her pain," said Janelle to the camera. "I'll just wonder right now why she's crying so badly."

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

The two teams saw Mollie & Maverick. Each team sat near each other.

"There they are!" said Kelly.

The Mantyke called the Noibat to help her bring the dishes to the other team.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two watched the two teams arrive.

"Now we have to hurry a bit," said Mollie.

The two continued eating with style.

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

The two teams looked at each other while waiting for their food.

"Bon appetit," said the Mantyke and the Noibat together.

The two teams ate the food as if there's no tomorrow.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two continued eating fast with fashion, but the other two teams' fast barbaric eating style were faster than the Meowstic's eating speed.

"We still have to observe our dining manners," said Mollie.

Maverick said, "At least we aren't fighting for last."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Cara was on her fourth wasabi that time.

"All I can do is respect her for her determination to continue," said Janelle to the camera.

Cara stuck her tongue out. She guessed the answer of the next question correctly, but she guessed the next one incorrectly.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

The two teams continued eating competitively.

"Let's beat them," said Kelly with her mouth full.

"We're doing that naturally right now," replied Romana with her mouth full.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two finished eating their first dish.

Maverick said, "Plat suivante s'il vous plaît," meaning: "Next dish please."

The Mantyke came with their two dishes of blood sausages.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

The two teams paid their cab drivers. They all ran to the tower's base as fast as possible. All four team members were being strapped on that time.

"Rappel race!" said Carol.

Carol started rappelling first, followed by Nick, then Lester, then Giselle.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Cara's now on her sixth wasabi. After that, she'll have a total of eight points.

Janelle said to the camera, "I'm getting really nervous right now."

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Kaulthon & Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

Kaulthon & Dranoel served the dishes to their customers.

"Sorry for the wait," said Dranoel. "Here are all your dishes."

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Romana raised her hand as she finished her first dish with her mouth full.

"Serveuse!" Romana said as she called the Mantyke. "Apportez le reste des plats ici," meaning: "Waitress, bring the rest of the dishes here."

The Mantyke brought all the dishes on a tray. Kelly raised her hand afterwards. She told the Mantyke that they want the same thing done to them. Romana glared at her.

"Copycats," said Romana in a soft but evil voice.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

"Nous voulons que tous nos plats, là aussi, tout comme eux," Maverick said which means: "We want all our dishes here too, just like them."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Cara spun the wheel and got another wasabi bomb.

"I'm so nervous right now I wanna go to the washroom," said Janelle to the camera.

Soon after she said that, she rushed to the washroom.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

The Noibat informed the three teams in English that they must eat the foods in a certain order as soon as they got all their dishes on the table.

"Who cares?" said Romana.

"I don't," said Kelly.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Trev & Mac; Currently in 11th**

The Jolteon handed them their clue after the Jolteon finished playing his tune.

"Yes!" said Trev. "We get to eat, for FREE!"

"YES!" said Mac.

The two left the area.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

Nick got to the top first, followed by Giselle, then Lester, then Carol.

"Welcome to Lumiose," greeted gym leader Mayliza.

Ryder said, "Nick & Lester, Carol & Giselle, you are the third team and the fourth team to arrive."

Nick & Lester did a hi-ten. Giselle sighed while rolling her eyes, while Carol looked guilty.

"However," continued Ryder. "All of you took a taxi here instead of walking on foot."

Nick & Lester had anxious faces. Carol's face looked like as if she was about to explode. Giselle remained calm in that situation.

"Therefore, both teams have incurred a thirty-minute penalty. You can step inside the elevator and stay inside the tower during your penalty time, because we won't have enough space later on, but make sure to come back when the time's almost up, once twenty-five minutes of your penalties have passed," ended Ryder.

The two teams went inside the elevator and waited for their penalty inside the tower.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Carol stuck her tongue out and received their next clue.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in Last**

"We can't lose more time," said Janelle.

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The team chose a table as they entered the restaurant.

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

"They're here," said Kelly while eating.

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

Romana said while eating, "Well, we've beaten them and they can't beat us anymore."

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two finished their second dish.

"We have to follow the order," said Maverick. "We want to be safe from any penalties."

"Steak tartare!" said Mollie.

The two started eating their own steak tartares.

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The Mantyke brought the first dish to them.

"Bon appetit," said the Mantyke.

Post-leg confessional:

"We were expecting a heavy, exotic, unique, and gross meal," said Napoleon. "But we were too hungry to ask what the foods were."


	11. It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food 5

-Centrico Plaza-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two were shown rappelling up the tower.

"This is so awesome!" shouted Lea.

Moments later, they were on top of Prism Tower.

"Welcome to Lumiose," greeted gym leader Mayliza.

"Thanks!" said Glace.

"Your city is one of a kind!" said Lea. "Especially from this view!"

"Thank you!" said Mayliza.

Ryder said, "Lea, I can say that you love heights."

Lea nodded.

Ryder said, "I've heard that you two were playing the violins at the detour?"

"Yes sir," replied Glace.

Ryder said, "That should be wonderful, well, Lea & Glace, you are the fifth team to arrive."

"Wait wait wait," said Glace.

"However," Ryder continued, "Two teams who have incurred the same type of penalty arrived before you."

"Which makes us... third?" said Glace.

"And... you aren't wrong," said Ryder. "Lea & Glace, you are team number three."

**Lea & Glace — 3rd place = 11:30 AM**

"We came from ninth, on a footrace for last, to third!" said Lea proudly.

"I did not see that coming!" said Glace in a surprised tone.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

Ben was shown eating hurriedly, while Romana was shown eating wildly.

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Lilly ate swiftly with style, while Kelly ate wildly like Romana.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The couple continued eating with style. They tried to pick up speed, but their speed had no chance of beating the other two teams' eating speed.

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The two ate quickly like hungry wolves. Napoleon raised his hand to call the Mantyke, because they have finished their first dishes. The Mantyke came back with their second dishes.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The couple continued eating with style. They were starting their fourth food already during this time.

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

Romana still continued eating wildly.

Romana asked, "Hey Kelly, who's faster between us?"

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Kelly was also eating wildly during this time.

Kelly said while chewing on her food, "We're equally fast."

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The two still ate like hungry wolves.

"It's another team," said Iris.

Napoleon looked at the entrance door while eating.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two found seats and a table. The Mantyke came with their first dishes.

"Bon appetit." said the Mantyke.

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

Ben stopped eating for a few seconds

Ben said, "I'm full."

Romana said, "Shut up and eat, we're in a race!"

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Lilly also stopped eating for some time.

"Kel, slow down," said Lilly.

"We're in a reality competition, Lil," said Kelly. "There's not enough time to stop eating."

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two ate their food slowly.

"Like it or not, we don't have a choice," said Mac.

"I know," said Trev.

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

Napoleon raised his hand and requested for their third dish to be ready.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two still ate with style.

"Meowskiz," said Mollie. "I think I know who to give the other express pass to."

"Who?" asked Maverick.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two ate slowly.

Trev said, "We know there's a team behind us, we shouldn't worry about getting eliminated today."

Mac added, "They could be doing the other detour."

"But they are pretty far behind."

"Trev, you'll never know."

The two continued eating slowly.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in Last**

After they have listened to the Jolteon's tune, the Jolteon handed them their next clue.

"We should do chow 'em down, that's where we're good at," said Janelle.

"But I thought we're on a diet?" said Cara.

"Cara, there's no such thing as 'diet' in The Amazing Race. Plus, we'll lose weight if we run, especially since we're in last."

"But how about the other detour?"

"The customers might speak in French. I can tell you this early that French is my Achilles' heel."

"Alright, chow 'em down it is."

"Chow 'em down it is!"

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Romana finished eating during this time.

Romana said, "Hey Kelly, I can't believe I won."

"You cheated! You SNAKE!" said Kelly in frustration with her mouth full.

"Really? How?" asked Romana with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Lilly said, "Kel, it's just competition, please be a sport."

Kelly told Lilly angrily, "You hurry up!"

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The two were already on their third dish during this time. Napoleon raised his hand up again and requested their fourth dish to be ready soon.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two were halfway through their fifth dish during this time.

"I wanna order wine," said Maverick.

"Me too," said Mollie. "But I don't wanna get drunk and lose on a footrace."

"I know, Meowmee," said Maverick.

The two continued eating with style.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two were still eating slowly on their first dish during this time.

"This will get us nowhere, Trev," said Mac. "We have to eat faster even if we don't like the dish."

"Alright," said Trev.

The two picked up some eating speed.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Kaulthon & Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

Their customers were shown paying the bill. The gym leaders got their next clue after submitting the bill.

**Kaulthon & Dranoel; Currently in 6th**

"Holy dragon lords!" said Dranoel after reading the clue. "We'll never get out of this like this."

"What?" said Kaulthon.

Dranoel pointed the paragraph to Kaulthon.

"Ouch!" said Kaulthon. "My fault, cousin. I'm very sorry."

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Kelly finished eating by this time.

"Hurry up, Benjiboy!" demanded Romana.

Kelly demanded, "Lil, eat up! We don't want us to lose to a bunch of strong-looking models."

Romana said, "Hey! We're not just strong-looking! We're strong by ourselves!"

Ben said, "Actually..."

"Shut up and eat!" hissed Romana while she widened her suddenly intimidating eyes.

"Whoa there!" said Ben.

"Eat!" demanded Romana. "NOW!"

Ben hurriedly finish his foods.

"You! Eat too!" demanded Kelly.

"What's wrong with you, Kel?" said Lilly.

Kelly, still frustrated, ignored Lilly. Lilly continued eating anyway.

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The two are now on their fourth dish.

"I don't like the taste," said Iris.

Napoleon said, "Me too."

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two slowed down their eating speed. They were finishing their fifth dish during this time.

"Meow, I'm full," said Mollie.

"Me... sightly too," said Maverick.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

Trev ate slowly while Mac ate as quick as he would normally do.

"Now or never, Trev," said Mac. "You can't be picky now. You gotta eat."

"We should switch," said Trev.

"We can't now," said Mac. "I don't wanna do it. You have to eat."

**Ben & Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Ben finished eating by this time.

"Yes!" shouted Romana.

Romana caught the attention of the other customers.

**Iris & Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two are still on their fourth dish.

"This does not please my taste buds," said Napoleon.

"Same here," said Iris.

The two continued eating their dishes.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two are starting their sixth dishes, cows' brains, slowly.

"We're telling ourselves not to use our express pass," said Maverick.

"But we're already full," said Mollie. "And switching will be a complete waste of time and effort."

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac raised his hand. The Mantyke came with their second dishes.

"Trev," said Mac. "You got to eat, some way or another."

Trev sighed.

Mac said, "Trev, do you wanna die from hunger? What if Cara & Janelle eat fast? What if they're on the other detour? You have to eat, Trev."

**Ben & Romana; Currently in** **7th**

The two ate their own fromage ice cream. Romana was reading the clue when she suddenly widened her eyes.

Romana read aloud, "Caution! Do not check-in in eleventh place!"

Romana caught the attention of some customers and all the other racers there.

**Lilly & Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Lilly lost her eating fashion and ate as quickly as possible.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two were still full, but they decided to eat slowly.

"There are still two teams behind us," said Mollie. "Do you wanna use the express pass?"

Maverick said, "I want to, but we're probably halfway through."

"We should save it for a better day."

"Right!"

The two maintained their eating fashion while trying to eat fast.

**Iris & Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two were halfway through their dishes this time.

"We have to beat someone," said Napoleon. "At least the Meowstics."

The two continued eating quickly.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

Trev started eating quickly upon hearing what Romana said.

"We have to beat someone else besides the pinkies," said Mac while eating his second dish.

**Lilly** **& Kelly; Currently in 8th**

During this time, Lilly finished her meal, Romana finished her ice cream, and Ben & Romana were leaving the area. The Mantyke came with a tray containing

their next clue with two fromage ice creams. The two ate their ice creams hurriedly.

**Cara & Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two got in seeing every other team panicking.

"What's going on?" wondered Janelle.

The Mantyke served them their first dishes after they've found seats.

"Bon appetit," said the Mantyke.

"Wow!" said Cara.

"Let's... chow 'em down!" said Janelle.

The two ate their first dishes vigorously. Lilly & Kelly could be seen exiting the restaurant from the background.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

The two teams were shown looking around from the top of the tower.

Ryder said, "I can check you all in now."

The two teams stepped on the mat.

"Nick & Lester, Carol & Giselle, you are officially teams number four and five," ended Ryder.

**Nick & Lester** — **4th place = 11:53 AM**

**Carol & Giselle** — **5th place = 11:53 AM**

Nick & Lester clapped.

"Just one team," said Lester.

"I guess that would be the twins," said Carol.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two continued eating as fast as they can.

Mac said, "The pinkies still don't know about the double elimination."

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two were almost done with their sixth dish by this time.

"We can make it, we shouldn't let the Kecleons pass us," said Maverick.

**Iris & Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two were finishing their fifth dish this time.

"You'll never know what'll happen to us," said Napoleon. "We could be eliminated today, we could be eliminated on another day, we could win the race, we could also not."

**Cara & Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two were shown eating vigorously.

Post-leg confessional:

Janelle said, "There was nothing we could do. The teams left there were all ahead of us. Two teams there finished in the top two last leg. The other one was just ahead of us."

"We noticed that it was possible to beat that team," said Cara.

_Back to the race..._

"We can beat them!" said Janelle, pointing to Trev & Mac.

"We have to!" said Cara.

**Iris & Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

"That's huge!" exclaimed Iris as the Mantyke served them the cows' brains.

The two ate like hungry wolves still.

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

"Escargots!" exclaimed Mollie as they were about to start their seventh dish.

The two continued eating with style.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two ate as fast as they could. Mac raised his hand to call their third dishes to come.

"They're fast!" said Trev.

"You're right!" said Mac.

**Cara & Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two raised their hands to call their second dishes to come.

"We can beat them," repeated Janelle.

"We have to," repeated Cara.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Kaulthon** **& Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The two were shown arriving at the plaza. They were being strapped on as soon as they got there.

"There's nothing else we could do," said Dranoel. "We just have to accept our fate."

Since these two do not have arms, their rappel is different from the others and specially made for them.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

"Almost done," said Maverick as both of them were almost done eating the escargots.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two ate as fast as they could.

"They're done?" said Mac in a surprised tone as they saw Cara & Janelle raising their hands.

**Cara & Janelle – on chow 'em down**

Their third dish came.

"This is speed eating for survival," said Janelle.

The two continued eating vigorously.

**Iris & Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two were about to finish their sixth dish.

"We can't take forever here," said Iris.

Napoleon said, "I just wish we have the express pass right now, so that we'll be safe at least."

"I agree, my lovely poet," said Iris.

The two continued eating fast.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Kaulthon** **& Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The two got on top of the tower.

"Welcome to Lumiose!" greeted Mayliza.

"Kaulthon & Dranoel," started Ryder.

"Yes we know," said Kaulthon.

Dranoel added, "Our fate has been sealed."

"You are the sixth team to arrive," continued Ryder, "However, you have incurred a two-hour penalty at the roadblock."

"Yes, we shall wait it out to our end," said Kaulthon.

"I need you to wait inside the tower so that we'll have enough space later," ended Ryder.

The two nodded and went inside the elevator.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The two teams could be seen running to the tower's base. All four team members are being strapped on.

"We are not losing to you today!" said Romana in a mean tone.

"So are we!" said Kelly angrily.

Kelly and Romana got ahead and were both rappelling up. Ben and Lilly followed slowly.

Post-leg confessional:

**Ben & Romana**

"We left the restaurant before them," said Romana. "But Ben's unlucky bathroom break made them catch up!"

"I'm sorry," said Ben.

"If this happens on the final four or if we're fighting for last, I'm going to pulverize you!" said Romana angrily.

"Yes, Ma," said Ben.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

"Oursins are delicious," said Maverick while eating their final dish.

The two continued eating with their style.

**Iris & Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two were halfway through their seventh dish during this time.

"We can definitely beat them," said Iris.

The two raised their eating speed by a few bits.

**Cara & Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two were seen raising their hands for their fourth dishes.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac raised his hand for their fourth dishes. Trev was just finishing his third dish by this time.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly got on top of Prism Tower first, followed by Romana.

"Hah!" said Kelly.

"You cheated!" said Romana.

"Really? How?" imitated Kelly as she smirked while raising an eyebrow with confidence.

Romana was angrily speechless during time, so she decided to look down for Ben.

"Ben!" shouted Romana. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying to enjoy the view!" replied Ben.

"There's no time for that!" shouted Romana.

Kelly's voice was calm when she said, "Lil, hurry!"

"I'm trying, but the view is so gorgeous," said Lilly.

Kelly rolled her eyes and yelled, "We don't have all the time for that now!"

Ryder and Mayliza were just there waiting patiently.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie & Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two finished their food and raised their hands.

**Iris & Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two were finishing their eighth dish during this time.

**Cara & Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two were shown starting their fifth dishes.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

Trev was still halfway through the fourth dish. Mac raised his hand for their fifth dishes.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 9th**

The two were eating ice cream while reading the clue.

"We shouldn't read that aloud," said Mollie softly. "We might scare Cara & Janelle."

**Iris & Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two finished their food and raised their hands. Mantyke came with two bowls of fromage ice cream and their next clue.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 10th**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop," they both read.

The two hurriedly ate their ice creams.

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

The two ate their ice creams calmly.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Among the four, Lilly was the last one shown getting on top of the tower.

Mayliza greeted, "Welcome to Lumiose!"

Ryder said, "Ben & Romana, Lilly & Kelly, you are technically the seventh and eighth teams to arrive; however, being clearly told to eat the dishes in a certain order, you have disregarded it, especially you two."

Ryder looked at Romana and Kelly with a serious face.

"For that, you have incurred a thirty-minute penalty each, and I need you to wait inside the tower before I can check both teams in," ended Ryder.

The two walked towards the elevator. Ben pressed the button.

"This is double elimination leg," said Romana softly in a worried tone.

Kelly wore an extremely worried face. The two were shown getting inside the elevator.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

Iris & Napoleon finished their ice creams first and left the area as quick as possible. Mollie & Maverick finished thirty seconds after.

"We can beat them," said Mollie optimistically.

The two also left the area.

**Cara & Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two were shown finishing their fifth dishes.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac was almost finished with his fifth dish. Trev was not close to halfway through his fifth dish.

"I'm full," said Trev.

"I still want our adventure to continue," said Mac.

**Cara & Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The Mantyke came with their sixth dishes. Minutes after, they were seen almost finishing their sixth dish.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac stopped eating and said, "I have to say, this is a heavy meal for us."

-Centrico Plaza-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

The two teams were shown getting strapped on. Iris started rappelling first, followed by Napoleon, then Mollie, then Maverick.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Cara & Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two could be seen raising their hands up for their seventh dishes.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac raised his hand for their sixth dishes.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

Iris & Napoleon were on top of the tower during this time. Mollie & Maverick arrived seconds after.

Mayliza greeted, "Welcome to Lumiose!"

"Thank you!" said the four team members.

Ryder said, "Iris & Napoleon, Mollie & Maverick, you are technically the ninth and tenth teams to arrive."

"Did we get a penalty?" wondered Mollie.

"However," Ryder continued, "Three teams are still on their penalties, which makes you teams number six, and seven."

**Iris & Napoleon** — **6th place = 12:31 PM**

**Mollie & Maverick** — **7th place = 12:31 PM**

"I did not see that coming," said Maverick.

Post-leg confessional:

**Iris & Napoleon**

"We're glad that we were able to beat Mollie & Maverick today," said Napoleon.

Iris said, "We failed to procure those express passes last leg and we felt a bit, just a little bit, good that we beat them today."

Post-leg confessional:

**Mollie & Maverick**

"Even if we've beaten Iris & Napoleon yesterday, they showed that they are a team that shouldn't be underestimated," said Maverick.

Mollie said, "They may have beaten us today, but we got the express passes last leg."

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Cara & Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two were halfway through their eighth dish during this time.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac was halfway through this sixth dish while Trev was starting his sixth.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The two teams were shown looking around from the top of the tower.

Ryder said, "I can check you all in now."

The two teams stepped on the mat.

"Ben & Romana, Lilly & Kelly, you are officially teams number eight and nine," ended Ryder.

**Ben & Romana** — **8th place = 12:42 PM**

**Lilly & Kelly** — **9th place = 12:42 PM**

"That almost gave me a heart attack," said Kelly.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly & Kelly**

"I wasn't so happy with Romana today," said Lilly. "And I wasn't happy with your attitude today, Kel."

Kelly remained noncommittal.

Post-leg confessional:

**Ben & Romana**

Ben said, "The competition is heating up, and Ma is getting frustrated with the housemaid."

Romana remained noncommittal.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 11th**

The two were shown eating their own ice creams.

"Caution! Do not check-in in eleventh place," read Janelle.

"Oh my what!?" said Cara.

The two read those words silently over and over. Cara was about to drop a tear, but she held it back.

Cara said, "It's not over until it's really over. We don't know if a team lost a passport, got a penalty, or got lost."

"You're right," said Janelle.

They left the are as soon as they finished their ice cream.

**Trev & Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two were shown eating.

Mac said to the camera, "It's double elimination, even if we beat them, we're done for sure."

Trev added, "What are the odds of someone getting a penalty? Or losing a passport?"

-Centrico Plaza-

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were shown arriving at the top of Prism Tower.

Mayliza greeted, "Welcome... to Lumiose!"

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

"We're remaining calm until you say that we're officially eliminated," said Janelle to Ryder.

Ryder started, "Cara & Janelle... you are the eleventh team to arrive."

Cara & Janelle both nodded.

Ryder continued, "And you know this is a double-elimination leg."

The two continued nodding.

"However, a team is still waiting out its penalty," continued Ryder.

The two continued nodding.

"Therefore, that makes you two... team number ten," ended Ryder.

**Cara & Janelle** — **10th place = 1:06 PM**

Cara was speechless. Janelle hugged her. Cara was crying a little later.

"It's incredible!" exclaimed Janelle.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Trev & Mac; Currently in Last**

The two were shown leaving the area.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Kaulthon** **& Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The two were called by Ryder.

Ryder said, "Kaulthon & Dranoel, ten teams have checked-in, and your penalty time has just passed halfway."

Kaulthon nodded.

Ryder continued, "For sure, since this is a double elimination leg, I'm sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Kaulthon** **& Dranoel **– **ELIMINATED**

"We accept our fate," said Dranoel.

Post-leg confessional:

"Our goal here is to win," said Dranoel. "And not get eliminated."

"We failed it tragically," said Kauthon. "But I'm glad vacation's over."

_Back to the race, moments later..._

**Trev & Mac: Childhood Friends**

The two were shown rappelling up the tower. While doing so, the editors put their confessional's audio on the rappelling scene.

Audio-only post-leg confessional:

"We're glad that we're able to travel out of the Kanto region," said Mac. "And I won't forget these two legs that didn't go well."

Trev said, "We're still thirsty for adventure, but our time has come, and sadly, our adventure has ended."

"The million pokédollars is not a big deal to us, but ending an adventure badly is just another chapter in our lives."

"Our failures today has given us a new lesson, a new experience."

Back to the race audio, as the two got on top of the tower.

Mayliza greeted, "Welcome... to Lumiose!"

Ryder said, "Trev & Mac, you are the last team to arrive."

"We know what's coming up next," said Trev.

"And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race," ended Ryder.

**Trev & Mac** — **11th place = 1:32 PM**

**Trev & Mac** – **ELIMINATED**

"We can't believe that our adventure has come to an end," said Trev.

"This will be something worth remembering," said Mac.

**Kaulthon** **& Dranoel** — **Last place = 2:05 PM**

_Next week on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams travel to the wild Wylds._

"The culture here is rich."

"I've never been to a world with such amazing culture."

_The double yield puts rivals behind._

"We choose to yield..."

"It's full!"

"I hate the fact that it's blind."

_Some teams dance their heart out._

"You can see the culture within it."

"One, two, three, four."

A team was show swaying downwards.

_While other teams try to hit the bullseye._

"Hit it high, don't hit it hard."

"Oh that's easy."

Two team members were shown drawing two different cards from a deck of cards.

_And the race's first fast forward gives a team the golden opportunity._

"Do you wanna do it? A try at least."

"We could get ahead, since we're behind."

_While it gives another team complete tragedy._

"We embarrassed ourselves just to win a fast forward."

"The fast forward has been taken."

This episode: 4/28/14

Next episode: 5/7/14


	12. It Sounds So Sweet, yet So Sour 1

AN: For this leg's location, I'm using my own. Enjoy the leg! :)

* * *

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Twelve teams continue the race through the Kalos region in the Pokémon World._

_Teams partied..._

"I'm so excited to party!" said Giselle.

_And forgot about the race._

"We're late!" said Mac.

"Idiot! Wake up!" said Romana.

Carol said, "It's almost ten minutes past our departure time."

_Trev & Mac experienced problems with their money shortage._

Trev said, "Right now, we're considered racing hobos."

Mac said, "We didn't have breakfast, and we don't have enough money for breakfast."

_Along the leg, teams eat..._

"Bon appetit," said the Mantyke.

Giselle was shown chomping down the tongue.

"Yes!" said Trev. "We get to eat, for FREE!"

_And eat..._

Romana said, "Shut up and eat, we're in a race!"

Cara was shown chew the wasabi vigorously.

"These are delicious!" commented Lester on the andouillette.

_And eat._

"This is wasabi!?" said Mac as his tears came out.

Mollie & Maverick were shown eating with style.

"This does not please my taste buds," said Napoleon.

Giselle took a spoonful of rabbit meat and shoved it into Carol's mouth.

_Harv & Clairene succeeded in the roadblock and the detour._

Harv & Clairene received their next clue from the Machamp owner at Restaurant Le Wow.

"Excellent!" said Clairene.

_Giving them a first place finish and the express pass._

Ryder said, "Harv & Clairene, you are team number one!"

"No one knows that we have an express pass," said Harv.

_Several teams received penalties._

"Therefore, both teams have incurred a thirty-minute penalty," said Ryder.

"I can't eat another wasabi after this," said Kaulthon. "We leave with the two-hour penalty."

"Who cares?" said Romana.

"I don't," said Kelly.

_But in the end, a double elimination sent the gym leaders and the childhood friends home._

Ryder said to Trev & Mac, "Trev & Mac, you are the last team to arrive."

Ryder said to Kaulthon & Dranoel, "Since this is a double elimination leg, I'm sorry to tell you..."

"... That you have been eliminated from the race," ended Ryder to Trev & Mac.

_Ten teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

_This... is Lumiose City. As of today, it is the largest city in the Pokémon World. This dazzling metropolis is located at the heart of Kalos, and it is known as the City of Light. And right here at the heart of Lumiose stands the Pokémon Gym of the city, Prism Tower. It serves as the symbol for Lumiose City, and a pit stop for The Amazing Race Pokémon. Below Prism Tower is Centrico Plaza, which is obviously located in the middle of Lumiose. This plaza, where the iconic tower is located, serves as the start of the third leg... in a race around worlds. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. Will Harv & Clairene sail through the legs smoothly after finishing first last leg? Who will receive the second express pass from Mollie & Maverick? And will Harl & Natt keep up with their good momentum? Harv & Clairene who arrived at 9:57 AM, will depart... at 9:57 PM._

**Harv & Clairene; 1st to depart = 9:57 PM**

Just from Centrico Plaza, the bright lights in Lumiose made the whole city still bright at night. The two are wearing jackets due to the cold night breeze. Harv ripped open the envelope.

"Make your way to Lumiose Station and warp to the country of Wylds," read both Harv & Clairene.

_"Teams must now warp out of the Pokémon World by taking a subway from Lumiose Station to the warp panel below the Prism Tower, where they must warp to the airport of Wylds. Once there, they must proceed to the Mineral Hall where they'll find their next clue."_

Clairene read, "You have fifteen camyls (pronounced: kei miles) for this leg of the race."

Harv counted the money.

"We're good!" said Harv with a thumbs up.

Clairene read, "Caution! Blind double yield ahead."

"We better watch out," said Harv.

The two were seen leaving the pit stop and getting in a cab.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We got to learn more about ourselves and each other in these past two legs racing together in the urban Kalos," said Harv.

"We're glad that we were both able to sneak in to our parents' drawers to get our own passports," said Clairene. "We're extremely glad that we had won an express pass without the other teams' knowledge."

"I honestly do not know if we'll both be grounded when we get caught by the time we get home."

"I think not even the million pokédollars will please either of our parents."

-Lumiose Station-

The two were at the counter. The Pokémon working there told them that the next subway to the warp panel departs next morning.

"I guess everybody will be back to square one," said Harv to the camera.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harl & Natt; 2nd to depart = 10:17 PM**

Natt read, "You have fifteen camyls for this leg of the race."

The two were seen getting in a cab.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We hate losing our first place lead... on roadblocks... that Harl performs... twice," said Natt.

Harl said, "I started both roadblocks with another team tied with us for first. Losing first place twice is a complete nightmare... especially for me."

"So we're setting our goal for a win this leg."

"Also, I'll be sitting out on the next roadblock. Arceus hasn't blessed me well yet."

**Lea & Glace; 3rd to depart = 11:30 PM**

"Make your way to the country of Wylds," read Lea.

The two were shown leaving the pit stop on foot.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Going from ninth on the first leg to third on the second leg is a big improvement that we noticed," said Glace.

"We may not have the express pass, nor do we have the chance to get the second one, but we can race these legs strong without the need of those express passes," said Lea confidently.

"Neither of us had a problem with the two roadblocks so far. We had fun at the previous detour, but we had difficulty with the detour on the first leg."

"Don't worry, we have two allied teams that can help us."

"Ehem ehem... boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend, his partner, and the girls."

"Haha! Right."

**Nick & Lester; 4th to depart = 11:53 PM**

Nick read, "Caution! Blind double yield ahead."

"Let's go," said Lester.

The two were shown getting inside a taxi.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Getting a penalty with only one team beating us was cool," said Lester.

"Because we weren't close to last," added Nick.

**Carol & Giselle; 5th to depart = 11:54 PM**

Carol read, "Caution! Blind double yield ahead."

Giselle said, "I wanna do it on the music freaks that beat us last leg."

"We can't do that! We had an agreement with them."

"So what?"

"I don't want to be a traitor right now."

"Ha! You're only lying to yourself."

"No I'm not!"

The two were shown getting inside a cab.

Pre-leg confessional:

Giselle said, "The cool dudes beating us last leg made me want to get rid of them as soon as possible."

Carol said, "Giselle, from the detour to the rappelling, it was all my fault. I was the slow one."

"Yeah, I know that you're a part of the trouble, but I can't get rid of you since you're my teammate."

"Giselle, you have enough time to cool this all down."

**Iris & Napoleon; 6th to depart = 12:31 AM**

"Make your way to the country of Wylds," read Iris.

Napoleon was shown counting the money. The two got in a cab afterwards.

Pre-leg confessional:

"It's tough having strong rivals in the race," said Napoleon.

"It's a necessary evil," said Iris. "Our main goal coming into this race is to win, but we can't if strong teams will be with us on the final leg."

"So our side goal now is to get rid of them."

"It will be a challenge since they have an express pass."

"The risky part is the second express pass. If we U-turn or yield them when they still have the express pass, we will not have a chance to get it from them."

"But I think they see us as a strong team, and giving the express pass to us would mean a big mistake to them."

**Mollie & Maverick; 7th to depart = 12:32 AM**

"Make your way to Lumiose Station and warp to the country of Wylds," read both Maverick and Mollie.

The two were shown getting in to a taxi.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Having to hold two express passes makes us feel powerful," said Maverick.

"We just do not know who to give the other one to," said Mollie.

"We were thinking on Harl & Natt or the Kecleons, but giving it to strong teams could cost us the race."

"Anyway, we still have no final decision on who to give it too. If we can get rid of it soon, it will make us both feel more relieved not having to hold that

responsibility."

**Ben & Romana; 8th to depart = 12:42 AM**

Ben read, "Caution! Blind double yield ahead."

Romana said, "It sounds so sweet, yet so sour."

The two got in a taxi.

Pre-leg confessional:

Romana said, "We want to get rid of the housemaids as soon as we can. They're both gonna kill me, especially the Kirlia. I'm so p***ed off with that kirlie Kirlia."

Ben said, "Ma is just looking down on the housemaids, simply because they're housemaids. Sometimes, I try to ignore her points of view, because... some of those are completely wrong."

"What the heck!? Ben, they're housemaids! All they do is clean the house. They don't get a high salary and I think they don't deserve to win."

"Shut it, Ma. They'll be watching this when we're done with the race, and they will really kill you."

"I don't care! I'll kill then first!"

Ben took a fan out and he started fanning the angry Romana.

**Lilly & Kelly; 9th to depart = 12:43 AM**

Kelly read, "You have fifteen camyls for this leg of the race."

The two went inside a taxi.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Today, I just learned that Kelly has bad sportsmanship," said Lilly. "She wasn't like that before. It was a completely different side of her."

"Just because she's rich and just because we're housemaids, she will try to get rid of us," said Kelly.

"Kel, in a situation like that, all you need to do is breathe in... and breathe out."

"Romana is one big threat right now. If we don't get rid of her soon, Lilly and I will be so doomed."

**Cara & Janelle; Last to depart = 1:06 AM**

Janelle was seen counting the money.

"Off we go!" Cara said energetically.

The two got in a cab.

Pre-leg confessional:

Cara said, "Being at the back of the pack for the whole leg was really scary."

Janelle said, "Life at the back of the pack is hard. We made the same mistake with the other teams at Lost Hotel, but somehow, all the other teams were faster

than us."

"Speaking of getting lucky last leg, we beat one team at the detour on a double elimination leg and we barely survived."

"Luckily, we don't think anyone will be targeting us after our poor performance last leg."

-Lumiose Station-

**Nick & Lester: Band mates**

**Lea & Glace: Twins**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

The three teams were all at a corner discussing.

"For sure," started Lester. "Two of our allies are gone."

"I wonder who survived last leg," said Carol.

Lea said, "The gym leaders got a two-hour penalty at the roadblock yesterday."

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"Kaulthon threw up all the wasabi unintentionally," said Glace. "He was given an option to start over, but he couldn't handle more wasabi... I guess."

"So that leaves us to Trev & Mac or Janelle & Cara," concluded Lester.

Cara & Janelle showed up.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Hey everybody!" greeted Cara.

"What happened to Trev & Mac last leg?" questioned Lester.

"They looked too full eating all those food," said Cara.

Janelle added, "So we were able to overtake them."

"I feel sorry for them," said Carol. "Kaulthon & Dranoel too."

"I don't feel any sympathy for any of our two... 'allies,'" said Giselle.

"Hey!" said Carol. "They will be watching this."

"Anyway," said Lester. "There's an upcoming yield. Does anybody have any suggestions?"

Giselle said bluntly, "Without a doubt, you two."

"Hey!" said Carol. "Sorry about this Lester, I'll stop her from putting your faces on the yield board."

Lester looked like he grew a phobia of Giselle. Giselle just glared at Lester.

"I say we get the strong ones down," suggested Glace.

Janelle asked, "Like who?"

"The Meowstics," said Nick.

"The Kecleons," added Lea.

"And the kiddies," said Glace.

"How about the Chespin and Fennekin?" asked Lester.

"They look strong," commented Lea.

Glace said, "Thing is... I think they'll make mistakes, big ones, but we'll never know just from the looks."

Cara said, "What if Janelle and I spare the kids and the Meowstics?"

Lester replied, "Your choice."

"Okay," said Cara. "We're putting our vote on the Kecleons."

"I'd love to get the Meowstics," said Glace. "Even if they have the express pass number two, I doubt Lea and I would get it."

"I want to target the kiddies since they won last leg," said Nick.

Giselle said, "And I would definitely want to get rid of our red and orange, or pink allies."

"That's enough Giselle!" said Carol. "I think we should leave now."

With the permission from Lester, the comrades left the alliance talk.

"So no main target," said Lester.

"Yeah," said Lea.

The three teams went to different directions. Lea and Nick winked at each other before splitting up.

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"If it'd be anyone else in the final three," said Napoleon. "I pick nerd and geek."

Iris pointed at Harl & Natt. Harl could be seen silently complaining to Natt about the sleeping environment. Natt was shown reading a geography book.

"Let's approach them," suggested Clairene.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

Natt was flipping a page when the alliance suddenly came.

"We want you guys in the final three with us," said Napoleon.

"Thanks!" said Natt. "But we're not putting ourselves in any alliances."

The four left without another word.

Post-leg confessional:

**Harl & Natt**

"From the way that they left, I could tell that they wanted us in their small alliance," said Natt. "But after what happened to us and our agreement with the Meowstics, we decided not to stick ourselves to anyone else anymore."

_Back to the race..._

All the teams were seen boarding a train. The teams exited the train after the train ride. The team members stepped on the warp panel one by one.

_"All teams are now making their way to the rural country of Wylds."_

* * *

Eastern Wylds Map: Nothing extremely significant, but feel free to look at it. By the way, sorry for the inconvenience.

platrium (period) tratnaived [spelled backwards] (period) com (slash) art (slash) Eastern (dash) Wylds (dash) 452436427

* * *

-Wylds Airport-

The teams exited the warp room one by one.

**Ben** **&** **Romana:** **Models**

"That yield is gonna be ours," said Romana as she and Ben ran out of the airport.

**Lilly** **&** **Kelly: Housemaids**

"We can't let them get ahead of us," said Kelly as she and Lilly ran out of the airport.

**Harl** **&** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

**Cara** **&** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

**Iris** **&** **Napoleon:** **Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&** **Clairene: Dating**

The four teams ran out of the airport simultaneously.

**Mollie** **&** **Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

"Meowskiz, I have to go to the bathroom," said Mollie.

**Nick** **&** **Lester:** **Band** **Mates**

**Lea** **&** **Glace:** **Twin** **Athletes**

The two teams exited the airport together.

**Carol** **&** **Giselle: Comrades**

The two ran out of the airport.

-Wylds-

It is a sunny mid-afternoon in the rural monarch nation. The soil has the color of rust. The sky has an orange color. The land is inhabited by lion creatures called lyons. They are pretty similar to lions, except the lyons have colorful manes. Outside the airport is a river, and a raft for transportation between sides of the river.

**Ben** **&** **Romana:** **Models**

The two got on the raft first.

Romana told the lyon managing the raft, "We leave now! I'll pay you extra."

The raft was about to leave. Lilly & Kelly made it on during the last second. The raft left the airport's side of the land. Romana was shown paying the lyon.

**Lilly** **&** **Kelly: Housemaids**

"See you waiting at the yield," said Kelly.

"No!" said Romana. "You're getting yielded today!"

"No! You're gonna have to wait on your yield!"

"No! You are!"

**Harl** **&** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

**Cara** **&** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

**Iris** **&** **Napoleon:** **Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&** **Clairene: Dating**

The four teams got to the river area.

"It left!" said Harl.

"We'll have to wait I guess," said Cara.

Since there was only one raft that day, the four teams waited for the only raft to come back.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We're gonna have to wait," said Glace.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"Our yield's gone!" said Giselle. "Thanks a lot, Carol."

Carol replied, "You are always welcome."

The seven teams waited on a queue. Carol & Giselle were each chewing gum.

Carol asked, "Anybody want some gum?"

Harv, Clairene, Janelle, Lea, Nick, and Glace each took a gum from Carol.

-Wylds Airport-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"Okay, I'm done," said Mollie.

"I have to go too," said Maverick.

"Why didn't you do so earlier?"

"Because I felt it just now."

-Wylds-

**Ben** **&** **Romana:** **Models**

**Lilly** **&** **Kelly: Housemaids**

The two arrived on the other side of the river. The two teams went to two different directions.

"You're going down!" said Kelly.

"No! You're going down!" said Romana.

"Can you just quit it?" said Lilly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the river, the raft came back.

**Harl** **&** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

**Cara** **&** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

**Iris** **&** **Napoleon:** **Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&** **Clairene: Dating**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"It's full," said the lyon.

"We can wait," said Glace.

The raft left the area as Glace, Lea, Lester, Nick, Giselle, and Carol patiently wait for the raft to come back again. Meanwhile, the last team came out of the airport.

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"At least there are still some teams," said Mollie.

The couple walked towards the quite long queue for the raft.

"This will take a while," said Maverick.

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Lilly** **&** **Kelly: Housemaids**

"Yield time!" said Kelly.

"Kel, no!" said Lilly in a strict tone. "If you wanna target them, get them on the next U-turn."

"But I wanna..."

"No! We choose not to yield."

"But but..."

"You've had enough madness for one night."

Lilly took a clue at the cluebox. She ripped open the clue envelope and read the clue.

**Lilly** **&** **Kelly;** **Currently** **in** **1st**

Lilly read, "Make your way by mine cart to Wylds Mines to find your next clue."

The two left the area. Kelly wore a traumatized face. They went inside the hall and got in a mine cart. The mine cart left soon after.

_Moments later..._

**Ben** **&** **Romana:** **Models**

"Here we are!" said Romana. "We choose to yield..."

Romana was about to take a picture out. Ben was stopping her.

"What the ***k is wrong with you!?" said Romana in a rage.

"We choose not to yield," announced Ben.

"How the... How dare you... How...?"

"We officially choose to yield no one."

"You're a traitor! You betrayed me! I thought we were in this together!?"

"I never agreed with you in the first place."

Ben took a clue and read it. While he was reading it, he held Romana in a way that she wouldn't escape from his grip.

**Ben** **&** **Romana;** **Currently** **in** **2nd**

"You liar! YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR! A BIG, FAT, LIAR!" Romana raged.

"We don't have time for all this," said Ben. "And I never lied to you anytime during the race."

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU WICKED SON OF A... I MEAN, YOU WICKED EX-BOYFRIEND! YOU ARE GOING TO..." Romana raged.

Romana wasn't done raging yet. She went completely wild. Ben just pulled her to the mine cart. The mine cart left the area.

"MARK MY WORDS, I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!" said Romana.

The "small events" following that madness were edited out.

-Wylds-

**Harl** **&** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

**Cara** **&** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

**Iris** **&** **Napoleon:** **Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&** **Clairene: Dating**

The four teams left the raft.

"Let's yield the Meowstics," said Iris.

"Ha! I really want to agree with you," said Harl. "But we don't wanna screw up our little chances on the express pass."

"Why them?" Cara whispered to Janelle softly.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

The three teams were not shown getting on the raft. This scene showed them leaving it instead. The three teams moved hurriedly, especially Giselle.

"Giselle!" called Carol. "Wait!"

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Cara** **&** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

"We're here," said Cara.

"Should we yield someone?" asked Janelle.

Post-leg confessional:

Cara said, "As much as possible, I don't want to be mean to anyone."

Janelle said, "But being at the front pack, we know that we'll never be guaranteed a blank yield or U-turn every time. So we took that opportunity as if it's one made of diamonds, adding the fact that it's blind."

_Back to the race..._

"We're in front right now," Cara said.

"We might as well yield a strong team," said Janelle.

"Who was first at any pit stop besides Mollie & Maverick?"

"Last leg? I don't know, but I know the Kecleons were first at the hotel's sign-up sheet."

"Then we yield them."

Cara took out Iris & Napoleon's picture board.

"We're sorry guys," said Cara.

Janelle said, "Don't take this any personally."

**Cara & Janelle;** **Currently** **in** **3rd**

Cara read, "Make your way by mine cart to Wylds Mines to find your next clue."

The two left the area and got on a mine cart to Wylds Mines. Another few teams came moments after.

**Iris** **&** **Napoleon:** **Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&** **Clairene: Dating**

"Whoa!" said Harv. "You wouldn't believe me if I said you two got yielded."

"What!?" Iris said in a surprised tone.

Iris & Napoleon saw their photo on the yield board.

"I hate the fact that it's blind," commented Napoleon.

Iris took the Meowstics' picture board and posted it on the second yield slot. Iris flipped the hourglass afterwards.

**Harv** **&** **Clairene;** **Currently** **in** **4th**

"See you later!" said Clairene.

The two got on a mine cart and left the area.

**Harl** **&** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

"Boy you guys got lucky the stronger team isn't here yet," said Harl.

Natt got a clue and ripped open its envelope.

**Harl** **&** **Natt;** **Currently** **in** **5th**

Natt read, "Make your way by mine cart to Wylds Mines to find your next clue."

The two left the area by mine cart.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"It's full!" said Giselle disappointedly.

"Good!" Carol reacted.

**Carol & Giselle;** **Currently** **in** **6th**

"We get to ride a mine cart!?" reacted Giselle.

"Yeah," said Carol. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," said Giselle, wearing an anxious face.

Post-leg confessional:

Carol said, "Giselle can't speak for herself, but what happened about the mine cart was... Giselle's father was killed on a mine cart. Her father was a miner and he got killed when he was riding a mine cart on his way out of a collapsing mine."

_Back to the race..._

"Chill, Giselle," said Carol. "Whatever it is, let's just ride this thing calmly. Nothing bad will happen to us. You can keep your eyes shut for the whole ride if you want to."

Giselle, still scared, just nodded submissively. The two left the area by mine cart. Giselle was shown keeping her eyes shut.

**Iris** **&** **Napoleon** – **on** **yield**

"Only the two eeveelution teams aren't here besides the Meowstics," said Iris.

"But Mollie & Maverick have the express passes," said Napoleon. "They can beat us just by giving their pass to the clue giver."

-Wylds-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

The two just got to the other side.

"I doubt anybody would yield us," said Maverick. "We haven't given the other express pass to anyone yet. It'll be a breeze to pass two teams waiting on the yield."

Mollie said, "Meowskiz, I wouldn't think like that if I were you."

The two left the area.

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Iris & Napoleon – on yield**

"It's gonna be just a little more," said Iris, observing the hourglass.

Napoleon said, "The eeveelutions and the Scizor are here."

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We feel sorry for you two," said Nick with sincerity to the couple waiting at the yield.

**Nick & Lester;** **Currently** **in** **7th / 8th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 7th / 8th**

"Shall we share a ride?" asked Lea to Nick.

"Nah, you two can go first," said Nick.

The two teams left the area by mine cart. Since the two teams left in carts almost at the same time, they were able to communicate with each other from time to time.

**Iris & Napoleon – on yield**

"This... I think this will take... just a little more," said Iris.


	13. It Sounds So Sweet, yet So Sour 2

Western Wylds Map: Sorry for the inconvenience by the way.

platrium (period) tratnaived [spelled backwards] (period) com (slash) art (slash) Western (dash) Wylds (dash) 452436491

* * *

-Wylds Mines-

The mines look like an ordinary cave, except that there's a railroad going in the cave. The cave itself is color gray. At the entrance, a lyon miner and a cluebox is waiting for the teams' arrivals.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The lyon miner made the mine cart stop for a while by hitting the switch right beside him. Lilly & Kelly got down the mine cart. Lilly went to the cluebox to get a clue. Kelly still looked traumatized from the yield events. She ripped open the envelope and saw two pamphlets, a red one and a green one. She disregarded the green one and read the red one. Kelly was a little distant from Lilly during this time, so Kelly didn't know anything about the green pamphlet.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Roadblock," read Lilly. "Who wants to be rich?"

_"In the Theran world, Wylds is one of the top exporters of platinum. In this roadblock, one team member must ride their mine cart and go inside the mine. Once the team member has reached the portion of the mines with ten treasure chests, that team member must search for a key in the holes of the mine shaft, in order to open a treasure chest. Once the team member has opened the treasure chest, that team member must make his or her way out of the mine on foot while bringing the platinum bullion found in the treasure chest. Once the team member has brought the platinum bar out, the team will receive their next clue."_

Kelly looked like as if she needed to use to the bathroom. Nothing is registering to her mind.

Lilly said, "I thought you like to be rich? But regardless, it's just a roadblock question. I can do this."

Kelly waited while wearing the traumatized face. Lilly wore a light helmet and went inside the mine on a mine cart. The lyon miner had already hit the switch for the mine cart to move towards the inside of the cave. Ben & Romana arrived some minutes after.

Post-leg confessional:

**Ben & Romama**

"When I saw Kelly there, I was glad that we didn't waste our yield power there," said Romana.

_Back to the race..._

**Ben & Romama: Models**

"Thank you for saving it, Ben!" said Romana to Ben.

She gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. They got down the mine cart afterwards. Romana and Kelly kept glaring at each other while Ben took a clue at the cluebox.

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 2nd**

"Ma," said Ben. "Fast forward!"

"What!? Really?" reacted Romana.

Kelly reacted, "What!? How come she didn't tell me!?"

"Shall we do it?" asked Ben.

"Yes!" reacted Romana. "They aren't taking the fast forward, so we better take this opportunity."

Ben said, "Okay, you read the clue."

Romana took the green pamphlet and read, "Make your way to the Underground Amusement Park."

"So... Let's go?" said Ben unsurely.

"Let's go!" said Romana happily.

The two left for the fast forward.

"I will murder Lilly once she's done," said Kelly to the camera.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

She got to the part of the cave with the treasure chests. It's a room with ten treasure chests. On the opposite side of where the treasure chests are placed, is a wall with lots of holes, with each hole containing a key. There are ten hooks at the wall's side. The hooks are used for getting the keys out. Lilly got down the mine cart when it stopped for a moment.

"Where's the key? Where's the key?" Lilly said in a musical way.

-Underground Amusement Park-

The amusement park looks like an ordinary one, except there are more lights. Since the place is underground, the walls are in the color of rust.

**Ben & Romana – attempting fast forward**

The cluebox is near the area of the first counter. Romana got a clue and read it.

Romana read, "Look for the one and only clue inside the amusement park."

_"In order to complete this fast forward, teams must go inside the amusement park, and find the one and only clue. They must go to one out of the one hundred and one attractions around the amusement park. The first team to find the cluebox, containing one clue, ... will win the fast forward award, and can go straight to the pit stop."_

Romana read, "The clue can be in any form."

Ben said, "This relies on pure luck."

"No it's not. You have to play smart. You have to guess where you think they'll place it."

"If I were you I'd back out now while it's still early."

"After what happened at the yield... I think I should listen to you."

The two left the amusement park and went back to the mines.

-Wylds Mines-

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 3rd**

"Fast forward?" asked Cara.

Janelle replied, "Someone else must've taken it."

"Roadblock," read Cara. "Who wants to be rich?"

"You do it," said Janelle. "I'm not in the right mood for a roadblock right now."

"Okie dokies then," replied Cara.

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Iris & Napoleon – on yield**

"We're... done!" said Iris.

Napoleon took a value and read it.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 9th**

"I'm surprised they aren't here yet," said Napoleon.

The two left by mine cart.

-Wylds-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"How hard is this?" said Mollie. "Why can't we find that – Yield!"

"Finally!" said Maverick.

-Outside Mineral Hall-

The two arrived on the yield.

**Mollie & Maverick – on yield**

"Ugh! Somebody's attempting to get rid of us," said Mollie.

"Iris & Napoleon are probably done," said Maverick.

Mollie flipped the hourglass.

Mollie said, "We have to use the express pass. I don't think any other team is coming."

-Wylds Mines-

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 4th**

"Roadblock or fast forward?" asked Harv.

"Stick with the roadblock, but I don't think the cave task will be okay," said Clairene.

"I'll do it for you baby," said Harv.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"I wanna be rich!" said Romana.

Ben said, "Good, 'cuz I'm not doing this roadblock."

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 5th**

"Roadblock, who..." read Harl.

Natt said, "My turn! You messed us up twice."

Harl remained noncommittal.

"Fast forward!" said Natt. "I want first place! But there will be a better time and place for that green award. I'll just do the roadblock."

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly was shown pulling out a key from one of the holes. She was testing that key on every treasure chest. It opened on one of them.

"Yes!" Lilly said.

She saw the big platinum bar. She tried lifting it up.

Lilly said, "Oh my glam! It's heavy."

Lilly was leaving the area while carrying the heavy platinum bar. Another team member came during this time.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Is it easy?" asked Cara.

"Find the key on the holes, and carry this heavy thing out," said Lilly. "I say it depends."

Cara got off the mine cart as soon as it stopped.

_Meanwhile outside..._

Ben told Kelly, "The problem with Romana is that she is bipolar sometimes, that's why we never get along very well. But seriously... this is just a competition, as long as it's not for last, don't be over-raged by Romana."

Kelly said, "Why are you telling me what to do?"

"More teams are coming," said Clairene.

Harl said, "I wonder what happened to Mollie & Maverick."

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

The two got down the mine cart.

Carol said, "Giselle, I'm so proud of you."

Carol took a clue and read it.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 6th**

"This looks like a cave task," said Carol.

Giselle said, "You do it."

Carol was seen getting on their mine cart. The mine cart went inside the mine.

_Meanwhile inside..._

**Cara – on roadblock**

"How do we find the right key?" said Cara.

Two more teams arrived during that time.

**Romana – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

The two team members went down from their respective mine carts.

"The search can take a while," said Cara.

Suddenly, another team member came.

**Natt – on roadblock**

Natt got off the mine cart when it stopped for a moment.

Natt said, "It's all about luck. Has anyone finished?"

Cara said, "The housemaid is done."

Romana heard this and frowned.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly was walking out of the mines.

"This is heavy!" said Lilly. "And the way out is super duper far!"

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Mollie & Maverick – on yield**

"I don't like this," said Mollie. "There's a chance that we could give the express pass to the team who yielded us."

"We better watch out," said Maverick. "That detective job is not fun at all."

"There's no guarantee that we'll survive today, but we have an express pass with us," said Mollie to the camera.

-Wylds Mines-

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 7th / 8th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 7th / 8th**

"Roadblock," read Glace.

Lester read, "Who wants to be rich?"

"I think I should do this," said Glace.

"Wait," said Lea.

Nick said, "I'll do it."

Lea said, "Okay, I wanna do this."

Glace looked at her sister in a way. She somehow lost her naturally cheerful faces.

Glace said, "Fine."

"Yes!" said Lea.

The two got on a mine cart each. The mine cart went inside the mines.

Lea said, "We get to work together!"

"Yeah!" said Nick.

The two hi-fived.

_Meanwhile outside..._

"It's really annoying in my opinion," said Glace to Lester.

_Meanwhile inside..._

**Cara – on roadblock**

**Romana – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Natt – on roadblock**

"I got it!" said Natt, opening a treasure chest.

"I guess this is the right one," said Cara, opening another treasure chest.

Harv said, "This can't take any longer."

Romana said optimistically, "I'll finish soon."

Natt and Cara were leaving the area.

"It's so heavy!" said Cara.

Natt said, "There's another team."

**Carol – on roadblock**

Carol got off the cart and started searching for the key.

_Meanwhile outside..._

Glace said to the camera, "We decided not to do the fast forward, because we think someone else has been there."

Lester said, "Same here, but I noticed that everyone else is here... save the book lovers and the Meowstics."

Giselle said to the camera, "I hate caves, the fast forward won't let me survive."

"Someone's finished," said Harl.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly's silhouette appeared at the cave's entrance.

"Is that Lilly?" questioned Kelly.

Lilly came out of the mines. She gave the platinum bullion to the lyon miner, who in exchange handed her their next clue. Lilly walked to Kelly. Kelly was about to slap Lilly, but Lilly was able to stop her by holding her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a fast forward?" questioned Kelly in an angry tone.

Lilly said, "There's another day for that."

Lilly ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st**

Lilly read, "Make your way on foot to the Sauna House. Once there, look for the lyon with three cups. Guess where the coin is among the three cups correctly, and you will receive your next clue."

The two left the area.

_Meanwhile inside..._

**Romana – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Carol – on roadblock**

"There we have it," said Romana as she opened a treasure chest.

Romana brought out the platinum bar.

"This is heavy!" Romana said. "But this is easy."

Romana left the area.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Super heavy!" said Cara.

**Natt – on roadblock**

Natt said to the camera, "I can get us second this leg, supposedly first but the fast forward is available this leg."

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Mollie & Maverick – on yield**

"Oh my Meowstic! This is taking a century, Meowskiz!" said Mollie.

Maverick said, "I think we're almost done."

"Golly! Getting yielded is ultra boring after all!" said Mollie.

-Wylds Mines-

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Carol – on roadblock**

**Nick – on roadblock**

**Lea – on roadblock**

The four team members were trying out each and every locked treasure chest with a key that they get every time.

"The task is actually easy," said Nick. "We must just have luck on our side."

"Eureka!" said Carol as she opened a treasure chest.

Carol took the platinum bar out of the treasure chest and left the area.

"This is not it," said Lea.

Harv was using a key to unlock a treasure chest.

"Aha!" said Harv as he unlocked a treasure chest.

Harv took the platinum bar out and left the area.

"This is heavy!" said Harv.

_Meanwhile outside..._

**Natt – on roadblock**

"Great job, Natt!" cheered Harl.

Natt submitted the platinum bullion to the lyon miner. The lyon miner gave him their next clue.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 2nd**

Harl read, "Make your way on foot to the Sauna House."

The two left the area.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Super heavy!" said Cara.

"Excellent, Cara!" cheered Janelle.

Cara got their next clue after she gave the platinum bar to the lyon miner.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 3rd**

Janelle said, "To the Sauna House!"

The two left the area.

-Outside Sauna House-

Outside the location, a lyon has a table with three opaque cups. A platinum coin is below one of those three cups. A team was seen arriving at the site.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly said to the lyon, "So we're gonna play your game."

The lyon lifted the middle cup, where the platinum coin was. He shuffled the cups in inconsistent speeds. At one point, he stopped shuffling. Kelly pointed at the right-most cup. The lyon lifted it up, but there was no coin. He then lifted the first cup.

"What!? I clearly saw it on the third cup," said Kelly.

"This guy's a pro," said Lilly. "You don't just use your eyes in stuffs like this. You gotta go what your gut tells you."

-Wylds Mines-

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 9th**

"Fast forward!" said Napoleon.

Iris said, "Did anybody take it?"

"I don't know, we might have a chance if we gamble it."

"It's risky, but we could get ahead, since we're behind."

"Shall we do it?"

"Sure!"

The two read the fast forward clue and left the area.

**Romana – on roadblock**

"And we're done!" said Romana as she gave the platinum bar to the lyon miner.

The lyon miner gave her their next clue.

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 4th**

Ben read, "Make your way on foot to the Sauna House."

The two left the area.

_Meanwhile inside..._

**Nick – on roadblock**

**Lea – on roadblock**

Nick said, "I got one opened, let's find the other one."

The two continued searching for the other correct key.

-Outside Mineral Hall-

Mollie & Maverick – on yield

"Four, three, two ,one," said Mollie. "Thank Arceus it's over!"

"It's time to make up some time," said Maverick.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in Last**

The two read the clue and left the area by mine cart.

-Outside Sauna House-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"This one," said Lilly.

Lilly chose the correct cup. The lyon handed over their next clue.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st**

Lilly read, "Detour, hit 'em high or shake 'em low?"

_"The Wyldians' culture is one of the richest in the Theran world. Now, teams must choose between two ancient and common traditions practiced in the country. Their choice: hit 'em high... or shake 'em low. Hit 'em high requires teams to proceed to the Wylds National Playground. Once there, they must each use spears and hit some of the many targets there from a distance. Each team member is required to hit three targets. After hitting each target, that team member must draw a card, and answer a question. Once each team member has finished answering three questions correctly, they will receive their next clue. Shake 'em low requires teams to proceed to Wylds Beach. Once there, they must wear a traditional attire and perform a local dance. They must practice the dance well, then perform in front of the judge. If the judge is satisfied with their dance, they will receive their next clue. If not, they will have to keep practicing until the judge is satisfied with it."_

"I can't dance," said Kelly.

Post-leg confessional:

"I was born with two left feet," said Kelly. "I could never dance well, and my parents were disappointed about that fact."

_Back to the race..._

Lilly said, "Then let's do hit 'em high."

The two left the area.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris & Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

"We must look for a clue around the whole place," said Iris after reading the clue.

"Okay," said Napoleon. "Where should we begin?"

"Let's check the carousel," said Iris.

The two went inside the amusement park. They rode a carousel.

"I see the clue!" said Iris.

Iris took the clue envelope. She ripped it open.

Iris read, "Sorry, try again."

Napoleon said, "I thought we were done."

-Wylds Mines-

**Carol – on roadblock**

"That was tough!" said Carol as she gave the platinum bar to the lyon miner.

The lyon miner gave Carol their next clue.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 5th**

"Make your way on foot to the Sauna House," read Carol.

The two left the area. Another team came out from the mines during this time.

**Harv – on roadblock**

"That was really heavy," said Harv.

The lyon miner gave him their next clue.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 6th**

"It was a luck and physical task," said Harv.

Clairene read the clue and the two left the area.

_Meanwhile inside..._

**Nick – on roadblock**

**Lea – on roadblock**

"Now we're done," said Nick.

The two went out of the area while bringing the platinum bars with them.

"Let me help you," said Nick.

The two smiled at each other.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris & Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

"Let's go to that roller coaster," said Iris.

"How will they hide a clue there?" asked Napoleon.

"They place it on the seat?"

"Then if we miss it... there's no chance for us to finish this. I doubt they're placing it on any of the roller casters."

"So where should we go?"

"Let's go to the children's play theater. The Amazing Race crew doesn't expect us to look in there."

"Alright, if you say so."

The two made their way to the children's theater. Once they got in, they searched below the theater's seats. They checked if anything is attached on the dark room's stairs. The two looked crazy, and they caught the attention of tourists, locals, staff members, et cetera.

"Good afternoon sir, and good afternoon mam," said a lyon staff. "May I ask what on Wylds you two are doing?"

Napoleon cleared his throat and said, "I'm looking for a clue, from The Amazing Race Pokémon. It could be in a form of a yellow envelope and..."

The lyon staff said, "Sorry to interrupt you, but I can tell you that The Amazing whatsoever thingy that is did not hide any clue here. I'm a hundred percent sure."

"But do you have any idea on where that clue is?" asked Iris.

"Sorry but I do not have any idea," said the lyon staff.

"Thank you for the information!" said Napoleon.

"You're very welcome," replied the lyon staff with a smile.

The two went out of the theater.

"I can tell we looked stupid back there," said Iris.

"We embarrassed ourselves just to win a fast forward. Is that even worth it?" said Napoleon.

-Outside Sauna House-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

The two watched the lyon shuffle the cups.

"I say it's this one," said Harl, pointing at the left-most cup.

"I say... you are wrong," said Natt. "I'm picking the right-most cup."

"We have to choose only one."

"Rock-paper-scissors!"

Harl nodded. Natt got scissors while Harl got paper.

"Fine! Fine! You win!" reacted Harl.

Natt pointed at the cup he chose. The lyon lifted the cup. The platinum coin was shown.

"Yes!" said Natt.

"Good thing too," said Harl.

The lyon handed them their next clue.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Detour, hit 'em high or shake 'em low?" read Natt.

"I wanna dance!" said Harl. "I know you can dance."

"No I can't! Can you do the spear thing?"

"Yah, but I can't answer the questions."

Post-leg confessional:

Natt said, "It was extremely hard to make a decision there, because we lost first place twice, and we do not wanna lose it again."

_Back to the race..._

"Let's just do the spears," said Harl.

"You're sure, eh?" interrogated Natt.

"Sure!" Harl said confidently.

The two left the area and another team came.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Oh I'd love to guess!" Cara said as she and Janelle approached the table.

After the lyon had shuffled the three cups. Cara & Janelle got their first guess wrong.

"That's okay," said Janelle.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris & Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

The couple are on an underground ferris wheel. Once they had the chance to get out of one gondola, they go to the next one.

"We have to check every gondola if there's a clue... hiding somewhere," said Iris.

The two searched below the seats, on the ceilings, and on the walls of every gondola. Since it wasn't a big ferris wheel, the ferris wheel had only ten gondolas.

As they were getting out, Iris said, "Two down, eight to go."

-Outside Sauna House-

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The lyon lifted the center cup, then he lifted the right-most one.

"Okay, we need to get it right this time," said Janelle.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"It's team pink!" said Romana, pointing at Cara & Janelle.

The two ran to the Sauna House.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The two weren't able to pay attention as they saw the two coming.

"Shoot!" said Janelle. "We didn't see it."

"We have to guess," said Cara.

Cara chose the middle cup. The lyon lifted it and the platinum coin appeared.

"Yes!" said Janelle.

"What a lucky guess!" said Romana.

The lyon handed Cara & Janelle their next clue.

"My turn! My turn!" said Romana.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 3rd**

"I can dance, I'm not sure about you," said Cara.

Janelle said, "Let's do the dance."

The two left the area.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"That one," said Romana.

The lyon lifted the cup and the platinum coin appeared.

"Yeehaw!" said Romana, as if she were a cowgirl.

The lyon handed them their next clue.

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 4th**

"I can shoot from a range!" said Romana.

"We can do either side of the detour," said Ben to the camera. "But I personally think the hit 'em high detour lets us finish faster."

The two left the area.

-Wylds Mines-

**Nick – on roadblock**

**Lea – on roadblock**

The two got out of the mines. They each gave their platinum bullion to the lyon miner. The lyon miner handed both of them their next clues.

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 7th / 8th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 7th / 8th**

"We gotta do some catching up!" said Lester.

"The good thing is the Meowstics aren't here yet," said Glace.

"How about the Kecleons?" asked Nick.

"They took the fast forward," said Glace. "If there's a double elimination, one is us is going to be screwed."

"We should all hurry," said Lea.

The four left the area.

-Outside Sauna House-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"This one," said Carol pointing to the left-most cup.

The lyon lifted the cup and the platinum coin appeared.

"Yeah!" said Carol.

The two received their next clue from the lyon.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 5th**

"I can shoot or hit," said Giselle. "But don't expect me to dance."

"Don't expect me to dance either," said Carol. "We're doing hit 'em high."

The two left the area.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris & Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

"One last gondola, and we're going somewhere else," said Iris.

The two entered the last gondola.

"I found it!" said Iris.

"It could be a sorry note you know," said Napoleon.

Iris read, "Sorry, try again."

In frustration, Iris threw the fake clue on the gondola's floor.

"Where do we go next?" said Iris.

"We can check out those little game booths near the entrance," said Napoleon.

"Well... you'll never know," said Iris.

-Wylds Mines-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

Both of them saw the cluebox and the lyon miner. The two got off the cart as soon as it stopped.

Mollie said, "We had such a day! Should we use the express pass?"

Maverick took a clue from the cluebox, only to find out that there's a fast forward this leg.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in Last**

"Meowmee, there's a fast forward," said Maverick.

"What!? Oh meow gosh!" reacted Mollie.

"It said about going to an amusement park. Should we try it out?"

"I don't know, maybe someone's done with it."

"I don't think we'll know until we get there. Do you wanna do it? A try at least."

"We can try, but what if someone's done?"

"I don't know, we can choose to try the fast forward, or we can use our express pass on this mining roadblock."

"I don't wanna waste the express pass as much as possible."

"Me too. Do you wanna check out the fast forward."

"I would prefer gambling the fast forward rather than losing our precious express pass."

"Okay, let's move."

The couple left the area for Underground Amusement Park.


	14. It Sounds So Sweet, yet So Sour 3

-Wylds National Playground-

The playground has a rust colored ground. Many lyon kids are playing different local games. The playground is surrounded by a few trees.

**Lilly & Kelly – on hit 'em high**

"We know we're first," said Lilly as they got there.

"Now we must pick a local lyon kid to teach us how to use the spear," said Kelly after reading the clue.

A lyon kid approached them.

"Well, let's just pick this one," said Lilly.

Kelly said, "He looks quite adorable."

After some moments, the lyon kid was shown teaching Lilly & Kelly how to use the spear.

"Wow!" said Kelly.

"Fierce!" commented Lilly.

"Let me try!" said Kelly.

Kelly tried throwing the spear, but it wasn't even near the target.

"Let me try, Kel," said Lilly.

Lilly tried throwing it. It got to the targets' area but it was on the ground.

"Guess we have to keep trying," said Lilly.

-Outside Sauna House-

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

After some attempts, the couple finally got it right.

"Yeah!" said Harv.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 6th**

"Let's dance!" said Clairene.

"Alright!" said Harv.

"We're doing..." said Clairene.

"Shake 'em low!" said both Harv & Clairene together.

The two left the area.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Lilly & Kelly – on hit 'em high**

"Hit it high, don't hit it hard," said Lilly as she noticed Kelly throwing the spear with lots of energy in the wrong angle.

"I can feel that our lead is going good," said Kelly.

"But hurry, it won't be for long if we mess up," said Lilly.

Lilly threw the spear and she hit a target.

"Woo-yeah!" said Lilly.

"Great job, Lil!" congratulated Kelly.

The two hi-fived.

The lyon kid told Lilly to draw a card from a deck of cards. All the cards on the deck have the questions written on them.

Lilly read, "Give me five three-dimensional shapes."

Kelly said, "Oh that's easy."

Lilly said, "Cone, cube, cuboid, sphere, and cylinder."

The lyon kid nodded. The lyon kid took note that she's done with one target and one question. Kelly threw the spear again.

"Just keep going," said Kelly.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris & Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

The two were shown playing a balloon popping game on a game booth.

"Nailed it!" said Napoleon.

The lyon managing that booth gave them a clue.

"I think it's a fake one," said Iris.

"I have that gut feeling too," said Napoleon.

Iris opened and read the clue.

"Yeah, it's the wrong one," said Iris.

"Where should we go then?" asked Napoleon.

"It's so hard!"

"But it's too late to back out."

"I know, that's why I'm worried."

"Is that..."

"Oh my gauntlet! It's the Meowstics!"

**Mollie & Maverick – attempting fast forward**

The two were shown entering through the turnstile.

"Where should we begin?" asked Maverick to Mollie.

"The Kecleons are here," said Mollie.

"Then we better start or we're screwed."

"I know."

"Where should we go first?"

"Maybe the concierge has it."

The two walked to the concierge's direction.

**Iris & Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

"I don't wanna lose this fast forward," said Iris.

"Me neither," added Napoleon. "Maybe we should go to the elevator... to the lower levels."

"I agree, but haven't we checked the lower levels already?"

"We checked the lower levels but not the elevator itself."

"Then let's go to the elevator."

The two left the game booths' area.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Lilly & Kelly – on hit 'em high**

Kelly said, "Five musical instruments? I say piano, violin, guitar, xylophone, and... flute."

The lyon kid nodded and took note that Kelly's done with one target and one question.

"We've got company," said Lilly.

**Harl & Natt – on hit 'em high**

"Lilly & Kelly are still here," said Natt. "We can win first runner-up today if we don't mess up."

"So let's get started!" said Harl.

Harl & Natt chose their lyon kid. The lyon kid threw a spear.

"Oh that's easy," said Natt.

"Stop underestimating, Natt," said Harl.

Natt threw a spear and it hit the highest target. Harl just dropped his jaw.

Natt said, "Alright! What's my question?"

**Lilly & Kelly – on hit 'em high**

Lilly got another target down. She drew a card after Natt drew one.

"Colors of the rainbow," read Natt.

"Colors of the lyons' manes," read Lilly.

Natt said, "Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet."

Lilly said, "Orange, light green, yellow, light blue, and red."

Their respective lyons smiled and took note of their progress.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris & Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

After the two had lined up, the two finally got inside the elevator. The two are looking around the elevator.

"It's not in here," said Napoleon.

"We look ridiculous," said Iris.

The tourists there were watching them, even the lyon working on the elevator was watching them. The two left the elevator and got to the basement fifth floor.

"We can check that out," said Iris, pointing at the fast food from afar.

**Mollie & Maverick – attempting fast forward**

"We can check the ferris wheel," said Mollie, after checking with the concierge.

"How do we check?" asked Maverick.

"Inside every gondola."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so we could find it."

"Okay, Meowmee, if you say so."

The two were at the back of the ferris wheel queue.

"This might take a while," said Maverick.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Lilly & Kelly – on hit 'em high**

**Harl & Natt – on hit 'em high**

Kelly and Natt each got a target.

Natt answered, "Train, handcar, tram, cable car."

Harl & Natt's lyon kid gave Natt a thumbs up. Afterwards, the lyon took note of his progress.

"Yellow fruits? Pineapple, mango, banana, and... lemon," said Kelly.

Lilly & Kelly's lyon kid took note of the progress. She nodded to Kelly.

-Outside Sauna House-

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 7th / 8th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 7th / 8th**

The scene with the cups was skipped for these teams.

"I say we do the dance," said Glace.

Lea said, "Wait."

"What the heck!?" complained Glace.

"I can hit," said Lester.

"Liar," said Nick.

"We should do the dance," said Lea.

"Okay," said Glace.

Lea & Glace left the area.

"No I'm not," said Lester. "I can really hit, trust me."

"Okay fine," said Nick. "We're doing hit 'em high."

Nick & Lester left the area.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Lilly & Kelly – on hit 'em high**

**Harl & Natt – on hit 'em high**

**Ben & Romana – on hit 'em high**

Ben & Romana arrived at the playground and chose a lyon kid.

"... And forty-three," said Lilly.

The lyon kid gave her a thumbs up.

"... and hamburger," said Natt.

The lyon kid clapped for Natt.

Natt said, "Harl, I've done three perfectly. How about you? You must've underestimated it more than I did."

Harl threw the spear and got a target.

"Yes! Finally! In your face Natt, in your face!" said Harl crazily.

Ben threw a spear and got a target. Harl drew a card before Ben did. Kelly was throwing the spears to the target.

"Higher not harder!" reminded Lilly to Kelly.

-Wylds Beach-

On the beach, the sandy ground is red. There are several lyons practicing local musical instruments. There are also some lyons practicing a traditional dance. There was one lyon who looked older than all the others.

**Cara & Janelle – on shake 'em low**

"The beach looks awesome!" said Janelle.

After Cara reread the clue, she and Janelle chose a lyon dancer to teach them the dance.

"One, two, three, four," said the lyon instructor.

Post-leg interview:

"The dance wasn't too hard, but you can see the culture within it," said Cara.

Janelle said, "And there was this one part when we had to sway out butts down. It took me some practice to lift myself up using only my legs. It was pretty hard especially when having extra fats here and there."

-Wylds National Playground-

**Lilly & Kelly – on hit 'em high**

**Harl & Natt – on hit 'em high**

**Ben & Romana – on hit 'em high**

Progress: Lilly had three, Natt had three, Harl had two, Kelly had two, Ben had two, and Romana had one.

Romana hit a target.

"Yes!" said Romana.

"Now we each have only one more to go," said Ben while wearing shades to the camera.

Kelly shot one target. Harl shot another few seconds later. Kelly drew a card first before Harl did.

"Five languages," read Kelly.

Harl read, "Four kinds of paper."

Kelly answered, "French, Italian, English, Chinese, Japanese."

Harl answered, "Cardboard paper, construction paper, bond paper, and... art paper?"

The two teams' lyon kids clapped. The two lyon kids handed the clue to their respective teams.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Make your way on foot to the Beach huts," read Lilly.

Natt read, "Once there, choose a group of fifteen lyon kids and fetch them to your next pit stop."

Lilly continued, "The Western Edge if Wylds."

"The last team to check-in may be eliminated," ended Natt.

_"Teams must now make their way to the beach huts nearby, where they must fetch a group of fifteen lyon kids and bring them to the pit stop, the Western Edge of Wylds. The last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

"Note, enter only through the main entrance," read Lilly.

The two teams took their stuff and left the area.

"We can win this!" said Harl to Natt.

"We gotta be first today," said Kelly to Lilly.

Meanwhile, Romana hit a target after Ben finished answering his last question.

"We still have a little chance for first," said Ben, who is still wearing shades, to the camera.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris & Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

"It's not below any of these things!" said Iris after she and Napoleon searched below every table, chair, et cetera.

"Look at that haunted house," said Napoleon.

"It looks scary. Do you think it's in there?"

"I bet so, we have to check it out ourselves."

The two decided to go to the haunted house nearby.

**Mollie & Maverick – attempting fast forward**

"I think it could be in any roomed roller coaster," said Maverick. "Perhaps our clue is hanging on top, and we have to reach for it while enjoying the wild ride."

"We could try," said Mollie. "Which one should we do first?"

"The Wyld Rider," said Maverick while pointing at it.

The two queued for that ride.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 3rd**

After finishing the task, the two read the clue.

Ben said, "We can still make a first place finish!"

As they were leaving the area running, another team came walking.

**Carol & Giselle – on hit 'em high**

"Let's... begin!" said Carol.

Carol & Giselle chose a lyon kid. That lyon kid showed them how to throw the spear.

-Wylds Beach Huts-

The huts are all made of wood. There were twelve of them. All of them looked old, but they weren't really as old as they look. Inside each hut is a group of fifteen lyon kids. The lyon kids grouped together all wear rings on their tails. Each group has different colored rings.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly said, "I want the red group, because it's the lucky color."

Suddenly, all fifteen lyons who were wearing red rings went out from a single hut.

"Let's go!" said Kelly.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"Let's choose team white," said Natt.

The lyons wearing white rings all came out from their hut.

"We've got a leg to win!" said Harl energetically.

The two teams' whole groups left the area.

-Wylds Beach-

**Cara & Janelle – on shake 'em low**

The two were about to begin their dance. Since the dance is a group dance, the other lyon dancers joined them. The music from the local musical instruments started playing.

"One, two, three, four," said Cara & Janelle softly.

Post-leg confessional:

"At the dance, all you really need is just a sense of beat," said Cara.

Janelle said, "The only hard part was the swaying down part."

_Back to the race..._

All the dancers including Cara & Janelle were shown swaying downwards. They all did a few more moves, then they have all finished the dance. The judge nodded and smiled, and then handed Cara & Janelle their next clue.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 4th**

"The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Cara.

"Bye everybody!" said Janelle.

"Goodbye to all of you!" said Cara.

The two waved at everyone else there and they waved back. The two left the area.

-Wylds Beach Huts-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"We pick team orange!" announced Ben.

The lyons wearing orange rings all came out of their hut. The whole group left the area.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris & Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

The two are inside the dark haunted house. It happened to be a maze.

Napoleon said, "I can't see anything at all."

"But I think the clue is somewhere..." said Iris.

"GRWAH!" yelled a lyon wearing a scary costume.

"Holy Guacamole!" said Iris.

Napoleon said, "Holy... Haunted House! This is the place where they scare the Giratina out of you."

Both team members are shivering in fear, yet they still continue to search for their clue.

**Mollie & Maverick – attempting fast forward**

"It's not in there," said Maverick.

"We should try something else," said Mollie.

**Iris & Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

After a few more scares, the two arrived at the very middle of the haunted maze.

"Is that a cluebox?" said Napoleon.

"Let's wait and see what's inside," said Iris.

Iris took the clue out of the cluebox.

"It's too dark to read in here," said Iris.

The two were on their way out during this time.

**Mollie & Maverick – attempting fast forward**

The two were just passing by the tunnel of love. A cluebox is near the entrance.

"Oh meow gosh!" said Mollie. "Is that a cluebox?"

"Let's find out," said Maverick.

Two different scenes of Iris and Mollie showed them ripping their respective clue envelopes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Mollie & Maverick – attempting fast forward**

"Sorry, try again," read Mollie.

"Oh meow," said Maverick.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 5th**

The two hi-fived after seeing different words in that clue.

"Congratulations! You have won the fast forward. Make your way to the next pit stop, the Western Edge of Wylds," read Iris.

_"Having won the fast forward, Iris & Napoleon may now skip all tasks and go directly to the pit stop, the Western Edge of Wylds."_

Napoleon read, "Note, enter through the main entrance."

The two happily left the area. They entered the elevator with big grins.

**Mollie & Maverick – attempting fast forward**

The cameramon said, "The fast forward has been taken."

"What!?" reacted Mollie.

"Shoot!" said Maverick. "So long express pass."

The two left the amusement park hurriedly.

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two left the elevator and the amusement park.

-Wylds Beach Huts-

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"We're taking the pink kids!" announced Janelle as she, Cara, and the fifteen lyon kids wearing pink rings left the area.

-Wylds Beach-

**Harv & Clairene – on shake 'em low**

**Lea & Glace – on shake 'em low**

"They caught up," said Clairene upon seeing Lea & Glace.

"They're athletes after all," said Harv.

The two teams chose a dance instructor and started practicing.

-Western Edge of Wylds-

The place is like the capital of the country. There are some tall baobab trees around the area. Locally woven tents are very common in those areas, because that's where the lyons live and spend their nights. There is a big gate on the main entrance. A small guardhouse is present by the main gate. There are lots of male lyons playing the djembe (African drum), and there are lots of lyonesses clapping while doing a local dance. The music around the area expresses the rich culture. Some lyonesses sang the song in their native language. At the end of the area, is a small stage made out of wood. There are two torches beside the stage, one on the left, and the other on the right. Ryder, along with an elderly lyon, waits for the teams to arrive on top of that stage.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

The two teams were in a footrace. The two teams' thirty lyon kids got to the area below the stage. Each team's quadruped racer arrived on top of the stage simultaneously.

"Go Harl!" shouted Natt.

"You can do it, Kel!" said Lilly.

One racer tripped on a small rock while the other one was on the stage's stairs.

"That's just great," said a team member sarcastically.

The team member who tripped got on stage too. Ryder counted the lyons below while waiting for the local music to finish. After some moments, the locals have finished their music.

The elderly lyon greeted, "Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!"

"Thank you," said some of the team members.

Ryder said, "Teams, this is King Rau (pronounced: Rey-Yu) of Wylds."

The team members were about to bow.

King Rau said with a royal accent, "Ho ho ho! That is not necessary in my country."

"I've never been to a world with such amazing culture," said Kelly.

"Thank you!" said King Rau.

Ryder somehow raised an eyebrow.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lilly & Kelly," said Ryder. "You are team number one!"

**Lilly & Kelly — 1st place = 5:46 PM**

"Waaaaaahoooooo!" shouted Kelly out of joy.

Ryder continued, "Harl & Natt, you are team number two! Congratulations!"

**Harl & Natt — 2nd place = 5:47 PM**

"That's alright," said Natt.

Harl & Natt hi-fived.

"Lilly & Kelly, as the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a high definition, flat-screen, eighty-four-inch, LED,... television!"

"Yeah!" said Lilly & Kelly as they did a hi-ten.

"Each!" Ryder ended.

"Whoa!" said Lilly & Kelly.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly & Kelly**

"We can't believe that we got to win a leg today!" said Kelly with energy.

"It's a good thing no one took the fast forward... or at least the team who took it didn't beat us," said Lilly.

Post-leg confessional:

**Harl & Natt**

Natt said, "And that is the third time, in three legs of the race, that Harl has cost us first place."

Harl said, "I feel completely guilty."

"But I'd prefer losing first place than getting eliminated. We have shown to other teams that we are strong, and that we might be good targets for uh... yeah."

"So we better watch out for those on the next few legs."

"But even if I blame Harl for all our first-place loses, he's still a good teammate to me, and at least, he doesn't cost us the whole race."

Harl smiled.

_Back to the race..._

The two teams were shown leaving the stage area, when another team came.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

The two ran towards the stage. Ryder counted the lyon kids while he waited for the music to end.

"Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Ben & Romana, you are team three!" Ryder said.

**Ben & Romana — 3rd place = 5:49 PM**

"Not bad, not bad!" said Ben.

Romana said, "Can't believe we got beaten by the housemaids, but I'm happy with third."

-Wylds National Playground-

**Nick & Lester – on hit 'em high**

Nick already had two points, while Lester still had none. Lester was shown throwing a spear. Lester drew a card after seeing it hit a target.

Lester read, "Five 'scary' Halloween costumes."

Nick said, "That's too easy."

"All your questions are too easy too. I'll answer... ghost, vampire, zombie,... beast, and... mermaid?"

The lyon kid shook his head.

"What the heck were you thinking, bro?" questioned Nick.

The lyon kid pointed at his watch and signaled them to wait. Nick sighed.

**Carol & Giselle – on hit 'em high**

Carol threw her last spear and it hit a target. She drew a card. Before this, Giselle had three already while Carol had two.

"Five natural colors of sand, I know this. They are... green, pink, white, black, and... red."

The lyon kid nodded and gave them their next clue.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 6th**

"Nearby huts," said Carol.

"Let's go," said Giselle.

The two left the area.

-Wylds Beach-

**Harv & Clairene – on shake 'em low**

**Lea & Glace – on shake 'em low**

"We're ready to dance!" said Glace.

Harv & Clairene watched them perform the dance. The music started playing and all the dancers, including the twins, started dancing.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Nick & Lester – on hit 'em high**

Without needing to throw the spear again, Lester drew another card.

"Period, comma, question mark, exclamation point, and... semicolon."

The lyon kid gave them a thumbs up.

-Wylds Beach-

**Harv & Clairene – on shake 'em low**

**Lea & Glace – on shake 'em low**

Lea & Glace was shown spinning around. After that, they made hand movements, and soon after, they finished the dance. The judge gave them a thumbs up, then handed them their next clue.

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 7th**

"The beach huts over there," said Glace.

The two left the area.

-Western Edge of Wylds-

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The sun was setting during this time. Cara & Janelle both jogged slowly to the stage. The local beat continued playing. Ryder was able to check the lyon kids if they were complete. The music stopped and King Rau greeted them.

"Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Thank you," said Janelle.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

Ryder said, "Cara & Janelle, you are team number four!"

**Cara & Janelle — 4th place = 5:59 PM**

"Wooooo!" said Janelle.

"I'm so tired, but the race is fun," said Cara.

-Wylds Beach Huts-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two teams met up at the huts area.

"Hey girls!" greeted Carol.

"Hey!" greeted both twins.

"We choose yellow," said Giselle.

"We'll pick violet," announced the twins.

The two groups left the area with the teams.

-Wylds Mines-

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in Last**

Mollie came out of the mines with the platinum bullion.

Maverick said to the camera, "We decided not to use the express pass because we said we're already in last, and we still have two express passes. In case we use one, we wouldn't catch up to the teams too. We got here earlier with no teams around, and coming back for the second time, we can tell how far behind we are right now."

Mollie read the clue. The two were talking while they're walking.

"Sauna House," read Mollie.

"We better waste the express pass... it's no use to us right now anyway and probably later on if we get eliminated," said Maverick.

"So we use it on the detour?"

"I think... I don't really know."

"So I say how about we use it on the detour if there are teams there. If no teams, let's just get ourselves eliminated with both express passes."

"Alright."

-Wylds Beach-

**Harv & Clairene – on shake 'em low**

Harv & Clairene were both shown making hand movements. They finished the dance afterwards. The judge approves of it and he handed them their next clue.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 8th**

"We haven't seen the Meowstics yet," said Harv.

"They have an express pass, we can't underestimate their absence," said Clairene.

"You're right," said Harv.

The two left the area.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Nick & Lester – on hit 'em high**

"Math, science, geography, Latin, and history," answered Lester.

The lyon kid gave them their next clue.

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 9th**

"We know there's a team or two behind us," said Nick. "But we don't know what will happen."

"They could be on the other detour."

-Wylds Beach Huts-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

A group of lyon kids were about to follow them, but they told the kids that they took the fast forward. They asked for directions from the kids and the kids told them where it is.

"Thank you so much!" said Iris & Napoleon.

The two left the area. Two teams came a few moments after.

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

"Light blue," chose Harv & Clairene.

"We should go with the green team," said Nick.

The two teams left the area, but one team was ahead of the other.

-Western Edge of Wylds-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

The sky was getting darker during this time. It has the color of a violet sunset. Two teams were on a footrace while the local music was playing. Ryder counted the lyon kids before the music ended.

"Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Thank you!" said Lea & Glace.

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

Ryder said, "Lea & Glace, Carol & Giselle, you are teams number five and six!"

**Lea & Glace — 5th place = 6:21 PM**

**Carol & Giselle — 6th place = 6:21 PM**

The four, except Giselle, clapped for their satisfying middle placements.

"A good leg!" said Carol.

After some minutes, the sky got darker. It's already evening. The music continued playing. Some of teams are getting ready to eat dinner. The camp areas for their dining sessions can be seen from the pit stop. This special pit stop allows teams to socialize during their mandatory rest periods. Another team came after some moments.

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two ran to the stage. Ryder waited for the music to finish.

"Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Thank you so much!" said Iris.

"You have such a wonderful land!" said Napoleon.

"Ho ho! Thank you!" said King Rau.

"Iris & Napoleon," Ryder said.

"We don't look like first," said Napoleon as he saw some teams on some of the camp areas.

"You are team number seven!" ended Ryder.

**Iris & Napoleon — 7th place = 6:34 PM**

"Whoa!" said both Iris & Napoleon.

"We didn't see that coming!" said Iris in a surprised tone.

"Besides, it's lucky number seven anyway," said Napoleon.

The music resumed.

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

Two teams are coming neck-and-neck. Ryder counted their lyon kids while they waited for the music to finish. The music ended and King Rau welcomed the teams.

"The culture here is rich," said Lester.

"Thank you! And welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Thanks!" said the four.

"Harv & Clairene, you are team number eight! Nick & Lester, that would make you team number nine!" said Ryder.

**Harv & Clairene — 8th place = 6:38 PM**

**Nick & Lester — 9th place = 6:38 PM**

"One team behind us," said Lester. "I just wonder who."

"It's probably..." said Nick.

All the teams were looking at other teams.

"That's impossible," said Harv.

"They have an express pass," said Clairene.

-Wylds Beach-

**Mollie & Maverick – on shake 'em low**

During this time, the sky got darker and darker. Torches were around the area. The dancers continued dancing. The two just arrived.

"Do you wanna use the express pass?" asked Mollie.

Maverick looked at the playground from afar. Mollie also looked to his looking direction.

Maverick asked, "Are you tired, Meowmee?"

"Not yet, let's just keep both express passes once we get home and get this dance done," said Mollie.

"Wanna put those express passes on a frame and hang them on our rooms?"

"Haha! That's what I like about you, Meowskiz."

While the two performed the dance, the editing overwrote the sound of the dance detour. There was an audio-only post-leg confessional added.

Post-leg confessional:

"The adventure we had for the three legs felt short," said Maverick. "I'm glad that I had my wife race with me."

Mollie said, "The culture of Wylds is awesome. And the race you may ask? It has been amazing for the past three legs. Our leg one win was definitely the most memorable to both of us."

"I'm also glad that we finally get some rest after an exhausting leg," finished Maverick.

-Wylds Beach Huts-

The whole practicing and dancing was skipped. They were shown fetching the group of lyon kids. The cameramons told the last lyon kids group to follow them.

-Western Edge of Wylds-

The other teams have finished eating dinner during this time. All the teams were socializing around a campfire. One team member pointed at two cat-like silhouettes running towards the stage. All the teams turned to look at the last team arriving at the pit stop. Ryder was too lazy to count the lyon kids by this time. He waited for the music to finish.

"Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Thank you!" said Mollie & Maverick.

Ryder said, "Mollie & Maverick, you are the last team to arrive."

**Mollie & Maverick — Last place = 9:52 PM**

Mollie was just calmly hugging Maverick during this time.

Ryder continued, "You are the first team to ever finish a leg in last place... holding two express passes."

Both Meowstics just nodded.

"And you are also the first team to ever... survive last holding two express passes, because this is a non-elimination leg," said Ryder.

The two sighed in relief and hugged each other. The other nine teams had different reactions.

"Of course on a non-elimination leg, you will encounter a speedbump sometimes in the next leg of the race. It's a task that only your team must complete," Ryder ended.

Maverick said, "We're ready for it. We can do it. We can still stay in the race. We still have a chance. We're still in it."

Post-leg confessional:

"Being spared elimination gives us the chance to use our express pass and get rid of the other express pass," said Mollie.

"We say that we messed up the whole leg because we risked the fast forward when we can choose not to do it and just use our express pass in the main route when it was still early," said Maverick.

"We will make a comeback. We can fight out of last place," said Mollie.

_Next week on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams race around a house not in their size._

"These pieces are too big."

"Five times bigger than a king-sized bed!"

_A surprising yield hits a team lightly._

"Wow! I'm surprised!"

"I did not see that coming!"

_A fast forward loss angers another heavily._

"If you only knew how hard it was."

A team member could be seen jumping around in fear.

_Mollie & Maverick encounter flight problems._

"That's worse than not good."

"What do you mean the flight was cancelled!?"

_And a challenging roadblock had teams rise and fall._

"Ahhh!"

"Wah!"

"Are we gonna quit?"

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Do you wanna take a penalty?"

"Can somebody help me?"

* * *

This episode: 5/7/2014

Next episode: 5/13/2014

AN: For the next leg, I'm using my own location again. I'm so excited for the next one! The location is one of a kind... really! The clue for this is written on the preview.


	15. We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency 1

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Ten teams raced from the Kalos region to the Theran World's Wylds._

_Some team members went mining._

Lilly said, "Oh my glam! It's heavy."

"This is heavy!" Romana said. "But this is easy."

_Two teams attempted the fast forward._

"I can tell we looked stupid back there," said Iris.

"We embarrassed ourselves just to win a fast forward. Is that even worth it?" said Napoleon.

"The Kecleons are here," said Mollie.

Maverick said, "Then we better start or we're screwed."

_But only one succeeded._

"Congratulations! You have won the fast forward," Iris read.

_Leaving Mollie & Maverick in the dust._

"The fast forward has been taken."

"Shoot!" said Maverick. "So long express pass."

_Teams participated in local activities._

Lilly was shown throwing the spear and hitting a target.

"One, two, three, four," said Cara & Janelle softly as they began dancing.

Lea & Glace was shown spinning around.

"Higher not harder!" reminded Lilly to Kelly as the latter threw the spear.

_Towards the end, a good lead gave Lilly & Kelly their first win in the race._

"Lilly & Kelly," said Ryder. "You are team number one!"

"Waaaaaahoooooo!" shouted Kelly out of joy.

_In a big gamble, the married Meowstics opted not to use their express pass after losing the fast forward and falling far behind._

"In case we use one, we wouldn't catch up to the teams too," Maverick said to the camera.

"Wanna put those express passes on a frame and hang them on our rooms?" said Maverick jokingly.

_But in a turn of events, they were spared elimination._

Ryder said, "You are also the first team to ever... survive last place holding two express passes, because this is a non-elimination leg," said Ryder.

"We will make a comeback. We can fight out of last place," said Mollie in a post-leg confessional.

Maverick said, "We're ready for it. We can do it. We can still stay in the race. We still have a chance. We're still in it."

_Giving them the chance to utilize and give away the express passes._

"Being spared elimination gives us the chance to use our express pass and get rid of the other express pass," said Mollie in a post-leg confessional.

_Ten teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

_The Wylds, formerly a savannah, is one of the countries in the Theran world with the earliest civilizations. This nation has been inhabited mostly by lyons and croquodiles. The peace-loving country may not be full of electronic technologies, but it is a land with a wealthy culture. Besides being a culturally rich country, the Wylds was where fire was first made with chunky pieces of wood. Being famous for its orange skies, this African-esque country has vividly orange sunsets. Local Wyldian traditions have never been lost ever since they were made. A small portion by the border of Wylds, the Western Edge of Wylds, is where lyons live and spend their nights. This home of the kingdom serves as the start of the fourth leg... in a race around worlds. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. For this special thirty-six-hour pit stop, teams were allowed to socialize. Will Harl & Natt finally gain better luck by winning a leg? Will Mollie & Maverick make a comeback after falling so far behind? And will Ben & Romana keep calm and finish in high placements at the pit stop? Lilly & Kelly, who arrived first at 5:46 PM... will depart, at 5:46 AM._

**Lilly & Kelly; 1st to depart = 5:46 AM**

Kelly ripped open the clue envelope.

Kelly read, "Fly to MegaMansion."

_"Teams must now fly to the Theran planet's land of the giants, Megamagem. Once there, they must take a cab to this giant mansion, MegaMansion. It is where they'll find their next clue."_

"You have sixty megamoney for this leg of the race," read Kelly.

"We're good," said Lilly.

The two left the area.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We're in good shape," said Kelly.

Lilly said, "Starting the leg in number one makes us feel amazing."

"We got lots of rest, and... we're pretty much ready for the next leg."

"We know last leg was a non-elimination leg, so we won't let bad events turn down on us."

**Harl & Natt; 2nd to ****depart = 5:47 AM**

"You have sixty megamoney for this leg of the race," read Natt.

The two left the area.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Losing three first places in a row is not good luck to me," said Harl. "They say third time's the charm, but..."

Natt said, "He's pretty guilty in some terms. In case we get the chance to lead the front pack, we'll have to take the fast forward this time. I want to win a frickin' leg."

"Trippin' like a moron last leg was the biggest mistake that I've ever made in this race."

"I'm waiting for a perfect opportunity to use the U-turn if it means winning a leg."

**Ben & Romana; 3rd to ****depart = 5:49 AM**

"We're ready for another leg," said Ben.

Romana added, "I'm ready to win!"

Romana was shown reading the clue, while Ben was shown counting the money. The two left the area afterwards.

Pre-leg confessional:

"I was feeling calm on the third leg because of our satisfying lead," said Romana. "But I can't believe that the Kirlia and her housemate beat us."

Ben said, "My biggest goal for now is just by staying safe from elimination for the whole race, but Romana here wants to heat up the competition."

"I wanna win this coming time! I will not back out on the next fast forward!"

"We'll see."

**Cara & Janelle; 4th to depart****= 5:59 AM**

The sun was rising during this time.

"Look at the sun!" said Janelle.

Cara said, "It's time to start.

Cara ripped open the envelope and read the clue. They left the area after Janelle had finished counting the money.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We did not expect ourselves ending this leg in the front pack," said Cara.

"It felt amazing finishing in fourth," said Janelle.

"I really hope I can win at least some cash if we don't win this race."

"Maybe we can finish first with a cash prize as the first prize."

**Lea & Glace; 5th to ****depart = 6:21 AM**

The sky was already light blue during this time. No clouds were visible this early in the morning.

"MegaMansion?" said Lea.

Carol & Giselle were beside the pit stop. They were not seen on the camera, but Giselle said something.

"MegaMansion?" Giselle said. "What kind of silly name is that?"

"Giselle, it's our turn," said Carol.

Carol & Giselle appeared on camera, while Lea & Glace were reading the rest of the details.

**Carol & Giselle; 6th to ****depart = 6:22 AM**

While Carol & Giselle were reading the details, Lea & Glace waited for them.

Glace said, "We should wait for them."

Lea nodded. After a while, Carol & Giselle finished reading the clue.

Carol said, "Thank you for waiting for us! Now we shall not get lost going to the airport together."

The four left the area.

**Iris & Napoleon; 7th to ****depart = 6:34 AM**

Napoleon read, "Fly to MegaMansion."

"We can win this," said Iris.

The two left the area.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We were trying to compete against the Meowstics every leg since the first," said Napoleon. "What we didn't think of is that it is not as important as winning a leg."

Iris said, "I reminded my lovely poet that winning second place means we need a first place soon."

"We have no express pass, we used our yield power, and we did the fast forward just recently. We will need to play real fair now in order to win a leg."

"We will soon get that first place that we missed on the first day."

**Harv & Clairene; 8th to ****depart = 6:38 AM**

Harv read the clue while Clairene counted the money.

Harv read, "Fly to MegaMansion."

The two left the area.

Pre-leg confessional:

Harv said, "Getting eighth last leg was unsatisfying, especially after a first place finish."

"We feel like we have a problem even if we have the express pass," said Clairene.

"We will most likely be in a disadvantage for our inexperience, age, innocence, height, and more."

"But we will still fight back like we are winners."

**Nick & Lester; 9th to depart = 6:39 AM**

"Starting in second to the last place leaves us with a thin cushion," said Lester to the camera before they started reading the clue.

Nick & Lester read the clue. They left the area afterwards.

-Wylds International Airport-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The two are at a counter purchasing tickets.

"Your flight will arrive at seven-thirty PM," said the lyoness working at the counter as she handed over the tickets.

_Lilly & Kelly; 1st on Mega Airlines __201_

Lilly said, "Thank you mam!"

The two left the area.

**Harl ****& Natt: Best****Buddies**

**Ben ****& Romana: Models**

The two teams were at the travel agency booking a flight. Both teams chose the flight that will arrive at seven-thirty. The two teams started chatting afterwards.

_Harl __& Natt; __2nd __on Mega Airlines 201_

_Ben & Romana; __3rd __on Mega Airlines 201_

"Hey, Harl, Natt, do you wanna form an alliance now?" Romana asked the two.

Natt replied, "We tried forming an alliance and it was no use. We rejected another one too."

Harl added, "Making an alliance can cause betrayal of allies at one point, so we don't wanna betray nor do we wanna be betrayed."

"I see," said Romana. "But can you at least yield or U-turn Lilly & Kelly for us?"

Natt replied, "Only if they're a threat to us."

Harl added, "We don't wanna lose our yield power for just that."

Romana said, "Alright then, but that thing is not a 'just,' because they won first place."

"I understand now," said Natt.

"If you can give us an express pass, we'll do it for you," said Harl.

"Harl, zip it!" said Natt softly.

"Ma, if you really wanna get them, we'll get them ourselves," said Ben. "It's not a problem anyway."

Romana raged, "Once I get rid of those housemaids, you two better prepare!"

Ben pulled Romana out of the travel agency. The two left the area.

"They haven't beaten us yet, have they?" asked Natt.

Harl said, "Their placements are lower than ours."

"Then they can't be the problem," ended Natt.

_At the ticket counter..._

**Cara ****& Janelle: Best ****Friends**

"The seven-thirty flight is full," said the lyon working at the counter.

"What's the next earliest," said Janelle.

The lyon said, "The next one's also a direct flight, arriving at MegaAirport in 2:40 AM."

"How about connecting flights?" asked Cara.

"That will arrive later tomorrow," said the lyon.

The two best friends looked at each other and agreed on the two-forty flight.

"We'll take the direct flight that will arrive at two-forty," said Janelle.

_Cara __& Janelle; 1st on Zala Wylds __607_

The two got their tickets and left the area.

**Lea ****& Glace: Twin ****Athletes**

**Carol ****& Giselle: Comrades**

The two teams were at the travel agency. The alliance decided their flight together.

"Two-forty?" Carol said.

Glace said, "Two-forty it is!"

_Lea __& Glace; 2nd on Zala Wylds __607_

_Carol __& Giselle; 3rd on Zala Wylds __607_

Another team came during this time.

**Nick & Lester: Band ****Mates**

"Hey friends!" greeted Nick & Lester.

"Hey!" said Carol, Glace, and Lea.

Lea said, "We got a flight that will land at two-forty in the next morning."

"Why did you tell them?" said Giselle in a mean tone.

"Giselle? They're our allies. Remember?" said Carol.

"Are there anymore available seats?" asked Lester.

Nick told the lyoness at the travel agency, "We'll get what these four got."

After a while, the lyoness gave him a thumbs up.

_Nick __& Lester; 4th on Zala Wylds __607_

"Thank you very much!" said Nick.

_At one of the ticket counters outside the travel agency..._

**Harv ****& Clairene: Dating**

_Harv & Clairene; 5th on Zala Wylds __607_

"Thank you very much!" said both Harv & Clairene.

The two left the counter area. They saw their allies.

**Iris ****& Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Hey kids!" greeted Napoleon.

"Hey!" greeted both Harv & Clairene.

Iris said, "We just got here."

"We got a flight that will arrive at two-forty AM tomorrow," said Clairene.

"Okay," said Iris.

"Thanks!" said Napoleon.

Iris & Napoleon went to the ticket counter.

"We want to get the same tickets as the little ones got," said Napoleon.

The lyon working at the counter said, "Let me check, the flight is almost full."

After some moments, the lyon gave them the tickets and said, "They're the last ones."

_Iris & Napoleon; 6th on Zala Wylds __607_

"Alright!" said Napoleon.

"Thank you!" said both Iris & Napoleon.

_Somewhere around the airport..._

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"Right now," said Natt. "I don't really know what we're expecting. Our flight is more than seven hours ahead of the second one."

Harl said, "We thought that we could all work together and be the first three teams to finish this leg, but our team does not trust alliances, and the other two teams have some war."

"We put our trust on the express pass talk, but it did not benefit us after it was modified."

"If we want a first, I'm gonna have to trust Natt on everything."

-Western Edge of Wylds-

**Mollie & Maverick; Last to depart = 9:52 AM**

Maverick read, "Fly to MegaMansion."

Mollie counted the money and said, "Sixty."

"Yep, Meowmee," replied Maverick.

The two left the area.

Pre-leg confessional:

Maverick said, "Not using the express pass was a risky move."

Mollie said, "We could've been eliminated holding two express passes, but we were spared on a perfectly timed non-elimination leg."

"We would rather be eliminated holding our express pass than using it and still getting eliminated."

"In case we can't catch up with the pack, and still end up in last place, I don't think we should use the express pass."

"We'll just have our name in the hall of fame."

"Behold! Mollie & Maverick, the first team to ever arrive and check-in at a pit stop in last place holding two express passes."

"It's like we're too stupid to use the express pass."

"Nope, we made our explanation here in our confessionals."

Meanwhile, the team arrived at the airport.

-Wylds International Airport-

The two arrived at the travel agency.

Maverick said, "We need the fastest flight possible to Megamagem."

A lyoness working on the travel agency said, "Earliest possible? We can put you on standby, or the next earliest will need you to connect to Crystawn City."

"So... what time do we get to MegaAirport if we connect to Crystawn?"

"Four-thirty AM. We have a direct flight that will arrive there at five in the morning."

"So we should take..."

Mollie whispered something to Maverick's ear. Then they went back to their normal volumes.

Mollie said, "If we take the connection, it could be risky."

"How will the connection go?" asked Maverick to the travel agent.

The lyoness said, "Forty-five minutes."

"That's probably enough time," said Maverick.

Mollie said, "I'm really afraid of a potential delay, but besides that, I say we go for the connection."

"Alright!" said Maverick. "Book us to the connection set to Crystawn."

_Mollie __& Maverick; 1st on Crystal Dawn Airways __531_

_Mollie & Maverick; 1st on Crystal Dawn Airways 089_

"Done!" said the lyoness.

"Thank you so much!" said both Mollie & Maverick.

The two left the area.

_"Teams are now making their way to the land of Megamagem."_

-MegaMansion Entrance-

The sky was pretty starry. The exterior of the mansion looked like an ordinary mansion, except for its size. Think of the sizes this way: All the racers are like action figures. They will be racing in a mansion in their naturally action-figure-like size.

Local time: 8:30 PM

**Harl ****& Natt; Currently in****1st**

Harl & Natt got off a huge taxi after paying the driver.

Harl said, "Feels good being first!"

The two saw the sign on the big front door.

Harl read, "Race starts at 8:00 AM. What!? No!"

Natt sighed and said, "Oh well, we don't have a choice.

-(Crystawn City's) Djon Albert International Airport-

The whole airport is made of blue crystals, most of which are translucent.

**Mollie ****& Maverick: Married ****Couple**

"What do you mean the flight was cancelled!?" reacted Maverick.

The Crystawnese flight attendant said, "It's a long story. Go check the news. If you have to get there really soon, you can approach the travel agency."

The two went to the travel agency. They found a flight right away.

_Mollie & Maverick; 1st on Mega Airlines __673_

"... It will touch the ground by seven AM," said the Crystawnese travel agent.

"Thank you so much!" said the couple in unison.

The two left the area. They made a confessional right outside the agency area.

Maverick said to the camera, "All we hope is an equalizer once we get there."

"We will most likely be done if there's no equalizer," said Mollie to the camera.

Local time: 7:00 AM

The couple were already on their seats on the flight.

"... This might take about forty-five minutes. Once again, this is the captain speaking and I apologize for this delay."

"That's worse than not good," said Mollie.

"Now we need lots of luck for this leg," said Maverick.

"Lots of luck? Lol."

"Lol? ... Oh! Lol as in lots of luck! Lol!"

The camera showed their flight leaving.


	16. We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency 2

MegaMansion 3F Map: platrium (period) tratnaived [spelled backwards] (period) com (slash) art (slash) MegaMansion (dash) 3F (dash) 454986384

* * *

-MegaMansion-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Outside Room H, the four teams reunited.

"Room H!" pointed Carol to the metal sign posted on the door.

The door then opened magically.

-Room H-

The room? It doesn't look like a bedroom anymore. It looked like a warp door to a sky world. It's still a bedroom though, a cloudy and sky-themed one. From the inside, you can see a door, staying there, lost in midair. Suddenly, a thick, wide, white cloud arrived in front of the door. The cloud happened to have a cluebox. As soon as the four teams saw the cluebox, they all ran for it. Each team took a clue. Four team members ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

"Roadblock," read Lilly.

"Who wants to take it to the limit?" read Lea.

"Now that teams have arrived in MegaMansion's sky-themed bedroom, team members will participate in five different wacky air sport activities, namely: skydiving, cloud trampoline, bascannonball, kite hanging, and sky trapeze. Skydiving requires the team members to jump off from the marked cloud. What they don't know is the parachute bag being a decoy. Once they have arrived to the bottom safely, they may proceed to the second part of the roadblock, cloud trampoline. Once the team members have finished the skydiving, there will be glass elevators waiting for them. They must take the glass elevator, which will transport them to the trampoline area of the room. The trampoline part of the roadblock requires the team members to each use a trampoline cloud to reach the race flag adjusted to their height. Once they have reached for the race flag, they may proceed to part three, bascannonball. The team members must ride another elevator, which will transport them to the bascannonball area. Bascannonball is a combination of cannon ball and basketball. The goal of this game is to shoot themselves to the mega sized-basket using one of the cannons provided. They must fix the cannon's position in order for them to get to the basket. Once the team members have landed themselves on the basket, they must take another elevator to the fourth portion of the task, kite hanging. Team members will be transported back to the marked cloud where they started their skydive. In kite hanging, team members must choose a mega-sized kite without the tail string. After choosing one, they must hold on to the handles found on the middle of the kite. After doing so, they must sail through the wind without hitting any clouds. Once they have landed on the bottom cloud without hitting any other clouds along the way, they may start with the last part before leaving the roadblock, sky trapeze. The team members must make use another glass elevator which will take them to the highest cloud of the bedroom. Below that cloud is a trapeze, where they will perform the flying trapeze. Once the team members have finished all the five aerial sports successfully, they will receive their next clues."

"I'll do this!" volunteered Kelly.

"I'm still hungry!" complained Giselle.

Carol said in an annoyed tone, "Fine I'll do it!"

"Nick's not here to decide for you," said Glace with an aggressive smile.

"I'll... do it," said Lea.

"I wanna!" said Harl.

Natt said, "I thought it's my turn?"

"It's an aerial task definitely. I can handle this!" said Harl with confidence.

"You know what, Harl? Sometimes I'm worried about you. The words that you say make me worry a lot. Remember what happened on the wasabi roadblock?" Natt said.

_Flashback:_

_Leg 2 pre-roadblock scene:_

_"Hah!" said Harl. "I can do this!"_

_"But it's my turn!" said Natt._

_"But I love Japanese food!"_

_"But but... fine!"_

_"Yes! My roadblock!"_

_Harl read the clue and reacted._

_Harl said, "What!? I always skip the wasabi!"_

_"Karma!" said Natt. "I told you it's my turn."_

_"Can you do it for me?"_

_"Do you want us to get a frickin' penalty in first place?"_

_"No."_

_"Then be good and eat sushi!"_

_Harl sighed._

_Back to the race..._

"That was that time," said Harl. "What could possibly go wrong this time?"

"You have to eat wasabi in the end, hahaha!" said Natt. "No seriously, you did two roadblocks already. I just completed one."

"It doesn't matter if I get the easy one, right?"

"Who told you this is going to be easy?"

"Me!"

"Please, just give me this roadblock and you will sleep well tonight."

"What do you mean I'll sleep well? Are you gonna scare me to death?"

"Not to death of course, and it will be worse than scaring."

"Um..."

"Please Harl, I'm begging you please!"

"Err..."

"Please?"

Natt showed his cute face to Harl. Natt made his face as cute as possible.

"Ugh! Fine!" said Harl.

"Thanks Harl! I knew you'd be an excellent travel buddy," said Natt.

Harl sighed.

"Sky trapeze!" read Natt. "Thank goodness I'm doing this."

"Trapeze!? Thank goodness I gave it to you," said Harl.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

**Carol – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

The three team members were all ready to jump off the cloud. Natt was just preparing his gear during this time.

"Wanna do it together on the count of three?" asked Carol.

"Alright! One, two, three!" said Kelly.

The three jumped off the marked cloud. Lea and Kelly approached Carol for a group skydive.

"Let's hold our hands together for a groupie!" said Carol.

"Group what?" asked Kelly.

"A group skydive, I mean," said Carol.

The three held each other's hands.

_Meanwhile on the marked cloud..._

**Natt – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"I'm on my way down to the ground!" said Natt before he jumped off the cloud.

Natt spun around as he fell off.

"I'm loving this!" shouted Natt.

**Kelly –on roadblock (on skydiving)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

**Carol – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

A few minutes later, the three girls were almost reaching the ground.

"Get ready for the soft landing!" said Kelly.

The three girls opened the parachute bags on their back. No parachutes came out from any of the bags.

"What!?" said Kelly.

Carol said, "I should've checked!"

"We're gonna die! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" panicked Lea. "Oh my grass! OH MY GRASS! WE'RE GONNA DA-HA-HAI!"

"No! The Amazing Race! It's over!" shouted Kelly.

Suddenly, a white veil of light surrounded the three, as they where six inches from the bottom cloud (not ground). The white veil of light made them levitate for ten seconds.

"Oh my grass! I'm still alive!" said Lea.

"Thank goodness it's not yet over!" said Kelly.

"I thought I was gonna..." said Carol.

After ten seconds of levitating, the three hit the bottom cloud with a...

PUFF!

The bottom cloud was too soft for any injuries or death.

"This is a cotton cloud!" said Lea. "I've read an article about this on the internet."

"So how do we get back up?" asked Carol.

"How about that?" said Kelly as she pointed at a glass elevator nearby.

There were a lot of glass elevators stationed near their area.

"Let's check it out," said Carol.

The three entered the glass elevator. After its doors have closed, it started moving.

"It's Natt!" said Lea.

"He's definitely terrified," said Kelly.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

"Screw myself, I should've checked the bag before jumping off," said Natt in an anxious tone.

Natt closed his eyes before he realized that he's being carried by a white veil of light.

"That was not funny," reacted Natt after the sudden realization.

PUFF!

Natt was seen walking towards the glass elevator. He went in before the doors closed. The elevator started moving seconds later.

-Ninja Room-

**Mollie & Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Let's all navigate this invisible maze together," said Lester.

Everyone else followed Lester.

-MegaMansion 2F-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"You better get some directions!" hissed Romana angrily. "You screwed us up last time!"

"We'll be fine, because my instincts are better than yours," said Ben.

"What did you SAY?" said Romana.

-Room H-

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

**Carol – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

The trampoline clouds are naturally blinking light blue and white. The three were seen exiting the elevator. There were small angels made of clouds fixing the race flags by their heights. The three team members went to their respective trampolines.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" said Lea confidently.

On Lea's second jump, she got the race flag.

"How did you do that?" questioned Kelly.

"I'm a Pokélympic gymnast," replied Lea.

"Wow! I wished I could be one too," said Kelly.

"This is not easy at all," said Carol.

Lea said, "I'm going ahead now, since we're the first ones here."

"Okay, bye!" said Kelly.

"See you later!" said Carol.

Again, lots of glass elevators were waiting at one area. Lea went inside one. The doors closed, then the elevator moved. Kelly and Carol kept jumping.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

Natt arrived as Lea left. Natt went to his trampoline. The three team members there kept jumping.

Kelly said, "I got it!"

"Quick that was!" said Natt as he got the flag.

The two team members went to two different elevators. They left the area.

"It was not fun seeing myself being left behind like that," said Carol.

**Lea – on roadblock (on bascannonball)**

Once Lea got off the elevator, she chose a cannon. The basket looked really far, like it was on the other end of the olympic sized swimming pool. Lea fixed the angle of the cannon.

"This can't be too hard," said Lea.

After fixing its angle and wearing the helmet provided, Lea went inside the cannon. She held the remote control provided for the cannon. She pressed it soon after.

BOOM!

Lea was sent flying into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOH!" shouted Lea.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

The two got out of their elevators and started fixing their chosen cannons' angles.

**Lea – on roadblock (on bascannonball)**

Lea was already at the basket area. She was hanging on the outer side of the basket.

"I can't believe my angle has a little flaw," said Lea.

She went inside the basket, over the ring. How you ask? Just like how a professional gymnast would do.

"Thank Arceus I'm a gymnast!" exclaimed Lea.

She went inside another elevator afterwards.

**Carol – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

Carol was seen jumping on the cloud trampoline for the nth time.

"Finally!" she exclaimed after getting the flag.

She went inside the elevator afterwards.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Natt pressed the button on the remote control while he was inside the cannon.

"Fire!" shouted Natt.

BOOM!

Kelly was already inside the cannon, holding the remote. She watched Natt if he would make it inside the ring or not.

"Hope he won't make it," said Kelly.

_Near the basket area..._

"Shoot! My bad!" said Natt.

Natt didn't make it to the basket. He is falling down to the bottom cloud now.

"Darnaby Darnis Darn," said Natt as he's on his way down to the bottom cloud.

_Back at the cannon area..._

"That better not happen to me," said Kelly.

She pressed the button and blasted off.

BOOM!

"Blast OFF!" Kelly shouted.

-MegaMansion 2F-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"***k you for getting us lost again!" complained Romana.

"Shut up! National television would not want to see a beautiful lady – ehem ehem – shouting loud foul words on her son," said Ben.

"Ehem ehem – it's ex-boyfriend."

"How dare you disown me!? Anyway, the viewers would not be pleased with that either, so you better change, or we'll be the most hated racers of history."

"How DARE YOU tell me to change!? Who the ***k are you to tell me to do so?"

"I'm your race partner, and I'm very concerned for our chances in the all-stars."

"All-stars!? Who are you gonna race with? I'm not gonna."

"Then... fix our reputation! Stop..."

"***king around, Benjiboy."

"I'm not! You are!"

"You dare accuse your mother effing around the..."

"Mother!? I thought it was suppose to be ex-BOYFRIEND!? Huh!?"

"Just shut the ***k up! After this race, I'm choosing my travel partners wisely."

"Fine! You know what? I can quit the race right now! You want the sixty percent anyway, and I don't have to be with you!"

"What the... fine! I'll go get some directions, but you better not back out now."

"Deal, I am not your race slave."

-Ninja Room East Exit-

**Mollie & Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"That was tough!" said Lester.

"It's time to move," said Nick.

"Right, come on everybody. Let's go!" said Lester.

The ten left the area.

-Room H-

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Kelly was heading down to the bottom cloud during this time.

"I'm going down, I'm yelling TIMBER!" sang Kelly as she was on her way down after missing the basket.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Natt was at the bottom cloud. He took an elevator back to the cannon area.

_Moments later..._

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

"Falling down, 'round and 'round," sang Kelly.

She got to the bottom area already. The ten-second levitation and telekinesis made her stop. After that, she went in to another elevator.

**Carol – on roadblock (on bascannonball)**

Carol arrived at the cannon area.

"I've done this before," said Carol in a bright tone.

Carol adjusted the cannon's angle. She went inside afterwards then pressed the button.

"Weeeee!" said Carol, in a babyish tone.

When she reached the basket's area, she went inside the basket. She stood up afterwards then took an elevator to the next part of the roadblock.

**Lea – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Lea was shown holding the kite's handles. She was starting to make a jump. After the jump, she placed the kite below her feet while holding on to the kite handles. The kite was then being blown wildly. It kept spinning around.

"I feel dizzy," said Lea.

The kite hit a cloud.

"I have to go back," said Lea in a somewhat sick tone.

-Room R-

The room is only accessible through a hidden hallway. The team who wanted to go there found it. The room is a mega-sized skateboard course. The R daughter saw a team coming.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"Cluebox!" said Romana in an unusually kind tone.

Romana took a clue from the cluebox.

_"The R daughter loves to skate, whether it is on ice... or on wheels. In this fast forward, teams must go one lap around the skateboard course using a hamsterball, a skateboard, a race car, and a moped in one minute per transportation. Each team member from each team must use two of those to go around the course. Once they have finished going around the course in four different modes of transports, they will win the fast forward award, and can go straight to the pit stop."_

"You do the motorbike, but I'm going first with the race car," said Romana in a calm tone.

"Fine!" said the angry Ben.

**Ben & Romana **– **attempting fast forward**

After Romana wore her proper gear, she hopped on to the race car.

"Ready! Get set! Go!" shouted the R daughter.

Romana started driving. The first part of the course was a loop. She somehow drove through that loop. She was then shown driving faster and faster.

Ben said to the camera, "Had I not grown mad at her today, we would not be here right now."

-Room H-

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

After getting back to the cannon area, Natt fixed the angle of his cannon.

"I just need to raise this a little higher, and... there we go!" said Natt.

Natt went inside the cannon and then pressed the button, launching himself towards the basket.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

During his blast off, Kelly arrived back at the cannon area. She watched Natt do that part.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Carol got on the marked cloud. She took one mega-sized kite and held on to the handles. Before she was able to go, another team member arrived.

**Lea – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"Hay Carol, do you know how this thing works?" asked Lea.

"Nope, but I'm trying to use it as if it's a hang glider," said Carol.

"That sounded smarter than my idea."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I used it like a surfboard, then turning it into a yacht, and you don't know how dizzy I was after doing that. Let's try hang gliding now."

The two jumped off the cloud while holding their kites. The two looked like they were hang gliding smoothly.

"I can't believe your idea worked!" said Lea.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

After watching Natt, she fixed her cannon and then went inside it.

Kelly said to the camera, "I can't believe he made it. I will get there too!"

BOOM!

_At the main entrance, where all the team members sitting out were waiting..._

Lilly said, "I'm getting worried now."

"That doesn't seem good," said Glace.

"What doesn't seem good?" asked Harl.

"Those other potential U-turn targets," said Giselle.

The five teams arrived simultaneously.

**Mollie & Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Whoa!" said Iris.

"This is one exotic room!" exclaimed Janelle.

"The sky is the limit after all," said Mollie.

"Here's the roadblock," said Nick as he got a clue. The other teams also took a clue.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

"Roadblock, who wants to take it to the limit?" read Nick.

"This is definitely skydiving," said Janelle.

"Go do it if you want to," said Cara.

"I'm not a fan of falling from a height," said Harv.

"Haha, okay, I'll do it," said Clairene.

"Oh meow gosh! The sky is the limit!" said Mollie.

"Do you wanna do it?" asked Maverick.

"I'd love to, but I already did three roadblocks," said Mollie.

Nick looked around and said, "I'll do this."

"Hah!" said Lester. "Lea's already ahead of you by this time."

"I'm going for the limit," said Napoleon.

"Good luck my lovely poet!" said Iris.

Maverick told Mollie, "It depends on you, while the roadblock is still easy."

"Nah, I think I was too greedy with the last two roadblocks," said Mollie. "I'm sitting out on this one."

"Are you sure?" asked Maverick.

"You must also do some in order to equalize our count," replied Mollie.

"Okay, if you say so Meowmee," said Maverick.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"WOOHOOHOO! YAHAAHAA! I'M LOVIN' THIS!" shouted Janelle as she jumped off the marked cloud.

**Clairene – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

Clairene jumped off the cloud.

"This is super mega ultra wacky!" shouted Clairene. "I've never done anything like this before in my whole entire life!"

**Nick – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

Nick curled into a ball and rolled himself towards the edge. He fell off the cloud soon after.

"Woohoo!" shouted Nick as he discontinued his ball form and stretched his limbs.

**Napoleon – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"Sky rocket heading down!" exclaimed Napoleon before he jumped down.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Kelly was shown entering the elevator going to the next part of the roadblock.

**Maverick – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"Go gravity!" shouted Maverick as he was about to jump.

Before he jumped he checked the parachute bag.

"Meowkz! I almost died!" said Maverick.

Maverick took another parachute bag and checked its content.

"It's not this either," said Maverick.

Maverick started panicking during this time.

Post-leg confessional:

"At that time, I was thinking about using the express pass, because I could possibly die, and I couldn't concentrate anymore," said Maverick.

"And during that time, we were ninth," said Mollie. "And aside from being ninth, the teams ahead of us were all still there."

_Back to the race..._

Maverick went to see Mollie. He asked her to come closer. The two spoke quietly.

"Do you wanna use the express pass?" asked Maverick softly.

Mollie replied softly, "Why? Was it too hard?"

"I ran out of parachutes, and we could still escape from this and finish first."

"Finish first!?"

"Take a look around us."

"Wise one, Meowskiz."

The two were shown entering a glass elevator. The glass elevator left the area.

"They're using their express pass," speculated Lilly.

"I wonder if they have given out the other pass," said Lester.

Harl stayed unsuspectingly silent during the open conversation.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"The other teams are here," said Carol after seeing Clairene falling from afar.

BOOG!

"Something's on my kite," said Lea.

**Nick – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

Nick, who was above the kite, said, "Hi Lea!"

"Oh, hi Nick!" said Lea.

Carol noticed that Lea is making her way down faster, so she glided downwards. She did so too much that she realized that it was getting her down faster, accidentally leaving Lea, who's with Nick anyway.

"So... how's it going?" asked Lea.

"I'm alright! Is this roadblock hard?" asked Nick.

"It's okay for me," replied Lea.

The two smiled at each other for quite a while. Napoleon could be seen falling from the background.

"So..." said Nick.

The two kept chitchatting above and below the kite.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"I'm getting pretty tired with this hanging," said Carol to the camera.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"It's time!" said Janelle.

Janelle opened the bag containing... nothing.

"A malfunction!? HELP ME! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" shouted Janelle.

Janelle started panicking and breathing heavily.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! WAAAHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! TRUST ME, I'M STILL TOO YOUNG! OH MY ARCEUS! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE! HELP!" shouted Janelle.

Before she even realized it, she stopped falling near the bottom cloud.

**Clairene – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

During this time, Clairene also realized that there was no parachute. She can be seen praying while falling down head-first.

"I still have parents who can't kill me figuratively anymore, but I still have a boyfriend..."

She then realized that she stopped near the bottom cloud.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"In Arceus I trust!" shouted Janelle.

She was seen entering the glass elevator.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

Natt said, "Here we go, I'm ready!"

Natt threw himself with the kite off the cloud. He started spinning around with the kite due to strong winds. Soon after, he hit a cloud... hard!

"Right now... I feel... super dizzy," said Natt while being covered by the mega-sized kite. "I might as well... take a break... before getting back."

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

Meanwhile on the topmost cloud, a team was shown exiting the elevator. Maverick held the fanny pack and took out the express pass.

Mollie said to the camera, "We're using our express pass."

"Right here, right now," added Maverick to the camera.

Maverick handed the express pass to the H daughter waiting on the topmost cloud. She handed them their next clue. Mollie took it, ripped open its envelope, and read it.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Room O's lobby, where you'll find your next clue," read Mollie.

"That can't be hard," said Maverick.

The two rode an elevator and left the area.

"Now that we're first, we shouldn't worry of getting U-turned this time," said Maverick.

"Yeah!" said Mollie.

**Napoleon – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"That dangerous trick scared the Giratina out of me," said Napoleon as he was seen entering the elevator.


	17. We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency 3

-Room Z-

**Lea & Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol & Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick & Lester – on train thrill**

While building, the six are talking.

"Let's just try to build the same thing," said Lea.

"We can't be that precise," said Carol. "I think we should only help each other out if we need to."

"That I think is a better idea," said Glace.

**Harv & Clairene – on train thrill**

"Oh man! These are really heavy!" said Harv, trying to lift up a train track.

Clairene said, "Fancy panty time? Or switchie switcheroo?"

"I wasn't paying attention with the task after I thought that it will be harder."

"I know what to do, but I forgot, and I didn't take down notes."

"Me neither."

"So what should we do now? Oh! I got it! Let's go to Room Q and check out the fast forward."

"But Ben & Romana are taking it."

"We have our fancy panty anyway."

"You're sure with this, eh?"

"Sure!"

The two left the train set, then they ran to their convertible.

Harv announced, "We're doing the fast forward."

"But we need to hurry," reminded Clairene.

The two left the area with their convertible.

**Lilly & Kelly – on train thrill**

The team had more progress with the train tracks compared to the big alliance's.

"This is really easy," said Kelly. "They're just heavy, but... I can carry them anyway."

"And at least I can push them if I can't carry them," added Lilly.

-Room U-

**Iris** **&** **Napoleon** **– ****on farm frenzy**

The couple collected enough milk and left the barn yard.

Post-leg confessional:

Napoleon said, "We decided to do this 'harder' detour because I was raised in a farm. My parents used to work in a farm. I know what the daily chores are in a farm. I used to study in a public school when I was in elementary, but I got a scholarship when I reached high school and college. My parents sold the farm to someone else after my mom won enough money on a gameshow."

_Back to the race..._

The two were walking towards the cherry tree.

Iris said, "This task is physically demanding. The artificially scorching heat is making me entirely thirsty. And, I'm pouring out a lake of sweat."

The two left the milk and the basket as they climbed up the cherry tree.

"It's huge!" said Napoleon as he successfully plucked out a cherry two-thirds of his size.

"Now I call that exotic!" said Iris as she climbed up the tree.

**Cara** **&** **Janelle** **– ****on farm frenzy**

Janelle is still hanging on the cow's udder.

"It's almost there," said Cara.

Suddenly, the cow moved and hit the bucket of milk.

"Oh my goodness!" said Cara.

"Oh my Arceus!" said Janelle. "All my hard work."

"Don't worry, we can still do this," said Cara.

Janelle continued milking the cow.

-MegaMansion Hallways-

**Ben** **&** **Romana: Models**

Romana said, "This is not getting us anywhere."

Ben said reluctantly, "Fine, I'll ask."

-Kitchen-

**Harv** **&** **Clairene: Dating**

"Thank you very much," said Harv & Clairene after a robot drew them the map.

The two were seen leaving the area.

-Room Z-

**Lea & Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol & Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick & Lester – on train thrill**

The six team members were shown helping each other.

"Lilly & Kelly are about done," said Lea.

"We got this!" said Lester. "Because we're a super team now, and I call this super teamwork."

**Lilly & Kelly – on train thrill**

The two were almost done with the train tracks during this time.

Post-leg confessional:

"We personally think that the twins are strong," said Kelly.

Lilly continued, "But with all the alliance stuff going on, they showed us that they aren't a big threat."

"Although having allies will be fine for us, we do not have any, and that's actually surprisingly good in my opinion," said Kelly.

_Back to the race..._

Kelly said, "I'll fix the remaining train tracks. You go fix the other displays."

Lilly said determinedly, "Alright, Kel! We can do this!"

-Room Q-

The bedroom is scarier than anyone could ever imagine. It has real lava flowing around the whole room. The wall, ceiling, and floor surfaces are uneven. They are either colored grayish brown or lava orange. The ceiling's surroundings had scary red clouds. The room had two artificial yet active volcanoes. The room also has numerous lava rivers, a lava lake, and a few lava deltas. The bedroom doesn't only look evil, but it also looks like a nightmare. A skeleton with a cowboy's hat who was playing a Hawaiian ukulele has an indigo veil surrounding it. By the entrance of the room is a cluebox.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

Natt read, "Go inside the marked volcano and search for your next clue."

_"In order_ _to attempt this_ _fast forward, teams must make their way on foot to the end of this room, where they'll find a marked artificial active volcano. They must climb to the top of the volcano from the outside and rappel down inside the volcano. Once they have retrieved the clue on one of the volcano's internal walls, they will win the fast forward award... and can go straight to the pit stop."_

Natt said, "First question Harl, since you're a grass type: Can you do this?"

"I'll do it for a win this leg! I'll do it for a million pokédollars!" replied Harl.

"Then we go to... that volcano," said Natt, pointing at the higher volcano.

The two left their convertible parked at the entrance. The two were heading to the end of the room.

-Room U-

**Iris & Napoleon ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two got down from the cherry tree.

"Now..." said Napoleon. "The search for the missing purple carrot."

The two went to the plantation field.

**Cara & Janelle ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two got the milk to the red line on the bucket.

"That's good!" said Cara.

"Yes!" said Janelle.

Post-leg confessional:

Janelle said, "It was pretty hard squeezing a humongous cow's massive udder."

Cara said, "The cow kicked the bucket, and I can't blame anyone. So I just have to wait for the milking session to finish."

-Room Z-

**Lilly & Kelly – on train thrill**

Lilly & Kelly both carried the big and heavy toy train to a portion of the train tracks.

"Is this correct?" Kelly asked Zon Junior.

The little diamond being jumped for joy. Then he sat on top of the train.

"It's ready," said Lilly.

Both housemaids got on top of the train. Zon Junior used his powers to make the train move even without the battery.

**Lea & Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol & Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick & Lester – on train thrill**

Nick said, "They're about to finish."

"Mind your own business!" said Giselle.

Carol looked at Giselle, then they went back to work. The six team members were almost halfway through the whole progress.

**Lilly & Kelly – on train thrill**

After one successful train ride lap, Zon Junior made the train stop. He hopped down the train and went to get their next clue.

"Thank you so much!" said Lilly.

Kelly said, "You're so cute!"

Zon Junior somehow "blushed".

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Room A where you'll find your next clue," read Lilly.

"Off we go!" said Kelly.

The two left the area with their convertible.

-Room U-

**Iris & Napoleon ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The couple continued searching for the purple carrot.

"I found it!" said Iris.

Napoleon went to her. The two tried pulling the carrot.

"This has got to be tough," said Napoleon.

Iris said, "But I think we're patient enough to get this out."

"I agree, my lovely librarian."

**Cara & Janelle ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two were shown harvesting cherries.

"Why did we choose this detour instead?" asked Janelle.

Cara said, "Because we weren't paying attention on the other one, but I don't think this is hard."

"You're right with everything you just said," said Janelle.

-Room Q-

**Harl & Natt ****– ****attempting fast forward**

The two continued walking towards the tall volcano.

"That's one humongous volcano!" exclaimed Harl.

Natt said, "I just hope we win this for our first place. And you said you can do this?"

"I wanna do it for our first place. I'm tired of screwing up the team's potential first place wins."

"Very well then."

**Harv & Clairene – attempting fast forward**

The two just came in. Harv took a clue from the cluebox. The couple noticed a green sticker sticking on the cluebox. It read "Fast Forward In Progress".

Harv said, "That's what we expected."

Clairene said, "This place looked scarier than it was on the big screen."

Harv read the clue.

Harv said, "We need to retrieve a clue INSIDE a volcano!?"

Clairene said, "What!? No!"

"That's it! No! But we've come here supposedly to do the fast forward."

"It'd be a shame to back out."

"Precisely."

"So are we doing this?"

"Let's check the farm detour. Then let's use our fancy panty there."

"Alright."

The two left the area.

Post-leg confessional:

Harv said, "The volcano dive was very scary even just by imagining it."

Clairene said, "At least we mutually agreed to back out when it wasn't very late yet."

-Room U-

**Iris & Napoleon ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two were still pulling out the purple carrot. The purple carrot started moving.

"It's moving!" said Iris.

"We just need a little more patience," said Napoleon.

**Cara & Janelle ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two got down the cherry tree.

Cara said, "Where do we begin?"

"There," pointed Janelle at a direction.

-Room Z-

**Lea & Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol & Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick & Lester – on train thrill**

"We can't find any piece for this," said Nick.

Lester said, "Then let's disassemble some parts, then put them back together."

The two did what Lester suggested.

Carol said, "I don't think this fits in anywhere."

Giselle said, "Then let's fix that part."

The two did what Giselle suggested. Lea & Glace finished their set during this time. Zon Junior got on top of the train. The twins followed him on top. The train started moving. After ten seconds, the train hit a tree that was too close to the train tracks. Zon Junior went down the train and shook his head cutely in disbelief.

"Let's focus on the decors for now," said Glace.

Lea nodded. The two twins did what Glace suggested on doing.

-Room Q-

**Harl & Natt ****– ****attempting fast forward**

The two reached the volcano's base.

Harl said, "Now we have to climb."

"That can't be hard," said Natt.

The two started climbing the volcano as soon as they were ready.

-Room U-

**Cara & Janelle ****– ****on farm frenzy**

"I found it!" shouted Janelle.

Cara & Janelle started pulling out the purple carrot.

"This is so hard!" said Cara.

"Cara, we need to be patient," said Janelle.

The two continued pulling it out.

**Iris & Napoleon ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two were shown getting the purple carrot out completely. Sweat was seen dripping from the couple. The two submitted the harvested items, and the U

daughter handed them their next clue.

"Thank you, Miss U!" said Napoleon.

"No need to, and call me Uffee," said the U daughter.

**Iris ****& Napoleon; **Currently in 2nd

"Room A," read Napoleon.

"Bye Uffee!" said Iris.

"Bye! And good luck!" said the U daughter, Uffee.

"Thanks!" said Iris.

The two left the area on their convertible.

-MegaMansion Entrance-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

The two were shown getting out of a humongous cab.

"That flight was really nasty!" said Maverick.

The two saw the surprise yield as they entered the humongous building.

"We're most likely getting yielded again," said Mollie.

"Not so fast!" said Maverick.

-Room A-

The room is full of books. It's like a library and a bedroom at the same time, except it's bigger than usual. The ceiling is plain white. The floor is light brown and is made of wood. The walls can barely be seen from all the brown bookshelves on the surroundings. A cluebox was present by the entrance.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly said, "Speedbump."

"I haven't seen them until now," said Lilly.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Room S where you'll find your next clue," read Lilly.

"That's got to be the roadblock," said Kelly.

"I can't believe this room is so wonderful!"

"The bibliophiles will freak out with all those huge books."

The two left the area on their convertible.

-Living Room-

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in Last**

The two got to the yield and read the clue.

"That blue one is gonna be ours," said Maverick, talking about the convertible.

Mollie said, "I can't believe no one took it."

The two went down the tall yield post.

-Room Z-

**Lea & Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol & Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick & Lester – on train thrill**

After Zon Junior had one successful train ride lap with Lea & Glace, he gave them their next clue.

Glace told their allies, "We'll wait for you."

"No need," said Carol. "You may go ahead now."

"We're not leaving you behind," said Lea.

The four team members continued working. Nick & Lester were on their first train ride attempt during this time. The train got stuck on the tree that was too close to the train tracks. Zon Junior got off the train and shook his head in disappointment. Carol & Giselle were arranging their trees and other decors during this time.

-Room Q-

**Ben & Romana** **– ****attempting fast forward**

The two just arrived in the room.

"Fast forward in progress!?" interrobanged Romana.

"We have to get there quick," said Ben.

Ben read the clue.

Ben said, "It's about going inside a volcano."

"WE HAVE TO WIN THIS FAST FORWARD! UNDERSTAND?" said Romana in a horrifying loud voice.

"Yeah yeah sure."

"DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY! YOU SCREWED US UP ON DIRECTIONS!"

"Who told you all the vehicles are automatic."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'VE SCREWED US UP, AND YOU'RE SCREWING US UP!"

The two ran to the volcano. They saw two figures climbing p the volcano.

"WHO IS THAT?" raged Romana.

Ben said, "Let's find out when we get there."

"I WANT AN ANSWER NOW! WHICH TEAM IS THAT?"

"If you won't shut up, we'll lose the fast forward!"

"SHUT THE ***K UP!"

"Oh my god! I'm scared! My ex is such a terror."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said I love my mother."

"STOP LYING!"

"No, really."

The two ran faster.

**Harl & Natt** **– ****attempting fast forward**

The two were halfway up the volcano.

"I see another team coming," said Harl.

"Hurry!" said Natt. "We have to win this now."

The two tried climbing faster.

-MegaMansion Hallways-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

Maverick drove the blue convertible. Mollie was sitting beside him. They left the area. A gray convertible and a violet convertible were left behind.

-Room S-

The bedroom is a tiki (or beach) themed bedroom. It had sands all around the place. The walls have beach designs. There was a walking and talking totem playing a Hawaiian ukulele. It had a pink veil surrounding it, which shows that it was only a controlled creature. The bedroom had a sea at the end of the room. At the middle of the sea is an island with a small volcano-shaped chamber. A cluebox can be found in the middle of the beach.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st**

Lilly said, "This is one weird bedroom."

Kelly said, "I know right?"

"Roadblock," read Lilly. "Who wants to retrieve the team's next treasure?"

_"The S daughter always have her guests challenged when playing her local games. Now, team members must try to take the treasure successfully... by not hitting any fake booby traps. In this roadblock, one team member must canoe to the lone island, and go inside the chamber, where they'll find a diamond stationed on a smaller chamber in the chamber's wall. As deceiving as it looks, the treasure will only be meters in front of them, but they have to avoid invisible alarm beams and several holographic sharp objects. The holographic booby traps are actually lethal if they are not holographic. Team members will be free to use any tools that can help them in this roadblock. Once the team member gets the diamond without hitting any alarm beams or booby traps, they must go back to the shore and trade it for their next clue."_

Kelly said, "I want to retrieve the treasure, but I feel like this is a mental task that fits you better."

Lilly said, "Then what task do you think this is?"

"A treasure hunt with lots of solving?"

"Do you wanna do this or not?"

"Yes, but..."

"Okay, you do this."

Kelly opened the clue.

Kelly reacted, "Booby traps!? Oh my dear life! I don't wanna die! Ehe, ehe, ehe."

Lilly said, "Kel, this is The Amazing Race, and this is not a fast forward, which could be really dangerous at times."

"But I don't wanna..."

"You can't back out now. Just... good luck!"

Kelly was shown canoeing to the island, while Lilly waited on the shore.

-Room Z-

**Lea & Glace:** **Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick & Lester – on train thrill**

Lea & Glace were shown reading the clue. Zon Junior was shown giving Carol & Giselle their next clue.

Nick said, "Alright Junior, our turn."

Zon, Lester, and Nick sat on top of the train. Zon made the train move afterwards.

-Room A-

**Iris & Napoleon;** **Currently in** **2nd**

"Make your way to Room S where you'll find your next clue," read both Iris & Napoleon.

The two were seen leaving the area on their convertible.

-Room U-

**Cara** **&** **Janelle** **– ****on farm frenzy**

The two got the purple carrot out.

Cara said, "Now that... was tough!"

Janelle said, "It sure drained our time... and fats. Woohoo! What a workout!"

The two were shown submitting their perishable goods to the U daughter. The U daughter gave them their next clue in return.

**Cara** **&** **Janelle;** **Currently in** **3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th**

The two left the area while another team just arrived.

-Room Z-

**Lea** **&** **Glace;** **Currently in** **3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Carol** **&** **Giselle;** **Currently in** **3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Nick** **& Lester** **;** **Currently in** **3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th**

The three teams were shown leaving the area on their respective convertibles.

Nick said, "Thanks for waiting for us, girls!"

"Ain't no problem if it's you Nick!" Lea replied.

Giselle said, "Oh my Girafarig! Lea & Nick!? That's super e..."

"Enough," said Carol as she covered Giselle's mouth, interrupting the latter.

"Hey!" said Giselle angrily. "You don't do that to the driver!"

-Room U-

**Harv** **&** **Clairene** **– ****on farm frenzy**

They ran to the U daughter. Cara & Janelle were already gone during this time.

"Fancy panty time," said Clairene.

Harv gave the U daughter their express pass. She gave them their next clue in return.

**Harv** **&** **Clairene** **;** **Currently in** **7th**

"I don't know if we had just made the worst decision of our lives," said Harv.

Clairene said, "Well... leaving home with my boyfriend in a race around worlds could get me into a worse consequence."

The two read the clue together and left the area on their convertible.


	18. We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency 4

-Room S-

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

Kelly finally finished canoeing. She went inside the chamber. It was not really big in terms of area. The walls look like gold, but were not gold. As she entered, the diamond can be seen straight ahead from her point of view. She tried to walk to the diamond, but an arrow from the wall shot her.

"Ahhh!" Kelly screamed in pain.

She fell as her voice echoed in the near surroundings.

_At the shore..._

The possessed totem still continued playing the ukulele. Another team came during this time.

Lilly said, "I hope Kelly's doing fine."

**Iris ****& Napoleon; Currently in ****2nd**

"Roadblock," read Iris.

Napoleon continued, "Who wants to retrieve the team's next treasure?"

"That's you."

"You're right! I want some treasure."

Napoleon was seen canoeing towards the chamber island.

_Back in the chamber..._

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

After a minute of being unconscious from a holographic arrow, Kelly stood up finding herself at the chamber's entrance.

"This ain't just any roadblock," said Kelly.

-Room A-

**Cara ****& Janelle: Best Friends**

"Our favorite team has a speedbump today," said Cara.

Janelle said, "We hope to see them get past this leg."

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in ****3rd**

"So we were told to go here just for their speedbump," said Cara after reading the clue.

The two left the area on their convertible. They saw three convertibles coming in on their way out.

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

The three teams took their clues and read it. They left the room afterwards. The three teams exiting saw another team coming in.

**Harv ****& Clairene; Currently in ****7th**

Clairene took a clue and went back to their convertible right away.

Harv said, "Hurry! Let's follow them."

The two left the area quickly. Clairene was reading the clue while Harv was driving out of the room.

-Room Q-

**Harl & Natt – attempting fast forward**

The two were still going up the volcano.

Natt said, "Harl, we must hurry or we're doomed."

**Ben & Romana – attempting fast forward**

The two were already near the volcano's base during this time.

After seeing the team climbing up the volcano, Ben said, "You won't believe who that team is."

Romana raged, "WHO THE HELL IS IT?"

Ben made a dramatic pause and said, "Harl & Natt."

Romana said, "WHAT!? I'LL KILL THEM!"

-Room S-

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

Kelly was crawling to the treasure. She pressed a portion of the floor, and three holographic darts hit her.

"Ahhh!" Kelly screamed in pain.

**Napoleon**** – ****on roadblock**

Kelly fell unconscious again. Napoleon arrived during this time. He saw her being carried back to the entrance while she was engulfed by a pink veil of light.

"What happened?" asked Napoleon to the unconscious Kelly.

Since Napoleon did not get an answer, he just walked forward normally.

"Ak! Jelly Bellies!" exclaimed Napoleon after getting an arrow shot.

Napoleon fell to the ground.

-Room E-

**Mollie ****& Maverick; Currently in ****Last**

The two were informed that they have to go to Room A first in case they want to do the fast forward. The two watched the fast forward and detour clips. Then they left on their convertible as they chose the train thrill detour.

-Room Q-

**Harl & Natt – attempting fast forward**

"We're almost there," said Natt to Harl.

**Ben & Romana – attempting fast forward**

The two were at the base of the volcano during this time.

Romana shouted very loud, "MARK MY WORDS, HARL & NATT, I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE! ALIVE!"

The two started climbing hurriedly.

-Room S-

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Napoleon**** – ****onroadblock**

The two discussed about the booby traps in the chamber.

"How about walking narrowly while holding on to the walls?" Kelly suggested.

Napoleon said, "Let us try. I'll do the left one, you do the right."

"Got it," replied Kelly.

The two had themselves sticking along the walls. Since either of them didn't know that there were also booby traps on the walls, Napoleon pushed a part of the wall. A shining blue blade struck Napoleon on his stomach.

"Owww..." said Napoleon without feelings.

Napoleon fell on the floor. The magical pink veil carried him back to the entrance. Kelly continued scaling through the wall. Suddenly, a sharp noise filled the room. Kelly had accidentally hit an invisible alarm beam. Kelly was surrounded by a paralyzing black aura. She saw herself being brought back to the entrance while the time she couldn't move.

Kelly said, "Dang it!"

_At the beach area..._

Lilly said, "The other teams are here."

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in ****3rd** **/** **4th / 5th / 6th****/ 7th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 3rd / ****4th / 5th / 6th****/ 7th**

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 3rd / ****4th / 5th / 6th****/ 7th**

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 3rd / ****4th / 5th / 6th****/ 7th**

**Harv ****& Clairene; Currently in 3rd / ****4th / 5th / 6th****/ 7th**

Harv & Clairene both read, "Roadblock!"

Janelle said, "You did the last one so I should do this one."

Lester said, "I better do this."

Glace said, "My turn."

Carol said, "I did the last one."

"So?" Giselle said aggressively.

"Your turn," said Carol.

Giselle reacted, "What!?"

Harv said, "Lemme do this for you, sugar."

Carol asked Giselle, "Do you wanna do this or not?"

Giselle said, "Fine!"

Glace, Janelle, and Lester were already ahead of Harv and Giselle. Giselle read the clue.

Giselle said, "This will be a piece of cake. Carol, bring me some metal spoons and the red spray."

Carol said, "Why would we bring some metal spoons on vacation?"

"What!? How about your pocket mirror?"

"But it's mine!"

"You told me to do the roadblock and you won't lend me your mirror!? How..."

"Fine, fine, fine! But you must get me a new one in case you destroy it."

Giselle left the beach by canoe. She brought the necessary stuff with her.

-Room Q-

**Harl & Natt – attempting fast forward**

The two reached the volcano's peak.

"I'll dive in, while you wait here," commanded Natt.

Harl said, "Yes sir!"

**Ben & Romana – attempting fast forward**

The two weren't even halfway up the volcano.

"IF WE GET ELIMINATED TODAY, YOU'RE SUPER MEGA ULTRA DEAD!" said Romana.

Ben ignored her and remained silent.

-Room S-

The team members at the beach started chatting.

Carol said, "Hey Clairene, what happened at the fast forward?"

Clairene said, "The fast forward involved going inside a volcano. We didn't attempt it any further. There was also someone else doing the fast forward when we got there."

"So you two went back to the detour, right?" said Carol.

"Yeah!" said Clairene.

"How come we didn't see you back there?" questioned Carol.

Clairene said, "Uh... we went to the farming detour."

Lilly asked, "Was it hard?"

Clairene said, "It was easy I can say."

"No it was not!" said Cara. "How come we didn't see you?"

"Uh... uh..." stammered Clairene.

Carol whispered to Lea, "The Meowstics probably gave them the express pass."

"We... we... got help?" said Clairene in an unsure tone.

"From who?" said Nick curiously.

"And how fast were you able to finish farming?" questioned Lea.

Clairene can be seen sweating. Nick, Carol, Lea, and Cara stared at her, crowding her while waiting for an answer from her. Lilly was looking somewhere else eavesdropping, pretending that she was not listening. Iris was not staring at Clairene, but she was also waiting for an answer from the background.

After several seconds have passed, Clairene said, "I can't dare myself to lie. We had an express pass."

"I knew it!" said Carol.

"Why did the Meowstics give it to you?" questioned Nick.

Clairene said, "They didn't give it to us. We won a different one on the second leg."

"Oh?" said Lea curiously.

"I was actually surprised with winning an express pass," said Clairene. "That's the time we found out that there were three express passes in the race."

"That was unexpected!" exclaimed Cara.

"We had completely no idea about the third express pass until you told us," said Carol.

-Room Z-

**Mollie ****& Maverick**** – ****on train ****thrill**

The couple carried the train track pieces to a plain area.

"We're not using the express pass until we see a team," said Maverick while working on the detour.

"It's either we lose without hope, or we save ourselves when the opportunity embraces us," said Mollie.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Napoleon**** – ****on roadblock**

**Lester**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Glace**** – ****on roadblock**

**Janelle**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Harv**** – ****on roadblock**

Kelly and Napoleon kept failing continuously. Glace attempted getting the roadblock done, but she hit an alarm beam. Lester, Janelle, and Harv just watched them do the roadblock.

Lester said, "Everyone! I think this roadblock is better with teamwork."

The other five team members crowded on Lester.

Napoleon said, "So what do you propose?"

Lester said, "I can't think of any ideas. But there are six of us here that can get this thing done altogether."

_At the room's artificial sea..._

**Giselle**** – ****on roadblock**

"How the hell am I suppose to canoe?" said Giselle in frustration.

After a few seconds, she decided to make a bold move.

Giselle shouted, "Can somebody help me?"

_At the chamber island..._

Glace said, "Giselle needs help. I just heard her calling for help."

Lester said, "Six is already a good number for multi-team teamwork."

Glace said, "Maybe she can help us out of this."

Glace set out on her canoe. The five team members continued discussing about the plan. Glace saw Giselle after a while.

Giselle shouted, "How should I use the canoe?"

Glace, while on her canoe, approached Giselle.

-Room Q-

**Harl & Natt – attempting fast forward**

Natt was shown scaling on the volcano's internal wall.

Harl said aloud, "How's it going, Natt?"

"I'll get to you when I'm done," replied Natt aloud.

Harl was waiting on the volcano's peak.

Harl said to the camera, "I know Natt's a fire type, but once he falls in the deepest level, he can't get out and he'll have no food for the rest of his life. Since he's also thinking of doing the fast forward today, I think he's very motivated, which should be enough to some level."

Post-leg confessional:

"Scaling the internal wall of the volcano was really a tough challenge," said Natt. "While scaling through the internal wall, I noticed that the angles were very slanted. They were approximately a hundred and thirty-five degrees slanted from the outside. I had to hold on to the wall with that extreme external wall angle. Also, even if I'm a fire type, that volcano made me sweat like I was rained on for an hour non-stop! I could feel the outside environmental heat. Fire types usually live outside the volcano, if not in the suburbs. Scaling on an extremely slanted wall inside a volcano looking for that one hidden clue was a workout like no other!"

Harl said, "Wow! I feel exhausted for you. What a speech!"

"It's not a speech, Harl. It's a confessional, an interview," replied Natt.

_Back to the race..._

**Ben & Romana – attempting fast forward**

Romana raged, "ONCE WE GET THERE, YOU JUMP IN THERE AS IF YOU HAVE SOLD YOUR SOUL TO ME! UNDERSTOOD!?"

Ben said, "Alright! Alright!"

The two were halfway up the volcano during this time.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Napoleon**** – ****on roadblock**

**Lester**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Janelle**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Harv**** – ****on roadblock**

The five were lying on the entrance unconsciously. A team member regained his consciousness.

Napoleon said, "I don't want that huge thing to roll over all of us again!"

Three more team members regained consciousness.

Kelly said, "Do you wanna take a penalty? If we all do it, ..."

Lester said, "If we all do it, the five of us will be fighting for last for sure. We have plenty of time. Glace & Giselle are just outside, and we do not know if they're taking a penalty or not. We still have no idea if the Meowstics had already used their express pass or not. Ben & Romana took the fast forward. And lastly, we have no idea where Harl & Natt are. So are we gonna quit?"

During the start of Lester's speech, Janelle regained consciousness.

Harv, Napoleon, and Janelle replied, "No!"

Kelly was being stared by the other four team members.

"No," she answered without feelings.

Lester said, "Then we must keep this up and never give up!"

"Yeah!" said Harv and Napoleon.

_Meanwhile at the artificial sea..._

**Giselle**** – ****on roadblock**

**Glace**** – ****on roadblock**

Glace said, "Watch my paddling."

Glace paddled the canoe forward.

Giselle said, "What!?"

Giselle tried canoeing. She went off to a different direction instead of the expected one.

"Was that correct?" asked Giselle.

Glace facepalmed and said, "Watch me again."

Glace paddled the canoe further forward. Giselle tried paddling her canoe forward.

"Is this correct?" asked Giselle.

"No, it's far from correct," Glace replied.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea ****& Glace**

Glace said, "I thought at first that if I helped Giselle, the other five in that chamber would not have finished yet. So when I tried helping Giselle, it took up more time than I expected."

"At least you were patient with her," said Lea.

"Yeah, at least," said Glace. "I helped her mainly because of our close friendship and alliance. I do not want to leave a friend behind in the dust."

-Room Z-

**Mollie ****& Maverick**** – ****on train ****thrill**

The couple was sitting on top if the train, along with Zon Junior. After the successful train ride, Zon Junior gave them their next clue.

**Mollie ****& Maverick; Currently in ****8th**

"It's the speedbump location she told us earlier," said Mollie after reading the clue.

Maverick said, "We can live with that. It's never over until it's over."

Mollie repeated, "It's never over until it's over. Right!"

The two departed the room as they drove or rode their convertible.

-Room Q-

**Harl & Natt – attempting fast forward**

Harl watched the other team coming. He looked very anxious.

Harl said to the camera, "I'm worried of the consequence in case we lose."

Inside the volcano, Natt was still searching through the walls.

**Ben & Romana – attempting fast forward**

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, HARL & NATT!" shouted Romana from the top of her lungs.

At the summit, Harl could be seen panicking, jumping around in fear.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Napoleon**** – ****on roadblock**

**Lester**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Janelle**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Harv**** – ****on roadblock**

Harv was seen hitting an alarm beam. Lester, Napoleon, and Kelly were unconscious while Harv was being carried back to the entrance. Janelle stepped on a booby trap in the middle. A big blue blade showed up at that row of the room.

"Wah!" shouted Janelle in surprise.

The blade swung across her body five times. She became unconscious on the first swing. She was brought back to the entrance after the five swings. Harv shook his head in front of the camera.

_Meanwhile at the "sea"..._

**Giselle**** – ****on roadblock**

**Glace**** – ****on roadblock**

"Like this?" said Giselle while paddling the canoe to the wrong direction.

"No!" said Glace. "You know what Giselle, you are the worst Pokémon to canoe."

"No I'm not!" replied Giselle. "Watch this!"

Suddenly, Giselle canoed to the correct direction.

Glace widened her eyes and said, "That's good! That's good! Keep up the good work."

Giselle looked at what she did unintentionally.

Giselle reacted, "Oh!"

"You're good to go!" said Glace.

"It's finally time for the treasure!" said Giselle excitedly.

The two moved towards the lone chamber island.

-Room A-

**Mollie ****& Maverick; Currently in ****8th**

"Speedbump," read Mollie.

_"Having arrived last at the end of the last leg, Mollie __& Maverick have now hit a speedbump, a task that only they must complete. In this speedbump, Mollie __& Maverick must sort out the pages of a __broken book with __about a hundred __pages. Once they have sorted the pages of the humongous book, they may continue racing, hoping to make up the lost time."_

"This is easy peasy," said Maverick.

The two approached a pile with lots of wide paper with text.

Mollie said, "These pages are more than five times bigger than a king-sized bed!"

"That is why we're in MegaMansion, Meowmee," said Maverick.

"Ha ha!" said Mollie.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly – on roadblock**

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

The five team members were still strategizing.

Napoleon said, "Gah! I can't take this anymore!"

"Keep calm... and carry on," said Lester. "I know this is taking forever, but we have to try by some way. We can't give up!"

_Meanwhile at the "sea"..._

**Giselle – on roadblock**

**Glace – on roadblock**

"We're almost there, Giselle," said Glace.

Giselle said, "Thank you very much! Now in return for teaching me how to canoe, I'll tell you the secret of this booby trap thing."

"Alright."

"Okay, here's the plan: I will use this spray to detect the invisible alarm beams, then the very important fact about booby trap: they have a symbol on the walls and on the grounds. If a portion of the floor doesn't have a symbol, it's a safe spot."

"Wow! That's it!? I didn't know there's a secret technique all along."

"Only intelligent agents know that."

Giselle made a complete smile for the first time in the race. The two arrived at the chamber island. The five team members were still stuck with the roadblock.

Giselle went back to her blunt, grumpy, and serious self and said, "Move aside pipsqueaks! Let me handle this."

Giselle sprayed the whole room to detect all invisible alarm beams. After the maroon smoke from the spray had faded away, all the alarm beams became clearly visible.

Napoleon said, "Holy Guacamole!"

Harv dropped his jaw open.

Lester said, "Now that's... why."

Janelle kept shaking his head with both of her hands on her face.

Kelly said, "So... how are you gonna do this?"

Giselle said, "Patience Kirlia! Everybody watch, and do not learn."

Giselle went below the first alarm beam. She moved slowly as she watched her steps. She went back to her normal posture after crossing the first alarm beam. She intentionally stepped on a part of the floor with a symbol but she didn't move forward. A dart from the left wall was shot into the air. Giselle dodged and crossed a few more alarm beams before she realized that the flooring in front of her is full of symbols. She stepped on the one at the center and ducked quickly. As she ducked, a large blue blade swung across that row of the room. After it had swung for five times, Giselle went back to her normal posture. She crossed a few more alarm beams cautiously. She was only a meter away from the end during this time. She lay flat down on the floor and rolled across the part of the floor with lots of symbols. Since she rolled quickly, two high voltage walls from the sides weren't able to squish her. She got the treasure that she needed and jumped across the wall swiftly without hitting any booby traps. Giselle looked at everyone as she boastfully raised an eyebrow. She wore an "I bet you can't do it" face.

Giselle shouted like a military commander asking, "Who's next?"

Glace raised her paw. Giselle smiled at her confidently.

"Show 'em what you got, girl," said Giselle in a serious tone.


	19. We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency 5

-Room A-

**Mollie & Maverick –** **on speedbump**

The two can be seen sorting out the pages. Maverick is arranging pages fifty-one to one hundred while Mollie is fixing pages one to fifty.

Mollie said, "All this sorting made me reminisce on my days being an English teacher. I almost always had to arrange those test papers."

"I remember helping you with them, Meowmee," said Maverick. "We were still dating during those days."

"I have just a few more pages left unsorted."

"Me too."

The two continued sorting out the pages.

-Room Q-

**Harl & Natt – attempting fast forward**

**Ben & Romana – attempting fast forward**

Ben and Natt were scaling inside the volcano's wall. Romana had her eyes wide open looking around, while Harl was hiding near the peak's area.

-Room A-

**Mollie & Maverick –** **on speedbump**

The two finished sorting. The A daughter carried the book with her telekinesis. After ten seconds of checking by telekinesis, she handed them their next clue.

**Mollie** **&** **Maverick;** **Currently in** **8th**

"S room here we come!" Maverick said after reading the clue.

The couple left the area riding their convertible.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly – on roadblock**

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Giselle – on roadblock**

**Glace – on roadblock**

The six team members patiently watched Glace playing cautiously.

"Atta girl!" said Giselle.

Glace rolled on the last part. She got the diamond and walked back normally, forgetting that the traps and beams were still around. Glace was zapped by the smashing electric walls. After the smashing walls went back to their original positions, Glace was carried by a pink veil if light back to the entrance. She unconsciously held the clue on her paws.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick** **& Lester**

Lester said, "After both of them had done it without failing, I knew that the answer or secret was in Giselle's mind."

_Back to the race..._

Lester said, "Giselle, how did you do that?"

Giselle ignored Lester as she went towards her canoe and left the area. Lester ran after her.

Lester said, "Giselle, how did you know the steps?"

"I'm not telling you!" said Giselle in a mean tone.

"Please, I'm begging you. We're allies remember?"

"Get out of my sight!"

Giselle canoed off and away from the island. Meanwhile, Glace regained her consciousness. Harv could be seen trying to imitate what the other two team

members did. Unfortunately, he stepped on a booby trap and a fake ax fell on his head.

"Arouch!" said Harv before he stumbled into unconsciousness.

Harv was brought back to the entrance.

Glace told Lester, "I told you WE should've helped her."

"But please, I'm begging you. We're allies remember?" said Lester.

"Anyway, I can't give you the clue directly, or Giselle will kill me. I'll draw you a map, and good luck figuring everything out."

"Thank you! That will do."

Kelly was shown attempting the course. She used her memory to help her remember the steps and moves to get to the end successfully.

_At the shore..._

**Mollie** **&** **Maverick: Married Couple**

The two arrived. They saw seven team members around.

Mollie said, "Oh meow golly! I can't believe we caught up!"

Mollie took a clue. She ripped open its envelope and read it.

**Mollie** **&** **Maverick;** **Currently in** **8th**

"Roadblock," said Mollie. "I'll do it."

"Do you wanna use the express pass?" asked Maverick.

"Ask what place we're in."

"We can't trust any if the teams. Any of them can lie to us."

"I'll just come back and get the express pass if I have to."

"Alright, Meowmee. Good luck!"

"See you later, Meowskiz!"

Mollie left the shore by canoe. The teams at the shore started talking to each other once more.

Lea asked Maverick, "What happened earlier?"

"Bad flight decision," said Maverick. "Who are the missing teams?"

"Ben & Romana took the fast forward. Harl & Natt have been missing after being yielded," said Carol.

Nick said, "I have a crazy thought: What if Harl & Natt tried to take the fast forward."

"You got a point!" exclaimed Carol. "Those two were wanting first place since the beginning."

"For sure, we only have a team behind us in case both teams attempted the fast forward," said Cara.

"That way, we're all sure that we'll be safe from elimination," said Clairene. "As long as the losing team from the fast forward doesn't catch up."

"Brace yourselves everybody," said Lilly afar. "Someone has finally finished."

A team member can be shown canoeing from afar. The eight team members watched in anticipation.

"It's... Giselle!?" said Lea in a surprised tone.

Carol said, "Giselle!? OMG!"

-Room Q-

**Harl & Natt – attempting fast forward**

**Ben & Romana – attempting fast forward**

Ben and Natt continued their search. Suddenly, Natt saw an illusive black rectangle hanging on the wall right beside him. He took it and went up to the peak. Romana saw Natt coming up. Her eyes widened.

"BEN!" Romana screamed. "WE'VE LOST! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Natt got back to the peak. He dusted off the soot from the clue. He ripped open the clue envelope and read the fast forward clue.

**Harl** **&** **Natt;** **Currently in** **1st**

Natt read, "Congratulations! You have won the..."

_"Having won the fast forward, Harl & Natt can now go straight to the pit stop, Room C's art table."_

Natt was interrupted when Romana locked her eyes on him.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Romana.

Natt ran down the volcano and saw Harl.

Harl said, "Done?"

"Done," replied Natt.

Romana ran down the volcano like a total freak. At one point, Harl tripped, causing him and Natt to roll their way down the volcano. Once Romana saw this, she knew that she couldn't keep up with their speed. Meanwhile at the peak, Ben left the area and looked for Romana.

Ben shouted, "Ma! Ma! Where are you?"

Romana showed up after a few minutes.

Romana raged, "IF WE LOSE TODAY, I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED AFTER THE RACE. OR NO! I'LL MURCER YOU MYSELF! NOW WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT ***KING THEATER AND WATCH THE FRICKIN' DETOUR!"

The two went down the volcano in an average speed.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly – on roadblock**

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Mollie** **– on roadblock**

**Glace – on roadblock**

Kelly was seen rolling at the end. She got what she needed and intentionally touched an alarm beam. She was immediately transported to the entrance. Mollie just arrived by then. Glace was crowded by Lester, Janelle, Harv, and Napoleon as she was drawing the plan. Glace finished the map by that time.

Glace said, "Good luck!"

Lester said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Kelly and Glace exited the chamber. The two were canoeing back to the shore.

_At the shore..._

**Carol** **&** **Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle just arrived by canoe.

"That took you a lot of time!" said Carol as she talked about Giselle's canoeing skills.

"At least I'm done," said Giselle.

Giselle traded the treasure for their next clue.

**Carol & Giselle;** **Currently in** **2nd**

Carol read, "Make your way to the next pit stop."

_"Teams must_ _now_ _make their way to the pit stop of this leg of the race,_ _Room_ _C's art table._ _This_ _room_ _is where the C daughter makes all her different kinds of art,_ _and it is also her bedroom._ _Teams must climb this table to reach the pit stop._ _The last team to check-in here..._ _may be eliminated."_

"The last team to check-in may be eliminated," ended Carol.

Carol said her farewells and good lucks to the other team members there. The two left the area afterwards. The team members there saw two more team members canoeing to the shore.

Lilly said, "I'm glad Kel's done."

"Bye, Nick. See you next leg!" said Lea to Nick after she saw her sister coming. After several seconds the two team members arrived at the shore. They traded their treasures for their next clues.

**Lilly** **&** **Kelly; Currently in 3rd / 4th**

**Lea** **&** **Glace;** **Currently in** **3rd / 4th**

Kelly read, "Make your way to the next pit stop, Room C's art table."

"The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Glace.

The two teams hurriedly left the area.

-Room Q-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

The two reached the volcano's base. They saw the other team lying unconsciously after the roll. The two ran faster as they were going back to their

convertible.

Ben said, "If you only knew how hard it was."

"IT WOULD'VE BEEN EASIER IF THOSE TWO HAD NOT COME!" replied Romana.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Napoleon – on** **roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Mollie** **– on roadblock**

Lester was halfway through the puzzle. The other four team members studied his movements.

-Room C-

The room is very colorful. The floor, ceiling, and walls are suppose to be white, but different colored paints were splattered around the floor, ceiling, and walls. The surroundings may be beautiful or messy depending on one's opinions. One thing for sure, the surroundings are very colorful. Different art materials are scattered around the room, especially on the floor. The art materials are mega sized. Besides huge art materials, there were lots of colorful paintball beings on the floor. These living beings are small balls of paint with eyes. Their species have various colors. At the end of the room is a big table. The table looks like a work table. In fact, it is a work table for art. On the central area of that table is a pit stop mat. A light box is standing by the mat. The word "MegaMansion" in big letters is written on that light box and the word "Megamagem" was written in small letters below the word "MegaMansion." Ryder, along with a mouthless one-eyed gold pyramid, waits for the teams.

**Carol** **&** **Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle parked the convertible. The duo ran across the colorful floor. The colorful ball beings threw smaller balls of paint at the team.

"Hey!" said Giselle.

"Sorry but we're paid to do this," said a maroon paintball being.

Carol took a mega sized paintbrush and vaulted across the room. Giselle saw Carol's example, so she followed.

**Lea** **&** **Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Lilly** **&** **Kelly: Housemaids**

The two teams' driving members parked their convertibles swiftly.

"Time to run," said Lilly.

"This will be an easy race with them," said Glace.

The four team members ran as fast as they could.

**Carol** **&** **Giselle: Comrades**

The two got to the table's base. The table had magnets sticking on the metal work table's drawers.

"So we're suppose to climb on drawers full of magnets?" said Giselle in an annoyed tone.

**Lea** **&** **Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Lilly** **&** **Kelly: Housemaids**

The two teams kept running. They all ignored the paintball attacks from the living paint balls. They endured every painful hit they received.

"It's Carol & Giselle!" shouted Kelly.

**Carol** **&** **Giselle: Comrades**

"Shoot!" said Carol.

"Hurry up!" Giselle said.

**Lea** **&** **Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two started climbing on the drawers with magnets.

"They're our allies," said Glace. "But we can't show any mercy if we're fighting for first, potentially."

**Lilly** **&** **Kelly: Housemaids**

"They may be athletes, but we can still beat them," said Kelly.

The three female teams did their best to get to the top first. One team member got to the mat first. Two team members came afterwards. Two more team members arrived. Then the last team member stepped on the mat.

"Welcome to MegaMansion," said the golden pyramid in a low and rough voice.

"Thank you!" said Kelly, Lilly, Glace, and Lea.

Carol said, "Thanksies!"

Ryder said, "What a finish from three of our four all-female teams."

The three teams except Giselle smiled.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lea & Glace, Carol & Giselle, Lilly & Kelly, you are teams number one, two, and three!" said Ryder.

**Lea & Glace — 1st place = 10:49 AM**

**Carol & Giselle — 2nd place = 10:49 AM**

**Lilly & Kelly — 3rd place = 10:49 AM**

All the team members except Giselle cheered and hi-tenned with each other.

"Lea & Glace," continued Ryder. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won your very own customizable convertibles."

The twin sisters did a hi-ten.

Glace said, "Oh yeah!"

Ryder said, "Now now now, it's nice to have all six of you here, but I have to tell you that your racing for today doesn't end here."

Except Giselle, the girls all widened their eyes. Ryder handed each team a clue.

"MegaMansion is not your everyday mansion. Continue your race upstairs," ended Ryder.

The three teams read the clues and went down the huge table.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Napoleon – on** **roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Mollie** **– on roadblock**

Lester already got his clue. He's just watching the other team members performing it. Harv was seen getting the diamond at the end of the chamber. He stepped on an alarm beam afterwards. After Harv was carried back to the entrance, Napoleon went to the puzzle. Mollie had already watched and studied Lester's and Harv's puzzle performances. Janelle also watched them.

-Room Q-

**Harl & Natt:** **BestBuddies**

The two woke up to consciousness. They were both lying down at the base of the volcano.

"Harl," said Natt. "We could be eliminated now."

Harl said, "Sorry! I didn't mean to roll us down."

The two got on their feet. They walked to their convertible and left the area.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Napoleon – on** **roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Mollie** **– on roadblock**

After Napoleon got back to the entrance with the diamond on his hand, Mollie attempted the course.

"It's okay if you wanna leave now," said Lester to Harv and Napoleon. "I'll wait for them to finish. Harl & Natt aren't here yet anyway."

"Since we all worked together, I think it's okay if we wait for each other," said Napoleon.  
The scene was skipped to the part with Mollie getting the treasure. Janelle was then starting the course. Once Mollie got back to the entrance, she told the three team members who were waiting that she would be going ahead already.

"Okay, see you next leg!" said Lester.

The scene was skipped to the part where Janelle got the treasure.

_At the shore..._

**Mollie** **&** **Maverick;** **Currently in** **5th**

Mollie traded the treasure to the S daughter for their next clue.

"They're all about to finish," said Mollie to Maverick.

The two left the area.

Iris said, "I see four canoes coming."

The scene skipped to the part where everyone arrived.

**Nick & Lester;** **Currently in** **6th**

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 7th / 8th**

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 7th / 8th**

Nick & Lester left the area first. Iris & Napoleon and Harv & Clairene weren't far behind Nick & Lester.

**Cara** **&** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

"I'm so sorry," said Janelle.

Cara told her, "We can survive this."

Janelle was shown giving the treasure to the S daughter in exchange for their next clue.

**Cara** **&** **Janelle;** **Currentlyin** **9th**

"Not fun running for last again," said Janelle in a worried tone as she arrived moments after the other team members.

"We will make it," said Cara optimistically.

The two left the area.

-Room C-

**Harl** **&** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

The two arrived at the pit stop. Their bodies are full of paint.

"Welcome to MegaMansion," said the golden pyramid in a low and rough voice.

"Thanks!" said both team members.

Ryder said, "Harl & Natt, you are beginning the next leg of the race in fourth place, right now."

**Harl & Natt — 4th place = 11:10 AM**

"Wow!" said Harl.

The two got the clue and left the tabletop area.

**Mollie** **&** **Maverick:** **Married Couple**

Maverick parked the convertible. The couple ran across the field of paints.

"This is not my thing," said Maverick.

The two met Harl & Natt along the way.

**Harl** **&** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

"If it isn't the Meowstics," said Harl.

"Why are you guys still running?" asked Maverick.

The paintball beings kept hitting them with paintballs.

"Let's go there," said Mollie, pointing at the area before the table.

The four got to that area.

Mollie said, "I know we had an agreement with the express pass on the first leg."

"Then you modified it," said Natt.

Maverick said, "But we have no idea who to give it to."

"And I think you are the most deserving team to receive it," added Mollie.

Maverick took out an express pass from their fanny pack. He gave it to Mollie who then gave it to Harl & Natt.

"Good luck!" said Maverick.

"Thank you very much!" said Natt.

"To be honest," said Maverick. "We see you two guys as a threat, but the express pass only belongs to the fairest players."

Harl & Natt both had big smiles.

"See ya!" said Mollie.

"See ya!" replied Harl.

Mollie & Maverick went to climb the table. Harl & Natt left the area.

**Nick** **&** **Lester:** **Band Mates**

**Iris** **&** **Napoleon:** **Engaged Literati**

**Harv** **&** **Clairene:** **Dating**

The team members who were driving parked their convertibles simultaneously. The team members ran at different speeds.

**Mollie** **&** **Maverick:** **Married Couple**

The couple got on the tabletop. After the pyramid had greeted the teams without feelings, Ryder told them about their placement.

Ryder said, "Mollie & Maverick, you are team number five, and you're still racing."

**Mollie** **&** **Maverick — 5th place = 11:14 AM**

"Really!? Oh meow gosh!" reacted Mollie.

The two left the area after reading the clue.

**Cara** **&** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

Cara was shown parking their convertible.

Janelle said, "We don't have so much time left."

"We will make it, Janelle," said Cara. "Arceus is always on our side. He will help us."

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

******Mollie** **&** **Maverick:** **Married Couple**

The three teams saw Mollie & Maverick at the table's base.

Mollie said, "We're fifth, so there has to be one more team behind us."

"Alright!" said Lester. "See you in the next leg."

"We're already starting the next leg," said Mollie.

"Now we know what's up next," said Napoleon.

Cara & Janelle somehow caught up. The eight team members climbed up the table.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"We will make it past this leg," said Cara with determination.

After some time, the eight arrived on the tabletop.

"Welcome to MegaMansion," greeted the golden pyramid boringly.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

"Thank you!" said Iris, Napoleon, Clairene, and Harv all at the same time.

"Nick & Lester, Iris & Napoleon, Harv & Clairene, Cara & Janelle, you are teams number six to nine. The adventure for today doesn't end here," said Ryder.

**Nick & Lester — 6th place = 11:17 AM**

**Iris & Napoleon — 7th place = 11:17 AM**

**Harv & Clairene — 8th place = 11:17 AM**

**Cara & Janelle — 9th place = 11:17 AM**

Ryder was shown handing the teams their clues.

"Rip it, read it, and keep racing," ended Ryder.

The four teams were shown leaving the area, all making their way down the art table.

-Room E-

**Ben** **&** **Romana: Models**

The two finished watching the film.

Ben announced, "We're doing the trains."

The two were seen leaving the area. Romana was gonna do something really bad to Ben. The editors cut that part off.

_Next week on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams continue racing MegaMansion to another level._

"This mansion is super breathtaking to me!"

"This is one exotic room!"

"This is the future!"

"Because this is your not-so-ordinary MegaMansion!"

_Teams carry on..._

"This leg will have elimination for sure."

"I'm being squished by a pancake!"

_Or get scared on..._

"BOO!"

"It's too early for Halloween."

_Some team members reach for the extreme limit._

" I LOVE THE FUN!"

"Meowkz! I almost died!"

"Blast OFF!"

"We're gonna die!"

"I don't know if I'm suppose to be excited... or if I'm suppose to be terrified."

_And Carol & Giselle make the game-changing move._

"The twins did not do anything to us!"

"They beat us last leg!"

"We will U-turn anybody except the twins, musicians, and pink team."

"As if I care!"

* * *

This Episode: 05/12/2014 (more than an hour before 05/13/2014)

Next Episode: TBA

AN:

1.) What a leg! I think this leg is hard, for the teams to perform the tasks and for me to make the leg. The next one is harder! I can already relate it to last season's Leg 5 (Wafer Zone). I'm still working on this season's Leg 5, and I'm not even halfway through. I've been very busy lately. I will most likely have it out next week. I'll announce the update for the next episode on my profile, so be sure to check that portion of my profile.

2.) I am aware that I have overloaded the first few legs with non-eliminations. For sure, someone will be going home next leg.

3.) In case you haven't voted on the poll in my profile, be sure to. It's not yet too late, and it will not affect my random decisions for the teams' eliminations or survivals.

4.) Questions: (optional)

a.) Who do you think will fall for the 9th place curse? (Leg 6 or 7)

b.) Who do you think will win next leg? (Leg 5)

c.) Which teams do you think will get to use and receive the U-turn? (Leg 5)

5.) Speaking of the U-turn, I'll reveal it here that the U-turn next leg (Leg 5) is a triple U-turn. The leg after the next (Leg 6) requires teams to travel across space.


	20. I'm Falling from Cloud Nine 1

MegaMansion 2F Map: platrium (period) tratnaived [spelled backwards] (period) com (slash) art (slash) MegaMansion (dash) 2F (dash) 454986328

* * *

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Ten teams raced from Wylds to MegaMansion._

_Mollie & Maverick started the leg with a few flight problems._

"Once again, this is the captain speaking and I apologize for this delay."

"What do you mean the flight was cancelled!?" reacted Maverick.

_Teams raced for the yield._

"Let's get ourselves to the top of this!" said Glace determinedly.

Romana said, "We have to climb!"

_Ben & Romana decided to yield Harl & Natt._

Romana said, "We're yielding them because I hate them!"

Natt said, "Seriously!? For declining an alliance?"

_But Harl & Natt got their revenge by winning the fast forward over Ben & Romana._

Natt read, "Congratulations! You have won the..."

"BEN!" Romana screamed. "WE'VE LOST! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

_Harv & Clairene attempted to gamble for the fast forward after finding the detour too hard._

"Oh man! These are really heavy!" said Harv, trying to lift up a train track.

Harv announced, "We're doing the fast forward."

_Causing them to use their one and only express pass._

"Fancy panty time," said Clairene.

Harv was shown giving the U daughter their express pass.

_During a challenging roadblock, Giselle managed to finish first despite struggling with the canoe._

"That took you a lot of time!" said Carol.

"At least I'm done," said Giselle.

_But Glace's hospitality gave her team good karma._

Glace said, "I'll draw you a map, and good luck figuring everything out."

"Thank you! That will do," replied Lester.

"Lea & Glace, Carol & Giselle, Lilly & Kelly, you are teams number one, two, and three!" said Ryder.

The twin sisters did a hi-ten.

Glace said, "Oh yeah!"

_Mollie & Maverick decided to give up the other express pass._

Maverick said, "The express pass only belongs to the fairest players."

"Thank you very much!" said Natt.

_But the race keeps on going._

Ryder said, "I have to tell you that your racing for today doesn't end here."

Ryder said, "You are beginning the next leg of the race."

Ryder said, "You're still racing."

"Rip it, read it, and keep racing," ended Ryder.

_Ten teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Ryder said, "It's nice to have all six of you here, but I have to tell you that your racing for today doesn't end here."

Ryder was shown handing each team a clue.

"MegaMansion is not your everyday mansion. Continue your race upstairs," ended Ryder.

The three teams read the clues.

"Make your way to Room B," read Kelly.

"Located on the second floor of MegaMansion," continued Carol.

"Where you will get your next clue after drinking tea," continued Glace.

_"Teams must now proceed to the second level of MegaMansion. They may hike up the staircases, take the staircase funicular that comes once every forty minutes, or take the staircases' bubble gondolas that comes once every five minutes. Once on the second floor, they must look for Room B, where they will be served tea and be given their next clue."_

"There are two transportation options to the second floor," read Lilly.

"By taking the staircase funicular," read Lea.

"Or by taking the bubble gondolas," read Carol.

"There is another option," continued Kelly.

"A hike through the staircases on foot," read Lilly.

Giselle ended in an excited tone, "Caution! Triple U-turn ahead! Oh my Girafarig! We're in first right now."

The three teams went down the huge table. Giselle jumped off the table without any fear of dying.

"Giselle!" shouted Carol.

"I'm okay!" replied Giselle from the base of the table. "Jump down right now and I'll catch you."

"What!? No!" said Carol.

The five girls went down the table cautiously.

"Hurry!" demanded Giselle.

"Wait!" said Carol.

Lea & Glace were the next ones off the table. Lilly & Kelly followed.

"Carol! Hurry up!" complained Giselle loudly. "I want to be the first one on the next U-turn board!"

"Don't you mean us?" asked Carol.

"You can be second, I want to be the first one!"

"But we're not U-tuning any allies alright?"

Carol got to the base of the table without a reply to her question.

-Staircase Entrance on 1st Level-

Stairs description (applies to the rest of the staircases): The staircases are made of high quality wood. They're all brown, but in the lighter shade of brown, more of the yellowish brown color. There are two sets of staircases and a landing in between them. The stairs going up is on the left side, while the one going down is on the right side. For the 1st and 4th floors, there are no staircases heading down on the right side and heading up on the left side respectively. There are two modes of transport on the staircases: gondola bubbles and funiculars. Each staircase has one funicular. The funiculars are on the left handrails if someone is heading upwards and on the right handrails if someone is heading down. The bubble gondolas rotate around the right handrails if going up and on the left ones if going down. Technically, the gondolas are located on the handrails between the two staircases. The funiculars are light brown in color, while the gondolas are light blue in color. The funicular have transparent windows while the gondola is translucent all around.

The three teams all got on the funicular after they have left their convertibles on the first floor. The three teams were seen making it on the funicular before it started moving.

-Room C-

The scenes were montaged in a way that Ryder was only shown giving each team their clues after telling each them their placement.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

Ryder said, "Harl & Natt, you are beginning the next leg of the race in fourth place, right now."

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

Ryder said, "Mollie & Maverick, you are team number five, and you're still racing."

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Nick & Lester, Iris & Napoleon, Harv & Clairene, Cara & Janelle, you are teams number six to nine. The adventure for today doesn't end here," said Ryder.

-Room E-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

The two finished watching the film.

Ben announced, "We're doing the trains."

The two were seen leaving the area.

-Staircase Entrance on 1st Level-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"I say we should take the bubble," said Natt as he and Harl arrived there.

The two entered the gondola.

-Landing between Staircases between 1st & 2nd Levels-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"Let's move!" said Lilly.

The six team members were able to transfer to the other funicular on time.

"That was very pressuring," commented Lea.

-Staircase Entrance on 1st Level-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

Maverick was seen parking the convertible.

Mollie asked, "Which is faster, the gondola or the funicular?"

"I think the funiculars are faster," said Maverick.

The couple waited for the funicular to come. During that time, the four teams who were right behind them came.

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Is this the faster one?" asked Lester.

"I think so," replied Maverick.

"Then let's all wait," said Janelle.

Lester said, "Hey guys, is it okay with you if we do not U-turn each other?"

"I'm okay with it," said Harv.

"Sure," said Iris.

"Alrighty then!" said Maverick.

"That'll be great!" said Janelle.

"Okay," concluded Lester.

-Room Z-

**Ben & Romana; Currently in Last**

The two were shown leaving the area as they have finished the detour.

-Staircase Entrance on 1st Level-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The five teams entered the funicular.

Nick said, "This mansion is super breathtaking to me!"

Lester said, "Alright everyone! It's time to bring this mega-themed race into the next stage."

The funicular doors closed. At the same time, on the other funicular, the doors also closed.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The six weren't shown exiting the funicular, but they did as soon as the funicular doors opened. The funiculars' doors all opened at the same time.

"No convertible," said Carol.

"I guess it's all on foot this leg," said Glace.

The six team members traveled together to find Room B.

-Room B-

The bedroom is a zen-themed room. The walls and flooring are made of wood. The wood is reddish brown in color. The ceiling is pitch black. There were small traditional tables made for the Pokémons' sizes. There is a mega-sized table on the center of the bedroom. The traditional tables are all brown and rectangular, regardless of size. There were three teacups and a teapot set on each of the small tables. The B daughter, who is also another clear diamond being with eyes, was shown meditating and splitting herself into eleven. The ten sat in front of different tables. They each sat on one of three zabutons available near each table. The other one continued meditating and grew into a mega sized diamond being. She floated herself to the top of the large table, and played the Chinese zither there. The three teams arrived the area in unison. They each chose a table. They all sat on the zabutons provided by the tables. The three B daughter...s all poured some tea on the three teacups that were on their tables. The six team members drank the teas together with the three B daughters. The three B daughters handed them their next clue after the tea drinking session.

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

"Make your way to Room V," started Kelly.

"Where you must find your next clue..." continued Carol.

"By swinging around the vines," ended Glace.

The three teams dashed out of the area.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea & Glace**

"We knew at that point that we can't go easy on our girl-girl rivals," said Glace.

Lea said, "Even if they're our friends."

"We still want first place and we do not wanna get U-turned by the housemaids."

"So it was really tough being with them at the front pack."

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly & Kelly**

"My adrenaline's all..." said Kelly. "All... I can't find the word for it."

"The tight race between two girl teams was pretty tough I can say," said Lilly. "What we had to worry more is that the two are in an alliance. Either of them can slow us down with the upcoming triple U-turn."

Post-leg confessional:

**Carol & Giselle**

Giselle said, "The twins already took our first place, and..."

"Giselle! It was me! I was too slow on climbing up the table," said Carol. "We kept trying to maintain our lead in the top three, and those other two teams that

were with us were also competitive."

-Landing between Staircases between 1st & 2nd Levels-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The five teams were seen transferring from one funicular to the other.

-Room S-

**Ben & Romana; Currently in Last**

"YOU DO THIS!" demanded Romana.

"But the clue said treasure," said Ben. "Are you sure you don't wanna do this?"

"Fine I'll do it!" said Romana submissively.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

The two were shown exiting the bubble gondola.

"Let's get us a map first," said Natt.

The two wandered around. They found someone to draw the map. They waited for the map to be finished drawn. Afterwards, the two thanked the creature who drew them the map.

-Room S-

**Ben & Romana; Currently in Last**

Romana was seen coming back to the shore.

"That was easy!" said Romana aggressively.

Romana was shown exchanging the treasure for their next clue. The two left the area after reading the clue.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Let's all stay together so that we won't have to get lost individually," said Lester.

The ten team members wandered around.

-Room V-

The bedroom has... a forest, or a jungle, or both! If you would consider it a jungle, it is brighter than a typical jungle. If you would consider it a forest, it is wilder than the typical forests. The trees in that bedroom are tall. The trees' leaves are dark green in color. The place is made brighter with the artificial sun. Each tree there has several vines.

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"This jungle is huge!" said Carol upon entering the room.

The camera zoomed in to six action-figure-sized Pokémons entering the room. They all chose different vines and they all started swinging around or climbing up in search for the clue. Imagine action-figure-sized Pokémons swinging around really tall trees from vine to vine.

-Room B-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

The two were shown being served tea by one of the multiplied B daughters. The two were then shown drinking the teas.

"This is delicious!" said Harl.

The B daughter smiled brightly and handed them their next clue.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 4th**

"Room V," said Natt. "That's here."

The two left the area.

-MegaMansion-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

Nick said, "It's Harl & Natt!"

The ten team members all ran to Harl & Natt.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"Why are they running to us?" asked Natt.

"They have been infected by... ZOMBIES!" said Harl.

The two ran away from them.

Natt said, "Wai-wai-wait... zombies? Who are you fooling?"

Some of the ten team members got near Harl & Natt.

"We just wanna ask you guys where Room B is," said Nick.

Natt said, "Just right there."

"Thanks!" said Nick.

"Room B is right here!" said Lester aloud.

The ten team members went inside Room B. Only Harl & Natt were outside the room.

"That was scary!" said Harl.

"And it was freakishly annoying that I listened to you when you said zombies," said Natt in a somewhat frustrated tone.

-Room C-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

The two reached the tabletop. After the golden pyramid had greeted them, Ryder told them to keep racing.

Ryder said, "Ben & Romana, you are the last team to arrive, but you must waste no time as you are still racing."

**Ben & Romana**— **Last place =12:34 PM**

The two left the area quickly.

Romana said, "Too bad, I was ready to skin you alive once we get home."

Ben ignored her and remained silent.

-Room V-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"I found the nest!" shouted Carol as she reached the top of a tree.

The five other team members heard her. They all swung or climbed to her direction.

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

"Fast forward," said Glace.

"I wanna get out of this huge crowd," said Kelly.

"I wanna escape all this jam-packed top three," said Giselle.

"You wanna do it?" said Lea.

"Nope," replied Glace.

"Our lead is so good right now, we're not taking this risk," said Carol.

"What!?" reacted Giselle.

Lilly said, "There's another day for that."

"You said the exact same words when we were at Wylds!" complained Kelly.

Lilly just rolled her eyes and read the other clue.

Carol read, "Route info."

Lilly continued, "Make your way up to the third level of MegaMansion."

"Once there, make your way to Room H where you will find your next clue," ended Glace.

The three teams left the area.

-Room B-

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

The five teams received their clues simultaneously.

"Now we must search Room V together," said Lester.

They all left the area together.

-Room V-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

The two just arrived.

"Now we must find the clue," said Harl.

The two started swinging around. Because the eight other teams on the second floor were wandering lost, the editing made it look like Harl & Natt found the clue right away, but in reality, it took them a few minutes to look for it.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 4th**

"Fast forward," said Harl.

Natt said, "We just took one."

After reading the route info clue, the two left the area.

-Staircase Entrance on 1st Level-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

The two were seen entering the bubble gondola.

-MegaMansion-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"We're lost?" asked Iris.

"I bet so..." answered Nick.

The ten team members met up with six female team members, who were also lost.

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"Do you know where the stairs are?" asked Giselle aggressively.

Harv said, "I think it's that way."

"Alright! Let's move!" said Giselle to Carol.

"Do you know where Room V is?" asked Napoleon.

"I don't have to tell you," said Giselle. "You will just find out that one of you will be U-..."

Carol said, "-Hoo! U-Hoo! We know where the stairs are now. Thank you! Room V is just around that corner."

"Thanks Carol!" said Lester.

"Why did you tell them?" said Giselle.

Carol ignored her. The five-team pack all went to Room V's direction, while the three girl teams went to the staircase area.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"This time, let's take the funicular," suggested Natt.

"Okay," said Harl.

_Several minutes later..._

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"Were we that lost?" said Giselle. "Oh my Girafarig!"

Kelly asked Harl & Natt, "What happened?"

Natt said, "Ben & Romana lost the fast forward."

"Wow!" said Lilly. "It's nice seeing you two again, competing with us at the front pack once more."

Giselle said, "No it's not good seeing them ahead of us right now!"

Carol said, "Giselle, calm down please."

"I don't care! These two deserved to be U-turned!" said Giselle.

"No they don't!" said Carol. "And they will U-turn us if you don't shut up."

Lea whispered to Glace, "They look like competitive to me."

"I know, I have the same feeling too," said Glace.

-Room V-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"I can't get on the vines, Nick," said Lester. "You can get the clue for us though."

The nine other team members swung around or climbed up the vines in search for the clue.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"I'm so hungry!" exclaimed Giselle, as if she were complaining.

"I have biscuits," said Glace.

"I don't want your biscuits!" replied Giselle. "I want Japanese food, right now! Or I can have French ones. Or how about the Italian cuisine?"

Carol said, "To be honest with you Giselle, we are not getting any food until we finish this leg."

"What!?" said Giselle. "No way! There's no way I'm gonna wait for midnight. I want my food! Right now!"

"You're being too bossy in front of the whole world!" complained Carol. "You have to wait, Gis."

The funicular arrived, and the four teams went inside it.

-Room V-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

Maverick found the nest of clues.

Maverick said, "Guys, they're all right here."

All the other team members except Lester came. Nick went down immediately after getting one clue. The four other teams read the clue in front of the nest.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

"There's a fast forward," said Mollie.

"We'll just get lost in this humongous mansion," said Napoleon.

"Leaving the group can lead to navigational disasters," said Clairene.

"We'd rather be in a group rather than being lost alone," said Cara.

"For me, it's okay if we're just alone, but hopefully we don't get lost," said Janelle.

"We are not..." said Maverick.

"Doing..." said Harv.

"The fast forward," ended Cara.

"On our side," said Napoleon. "We'll say that we can't do it."

The four teams went down. They all reunited with Nick & Lester.

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

"Are any of you doing the fast forward?" asked Lester.

"Nope," said some of the eight team members.

"We don't wanna leave the pack and get lost," said Clairene.

"Then let's stick together and head to Room H," said Nick. "Let me just read the fast forward."

"I'll do it," volunteered Lester. "Make your way to Room R."

_"In order to attempt this fast forward, teams must make their way to Room R, a bedroom found on the second level of MegaMansion."_

The ten team members were shown leaving the area.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick & Lester**

"After Nick and I lead the pack today," said Lester. "The only teams we did not make any form of alliance with were the witty housemaids, team smarty pants, and the bickering models."

"Having no U-turn alliances keeps us safe," said Nick. "But you also have to expect traitors sometimes, so we aren't completely safe."

-Landing between Staircases between 2nd & 3rd Levels-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The four teams were shown transferring from one funicular to the other.

"Food market!" exclaimed Giselle.

"Hurry or we won't make it!" said Carol in a panicky tone.

All four teams got on the other funicular. The doors closed.

Giselle said, "What the hell is wrong with you!? I'm so hungry right now! Give me food or I'll starve to death. Do you want me to be the first team member to ever die in The Amazing Race Pokémon?"

"Stop exaggerating!" said Carol, who seems to be annoyed from Giselle's hyperbole.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"We have to take the funicular," said Maverick.

"Or we'll all be separated," continued Mollie.

"We have the same way of thinking," said Lester.

_Meanwhile..._

**Ben & Romana: Models**

The two got out of the bubble gondola.

Lester said, "Room B's right there, Room V's right behind it."

"Thanks man!" said Ben.

"Shut your ***king mouth," said Romana, who was still p**sed.

The two walked away from the area. After a few more minutes, the five teams waiting finally got in the funicular.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

Also known as the Ninja Room, the entrance or exit here may look like: "Oh, I can run run run!" Because the place looks like a plain area. In reality however, there are almost-invisible glass walls in the room, making it a maze room with invisible walls.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

The teams made a mad dash out of the funicular. The twins and Giselle were the fastest runners. Those three later ended up bumping on something, all at the same time.

BONK!

"Ow!" said Lea & Glace in unison.

"That was nothing!" said Giselle.

Giselle ran to a diagonal direction, but she still bumped on something.

Lilly touched the invisible walls.

"Interesting indeed," said Lilly.

Natt said, "You thinking what I'm thinking right?"

"Yup!" said Lilly.

"What is it? What is it?" asked Harl in an excited tone.

"It's a glass maze!" said Lilly and Natt in unison.

"Oh," reacted Carol.

Lilly and Natt kept touching the walls. Their respective partners followed them to their direction. On the other hand, Carol & Giselle and Lea & Glace went to a different direction. Glace was leading the way. Lea was checking the walls right behind her.

-Room B-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

The two were shown drinking tea. The B daughter was seen handing them their next clue.

**Ben & Romana; Currently in Last**

"Room V is behind this room, according to the music star," said Ben.

The two left the area.

-Ninja Room West Exit-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"A guest room?" said Kelly.

"That doesn't look surprising to me," said Lilly.

"It looks like it's the easy way out from here on," said Harl.

Natt said, "Let's go!"

The four team members ran to find the exit.

-Ninja Room East Exit-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"These are most likely for the guests," said Carol.

"Our sleepover room hopefully," said Giselle. "This leg will have elimination for sure."

"I'm still thinking about the possible detour choices and roadblock," said Glace.

"Those are hard to predict sister," said Lea. "Because this is your not-so-ordinary MegaMansion!"

The four team members ran to find the exit.

-Landing between Staircases between 2nd & 3rd Levels-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

The five teams were seen transferring from one funicular to the other.

-Room V-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

Ben was seen getting a clue from the nest, while Romana waited on the ground, wearing a frustrated face still.

"Fast forward," said Ben.

"We're taking this!" said Romana.

"Are you sure? We're in last place right now. There's a high chance that this is already taken."

"I DON'T CARE! IF WE GET THERE, THEN THERE'S NO ONE, WE'RE FINISHING IT FOR SURE! UNDERSTAND?"

"Yessie yes yes."

The two left the area.


	21. I'm Falling from Cloud Nine 2

MegaMansion 3F Map: coming soon...

* * *

-MegaMansion-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Outside Room H, the four teams reunited.

"Room H!" pointed Carol to the metal sign posted on the door.

The door then opened magically.

-Room H-

The room? It doesn't look like a bedroom anymore. It looked like a warp door to a sky world. It's still a bedroom though, a cloudy and sky-themed one. From the inside, you can see a door, staying there, lost in midair. Suddenly, a thick, wide, white cloud arrived in front of the door. The cloud happened to have a cluebox. As soon as the four teams saw the cluebox, they all ran for it. Each team took a clue. Four team members ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

"Roadblock," read Lilly.

"Who wants to take it to the limit?" read Lea.

"Now that teams have arrived in MegaMansion's sky-themed bedroom, team members will participate in five different wacky air sport activities, namely: skydiving, cloud trampoline, bascannonball, kite hanging, and sky trapeze. Skydiving requires the team members to jump off from the marked cloud. What they don't know is the parachute bag being a decoy. Once they have arrived to the bottom safely, they may proceed to the second part of the roadblock, cloud trampoline. Once the team members have finished the skydiving, there will be glass elevators waiting for them. They must take the glass elevator, which will transport them to the trampoline area of the room. The trampoline part of the roadblock requires the team members to each use a trampoline cloud to reach the race flag adjusted to their height. Once they have reached for the race flag, they may proceed to part three, bascannonball. The team members must ride another elevator, which will transport them to the bascannonball area. Bascannonball is a combination of cannon ball and basketball. The goal of this game is to shoot themselves to the mega sized-basket using one of the cannons provided. They must fix the cannon's position in order for them to get to the basket. Once the team members have landed themselves on the basket, they must take another elevator to the fourth portion of the task, kite hanging. Team members will be transported back to the marked cloud where they started their skydive. In kite hanging, team members must choose a mega-sized kite without the tail string. After choosing one, they must hold on to the handles found on the middle of the kite. After doing so, they must sail through the wind without hitting any clouds. Once they have landed on the bottom cloud without hitting any other clouds along the way, they may start with the last part before leaving the roadblock, sky trapeze. The team members must make use another glass elevator which will take them to the highest cloud of the bedroom. Below that cloud is a trapeze, where they will perform the flying trapeze. Once the team members have finished all the five aerial sports successfully, they will receive their next clues."

"I'll do this!" volunteered Kelly.

"I'm still hungry!" complained Giselle.

Carol said in an annoyed tone, "Fine I'll do it!"

"Nick's not here to decide for you," said Glace with an aggressive smile.

"I'll... do it," said Lea.

"I wanna!" said Harl.

Natt said, "I thought it's my turn?"

"It's an aerial task definitely. I can handle this!" said Harl with confidence.

"You know what, Harl? Sometimes I'm worried about you. The words that you say make me worry a lot. Remember what happened on the wasabi roadblock?" Natt said.

_Flashback:_

_Leg 2 pre-roadblock scene:_

_"Hah!" said Harl. "I can do this!"_

_"But it's my turn!" said Natt._

_"But I love Japanese food!"_

_"But but... fine!"_

_"Yes! My roadblock!"_

_Harl read the clue and reacted._

_Harl said, "What!? I always skip the wasabi!"_

_"Karma!" said Natt. "I told you it's my turn."_

_"Can you do it for me?"_

_"Do you want us to get a frickin' penalty in first place?"_

_"No."_

_"Then be good and eat sushi!"_

_Harl sighed._

_Back to the race..._

"That was that time," said Harl. "What could possibly go wrong this time?"

"You have to eat wasabi in the end, hahaha!" said Natt. "No seriously, you did two roadblocks already. I just completed one."

"It doesn't matter if I get the easy one, right?"

"Who told you this is going to be easy?"

"Me!"

"Please, just give me this roadblock and you will sleep well tonight."

"What do you mean I'll sleep well? Are you gonna scare me to death?"

"Not to death of course, and it will be worse than scaring."

"Um..."

"Please Harl, I'm begging you please!"

"Err..."

"Please?"

Natt showed his cute face to Harl. Natt made his face as cute as possible.

"Ugh! Fine!" said Harl.

"Thanks Harl! I knew you'd be an excellent travel buddy," said Natt.

Harl sighed.

"Sky trapeze!" read Natt. "Thank goodness I'm doing this."

"Trapeze!? Thank goodness I gave it to you," said Harl.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

**Carol – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

The three team members were all ready to jump off the cloud. Natt was just preparing his gear during this time.

"Wanna do it together on the count of three?" asked Carol.

"Alright! One, two, three!" said Kelly.

The three jumped off the marked cloud. Lea and Kelly approached Carol for a group skydive.

"Let's hold our hands together for a groupie!" said Carol.

"Group what?" asked Kelly.

"A group skydive, I mean," said Carol.

The three held each other's hands.

_Meanwhile on the marked cloud..._

**Natt – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"I'm on my way down to the ground!" said Natt before he jumped off the cloud.

Natt spun around as he fell off.

"I'm loving this!" shouted Natt.

**Kelly –on roadblock (on skydiving)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

**Carol – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

A few minutes later, the three girls were almost reaching the ground.

"Get ready for the soft landing!" said Kelly.

The three girls opened the parachute bags on their back. No parachutes came out from any of the bags.

"What!?" said Kelly.

Carol said, "I should've checked!"

"We're gonna die! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" panicked Lea. "Oh my grass! OH MY GRASS! WE'RE GONNA DA-HA-HAI!"

"No! The Amazing Race! It's over!" shouted Kelly.

Suddenly, a white veil of light surrounded the three, as they where six inches from the bottom cloud (not ground). The white veil of light made them levitate for ten seconds.

"Oh my grass! I'm still alive!" said Lea.

"Thank goodness it's not yet over!" said Kelly.

"I thought I was gonna..." said Carol.

After ten seconds of levitating, the three hit the bottom cloud with a...

PUFF!

The bottom cloud was too soft for any injuries or death.

"This is a cotton cloud!" said Lea. "I've read an article about this on the internet."

"So how do we get back up?" asked Carol.

"How about that?" said Kelly as she pointed at a glass elevator nearby.

There were a lot of glass elevators stationed near their area.

"Let's check it out," said Carol.

The three entered the glass elevator. After its doors have closed, it started moving.

"It's Natt!" said Lea.

"He's definitely terrified," said Kelly.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

"Screw myself, I should've checked the bag before jumping off," said Natt in an anxious tone.

Natt closed his eyes before he realized that he's being carried by a white veil of light.

"That was not funny," reacted Natt after the sudden realization.

PUFF!

Natt was seen walking towards the glass elevator. He went in before the doors closed. The elevator started moving seconds later.

-Ninja Room-

**Mollie & Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Let's all navigate this invisible maze together," said Lester.

Everyone else followed Lester.

-MegaMansion 2F-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"You better get some directions!" hissed Romana angrily. "You screwed us up last time!"

"We'll be fine, because my instincts are better than yours," said Ben.

"What did you SAY?" said Romana.

-Room H-

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

**Carol – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

The trampoline clouds are naturally blinking light blue and white. The three were seen exiting the elevator. There were small angels made of clouds fixing the race flags by their heights. The three team members went to their respective trampolines.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" said Lea confidently.

On Lea's second jump, she got the race flag.

"How did you do that?" questioned Kelly.

"I'm a Pokélympic gymnast," replied Lea.

"Wow! I wished I could be one too," said Kelly.

"This is not easy at all," said Carol.

Lea said, "I'm going ahead now, since we're the first ones here."

"Okay, bye!" said Kelly.

"See you later!" said Carol.

Again, lots of glass elevators were waiting at one area. Lea went inside one. The doors closed, then the elevator moved. Kelly and Carol kept jumping.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

Natt arrived as Lea left. Natt went to his trampoline. The three team members there kept jumping.

Kelly said, "I got it!"

"Quick that was!" said Natt as he got the flag.

The two team members went to two different elevators. They left the area.

"It was not fun seeing myself being left behind like that," said Carol.

**Lea – on roadblock (on bascannonball)**

Once Lea got off the elevator, she chose a cannon. The basket looked really far, like it was on the other end of the olympic sized swimming pool. Lea fixed the angle of the cannon.

"This can't be too hard," said Lea.

After fixing its angle and wearing the helmet provided, Lea went inside the cannon. She held the remote control provided for the cannon. She pressed it soon after.

BOOM!

Lea was sent flying into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOH!" shouted Lea.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

The two got out of their elevators and started fixing their chosen cannons' angles.

**Lea – on roadblock (on bascannonball)**

Lea was already at the basket area. She was hanging on the outer side of the basket.

"I can't believe my angle has a little flaw," said Lea.

She went inside the basket, over the ring. How you ask? Just like how a professional gymnast would do.

"Thank Arceus I'm a gymnast!" exclaimed Lea.

She went inside another elevator afterwards.

**Carol – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

Carol was seen jumping on the cloud trampoline for the nth time.

"Finally!" she exclaimed after getting the flag.

She went inside the elevator afterwards.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Natt pressed the button on the remote control while he was inside the cannon.

"Fire!" shouted Natt.

BOOM!

Kelly was already inside the cannon, holding the remote. She watched Natt if he would make it inside the ring or not.

"Hope he won't make it," said Kelly.

_Near the basket area..._

"Shoot! My bad!" said Natt.

Natt didn't make it to the basket. He is falling down to the bottom cloud now.

"Darnaby Darnis Darn," said Natt as he's on his way down to the bottom cloud.

_Back at the cannon area..._

"That better not happen to me," said Kelly.

She pressed the button and blasted off.

BOOM!

"Blast OFF!" Kelly shouted.

-MegaMansion 2F-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"***k you for getting us lost again!" complained Romana.

"Shut up! National television would not want to see a beautiful lady – ehem ehem – shouting loud foul words on her son," said Ben.

"Ehem ehem – it's ex-boyfriend."

"How dare you disown me!? Anyway, the viewers would not be pleased with that either, so you better change, or we'll be the most hated racers of history."

"How DARE YOU tell me to change!? Who the ***k are you to tell me to do so?"

"I'm your race partner, and I'm very concerned for our chances in the all-stars."

"All-stars!? Who are you gonna race with? I'm not gonna."

"Then... fix our reputation! Stop..."

"***king around, Benjiboy."

"I'm not! You are!"

"You dare accuse your mother effing around the..."

"Mother!? I thought it was suppose to be ex-BOYFRIEND!? Huh!?"

"Just shut the ***k up! After this race, I'm choosing my travel partners wisely."

"Fine! You know what? I can quit the race right now! You want the sixty percent anyway, and I don't have to be with you!"

"What the... fine! I'll go get some directions, but you better not back out now."

"Deal, I am not your race slave."

-Ninja Room East Exit-

**Mollie & Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"That was tough!" said Lester.

"It's time to move," said Nick.

"Right, come on everybody. Let's go!" said Lester.

The ten left the area.

-Room H-

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Kelly was heading down to the bottom cloud during this time.

"I'm going down, I'm yelling TIMBER!" sang Kelly as she was on her way down after missing the basket.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Natt was at the bottom cloud. He took an elevator back to the cannon area.

_Moments later..._

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

"Falling down, 'round and 'round," sang Kelly.

She got to the bottom area already. The ten-second levitation and telekinesis made her stop. After that, she went in to another elevator.

**Carol – on roadblock (on bascannonball)**

Carol arrived at the cannon area.

"I've done this before," said Carol in a bright tone.

Carol adjusted the cannon's angle. She went inside afterwards then pressed the button.

"Weeeee!" said Carol, in a babyish tone.

When she reached the basket's area, she went inside the basket. She stood up afterwards then took an elevator to the next part of the roadblock.

**Lea – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Lea was shown holding the kite's handles. She was starting to make a jump. After the jump, she placed the kite below her feet while holding on to the kite handles. The kite was then being blown wildly. It kept spinning around.

"I feel dizzy," said Lea.

The kite hit a cloud.

"I have to go back," said Lea in a somewhat sick tone.

-Room R-

The room is only accessible through a hidden hallway. The team who wanted to go there found it. The room is a mega-sized skateboard course. The R daughter saw a team coming.

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"Cluebox!" said Romana in an unusually kind tone.

Romana took a clue from the cluebox.

_"The R daughter loves to skate, whether it is on ice... or on wheels. In this fast forward, teams must go one lap around the skateboard course using a hamsterball, a skateboard, a race car, and a moped in one minute per transportation. Each team member from each team must use two of those to go around the course. Once they have finished going around the course in four different modes of transports, they will win the fast forward award, and can go straight to the pit stop."_

"You do the motorbike, but I'm going first with the race car," said Romana in a calm tone.

"Fine!" said the angry Ben.

**Ben & Romana **– **attempting fast forward**

After Romana wore her proper gear, she hopped on to the race car.

"Ready! Get set! Go!" shouted the R daughter.

Romana started driving. The first part of the course was a loop. She somehow drove through that loop. She was then shown driving faster and faster.

Ben said to the camera, "Had I not grown mad at her today, we would not be here right now."

-Room H-

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

After getting back to the cannon area, Natt fixed the angle of his cannon.

"I just need to raise this a little higher, and... there we go!" said Natt.

Natt went inside the cannon and then pressed the button, launching himself towards the basket.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

During his blast off, Kelly arrived back at the cannon area. She watched Natt do that part.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Carol got on the marked cloud. She took one mega-sized kite and held on to the handles. Before she was able to go, another team member arrived.

**Lea – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"Hay Carol, do you know how this thing works?" asked Lea.

"Nope, but I'm trying to use it as if it's a hang glider," said Carol.

"That sounded smarter than my idea."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I used it like a surfboard, then turning it into a yacht, and you don't know how dizzy I was after doing that. Let's try hang gliding now."

The two jumped off the cloud while holding their kites. The two looked like they were hang gliding smoothly.

"I can't believe your idea worked!" said Lea.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

After watching Natt, she fixed her cannon and then went inside it.

Kelly said to the camera, "I can't believe he made it. I will get there too!"

BOOM!

_At the main entrance, where all the team members sitting out were waiting..._

Lilly said, "I'm getting worried now."

"That doesn't seem good," said Glace.

"What doesn't seem good?" asked Harl.

"Those other potential U-turn targets," said Giselle.

The five teams arrived simultaneously.

**Mollie & Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"Whoa!" said Iris.

"This is one exotic room!" exclaimed Janelle.

"The sky is the limit after all," said Mollie.

"Here's the roadblock," said Nick as he got a clue. The other teams also took a clue.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

"Roadblock, who wants to take it to the limit?" read Nick.

"This is definitely skydiving," said Janelle.

"Go do it if you want to," said Cara.

"I'm not a fan of falling from a height," said Harv.

"Haha, okay, I'll do it," said Clairene.

"Oh meow gosh! The sky is the limit!" said Mollie.

"Do you wanna do it?" asked Maverick.

"I'd love to, but I already did three roadblocks," said Mollie.

Nick looked around and said, "I'll do this."

"Hah!" said Lester. "Lea's already ahead of you by this time."

"I'm going for the limit," said Napoleon.

"Good luck my lovely poet!" said Iris.

Maverick told Mollie, "It depends on you, while the roadblock is still easy."

"Nah, I think I was too greedy with the last two roadblocks," said Mollie. "I'm sitting out on this one."

"Are you sure?" asked Maverick.

"You must also do some in order to equalize our count," replied Mollie.

"Okay, if you say so Meowmee," said Maverick.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"WOOHOOHOO! YAHAAHAA! I'M LOVIN' THIS!" shouted Janelle as she jumped off the marked cloud.

**Clairene – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

Clairene jumped off the cloud.

"This is super mega ultra wacky!" shouted Clairene. "I've never done anything like this before in my whole entire life!"

**Nick – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

Nick curled into a ball and rolled himself towards the edge. He fell off the cloud soon after.

"Woohoo!" shouted Nick as he discontinued his ball form and stretched his limbs.

**Napoleon – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"Sky rocket heading down!" exclaimed Napoleon before he jumped down.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Kelly was shown entering the elevator going to the next part of the roadblock.

**Maverick – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"Go gravity!" shouted Maverick as he was about to jump.

Before he jumped he checked the parachute bag.

"Meowkz! I almost died!" said Maverick.

Maverick took another parachute bag and checked its content.

"It's not this either," said Maverick.

Maverick started panicking during this time.

Post-leg confessional:

"At that time, I was thinking about using the express pass, because I could possibly die, and I couldn't concentrate anymore," said Maverick.

"And during that time, we were ninth," said Mollie. "And aside from being ninth, the teams ahead of us were all still there."

_Back to the race..._

Maverick went to see Mollie. He asked her to come closer. The two spoke quietly.

"Do you wanna use the express pass?" asked Maverick softly.

Mollie replied softly, "Why? Was it too hard?"

"I ran out of parachutes, and we could still escape from this and finish first."

"Finish first!?"

"Take a look around us."

"Wise one, Meowskiz."

The two were shown entering a glass elevator. The glass elevator left the area.

"They're using their express pass," speculated Lilly.

"I wonder if they have given out the other pass," said Lester.

Harl stayed unsuspectingly silent during the open conversation.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"The other teams are here," said Carol after seeing Clairene falling from afar.

BOOG!

"Something's on my kite," said Lea.

**Nick – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

Nick, who was above the kite, said, "Hi Lea!"

"Oh, hi Nick!" said Lea.

Carol noticed that Lea is making her way down faster, so she glided downwards. She did so too much that she realized that it was getting her down faster, accidentally leaving Lea, who's with Nick anyway.

"So... how's it going?" asked Lea.

"I'm alright! Is this roadblock hard?" asked Nick.

"It's okay for me," replied Lea.

The two smiled at each other for quite a while. Napoleon could be seen falling from the background.

"So..." said Nick.

The two kept chitchatting above and below the kite.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"I'm getting pretty tired with this hanging," said Carol to the camera.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"It's time!" said Janelle.

Janelle opened the bag containing... nothing.

"A malfunction!? HELP ME! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" shouted Janelle.

Janelle started panicking and breathing heavily.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! WAAAHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! TRUST ME, I'M STILL TOO YOUNG! OH MY ARCEUS! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE! HELP!" shouted Janelle.

Before she even realized it, she stopped falling near the bottom cloud.

**Clairene – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

During this time, Clairene also realized that there was no parachute. She can be seen praying while falling down head-first.

"I still have parents who can't kill me figuratively anymore, but I still have a boyfriend..."

She then realized that she stopped near the bottom cloud.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"In Arceus I trust!" shouted Janelle.

She was seen entering the glass elevator.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

Natt said, "Here we go, I'm ready!"

Natt threw himself with the kite off the cloud. He started spinning around with the kite due to strong winds. Soon after, he hit a cloud... hard!

"Right now... I feel... super dizzy," said Natt while being covered by the mega-sized kite. "I might as well... take a break... before getting back."

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

Meanwhile on the topmost cloud, a team was shown exiting the elevator. Maverick held the fanny pack and took out the express pass.

Mollie said to the camera, "We're using our express pass."

"Right here, right now," added Maverick to the camera.

Maverick handed the express pass to the H daughter waiting on the topmost cloud. She handed them their next clue. Mollie took it, ripped open its envelope, and read it.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Room O's lobby, where you'll find your next clue," read Mollie.

"That can't be hard," said Maverick.

The two rode an elevator and left the area.

"Now that we're first, we shouldn't worry of getting U-turned this time," said Maverick.

"Yeah!" said Mollie.

**Napoleon – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"That dangerous trick scared the Giratina out of me," said Napoleon as he was seen entering the elevator.


	22. I'm Falling from Cloud Nine 3

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

Romana had already completed the race car challenge after several attempts. Ben was now seen skateboarding at the course.

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"I'm not even halfway!" complained Ben to Romana.

"Benjiboy my dear, you will get through this in no time," said Romana in a motherly tone.

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes.

-Room H-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

The two were shown exiting the elevator. The other team members watched their every movement. The two exited the area quickly.

"They all look creepy," said Mollie.

"They're all freaking us out," said Maverick.

**Kelly – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Kelly threw herself off the cloud while hanging on to the kite's handles. She looked like she was riding a yacht. Soon after, she was blown off due to the strong winds.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Without hitting any cloud, Carol arrived safely on the bottom cloud.

"Time for part five," Carol said.

Carol entered one of the elevators provided at the bottom cloud. The elevator left upwards.

-Room O-

Just across Room H, is an electric neon-cyber (a.k.a. "bright lights") themed bedroom. There is loud music playing. There are two huge stereos at the central portion of the room, located beside the dome. The dome is black, but it had different neon-colored light lines flowing down. The dome is also huge. Imagine a dome fitting inside a room. The dome probably took up 25 to 30% of the room's area and it took up 25%, more or less, of the room's volume. The whole place is actually black, from the dome, to the walls, and to the ceiling and floor. Even the stereos are black. Besides the huge and loud stereos and the dome, nothing else is inside the room, unless you include all the different lights in form of lines flowing around the room's dome, walls, ceiling, and floor. The design for the walls and floor are cyber black tiles. The tiles are patterned in a way that... if you put seven tiles together, it would look like a hexagon. The light lines flow in a certain pattern between the tiles. The dome's entrance is facing the wall opposite to the main entrance of Room O. Behind the dome is a cluebox. A team can be seen walking towards it.

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"This is the future!" said Mollie. Mollie took a clue from the cluebox. She ripped open its envelope and read it. Mollie read, "Detour, stack or scare?"

_"MegaMansion's third level has four of the most famous tourist attractions inside MegaMansion. Now, teams must enjoy their stay in the third level either by having a sweet workout... or a salty nightmare. Their choice, stack... or scare. In stack, teams must make their way to Room J, where they must search around the room for ten mega-sized pancakes. They must carry these pancakes to the room's lobby, where ten slots are alloted for the teams. Once they have stacked ten mega-sized pancakes properly with the judge's satisfaction, the judge, or also known as the J daughter, will hand them their next clue. The task requires physical strength and good eyesight. Teams with these qualities... could finish fast. In scare, teams must make their way to Room Y, where they will eventually find out that they will fall into a dark chamber in the room. Once in the chamber, they will be given twenty minutes to get through the dark and scary maze-dungeon in order to get to the room's lobby. Once they have made their way back to the lobby, the Y daughter will hand them their next clue. The task is not physically challenging, but it is mentally frightening."_

"We should do stack," said Mollie.

"I say it is better than scare."

"Okay, we're doing stack," announced Maverick.

The two left the area.

-Room H-

**Janelle –** **on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

Cara got out of the elevator. She proceeded to the cloud trampoline prepared for her. She started jumping and reaching for the race flag not far above.

**Natt – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Natt got back to where he was. He took the mega-sized kite and held the handles pretty tight. He continued using it like a surfboard, which turned his bad strategy to an epic fail again due to strong winds.

"I need a break after this," said Natt.

**Lea –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

Nick and Lea both made it to the bottom cloud.

A cloud angel told Nick, "Please repeat the skydiving."

"Shoot! I forgot," said Nick.

Lea said, "See you later!"

The two smiled at each other. Since they are performing different parts of the roadblock, they decided to split themselves into two different elevators. Since the elevators are transparent, or almost transparent, they've been communicating through sign language.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

**Clairene – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

**Napoleon – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

Napoleon just arrived during this time. Clairene got the race flag not long after. "That was super easy!" said Clairene in a cheerful voice. Clairene left the area by riding an elevator.

**Kelly –on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

"Plan B, I'm going hang gliding," said Kelly as she got back to the marked cloud.

She threw herself in a hang gliding position.

"This is AWESOME! I LOVE THE FUN! THANK YOU AMAZING RACE! WOOOHOOO!"

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

The two got the flag at almost the same time. They went inside two different elevators and left the area.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"Ugh!" said Romana.

"We will finish this fast forward!" said Ben determinedly. "Only practice makes perfect, and I'm already halfway through this skateboarding part."

Romana exhaled deeply with mixed emotions, but with worried eyes.

-Room Y-

The room is very dark. It is a Halloween and haunted themed bedroom, or is it still a bedroom? Well, at least for the youngest daughter Y. The entrance already looked scary. The whole room is a maze, not just any maze, because it's a mega-sized maze. Lots of "action-figure-sized" creatures created by the Y daughter roams around the room. A team arrived, but they didn't feel like it was right.

**Mollie** **&** **Maverick: Married Couple**

"Is this Room J?" asked Mollie to herself.

"I think this is the other detour," said Maverick.

"Oh..."

"Since we're already here, wanna give it a try?"

"I'm fine I guess. I say time is gold, and we should not waste anything as scarce as gold."

"Then let's begin!"

**Mollie & Maverick **– **on scare**

The two saw a "start here" sign near the small and dark lobby counter. When the two stepped in front of the sign. The floor opened up and the two fell to the bottom.

"Holy macaroni guacamole ravioli!" exclaimed Maverick.

"They rhyme!" said Mollie in amazement.

"It just popped out of my mind," said Maverick with a smile.

The two fell and arrived on the small dark chamber. A red 20:00 on the wall started counting down.

"That's the timer," said Mollie. "We need to get outta here before it reaches zero!"

The two panicked their way out of the maze. Since it was too dark, the two kept bumping from wall to wall, or even to each other.

-Room H-

**Natt –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

"I think I should try gliding with this instead," said Natt after getting back.

He used it like a hang glider as he left the cloud.

Natt said, "This! Is! Super! Mega! Ultra! AWESOME!"

Natt now enjoyed sailing through the winds by gliding. He was completely amazed, because the sky sailing part of this roadblock is much slower than the skydiving.

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

Clairene arrived at the cannon area. She had trouble adjusting the cannon's position.

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

Two teams arrived soon after.

Clairene said, "This is a lot harder than I thought."

"Let me help you," said Napoleon.

The three team members worked on the cannons.

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

Nick was seen jumping off the marked cloud.

**Carol –** **on roadblock** **(on** **sky** **trapeze)**

Carol got out of the glass elevator. The highest cloud is almost alone, because there's one cloud near that area. The second highest cloud serves as the waiting area before performing the sky trapeze. The ceiling can be seen clearly from here. It is light blue in color with a few clouds painted on it. The higher portions of the walls are outer space colored.

"Holy son of Arceus! What on heavens!?" exclaimed Carol as she saw the trapeze set hanging below the highest cloud.

The cloud angels demonstrated the sky trapeze for Carol.

Post-leg confessional:

"It was like balancing a tightrope at the border of outer space and the gravitational atmosphere!" commented Carol.

"And when I didn't believe Carol, I said, 'That's completely ridiculous!'" added Giselle.

_Back to the race..._

"Holy..." said Carol while watching the demo. "Holrighty then!"

Carol looked really nervous on her first attempt on the sky trapeze. She just kept swinging for the first few seconds, and when the cloud angel reached for her, she held the cloud angel's hands really tight without any seconds thoughts.

"I DID IT!" shouted Carol in joy.

After Carol got back on top of the highest cloud, the H daughter handed her their next clue. Carol entered the glass elevator, which left the area after the elevator doors shut close.

"I'm too nervous to read the clue," said Carol to the camera while being inside the elevator.

The camera showed Carol sweating continuously, breathing heavily, and panicking unstoppably. Then the camera shifted to the outside view. Lea can be seen almost arriving at the trapeze area.

**Lea –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Lea got out of the glass elevator.

"Oh my grass!" Lea said. "I don't know if I'm suppose to be excited... or if I'm suppose to be terrified."

She looked down from the highest cloud.

"Maybe I should be exciterrified," Lea said, "No, I should be excited, because I wanna try this."

Lea was shown watching the cloud angels' demo.

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

"I'm falling from cloud nine," sang Janelle.

"This is just great!" said Napoleon.

"The weakest shot," said Clairene.

The three members were heading down to the bottom cloud.

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

Nick opened the parachute bag. Nothing came out from it.

Nick said to the camera, "The Amazing Race would never kill me like this."

Soon after, the levitation on the bottom cloud made Nick stop falling for ten seconds.

"I knew it!" said Nick.

Nick walked to the elevator afterwards. The elevator then left the area.

**Carol – on roadblock**

Carol got back to the waiting area, where Giselle and the other team members who sat out were.

"I'm done Gis!" said Carol cheerfully.

Giselle replied grumpily, "Nice one taking a long time! The Meowstics got ahead with their express pass."

"What!?"

"Yeah! So we better hurry or they'll win this leg!"

"Okay!"

"Also, I'm still as hungry as ever!"

"We're in a race!"

"But I'm huuuungryyyy!"

"Shush! Let's go before someone gets ahead of us."

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 2nd**

Carol ripped open the clue envelope.

"Make your way to Room O's lobby, where you'll find your next clue," read Carol.

The two left the area.

**Lea –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Lea hung on the trapeze bar without any anxiety. She kept swinging for the first few seconds, and when the cloud angel reached for her, she held the cloud angel's hands calmly without any anxiety.

"WOOOH! I DID IT!" shouted Lea.

Afterwards, Lea went inside the glass elevator, which will bring her down to the waiting area.

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

The three reached the bottom cloud. They rode an elevator back to the cannon area. The elevator left the area.

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick **– **on scare**

The two kept running and bumping on the walls of the dark maze room. A fluorescent green creature crawled on Mollie's foot. It had one eye and it's gooey.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mollie.

"What happened!?" panicked Maverick.

Maverick saw the green creature too.

"Meowkz!" said Maverick in surprise.

Maverick took Mollie's hand and the couple ran towards a direction and bumped on a wall.

"Ow!" said Maverick.

"It's too early for Halloween," said Mollie.

The wall they bumped into grew a pair of two huge red eyes. It suddenly grew a mouth and said, "BOO!" in a creepy, raspy, old, voice.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mollie.

Maverick was stunned by this. He wasn't able to shout or move after the scary wall had scared them. He fainted after a few seconds.

"Oh meow gosh! Meowskiz! Wake up! WAKE UP!" panicked Mollie.

Mollie started crying out of fear.

"Meowskiz!" shouted Mollie.

"That wall is a killer!" shouted Maverick suddenly. "I lost my nine lives!"

"I'm glad you're fine!" said Mollie as her tears kept flowing. "So is this your tenth life?"

"Haha!" said Maverick.

The two forgot that the red-eyed wall is still behind them. Mollie's tears still kept flowing like a waterfall.

"WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!" panicked Mollie with her tears flowing.

The two ran off to another direction.

-Room H-

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to Room O's lobby, where you'll find your next clue," read Glace.

"It was extremely fun!" said Lea happily.

The two left the area.

**Kelly –on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

"Yeehaw!" shouted Kelly like a cowgirl as she arrived to the bottom cloud successfully.

She took an elevator, and it left the area afterwards.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Come on!" shouted Romana in frustration.

"I'm trying, will ya?" replied Ben angrily.

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"Ugh! Rah! Gaaah!" shouted Romana in frustration.

"We will get past this too," said Ben. "We will make it to the next leg! I'm telling you to calm down once again, right now."

Romana started calming down.

"If we make it past this leg," said Ben. "You're bringing me and my friends to that hotel."

"Deal! I'm sure you're gonna suck this skateboarding thingy," said Romana.

Ben made another attempt on the course with a skateboard. He was somehow able to skate halfway through the course in less than thirty seconds. He was able to finish the rest of the course smoothly. The R daughter stopped the timer.

"Fifty-three seconds," said the R daughter.

"My turn on the hamsterball," said Romana.

"That's it! I thought you'd let me do the moped first," said Ben.

"What? You want to go first? Ladies first."

"Good then."

Romana was seen entering the hamsterball.

-Room O-

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 2nd**

"Detour," Carol read. "Stack or scare?"

"Let's do stack, so that I'll get to eat something," said Giselle. "Then let's U-turn the twins."

"What!? Of all teams, the twins!? The twins did not do anything to us!"

"They beat us last leg!"

"Don't take it too personally. We're ahead of them now."

"Let's just do stack now! We'll talk about the U-turn later."

The two left the area.

-Room H-

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

Nick was shown getting the race flag using his trampoline.

"That's what I call: As quick as Nick," said Nick to the camera as he was entering the elevator.

The elevator left the area not long after.

**Natt – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"That was a lot better than the previous attempts," said Natt as he reached the bottom cloud.

Natt entered an elevator. It left the area after a few seconds.

-Room O-

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"Detour," read both Lea & Glace. "Stack or scare?"

"I say we do stack," suggested Glace. "It sounds easier."

"Okay," said Lea.

"Stack it is!" Glace announced.

The two left the area.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

Romana cursed inside the hamsterball, "D*m* that m*******king son of a ***king a**h*le's b*t** s**t."

The R daughter widened her eyes in surprise upon hearing Romana curse.

"Slow down there, Ma!" said Ben. "You can relax. I know you can't get over that loop, but all you need to do is practice, because practice makes perfect."

Romana threw a tantrum inside the hamsterball.

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick **– **on scare**

Mollie's tears were still flowing out of fear. Her eyes became really red for this.

"Are we there yet?" asked Mollie like a crying cute little kid.

"I don't know, Meowmee," replied Maverick.

-Room H-

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

The three continued fixing their cannon angles.

"This is hard!" said Clairene.

"Let's see where this is going," said Napoleon.

Janelle said, "This challenge is one of a kind!"

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick **– **on scare**

"I'm scared," said Mollie in a cute pitiable tone.

The two were surrounded with a purple veil of light all of a sudden.

"What's happening?" asked Maverick.

The two disappeared from that area. They were shown back at the chamber with the red timer.

"I don't wanna do it again!" panicked Mollie as her tears kept flowing.

"We're switching! We're switching!" shouted Maverick.

The Y daughter heard them. The couple was surrounded with another purple veil of light. Soon after, they found themselves at the exit of the bedroom.

The Y daughter told them with a creepy smile, "Come again!"

The two left the area.

-Room H-

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

Nick arrived the cannon area. He saw the three other team members struggling.

"What is this?" commented Nick.

"We're suppose to throw ourselves to that basket," said Napoleon.

"Oh that's easy!" said Nick.

Nick set his cannon position properly first.

-Room J-

The bedroom is filled with sweets. The bedroom has pink walls and ceiling. It has a sugary brown flooring. Pink clouds are painted on the ceiling. The whole bedroom looks like a candy land. There are lots of colorful lollipops, wafers, candies, chocolates, et cetera. Other sweet food are scattered around the room. There are syrup rivers flowing across the room. Artificial soda streams and volcanoes are at the room's corners. The volcanoes are all dormant however. In the center of the room is a big "J" lying down on the floor, made of sweets. At the entrance or lobby of the bedroom, the J daughter stands there waiting. She is also at the same area where teams must stack their pancakes. Oh yeah, pancakes, waffles, crepes, et cetera are around the room, scattered in different locations. There are mini factories making those kinds of food. The teams will still have to find it somewhere else around the room. There are a lot more sweet things inside the room, but describing all of them will take half a decade.

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack**

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" shouted Giselle in excitement.

Without any second thoughts, Giselle ran towards the giant gelatin pond. She ate the whole gelatin within a minute. Then she ran into a mountain of whipped cream. She finished about half of it.

"Let's get it started!" said Giselle cheerfully.

"Oh my goodness! Giselle's on another food trip!" exclaimed Carol.

-Room H-

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

The four shot themselves into the air altogether.

-Room J-

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack**

**Lea & Glace** – **on stack**

While Giselle was eating around, the twins arrived.

"Shall we work together?" asked Glace to Carol.

"Alright!" said Carol excitedly.

While Giselle was still running around restlessly, the three wandered around in search for a pancake or two.

"NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM!" shouted Giselle crazily. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Oh my grass!" said Lea. "She's gone crazy!"

"She's extremely crazy right now," said Carol. "She has never been that wild before. It's as if she won the jackpot of ten different games."

"Wow!" said Glace. "Oh my glass!"

Giselle was shown going inside a croissant. She got out of it after a few seconds. The inside of the croissant is completely hollow upon her exit. Giselle continued laughing crazily.

"I WANT MORE!" shouted Giselle full of energy. "I WANT THEM ALL!"

Carol shook her head with an unsatisfying face of disbelief.

-Room H-

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

"Ermagherd, this is crazy," said Kelly.

Kelly watched the sky trapeze demo.

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

The four made it in the basket.

Janelle said, "Nice work, Nick! Thank you so much!"

"Ah! No prob!" said Nick.

"Thank you for your help, Nick!" said Napoleon and Clairene in unison.

"Sure sure," replied Nick.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick & Lester**

"Somehow," said Nick. "I am really good in physics."

"It was a gift from Arceus," speculated Lester.

_Back to the race..._

The four team members were shown entering a single elevator. The elevator left the area a few seconds later.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Kelly kept swinging. When she got near the hands of the cloud angel swinging on the other bar, she got them, but she wasn't able to grip them properly, causing her to fall down from the highest cloud.

"WAAH! YAAH! AAAAAHHH!" shouted Kelly.

Kelly was surrounded by a white veil of light. She was transported back to the trapeze area instantly.

"That was the worst fall ever!" said Kelly.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"Apple baby pumpkin Milotic feather wood monkey blister!" exclaimed Romana as she went berserk inside the hamsterball.

"Those are better than the foul words, Ma," said Ben. "We have plenty of time anyway."

-Room H-

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Kelly started her second attempt. She started swinging for a few seconds. Then she was able to hold the cloud angel's hands tightly.

"I'm never gonna ever gonna never ever let this all go until I finish the roadblock," said Kelly.

Kelly succeeded with the sky trapeze. The H daughter gave her their next clue.

"Thank you so much, Miss H!" said Kelly.

"You can call me Haylee," said the H daughter with a smile.

Kelly smiled back. She walked towards the elevator afterwards. The elevator left the area.

-Room J-

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack**

**Lea & Glace** – **on stack**

Giselle still kept running wild. She later tripped on a giant pancake. Without any second thoughts, she chomped on the pancake.

"Giselle!" said Carol. "You're not suppose to eat that!"

Carol hurriedly ran to Giselle, who kept chomping on the pancake. Carol tried pulling Giselle off the pancake. At some point, Giselle stopped eating the pancake.

"Great," said Carol sarcastically.

"You starved me to death while waiting for you at the roadblock!" said Giselle angrily with her mouth full.

"But it doesn't mean you have to eat the pancake! Of all the different kinds of food, you chose the pancake!?" said Carol.

"Oh my, this is getting awkward," said Lea to Glace softly.

"How are we gonna deliver this to the J diamond?" said Carol angrily.

Carol pointed on the crescent shaped pancake.

"Nice chowing! If it was a task, it's completely okay, but we can't deliver a pancake with bite marks," Carol said. "If you wanna get to the U-turn soon, stop eating the pancakes! GOT IT?"

"Hmph!" said Giselle. "Fine!"

"There's another one there!" said Glace, pointing at another pancake.

"Go get it girls!" said Carol in a calm tone. "We'll just catch up."

The twins went to lift the nearby pancake.

"This is heavier than I expected!" said Lea.

"I hope my back can handle this," said Glace.

The twins left the area with the giant pancake on their backs.

-Room H-

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 4th**

"Make your way to Room O's lobby, where you'll find your next clue," read Kelly.

"The Meowstics used their pass," said Lilly.

"What!? Who else left ahead of us?"

"The four girls from the footrace last leg."

"Oh, so we're fourth?"

"Assuming no one took the fast forward."

The two left the area.

**Natt – on roadblock (on sky trapeze)**

Natt watched the demo.

"I'm glad Harl doesn't have to do this," said Natt. "He had a bad past with the trapeze."

It was Natt's turn and he started off by swinging. He reached for the cloud angel's hands when it was close. He was able to grab them. Once he finished, the H daughter gave him their next clue. He went inside the elevator which left the area.

-Room J-

**Lea & Glace** – **on stack (0 of 10 pancakes)**

"I'm glad it wasn't that far," said Glace as she and Lea laid the pancake down on the stacking area.

"That's one!" said Lea.

The two continued searching for more pancakes.

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack (0 of 10 pancakes)**

"There's another one there," said Carol, pointing at a pancake.

Giselle was shown wearing a grumpy face. The two carried the giant pancake. Giselle was lifting it on one side and Carol was lifting it on another.

"My corals will rip off the pancake if I carry it on my back," said Carol.

The two left the area with the giant pancake.

**Lea & Glace** – **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

"Another one right there," said Glace.

"Oh goodie!" said Lea.

The two lifted the giant pancake with their backs.

-Room H-

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 5th**

"Mollie & Maverick used their express pass," said Harl.

"We can still get first today," said Natt. "There's still enough space for trying."

The two left the area after reading the clue.


	23. I'm Falling from Cloud Nine 4

-Room J-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack**

"Let's begin!" said Maverick.

The two began their search on the giant pancakes.

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea & Glace** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

The two teams saw Mollie & Maverick enter the room.

"So they switched detours, eh?" speculated Carol.

The four team members searched for more pancakes as a group once again.

-Room O-

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 4th**

Lilly read, "Detour, stack or scare?"

"Let's do stack," said Kelly. "Scare sounds frightening."

The two left the area.

-Room H-

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **kite hanging)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **kite hanging)**

"So how does this work?" asked Janelle to Nick.

Nick said, "Try using it like a hang glider."

The four threw themselves off the marked cloud. None of them were blown away wildly.

"The goal is to not hit any cloud right?" asked Clairene.

"Yep," replied Napoleon.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"I hate this HAMSTER BALL!" raged Romana while inside the hamster ball.

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"GAAAAAHHH!" shouted Romana.

Ben asked the R daughter, "Just curious, do you and your siblings have real names?"

"Yes we do. I'm Rylee," said the R daughter. "And I love skating!"

"That explains why," said Ben.

"I'M GONNA BREAK THIS BALL INTO A BILLION PIECES!" raged Romana.

"If you don't keep calm, that's not gonna help," said Ben. "You need to be patient to reach your goal."

"I CAN'T EVEN GET PAST THE LOOP!" said Romana angrily.

-Room O-

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 5th**

Natt read, "Detour, stack or scare?"

"Scare sounds fun!" said Harl.

"Then scare we go," said Natt.

The two left the area.

-Room J-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

"One down, nine to go," said Mollie.

Maverick said, "We can still get our lead back."

The two continued their search.

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea & Glace** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"We're a pancake ahead of them," said Carol as she compared her team's progress to Mollie & Maverick's.

"And we have two pancakes more than them," said Lea.

"How many pancakes do we have in all?" said Glace.

"Word problems! Haha!" said Carol.

"I hate them," said Giselle in an annoyed tone.

"Come on! I know you know the answer," said Carol.

"Ugh!" said Giselle, who was still feeling annoyed with the word problem.

The foursome continued their search on the giant pancakes.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted Romana.

"Keep calm and roll the ball," said Ben. "You will get past that loop in your next round. All you have to do now... is take a break."

"Fine! I'll listen to you just because I believe I will get past that loop with your word," said Romana in a frustrated tone.

Romana went out of the hamsterball.

"Even if I'm just an ex," said Ben. "I'm not as mean as you are."

"Ow!" said Romana.

"Admit it," said Ben. "You're a heartless cruel ex-girlfriend."

Romana remained silent.

"If you won't listen to me, you won't ever get past that loop," said Ben.

Romana said, "Fine! The devil sold me to the Pokémon World!"

"I knew it!" said Ben.

The R daughter felt pretty awkward from that conversation.

-Room J-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

The two were shown lifting a pancake with their backs.

"This is heavier than the previous one," said Mollie.

"We can do this," said Maverick.

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea & Glace** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"I see five pancakes," said Lea.

"I can see one more," said Carol.

"The Meowstics might get at least one of them," said Glace. "So how about we push the six pancakes together.

"Great idea!" said Carol.

Giselle saw a chocolate fountain. She licked some chocolate and got herself splashed with some chocolate. On the other hand, the threesome carried the one pancake and placed it on top of the five pancakes.

"Three each," said Lea.

"Three each," repeated Carol.

The threesome pushed the pancakes together. Later on, after Giselle stopped licking the chocolate from the chocolate fountain, she helped out on pushing the pancakes.

**Lilly & Kelly** – **on stack**

The two entered the bedroom.

"Candyland!" exclaimed Kelly.

"What a bedroom," said Lilly.

The two began their search for the pancakes. Meanwhile, Mollie & Maverick stacked their second pancake to their pile.

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

"Woohoo!" said Mollie in an optimistic tone.

"There's more where that came from," said Maverick.

The two continued searching for pancakes.

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea & Glace** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

The foursome were shown stacking the pancakes. Carol & Giselle were passing the huge pancakes to Lea & Glace, because Lea & Glace were on top of the pancakes while Carol & Giselle were at the bottom passing them.

"These are heavy!" said Carol.

"That's no surprise to that," said Giselle.

"We're gonna be the first two teams," said Lea.

"Assuming no one took the fast forward," said Glace.

"You know what, I had a crazy prediction," said Carol.

"What?" Lea & Glace said in unison.

"What if Ben & Romana took the fast forward?" said Carol.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

Romana was shown going back inside the hamsterball. She rolled towards the the loop. She went past the loop.

"I DID IT!" said Romana in a wildly happy tone.

"Keep rolling," said Ben.

-Room Y-

**Harl & Natt – on scare**

The two entered the room.

"This place is scarier than a haunted mansion," said Harl.

The two kept walking forward and fell on the pitfall trap.

"Mama!" shouted Harl.

"You're being too childish!" scolded Natt.

The red 20:00 appeared on the dark wall, counting down.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Natt.

"Mama!" cried Harl.

"You won't get to your mama until you follow me," said Natt.

The two left the dark pitfall chamber.

Post-leg confessional:

**Natt**

"The annoying thing about Harl sometimes is that he's being too childish. He's part of the drama club, and he's apparently the leader, but his drama shouting 'mama' annoys me."

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

Romana rolled the hamster ball to the finish line.

The R daughter said, "Fifty-eight seconds."

"YES!" shouted Romana.

"I told you," said Ben.

Romana remained silent.

Ben said, "Moped, that last one is mine."

-Room J-

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack (5 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea & Glace** – **on stack (6 of 10 pancakes)**

"Four over there," said Carol.

The foursome pushed the four stacked pancakes towards the lobby.

**Lilly & Kelly** – **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

The two were in front of their pancake stacked on their stacking area on the lobby.

"Pretty good eh?" said Kelly.

"One is not good," said Lilly. "There are three teams ahead of us."

The two continued their search.

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"That's good," said Maverick as he and Mollie stacked their third pancake.

The two continued their search.

-Room Y-

**Harl & Natt – on scare**

"This way!" said Natt.

"Mommy!" shouted Harl.

"Shut up bro!" said Natt.

The two kept running to a direction. They saw a cyclops twice their size. The cyclops looked gooey and is pitch black in color. The cyclops's eye is orange.

"Yaaahhh!" shouted Harl in a high voice.

"Harl, man up!" said Natt. "I didn't bring a coward to race with me."

"O-k-kay," stuttered Harl.

-Room J-

**Lilly & Kelly **– **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

"I found three stacked over here," said Kelly.

"That's great," said Lilly. "Let's just push it."

Kelly nodded and they pushed the stacked pancakes towards the lobby.

Post-leg confessional:

"Pushing and carrying those pancakes is considered workout to me," Kelly said.

"We didn't have any experience with weights," said Lilly. "So doing the pancake challenge wasn't easy."

_Back to the race..._

"Push!" said Kelly.

The two kept pushing the huge stacked pancakes.

**Mollie & Maverick **– **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"Over here!" said Mollie.

The two carried the huge pancake with their backs.

**Carol & Giselle **– **on stack (7 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea & Glace **– **on stack (8 of 10 pancakes)**

"We're almost done," said Glace.

"Just a little more," said Carol.

-Room H-

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **kite hanging)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **kite hanging)**

"Finally!" said Clairene.

"Last part, first come first serve!" said Janelle as she ran to an elevator and left first.

"Wait!" said Napoleon.

Clairene went inside another elevator.

"See ya later!" said Clairene.

Napoleon went inside another elevator. Clairene and Napoleon left the area.

"At least I can beat them easily later," said Nick.

Nick went inside an elevator that then left the area.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

The R daughter announced, "Times up!"

"What the heck Ben!" said Romana.

"Wait, I need to practice with the moped on this course," said Ben.

-Room Y-

**Harl & Natt – on scare**

A huge glass wall with two mean eyes and sharp teeth showed up in front of Harl & Natt.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" shouted Harl in a high voice.

Natt just shook his head in disbelief. He took Harl's hand and went to another direction.

-Room J-

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack (9 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea & Glace** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

"That's it!" said Glace as they placed their last pancake.

The J daughter handed Lea & Glace their next clue.

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Room O's O dome," read Glace.

Lea read, "Caution! U-turn ahead."

"So that's it," said Glace.

"Bye," said Lea to their allies.

"See you later," said Glace to their allies.

"Okay, bye for now," replied Carol.

Lea & Glace left the area.

"Giselle, if you did not eat that first pancake, we'd be in that O dome with them," said Carol with some sighs.

The camera shifted to the clock tower made of different sweets. The clock is at four o'clock.

BONG! ... BONG! ... BONG!

"Hurry!" said Carol.

The two continued their search. The J daughter floated elsewhere.

**Lilly & Kelly** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"One here," said Lilly.

The two carried the huge pancake with their backs.

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack (4 of 10 pancakes)**

"Oh great," said Mollie as she saw Lilly & Kelly's pancakes. "The housemaids are catching up."

"We better hurry," said Maverick.

The two continued their search. The J daughter came back with a giant gravy boat with syrup in it. With her telekinetic powers, she poured the strawberry syrup from the huge gravy boat to the complete pancake stack. She then took a huge slice of butter from the lobby area and placed it on top of the pancake.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

The R daughter announced, "Times up!"

"Benjiboy!" yelled Romana.

"Ma, wait please!" said Ben.

"You better hurry or I'll kill you!"

"I told you to calm down and you rush me?"

"I don't care! Now hurry!"

"Fine, Ma."

-Room J-

**Carol & Giselle** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

"That last piece was a little hard to find," said Carol to the camera.

The J daughter gave them their next clue.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to Room O's O dome," read Carol. "Caution! U-turn ahead."

"Yes! U-turn!" said Giselle in an excited tone.

"Okay, we will U-turn anybody except the twins, musicians, and pink team."

"What!?"

"Let's decide once we get there."

"Hmph!"

The two left the area. The J daughter left the lobby area to get some syrup.

-Room Y-

**Harl & Natt – on scare**

"There's light!" said Natt.

The two ran towards the light's direction. They found the exit.

"Yippee!" said Harl.

The Y daughter gave them their next clue.

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to Room O's O dome," read Natt. "Caution! U-turn ahead."

"U-turn! I wanna U-turn those mean models," said Harl.

"We'll see," said Natt.

"Come again!" said the Y daughter with a creepy face.

Harl looked pretty scared of her. Anyway, the team left the area.

-Room J-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack (6 of 10 pancakes)**

"They're already on their sixth," said Maverick.

"That's pressuring," said Mollie.

**Lilly & Kelly** – **on stack (6 of 10 pancakes)**

"There we go!" said Kelly.

"Let's overtake the Meowstics," said Lilly.

"I love that idea," said Kelly.

The two continued their search.

-Room H-

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

"Holy Arceus!" said Janelle as she saw the demo while exiting the elevator.

Two more team members arrived.

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

"Hoho!" said Napoleon upon seeing the demo.

"We're so high!" said Clairene. "So high up in the air! How am I gonna do it?"

Another team member arrived.

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

"What did I miss?" asked Nick as he exited the elevator.

"The demonstration," replied Napoleon.

"Just watch Janelle do it," said Clairene.

"What!?" reacted Janelle.

"You're going first, right?" said Clairene.

"Y-y-yeah," stuttered Janelle.

Janelle went first. She started with a few swings. When the cloud angel reached for her, she missed one of its hands. Later on, she fell from the sky trapeze.

"Holy Moley!" said Napoleon.

"That is one bad move," said Nick.

"What a great way to watch the sky trapeze," Clairene said sarcastically.

"Your turn," said Napoleon to Clairene.

"I have to try," said Clairene.

Janelle was transported back to the sky trapeze waiting area cloud.

"That was not fun at all," commented Janelle.

-Room O's O Dome-

The place has a big disco party. It had lots of different colored lights shining from time to time. There are electric musics within the place. The dome still has black tiles as walls, ceilings, and floors. The place is filled with lots of neon bars dancing around. The dome has a mezzanine. A long triple U-turn board is placed on an area of the mezzanine. It was hard to move around in that place, due to many neon bars partying. The disc jockey, who also happens to be a neon bar, along with his DJ station, is beside the triple U-turn board. The triple U-turn board has three big rectangular holes and three small rectangular holes. The positions are arranged just like how a normal U-turn board's holes are arranged. Above each courtesy of photo hole is a notepad with a pencil. A pair of twins searched for the U-turn board around the dome.

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"I see the U-turn," said Glace.

"Thrice the fun with a triple U-turn," said Lea.

The twins arrived at the triple U-turn area.

_"This is a U-turn. It allows any team to slow down any other team by forcing them to perform both sides of the detour. In this case, this triple U-turn allows three different teams to slow down three other teams."_

"Do you wanna?" asked Lea.

"Nah, we choose not to U-turn," announced Glace.

The DJ gave them their next clue.

**Lea & Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to the MegaMansion Attic," read Glace.

_"Teams must now make their way up to the highest level of MegaMansion. Also known as the space bedroom, this is the masters' bedroom of the mansion. And right here, on top of this big table, is a small observatory. This observatory serves as the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

"Let's go!" said Glace.

The two left the area.

-Room J-

**Lilly & Kelly** – **on stack (6 of 10 pancakes)**

The two pushed the three stacked pancakes to the lobby.

"We're almost there," said Kelly.

"The Meowstics are a pancake ahead of us," said Lilly as she saw Mollie & Maverick's pancakes.

Lilly & Kelly also saw a pancake stack with strawberry syrup and another pancake stack with chocolate syrup. Both pancake stacks have a huge slice of butter on top.

"I want ours to be poured with mango syrup," said Kelly.

"That's not important, because we won't see it anyway," said Lilly.

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack (7 of 10 pancakes)**

The two found another pancake around the bedroom.

"This is our eighth," said Maverick.

The two carried the huge pancake with their backs.

-Room H-

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

It was Napoleon's turn. Clairene was shown being transported back after falling.

"Wow Wow Wee!" said Clairene calmly.

"That sure wasn't fun," said Nick.

"He's next to fall, then you," said Janelle jokingly to Nick.

"Hahaha!" said Clairene.

Napoleon started with some swings. When the cloud angel reached for him, he was able to grab both arms.

"He's got it," said Janelle.

"Uh-oh," said Clairene.

"We'll see how this'll go for me," said Nick.

Napoleon received his team's clue from the H daughter.

"See you later!" said Napoleon to the rest of the team members there.

"Okay, bye," said Janelle.

"See ya!" said Clairene.

Nick was already getting prepared during this time, thus he didn't meet Napoleon before Napoleon went down. Napoleon left the area riding the elevator.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

The R daughter announced, "Times up!"

"This is taking FOREVER!" complained Romana.

"Calm down, I'll get this done," said Ben. "Just wait, and I'll finish."

"You better hurry for real," said Romana in an unsatisfied tone.

-Room H-

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Nick received his team's clue from the H daughter.

"See you later!" said Nick to Clairene.

"Okay, bye!" said Clairene.

Janelle was getting prepared for her second attempt during this time. Nick left the area in an elevator.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"So where's the U-turn?" said Giselle excitedly.

"Calm down, be patient," said Carol.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"I want to U-turn the mean models," said Harl.

"Shhh... the Carol & Giselle are both here," said Natt.

"What?"

"We have to get ahead of them to avoid getting U-turned by them."

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"Harl & Natt's here," said Carol.

"As if I care!" said Giselle.

"We can U-turn them, or we can avoid getting U-turned by them."

"Why would we want to U-turn them?"

"Because they'll beat us to the pit stop."

"What?"

"Let's decide once we get there."

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"It's the U-turn!" said Harl loudly. "And it's a triple U-turn."

"They'll here you!" said Natt. "And we already know that."

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

Carol & Giselle overheard Harl saying where the U-turn is.

"Thanks Harl!" said Carol softly near the camera.

"Haha! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" said Giselle excitedly. "I'll finally get to see a blank U-turn board. Hihihihihee!"

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"Hurry up Harl! They'll U-turn us!" said Natt.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"This opportunity excites me too," said Carol.

Both teams were heading up the normal-sized stairs. Both teams were climbing up two different staircases from two different sides of the circular mezzanine.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"I want first!" said Natt. "We're U-turning the team behind us."

"You know we're not fir..." said Harl.

"Stay positive!" said Natt optimistically.

Natt placed Carol & Giselle's photo board on the first U-turn slot. Harl placed their courtesy of photo board on the first slot for it. Natt wrote "We want our first place. Sorry!" on the notepad on the first slot. The DJ gave them their next clue. They left the mezzanine area hurriedly. Another team came from the other side after some seconds.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"Crap!" said Carol. "They got ahead of us and U-turned us."

"WHAT!?" said Giselle.

"This would not have happened if you had not eaten our first pancake."

"..."

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Ugh! But who should we U-turn."

"I'm still thinking."

"We don't have all the time for that."

"I think I know who."

"Who?"

Carol took a photo board of a team and placed it on the second U-turn slot.

"How about them?" asked Carol.

"I strongly agree!" said Giselle.

Carol took their courtesy of photo board out and placed it on its second slot. She then wrote "We got U-turned. Nothing personal. Sorry." on the notepad for the second slot.

"Now let's go back and make up the lost time," said Carol.

The two left the area.

Post-leg confessional:

"When we found out that we were U-turned, we can't do anything else besides U-turning another team," said Carol.

Giselle said, "When we get our chance, we will return the favor to them. I know Lea & Glace hasn't used their power yet."

"We just had to stay strong and not weep about it," ended Carol.

-Room O-

**Harl & Natt; Currently in 2nd**

The two got outside and read the clue there.

"Make your way to the MegaMansion Attic," read Natt. "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two left the area.

-Room H-

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Janelle left the area after successfully completing the sky trapeze. Clairene was getting prepared during this time.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 6th**

"We still have a little cushion," said Iris.

The two left the area.

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 7th**

"The roadblock was epic!" said Nick.

The two left the area.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 8th**

"That was hard, but it was so fun!" commented Janelle.

The two left the area.

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

After some attempts, Clairene still couldn't get it.

"May I watch the demo once more?" asked Clairene to the cloud angels.

_At the waiting area..._

"I'm worried about Clairene," said Harv to the camera. "We're the only team left on the roadblock. I don't think the big bad models are coming. They may have taken this fast forward after losing the previous one."

-Room J-

**Lilly & Kelly** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

"Yes!" shouted Kelly after stacking their last pancake.

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack (8 of 10 pancakes)**

"How did they get ahead if us!?" said Mollie in a surprised tone while she and Maverick were carrying their ninth pancake.

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 4th**

Kelly read, "O Dome!"

"What a workout!" exclaimed Lilly.

The two left the area.

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack (9 of 10 pancakes)**

"One more to go!" said Maverick.

The two continued their search.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"Come on!" shouted Ben as he crossed the finish line half a second after.

"We better leave soon! I don't wanna have Ryder coming here and telling us that we're done for!" said Romana in a frustrated tone.

-Room O-

Due to the messy time frame, the editors decided to montage the three teams' detour decisions.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 6th**

"Scare sounds nice," said Iris.

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 7th**

"Scare is probably easier," said Lester.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 8th**

"Sweet sweets!" said Janelle. "We're doing stack."

-Room J-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

"Ten!" exclaimed Maverick after stacking their last pancake.

The J daughter handed them their next clue.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 5th**

"We're finally done!" said Maverick.

"If we can't get first, maybe we'll still make it past this leg," said Mollie.

The two left the area. The camera shifted to the J daughter doing a wacky shot in front of four pancake stacks. The four pancake stacks have different toppings. One of them is plain and syrupless, the rest have chocolate, strawberry, and mango syrups with huge melted slices of butter on top of each of them.

-Room H-

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

"I'll try again," said Clairene after some time.

She started swinging first, then when the cloud angel reached for her, she finally grabbed both of the cloud angel's hands. The other cloud angels watching her perform the sky trapeze applauded for her. Clairene remained silent, but she looked like she's about to cry. The H daughter handed her their next clue. Clairene went inside an elevator, which left the area not long after.

-Room R-

**Ben & Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Finish!" announced Ben.

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"Yes!" said Ben.

"Finally!" said Romana in a tired tone.

The R daughter gave them their next clue.

**Ben & Romana; Currently in 3rd**

"Congratulations! You have won the fast forward," read Ben.

_"Having won the fast forward, Ben & Romana can now go straight to the pit stop, MegaMansion's Attic."_

"This fast forward is one of a kind!" said Ben. "It was better than the previous fast forward."

The R daughter smiled.

"Thanks Rylee!" said Ben.

The R daughter said with a brighter smile, "You're welcome!"

The team left the area.

-Room H-

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in Last**

Clairene arrived at the cloud where Harv was waiting.

"Claire, what happened? I'm so worried about you," said Harv.

Clairene started dropping a few tears. Harv hugged her.

"It's okay," said Harv. "Let's go."

Harv read the clue. The two left the area.

-Room Y-

**Carol & Giselle** – **on scare (U)**

The two were already running around the maze. A big paper bag monster approached them.

"YAH!" said Giselle like a real martial artist as she sprayed the monster with pepper spray.

"GRUOGRUOGROHH!" said the monster.

"Let's make a hole through him!" suggested Giselle.

Carol nodded, and the two went through the paper bag monster aggressively.

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on scare**

**Nick & Lester** – **on scare**

The four team members were seen falling into the pitfall chamber. The four saw two red 20:00s on the wall, besides seeing a 17:36 beside one of it.

"We're suppose to run through this place," said Lester.

"We're suppose to try getting ourselves out of here," said Napoleon.

The four worked together to get themselves out of the maze.

-Ninja Room West Entrance-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Here we go again," said Glace.

"Except this time, we're alone," said Lea.

The two went inside the Ninja Room.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"Hah! Wow!" reacted Kelly upon seeing the U-turn board.

"Are we gonna U-turn somebody?" asked Lilly.

"I want to U-turn Ben & Romana, but I don't know where they are."

"I think that means we're skipping the U-turn for now. We choose not to U-turn."

**Lilly & Kelly; Currently in 4th**

Lilly ripped open the clue envelope given to them by the DJ.

"Make your way to the MegaMansion Attic," read Lilly. "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

"This leg is simply difficult," said Kelly.

The two left the area.

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack**

"This. Place. Is. So. BEAUTIFUL!" said Janelle.

Cara said, "Amazing pink... I love it!"

"Let's get stackin'."

"Alright!"

The duo started their search for huge pancakes.

-Room O-

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in Last**

Harv said, "Stack is too heavy. Scare can be too frightening."

"We have to try stack," said Clairene. "I don't wanna get nightmares for some nights."

"Okay, stack it is!" said Harv.

The two left the area.

-Room Y-

**Carol & Giselle** – **on scare (U)**

The two jumped over a glass monster they just killed.

"Light!" said Giselle as she saw the lobby.

"Yes!" said Carol.

The two got to the end. The Y daughter lost her creepy face for a frown, since she knew what Carol & Giselle did to her monsters. The Y daughter handed them their next clue.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 5th**

"We know where we're going already," said Carol.

The two left the area.

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on scare**

**Nick & Lester** – **on scare**

"Aaahhh!" shouted Iris upon seeing a small blue sun with eyes approaching them.

"Run!" shouted Lester.

The foursome went off to a different direction.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two got through the Ninja Room. The two checked the stair funicular.

"Under maintenance," read Lea.

"Let's check the bubble gondolas," said Glace.

The two checked the bubble gondolas.

"Out of service," read Lea.

"We don't have a choice," sad Glace.

The two saw wooden blocks about half their height scattered around the staircase.

"I guess this is all on foot now," said Glace.

"Woah! It's a good thing that we're athletes," said Lea.

The two trekked up the huge set of staircase.


	24. I'm Falling from Cloud Nine 5

-Room O's O Dome-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

The two arrived at the U-turn board.

"Oh meow gosh! Oh meow gosh!" said Mollie.

"What? ... Oh," said Maverick, suddenly with a frown.

"I don't wanna go back to that scary place!" cried Mollie.

Maverick just wore a frown.

"We need to U-turn someone just in case," said Maverick.

The two checked the board to see who's ahead.

"We can't U-turn Harl & Natt, Lea & Glace, Lilly & Kelly, and Carol & Giselle," said Maverick.

"And we had a deal with the other teams," said Mollie.

"Except one more."

"Who?"

"Ben & Romana."

"Then let's U-turn them."

"We choose to U-turn Ben & Romana."

Maverick posted Ben & Romana's photo board on the third U-turn slot. Mollie placed their courtesy of photo board on its third slot. Mollie wrote "We got U-turned too. Sorry." on the notepad.

"We have to go back now," said Maverick with a frown.

The two left the area wearing frowns.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"The funicular is just reaching the top," said Ben as he watched the stair funicular going to the direction away from them.

"Then go to the bubble gondola you idiot!" said Romana.

The two waited for the bubble gondola to come.

-Room Y-

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on scare**

**Nick & Lester** – **on scare**

"Not that way," said Nick.

"Then which way?" asked Napoleon.

"We must pick the path with the easiest monster to defeat," said Lester.

"That's our only choice," said Iris, pointing at the right-most path.

The four went to the right-most path. They all tackled the toothpaste goo monster.

"Eww..." said Iris.

"It's just toothpaste, my lovely librarian," said Napoleon.

"That toothpaste is very sticky," said Lester.

"Of course, duh?" said Nick in a cool way.

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

The two were carrying their third pancake on their backs.

"This is heavy!" said Cara.

"This is workout. Cara, what were you thinking?" said Janelle.

As they approached the lobby, they saw two small figures at the entrance.

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack**

"Look at those pancakes," said Clairene.

They saw five pancake stacks. One of them is still incomplete. Four of them had four different syrups with huge melted slices of butter on top of them. The four syrups were chocolate, mango, strawberry, and maple.

"They will sure be heavy," said Harv.

"It's Cara & Janelle," said Clairene, pointing at a pink duo carrying a huge pancake.

They watched Cara & Janelle stack their third pancake on the incomplete pancake stack.

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"Still a lot!" said Cara.

"We can do it!" said Janelle with determination.

"It's the kids!"

"Yey! They're here!"

The two approached Harv & Clairene.

Cara asked them, "Do you wanna work together?"

"Okay," said Clairene.

"Alright!" said Harv. "We will need some help."

"Yeyyy!" said Janelle happily.

"Hooray!" Clairene said cheerfully.

The foursome searched for huge pancakes.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Ben & Romana: Models**

"I wanna ride the funicular," said Ben.

"Idiot!" said Romana.

The two entered the bubble gondola that just arrived.

-Room Y-

**Iris & Napoleon** – **on scare**

**Nick & Lester** – **on scare**

"Light!" said Napoleon.

"We're done!" said Iris in relief.

The Y daughter handed each team a clue.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 6th / 7th**

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 6th / 7th**

"Make your way to Room O's O dome," read both Iris and Napoleon.

Lester read, "Caution! U-turn ahead."

"Weehee!" said Nick. "I hope neither of us get U-turned."

The two teams left the area.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

The two got back to the U-turn board.

"Harl & Natt will pay for this," said Carol.

**Carol & Giselle; Currently in 5th**

"Make your way to the MegaMansion Attic," read Carol. "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

"Cool!" said Giselle.

The two left the area.

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(0 of 10 pancakes)**

"Push!" said Janelle as the foursome pushed a pile of six huge pancakes.

"None of us can do this alone," said Cara. "So it's best for all of us to help each other here."

"Yep!" said Clairene.

"I strongly agree," said Harv.

"Come on! Push!" said Janelle full of energy.

-MegaMansion Hallway-

_Near the entrance of Room Y..._

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"Hey guys!" greeted Maverick. "Do you have any strategy with the detour? We got U-turned."

"Oh," said Iris.

"I feel sorry for both of you," said Napoleon.

"The only trick here is... you have to be brave," said Lester.

"Without it, you can't get through this," said Nick.

"Oh dear," said Maverick.

"Yup, so if you wanna get past this U-turn, you better be brave," said Nick.

Maverick said, "Thanks for your advice. Hope to see all of you on the next leg."

The teams went to different directions.

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(0 of 10 pancakes)**

"We're almost there!" said Cara.

"Push!" said Janelle.

The four continued to push the pile of huge pancakes.

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

The two ran around the dark maze together. A shadowy monster appeared in front of them. Mollie started crying again.

"I wanna get out of here!" cried Mollie.

"We will, we will!" said Maverick in an unsure and anxious tone.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

After getting past the Ninja Room, the duo looked at both transportations.

"We don't have any other choices I guess," said Natt after he and Harl checked both forms of transportation.

"Ugh! I'm too hungry for the climb," said Harl.

"We don't have another better choice," replied Natt.

The two started trekking up the staircase. Lea & Glace can be seen from a distance.

"We beat them, and first is most likely ours," said Natt.

"I'll try, but I'm lacking energy right now," said Harl. "I need to eat too you know."

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

A balloon monster popped right in front of them. Mollie's tears flowed faster. Maverick continued panicking.

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (5 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(3 of 10 pancakes)**

"This makes me so tired," said Cara.

"We can still do it," said Janelle.

The foursome continued their huge pancake search.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

The two teams got to the U-turn board.

"Well well well," said Napoleon. "Probably using the express pass earlier made them become big U-turn targets."

"I agree," said Nick. "I hope they make it to the pit stop soon."

The DJ gave both teams their clues.

**Iris & Napoleon; Currently in 6th / 7th**

**Nick & Lester; Currently in 6th / 7th**

"Make your way to the MegaMansion Attic," read both Iris & Napoleon.

Lester continued, "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two teams left the area.

-Ninja Room West Entrance-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"So here we go again," said Lilly.

Kelly sighed. The two went into the Ninja Room.

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

A zombie-witch monster came out from a green-steamed pitch black cauldron.

"Yahahahahahahahaha!" the monster cackled.

Mollie hugged Maverick hard while her tears flowed endlessly.

"Too bad we can't switch this time," said Maverick. "How I wish we have another express pass."

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (5 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(3 of 10 pancakes)**

"Oh my goodness," said Cara. "I'm too exhausted to continue."

"Want me to get you some food? I know everybody's hungry," said Janelle.

"We'll get food for your friend first," said Harv. "You can stay here with her."

"I'll go get the drinks!" said Clairene.

"Thanks kids!" said Janelle with a bright smile.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"Woohoo," said Kelly sarcastically after finding out that both transportations weren't functioning.

"How I wish I can use my magic broom through this staircase," said Lilly.

Post-leg confessional:

Lilly said, "If I had brought my magic broom with me, we would've gotten ahead of the teams who were ahead of us, and we would be on that pit stop instantly."

"Can you tell us more about the magic broom?" asked Kelly as she glanced at the camera.

"Oh that, I performed witchcraft on it."

"How? Does that mean you're a..."

"No, I'm not a witch. I have a good friend who does witchcraft. I helped her with some spells, because I decided to have my favorite broom turned into a witch's magic broom, so that I can simply do hand movements and use my thoughts to have my magic broom clean the whole room. Wait a minute, didn't all my colleagues know that I have been using a magic broom for years?"

"Hmmm... that's quite a story."

"I know you know this."

"It's for our confessional, so viewers won't have to wonder what you were talking about in front of the staircase."

"Oh yeah... Wow! I can't believe you tricked me into telling that story on TV."

"Now tell me how you became a housemaid after graduating sal..."

"No! Period."

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (5 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(3 of 10 pancakes)**

Clairene brought four plastic cups and three cans of blue soda with her. Harv came back with several irregular slices of different cakes.

"Let's feast on our last leg before we continue this heavy detour," said Janelle.

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

The two were magically transported back to the starting pitfall chamber.

"No!" said Maverick.

Mollie continued crying.

Maverick announced, "Please get us out first, we'll resume this detour later."

The two were transported to the entrance.

"I can't do this," said Mollie with her tears flowing.

"What should we do, take a penalty?" asked Maverick.

"I don't know," Mollie replied anxiously with her tears flowing continuously.

"Let's take a good break first before we continue with a plan," said Maverick.

-Ninja Room East Entrance-

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"We can get through this quickly," said Giselle confidently.

The two continued towards the Ninja Room. After a few minutes, they made it to the staircase area.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

"We have to catch up," said Carol.

"We can do that," said Giselle. "I just ate."

"I wasn't able to."

"That's alright. Since I know you'll mess up, I suggest you stay on my back for the whole time."

"Okay. Thanks Giselle! I know since our very first eye contact until now that I can count on you."

The two smiled at each other. Carol stayed on Giselle's back. The two made their way up with speed.

-Staircase Going Up from 3rd Level-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"That's not a nice thing to see," said Kelly.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"We got more comp'ny," said Natt.

Harl said, "How did they catch up?"

"Just accept the fact that they're already done with it," said Natt. "Come on! We got a leg to win."

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (5 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(3 of 10 pancakes)**

"Let's continue this," said Janelle.

"Yes mam!" said both Harv & Clairene.

-Staircase Going Up from 3rd Level-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

"They're catching up!" worried Kelly.

"Kel," said Lilly in a calm tone. "Focus! That's our goal, and that's our distraction."

Lilly pointed to the top when she said "goal" and pointed down below when she mentioned "distraction."

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"That's even worse," said Natt. "They're really gaining some speed."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Harl.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"We can see that these teams are underestimating our true power and potential," said Giselle.

"I know! I can't believe they think of us as slow and weak, and unable to catch up," added carol.

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (6 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(5 of 10 pancakes)**

"I'm being squished by a pancake!" shouted Clairene loudly.

"The three of us can hold it," said Janelle positively.

Clairene released the pancake.

"My hands are getting numb!" said Cara.

Cara accidentally released another side of the pancake.

"Okay, two of us," corrected Janelle.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Harv as he tripped on an uneven ground.

Harv left the pancake behind as he tripped. Janelle moved to the center to carry the pancake by herself.

"I, myself, can hold..."

PAK!

Janelle was buried by the pancake.

"Janelle!" called Cara.

"I'm fine!" said Janelle while she was under the pancake.

-Ninja Room East Entrance-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

"Ninja Room again!" said Napoleon.

"I hope I still remember the way through," said Lester.

The two continued towards the Ninja Room.

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

"Are you ready?" said Maverick. "It's time to put on our thinking caps."

Mollie nodded. The two were thinking of a way to get through this.

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (7 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(6 of 10 pancakes)**

"This is really exhausting," said Cara. "But I'm still determined to finish this."

"We can do this!" said Clairene.

"I'm glad we're all staying positive," said Janelle.

"We can get this done soon!" said Harv determinedly.

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

"What if we use the earplugs to cover your ears, and the sleeping mask to cover your eyes?" suggested Maverick.

Mollie said, "That's a good idea, but how will I move around quickly?"

"I'm with you anyway, Meowmee," said Maverick. "I won't let go of you. I can do all this navigation alone."

Mollie smiled.

"So are we ready?" asked Maverick.

"Yes!" said Mollie optimistically.

The two went down the pitfall chamber. The red 20:00 reappeared on the wall. Mollie was already geared up. Maverick held Mollie's paw while navigating through the dark maze.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

"So it's up here on foot," said Napoleon.

"Guess we can do it," said Lester.

"Lester my man, are you being silly? Of course we can do it!" said Nick.

"Oh yes we can! Haha! What was I saying?" said Lester.

The four team members continued up the staircase.

_Several seconds later..._

**Ben & Romana: Models**

The two came out from the bubble gondola. They realized that the latter half of their trip upwards must be trekked on foot.

"Great!" said Romana in a frustrated tone.

"Two teams over there!" pointed out Ben.

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

"They caught up!" said Lester.

"They did the fast forward!" concluded Napoleon.

As Ben & Romana began their trekking, the four team members ahead of them moved faster.

-Landing between Staircases between 3rd & 4th Levels-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

There were food stands around the area. Natt reluctantly gave Harl some money after the latter begged the former in an annoying manner. Harl was able to buy a sandwich from the money.

Harl said, "Sorry bro, but I'm really hungry."

"Hurry up, we don't wanna be late," said Natt in a depressed tone. "Our first place is gone for sure."

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (9 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(8 of 10 pancakes)**

"We're almost there," said Cara.

"We'll still help you once we're done," said Janelle. "Because we don't wanna be mean and selfish like other Pokémons."

"Okay, thank you!" said Clairene.

"Thank you," said Harv. "I wish all of us can make it past this leg."

Janelle smiled then frowned. They all continued working on the detour.

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

A one-eyed lime green dragon-like serpent, twice the height of a typical Meowstic, roared, "RAHHH!"

Maverick bravely punched the serpent's lower body. The serpent ran away cowardly and left them alone quickly.

-Landing between Staircases between 3rd & 4th Levels-

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

Harl was hurriedly chomping down the clubhouse sandwich. He and Natt saw two teams coming.

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly worried, "They're just right on our tails!"

"Shush it!" said Lilly. "Distrations are not worth mentioning." Some seconds later, another team was seen running.

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

"We won't let ourselves be losers today," said Carol.

"Hiya!" shouted Giselle like a martial artist.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

Natt said sarcastically, "Nice job Harl, we're getting it."

Harl sighed, then he continued chewing the last part of the sandwich.

"Done!" said Harl.

"Finally," said Natt gloomily.

The two left the area.

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(9 of 10 pancakes)**

"Just one more!" said Cara.

Janelle said, "We can do it!"

The J daughter was seen preparing rose syrup and vanilla syrup for the finishing pancakes.

-Room Y-

**Mollie & Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

"I see light!" said Maverick.

As they arrived at the entrance, the Y daughter gave them their next clue.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 8th**

"Meowmee, we're done!" said Maverick excitedly.

Maverick took off Mollie's sleeping mask and ear plugs.

"Oh wow!" reacted Mollie.

"We know where it is already," said Maverick.

The two left the area hurriedly.

-Room J-

**Cara & Janelle** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv & Clairene** – **on stack** **(10 of 10 pancakes)**

"Done!" announced Janelle.

The J daughter handed both teams the clues.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 9th / Last**

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in 9th / Last**

"I completely forgot about the U-turn!" said Janelle.

"We gotta go, fast!" said Clairene.

The two teams left the area.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"Been there, done that," said Maverick. "I don't think the models are coming anymore."

"They probably took the fast forward," said Mollie. "The U-turn was worth a try anyway."

The DJ gave them their clue.

**Mollie & Maverick; Currently in 8th**

Maverick read, "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two left the area.

-MegaMansion Attic-

The whole attic is a bedroom. It is also the masters' bedroom and the biggest bedroom of the mansion. The bedroom is space-themed, even the bathrooms are. There were lots of normal-sized stuff in that bedroom. A telescope, an observatory, a planetarium, a museum, some warp panels, and more. The floor, ceiling, and walls all have an outer space wallpaper design. The room is dramatically designed to be dark as the night sky even during the day. The attic has some windows, but all of them are shut close during the day. The ceiling is coated with glass. The glass coating and the ceiling can be opened up for stargazing, space traveling, etc. In front of the staircase is a huge table. On top of that table is a dome-shaped observatory. Outside that observatory is Ryder, waiting in front of the the pit stop mat. On that pit stop is a light box with the word "MegaMansion" written in big letters on the center and "Megamagem" written in small letters some centimeters below the big word. The camera shifted to the dome-shaped observatory. Two fancy-looking diamond beings came out from it. They moved in unison and walked towards the pit stop mat. The camera shifted to the staircase entrance.

**Lea & Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Whoa!" Lea said in amazement.

"The place just got darker!" said Glace in amazement.

The team saw the table. The table has three normal-sized elevators. The twins entered one of them. Once they reached the tabletop, they went straight to the pit stop.

"Astra Aura," said the female diamond being.

"And Zon Zojan," said the male diamond being. (Zojan; pronounced: Zo-han)

The two diamond beings said in unison, "Welcome you to their very own... MegaMansion!"

"Thank you," said Lea & Glace in unison.

"What an epic end to our leg!" commented Glace.

"Thank you!" said Astra and Zon in unison.

"This mansion is... AWESOME!" said Lea.

"Thank you!" said Astra and Zon in unison.

Ryder said, "Lea & Glace... I have good news for you."

"Team number one," muttered Lea.

"You are team number one!" said Ryder.

**Lea & Glace — 1st place = 5:57 PM**

"AAAHHH!" screeched both twins in unison.

"And I got more good news for you two," continued Ryder. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a five night trip for two to... MegaMansion!"

"Oh my glass!" exclaimed Glace.

"Oh my grass!" exclaimed Lea. "That is AWESOME!"

Post-leg confessional:

"We have won two legs back to back," said Glace.

"So other teams should not take us lightly anymore," Lea continued.

"We're confident enough to win this race," Glace added. "Because we know we can," ended Lea.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"It's just by chance that we got ahead of the kids," said Cara.

"I know, Cara," said Janelle.

The DJ gave them their clue.

**Cara & Janelle; Currently in 9th**

After reading their clue, they left the area. Another team arrived roughly a minute later.

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"We can still make it to them," said Harv optimistically.

The DJ gave them their clue.

**Harv & Clairene; Currently in Last**

After reading their clue, they left the area.

-Ninja Room West Entrance-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"Ninja Room time," said Maverick.

-Ninja Room East Entrance-

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

"It's Mollie & Maverick!" said Cara.

"Our idols and our kids... or us," said Janelle. "We're all fighting for last."

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"The Meowstic team is still there!" said Harv.

"I didn't expect them here," Clairene reacted.

The three teams are rushing themselves through the invisibly walled maze.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

"Both teams are approaching the exit!" said Maverick.

The team trekked upwards.

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

"Good luck to all of us," said Clairene to Cara & Janelle.

Janelle smiled at Clairene. Cara was too anxious to show any other emotions, but deep inside, she's smiling.

The two teams trekked upwards too.

-MegaMansion Attic-

**Lilly & Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol & Giselle: Comrades**

The two teams took two different elevators. They arrived on the tabletop simultaneously. The three team members (Carol was still on top of Giselle) are on a footrace to the pit stop.

"Giselle is pretty tough!" commented Kelly.

Carol said, "It's a good thing I don't have to drag the team's placement down."

One team got on the pit stop mat before the other. The diamond couple greeted the two teams.

Astra said, "Astra Aura..."

Zon Sr. said, "And Zon Zojan..."

Both of them recited in unison, "Welcome you to their very own... MegaMansion!"

"Thank you!" said Lilly & Kelly.

"Thanksies," said Carol.

"Now that was epic!" said Kelly.

"What a leg! It'd be great to come back here," said Carol.

"This place has to be one of the best places in the whole universe," said Lilly. "It should be in the top three places you need to see before you die list."

"Thank you!" said both Astra and Zon.

Ryder said, "Carol & Giselle, Lilly & Kelly, you are teams number two and three."

**Carol & Giselle — 2nd place = 6:35 PM**

**Lilly & Kelly — 3rd place = 6:35 PM**

"Woohoo!" said Carol.

Both housemaids hi-ten'd with each other.

Carol said, "We knew we could catch up after a semi-devastating U-turn."

"We are proud that we finished second today after a U-turn," said Giselle.

The two teams already left the area when another team came.

**Harl & Natt: Best Buddies**

"Astra Aura..."

"And Zon Zojan..."

"Welcome you to their very own... MegaMansion!" the couple greeted the team.

"Thank you!" said both Harl & Natt.

"This is one marvelous palace!" commented Harl.

"Thank you!" said the diamond couple.

Natt was too depressed to express his comment on the mansion.

"Harl & Natt..." said Ryder.

Natt said, "Fourth, right?"

Ryder continued, "You are team number four."

**Harl & Natt** — **4th place = 6:37 PM**

"Ugh..." said Natt in a depressed tone.

"It's okay," said Harl, patting Natt's back.

"No it's not!" replied Natt.

Post-leg confessional:

Natt said, "After five legs, we still haven't won a single leg, despite finishing in the front pack."

"We know that it's not yet too late to unleash our true potential," said Harl. "Without a fast forward, it will be more challenging to win, but we know we can make it to first."

"If it means using our express pass, then we'll have to do it if it's worth winning a leg," ended Natt.

Back to the race, meanwhile at table's base...

**Ben & Romana: Models**

**Iris & Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick & Lester: Band Mates**

The three teams were seen entering three different elevators. Once all three elevators reached the tabletop, they all ran to Ryder.

"Astra Aura..."

"And Zon Zojan..."

"Welcome you to their very own... MegaMansion!" greeted the couple.

"Thank you!" said some team members.

"Magnificent bedroom!" commented Napoleon.

"Oh I wish I have a house like this," said Nick.

"I wish I could buy this mansion for myself," said Romana.

"What a place!" said Lester.

"My favorite is the A Room," said Iris.

"Me too!" said Napoleon.

Ben said, "What a leg! What a race! What a mansion!"

"Thank you!" said the diamond couple with big smiles.

Ryder said, "Nick & Lester, Iris & Napoleon, Ben & Romana, you are teams number five, six, and seven."

**Nick & Lester** — **5th place = 7:02 PM**

**Iris & Napoleon** — **6th place = 7:02 PM**

**Ben & Romana** — **7th place = 7:02 PM**

Nick, Lester, Iris, and Napoleon all clapped for a satisfying finish this leg.

"Glad we survived," said Ben as looked at Romana in a way.

Romana remained silent, looking elsewhere.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Mollie & Maverick: Married Couple**

**Cara & Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv & Clairene: Dating**

The three teams were still climbing up the staircase during this time.

"Quick! They're catching up to us!" said Maverick to Mollie.

"We need to toughen ourselves on this footrace," said Cara to Janelle.

"We can make it, we will make it!" said Janelle optimistically.

"It's now or never!" said Harv.

After several more minutes, the three teams finally reached the table's base. One team got in an elevator first, followed by another on a different elevator, and the last one on the last elevator.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"We're coming!" Janelle shouted.

The team got on the mat.

Ryder said, "Cara & Janelle, you are team number eight!"

**Cara & Janelle** — **8th place = 7:59 PM**

"Whoa!" said Cara.

"Whoa!" repeated Janelle.

Ryder said, pointing at the tabletop's edge, "Look behind you, two more teams... on a footrace."

"OMG!" said Janelle as she jumped up and down watching the footrace.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

One team got ahead of the other by a split second. Ryder saw that coming. The diamond couple greeted all the three teams.

"Astra Aura..."

"And Zon Zojan..."

"Welcome all of you to their very own... MegaMansion!"

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

"Thank you!" said the other five team members.

The two teams who were on that footrace were breathing heavily.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Harv & Clairene, you are team number nine," said Ryder. "Mollie & Maverick... you are the last team to arrive."

**Harv & Clairene** — **9th place = 8:00 PM**

**Mollie & Maverick** — **Last place = 8:00 PM**

Harv & Clairene calmed down during this time. Mollie & Maverick continued breathing heavily.

"And I am really sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race," continued Ryder.

**Mollie & Maverick** — **ELIMINATED**

The two calmed down. Mollie broke down to tears.

"With this, you are the first team to ever use the express pass and be eliminated in the same leg," ended Ryder.

Maverick said with a few heavy breaths , "Wow! ... For the record. ... We're very thankful... that we got to race for at least five legs. ... We're more thankful... to have gotten in The Amazing Race Pokémon. The experience is wonderful, and we couldn't be more thankful for anything else."

Post-leg confessional:

**Mollie & Maverick**

"After The Amazing Race Pokémon, we have learned new things, shared new experiences, and traveled new worlds," said Maverick.

Mollie said, "We wouldn't trade this opportunity for a million pokédollars. We're glad that we have raced five legs before going home."

"It may not look like a happy ending for us, but it actually is a happy ending."

"Yeah."

"I love you, Meowmee!"

"I love you too, Meowskiz!"

_Back to the pit stop scene..._

The ceiling was seen opening up. The beautiful night sky can be seen clearly. Back at the pit stop, the two teams were seen hugging Mollie & Maverick. After that, Mollie & Maverick were seen leaving the tabletop.

_Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams navigate themselves through outer space._

"Outer space!"

"Magnificent handling!"

_Giselle meets her biggest fear once again._

"I DON'T WANNA GET IN THERE!"

"You have to!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!"

_Teams play with paintball._

"Ow!"

"What was that for?"

"That's one invincibly invisible chameleon."

_Or go on a medieval hike._

Two team members were shown walking on the hallway wearing their shiny knight armors.

"It's hot in here!"

A team member wearing a knight's armor was shown ringing the big bell.

_A fast forward gets challenge._

"Come on!"

"This better be stable."

"You ruined it!"

_And bad luck hits a few teams._

"Please tell me we're not going to the opposite direction."

"Where on the universe have you brought us?"

"Are you sure there are still teams racing?"

"Where did you leave our passports!?"

* * *

This episode: 05/19/2014

1.) After approximately three weeks and 63 pages, I finally finished this leg!

2.) In times wherein I can't decide by myself which team should be eliminated during a footrace or a close finish, I do the decision randomly. For this one, I had an orange paper represent Harv & Clairene and a purple one represent Mollie & Maverick. Without looking, I got the orange paper. I really expected the eliminated team to go far... oh well.

3.) The owners of MegaMansion, Astra Aura-Zojan and Zon Zojan Sr. I find it odd that Astra is using her maiden name, and I was too lazy to change them, so I just left it that way. :P

4.) So unfortunately, bad news has to come, but it can't be too bad. I'll be starting college this week, and I don't think I'll be able to update anytime soon. Just like what I said last season, there will still be at least one more update before the year ends. I hope you enjoyed the MegaMansion legs. And so that's all for now. Goodbye for now and until a certain time again. :)


End file.
